Hermione's Secret Diary
by Selene13
Summary: After Harry and Hermione died in a car accident, the gang found Hermione's diary in their house, uncovering a romantic secret.
1. The Accident

Hermione's Secret Diary

Disclaimer: You know already. This chapter is inspired by the movie "The City of Glass"

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Chapter 1: The Accident

31 December 2003

11.50am

23 year olds Harry and Hermione were going to the Trafalgar Square in Harry's car, looking forward to the countdown, which was taking place there. They drove past a couple of children who were wearing festive hats and waving their balloons around excitedly. They were singing words like "Ten green bottles hanging on the wall and if one green bottle should accidentally fall, there will be nine green bottles hanging on the wall..."

"I wonder if we will get children like that." said Hermione, sighing.

Harry just grinned at her and concentrated on his driving. Hermione smiled back and looked at her watch.

"Harry, you better hurry up, there're only ten minutes left until countdown."

"We'll make it, no sweat." said Harry and speeded up, but slightly because it rained earlier.

"There, up ahead!" said Hermione, pointing excitedly at the huge crowd far away, near the Houses of Parliament.

"See, I told you we'll make it." said Harry, smiling at her. "What do I get for being so smart?"

Hermione smiled back and gave him a kiss on the lips. Harry quickly turned back to his driving. "Okay, now all we have to do is to find somewhere to park."

He could faintly hear the people at the Trafalgar Square counting down to the year 2004.

Ten, nine, eight...

Harry turned the steering wheel to his right and to his horror; his car was turning a bit too fast.

"Um, Harry? Don't you think you are going too fast?" asked Hermione.

"I know!" said Harry and he slammed the brakes but due to the wet road, his car was hard to control. The brake lights flashing madly.

Seven, six, five...

"Harry, mind the kids!" yelled Hermione, looking at the children in front of the car, who screamed and ran out of their way.

Four, three, two ...

As fast as possible, Harry turned the steering wheel to his left. With a screech of tires, his car fishtailed wildly and barrelled out of the road.

"ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" yelled the crowd happily. Fireworks were exploding in the air, celebrating the arrival of a brand new year. But their loud cheers and noise were soon punctured by a loud CRASH.

People turned around to see what had happened. And soon all of them went silent at the sight. Near a tree was the car. It was overturned, its wheels still turning slowly. The Big Ben had struck twelve, but no one was paying attention. Some of them ran to the car to take a better look.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" someone yelled.

A man coughed as the car exhausted smoke and he was engulfed by it. He lay himself flat on the road to see if the passengers were okay.

"Oh my..." he muttered.

He saw the woman had her head lying on the man's chest. The man's head was bleeding heavily and his eyes were open slightly. The woman had a line of blood at the corner of her mouth and her eyes were closed.

It was clear that both of them were dead.

* * *

The next morning, at the Burrow, Ron Weasley came down for breakfast. He took the newspaper from his owl Pig's beak (which was too small for the newspaper) and sat down at the table. He took his coffee and took a sip before looking at the Daily Prophet's front page. 

He nearly choked on his drink. "What!"

Mrs Weasley frowned at him. "Ron, don't drink and read at the same time."

"Mom, it's Harry and Hermione!" said Ron, standing up and showing his mother the front page:

**THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED DOESN'T LIVE**

_The first fatal car accident in this year happened at 12 midnight in Muggle London. Harry Potter (23), who was used to known as The Boy Who Lived, and Hermione Granger (23), wife of famous Quidditch player Viktor Krum, died at the Trafalgar Square, where the year 2004 countdown took place. Their bodies have been taken away by the Muggle police. For more details, see page 3._

Then there was a picture of the car wreck and pictures of Harry and Hermione near the article.

Mrs Weasley stared at the article for a moment. "Rubbish, it's not them."

"But it is, it is! Look, Mom, don't you recognize their faces?" asked Ron, practically pushing the newspaper to his mother's face.

"Shut up, it's not them!" said Mrs Weasley, glaring at him.

"But it is!" insisted Ron. "We have got to go to London right now."

Mrs Weasley looked at him and shook her head weakly. "This is not true and I'm not going!"

* * *

Ron sat uncomfortably at the New Scotland Yard traffic department as the policeman stared at him across the table. After spending years growing up with his Muggle-born friends, he had more or less known how to behave in front of a Muggle, but this one kept on staring at him. He looked down, was his attire too weird for one? 

"So, you're saying that the deceased gentleman who is with the woman in the, um, tragedy, is not her husband?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "What's the problem with that?"

The policeman didn't answer. "So who was he then?"

Ron was just about to answer when a female voice said, "He's our friend."

He turned around and saw his sister Ginny and her husband, Neville Longbottom.

"Ginny? Neville?" asked Ron in surprise.

"Talk later, Ron." said Ginny quickly.

"Are you Mr Krum, the decreased woman's husband?" asked the policeman.

"No, he's Longbottom, my husband." said Ginny.

"That bastard thinks his Quidditch practices are far more important than his wife." Neville muttered.

"What?" asked the policeman.

"I mean he's too, um, upset to come." said Neville, correcting himself.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" asked the policeman.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Look, Mister. The man and the woman were our classmates. We were friends back in Hog- I mean, high school, okay? You understand? That's all."

The policeman looked at him. "I don't think they were just friends in school, young man."

"What do you mean, they weren't just friends? Of course they were..." said Ron impatiently.

"Um Ron..." started Neville.

"We checked on them before you arrived, Mr Weasley. And we discovered that they had a house here in London under their names."

Ron blinked. "A house? Under their names?"

"I was going to tell you that later, Ron." said Neville.

Ron stared at him. "Do you know something else, Neville?"

"Later, Ron, later..." said Neville, giving a glance at the policeman.

Ron turned back to the policeman. "Sorry, I didn't know that."

The policeman just made a noise, and then he lowered his head under the desk, reaching for something. He took out two plastic bags.

"Their personal belongings." he said simply.

He gave them to Ron. Ron opened them and his heart went cold at the sight of his two best friends' belongings. "You have mixed them up." he muttered.

The policeman didn't hear him.

Ron sniffled and took out everything to sort them. Ginny and Neville leaned forward to look. There were Harry's wristwatch (the glass was broke), Hermione's purse, Harry's leather wallet (that Ron gave him a few years ago) and a gold bracelet (probably Hermione's).

"You may take the bodies home after the autopsy, or you could have them cremated here in London. But it will be far less complicated and everyone will be less miserable, if you the bodies cremated here in London but it's up to you." said the policeman.

Ron was not listening; he was looking at the inside of Harry's wallet, which had a picture of Hermione herself.

"We think we will take them back after the autopsy, thanks." said Neville quietly.

"Okay, Neville, what's going on? How do you know that they had a house under their names here?" asked Ron once they were out of the station.

* * *

"I'm Harry and Hermione's lawyer, of course I know." said Neville. 

"What else do you know?"

"Um...they, um..."

"What?"

"They had a joint bank account in Gringotts." said Ginny.

Ron looked at the both of them in surprise. "Wait, how come I don't know anything about this?"

"Harry told me not to tell anyone." said Neville quickly.

"Then why did you go and tell Ginny?" demanded Ron.

"I didn't! Hermione did." said Neville.

"They wanted to keep this matter as low as possible." said Ginny. "That's why they didn't tell you."

Ron felt slightly hurt that his two best friends had actually kept this matter from him. He thought that he could tell them off the next time he saw them but then he realized that both of them were dead.

* * *

A few weeks later 

At Harry and Hermione's funeral, Mrs Weasley cried the hardest; she was sobbing and howling as the two coffins were being lowered into their graves.

Ron's twin brothers Fred and George were very quiet that day. They were wearing identical black suits and dark sunglasses. As Mrs Weasley cried, both of them went to support her in case she collapsed.

Ron gave a glance at Victor Krum, Hermione's husband. He was wearing black robes and his face was expressionless. He didn't give any indication that he was upset about his wife's death. As the coffins were being buried, he turned away and started to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Ron, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Quidditch practice." said Krum.

"Your wife's funeral has not even over yet and you are already leaving for a practice?" said Ron in disgust.

"At least I come, didn't I?" he said in his gruff voice. "Now let go."

"You are so cold," said Ron, his hand leaving Krum's shoulder. "I don't know why Hermione would marry you in the first place."

Krum just left without a word.

When the funeral was over, Neville came to Ron. "Hey Ron, want to go to Harry and Hermione's house with us?"

"What for?"

"To sort out their stuff."

"Who else is going?"

"Ginny, Lavender, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Oliver."

"Fine. You know where it is?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Harry and Hermione's house was situated in a quiet place in London. It was a semi-detached white house, surrounded by natural landscape. 

"Looks neat." commented Katie.

"Yeah, even I haven't been here before." said Neville as he opened the oak door with the key.

"Where did you get the key from?" asked Fred.

"Police." said Neville simply and opened the door.

"Whoa." said George when they saw the interior.

They went in and looked around. "They had great taste." said Ginny in awe.

The walls were white, which brightened the area dramatically. The low-lying TV console ("I didn't even know they watched TV" said Neville.) and coffee-table were designed in clean, simple lines that promote an air of serenity. The TV console also doubled as a bay-window seat, and those sitting there could get a perfect view of the natural landscape beyond the full-length clear glass windows. The dinning area was next to the stairs, with a full-length mirror to enhance the illusion of space. The stairway was yellow in colour.

Fred and George went up the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Ron.

"Upstairs, to explore." said Fred and grinned.

Ron rolled his eyes; it was typical of Fred and George not to keep solemn for the whole day. He followed his brothers upstairs and they opened the first door of the corridor.

George whistled at the king-size double white bed in the room. "They actually slept on that."

They entered the room and while looking around, Ron spotted a framed picture of Harry and Hermione on the bedside table. Harry had his arms around Hermione and she was smiling. Ron wondered whether she smiled like that when Krum had his arms around her.

Fred looked up and went "whoa" at the ceiling.

"What?" asked Ron and looked up as well.

The ceiling was midnight blue, decorated with stars and it looked like it had the whole universe on it.

"Hey, look what I found!" called George.

Ron looked and saw George holding up a thick red book with a gold lock on it at the desk near the window. But the owner didn't lock it. It was stuffed with letters as well.

George looked at the first page. "It's Hermione's diary."

Ron raised one eyebrow. "Hermione's?"

George nodded. "Her first entry was on her birthday 2 years ago and her last entry was on the day before she and Harry died. I'm going to show it to the others." he said and ran out before Ron could stop him.

Fred and Ron followed him down the stairs and saw the rest sitting at the sofa, looking at something.

"What are you guys looking at?" asked Fred.

Ginny looked at her brother and held up a photo album. Ron looked and saw pictures of Harry and Hermione.

"Found them in under a table." said Ginny.

"We also found these." said Oliver Wood, holding up a beautifully decorated board, with photo stickers of their deceased friends.

"Well, I found this." said George, showing them the diary. "Hermione's diary."

"Oh my." said Angelina.

"Read it, George, maybe Hermione wrote down how did she and Harry get all these. I mean, she's married to that Krum guy, why did she do all these stuff with Harry, not Krum?" said Alicia.

"Okay," said George, opening the book.

"Hey, you can't do that. You should respect her privacy, even though she's already dead." said Ginny and Neville nodded in agreement.

"My dear sister and brother-in-law, don't you two want to know how these things come about?" asked Fred, pointing at the board and the photos.

"Um, well..." said Ginny. Neville was silent.

"If you two don't want to hear it, you may leave." said George.

They didn't move.

"Look Ginny, Neville, we are just curious about why Hermione was together with Harry, even though she was married to Krum. Maybe the diary will tell us why." said Lavender.

"Cover your ears if you want to, you two. I'm reading it." said George and looked down at the first page.

The gang except Ginny and Neville moved closer to George as if he was going to tell a story. The couple hesitated for a while before moving in as well.

"Thought that you two would give in." said George, grinning.

"Just read it already." said Ginny, slightly frustrated at her actions.

"Okay, here goes." said George, clearing his throat. "September 19th 2002. Dear Diary, it has been a week since Viktor and I moved back to London..."


	2. 19th of September 2002

Disclaimer: You know already. This story is inspired by the movie "The City of Glass"

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 2: September 19th 2002

Dear Diary,

It's has been a week since Viktor and I moved back to London from Bulgaria. We are now living in a big house near Diagon Alley. Viktor keeps his job as a Quidditch player, that's why he has loads of fan mail everyday.

I should be happy, Diary, who won't like to have a famous husband and a nice big house? But I feel miserable. Why? I'll tell you why.

Today is my 22nd birthday. Viktor must have forgotten all about it AGAIN. He didn't even wish me a happy birthday before he left for practice this morning. He just looked at me when I arrived for breakfast, continued to look at his newspaper and left the house after his coffee.

When he left, I feel so lonely. I don't feel like 22, Diary. I feel like I am.....maybe 60? Staying in this house makes me sick, Diary, it's too big and empty. So I decided to go out and find some way to spend my birthday. Alone.

And I did, and guess whom I met this afternoon? Yes, it's Harry Potter, my best friend! I didn't see him since our 7th year in Hogwarts! (He didn't come for my wedding)

See, this is what happened...

I was walking in Diagon Alley, looking at the new display of robes in Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions when a bunch of teenagers walked past me looking at the books they bought from Flourish and Blotts. They reminded me of myself, Harry and Ron when we were that age.... Anyway, I was thinking about the times we had in Diagon Alley when someone just bumped into me from behind.

I turned around and apologized to the young man. "Sorry, I didn't know what I was doing, standing like an idiot....."

"Hermione?"

I blinked. "Harry?"

Harry nodded eagerly and before I knew what I was doing, I jumped right onto him and gave him a hug, saying, "Oh Merlin, it's you! It's you!" Over and over again like a robot.

Harry hugged me back and when I released him, I gaped at him, looking at him from head to toe. He looked like he had done an extreme makeover, his black hair is stylishly tousled, his glasses and scar are gone, his eyes are bright and still emerald green. He doesn't even look skinny anymore. His shoulders are now broad and his arms are lean and athletic looking.

"My God, look at you! You have certainly changed a lot."

Harry gave me charming smile. "Well, so do you. How are you lately?"

"I'm okay." I said.

"Hey, are you free today? Let's go for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron, my treat." he said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm free. Let's go."

* * *

"So, how're our friends?" I asked Harry at the Leaky Cauldron.

As you know, Diary, I have lost contact with all of my friends since I got married two years ago.

"Everyone is fine. Wood is still in Puddlemere United. He and Katie got twins last week. They named them James and Jonathan. Ron is in the Chudley Cannons. He's good but his team loses to Wood's almost all the time because Wood is such a good keeper and capable captain."

I laughed and Harry continued. "He's with Lavender for like 6 months now. Um, Fred and George's joke shop has flourished, they have branches all over the world. They have kids too," he paused to think. "Err, I think Fred has 3 and George has 4.... or is it the other way round? I can't remember. Anyway, Ginny is married as well...."

"To Dean?" I asked, remembering that she dated Dean in our fifth year.

"No, to Neville."

"What? You're kidding!"

Harry laughed, he has a very nice laugh. "No, anyway, Neville has become a quite capable wizard. He has developed a skill of debating too, that's why he gets to be my lawyer."

"Neville? A lawyer?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hey, he's good. He and Ginny has one daughter, they called her Lethe. She looks like her mother." said Harry.

"What about you?" Before Harry could answer, I said, "No, let me guess, you're an Auror."

He snapped his fingers. "Bingo."

I smiled.

"Being an Auror is tough. But I love my job. It's pretty exciting." He leaned forward and stared at me. "So how's your life with Krum?"

I didn't know what to say, Diary, if I said miserable, he would be upset. If I said happy, then I would be cheating myself. I don't feel happy with Viktor, in fact I'm getting more and more miserable.

"Are you two going to celebrate your birthday today?" asked Harry.

I looked at him. "You remember my birthday?"

"Sure," he frowned. "You mean Krum has forgotten your birthday?"

"Um...."

"How could he? You're his wife!" said Harry angrily.

I didn't respond.

Harry bit his lower lip and looked thoughtful for a while. "So no one is going to celebrate your 22nd birthday today?"

I shook my head.

His anger vanished and he smiled. "Well, in that case, I will celebrate it with you."

I blinked. "You will?"

"Of course, come on, let's go, I'll make sure that today is your best birthday ever!"

* * *

Oh Diary, I had so much fun! First he brought me to the Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade and we laughed ourselves hoarse as we tried all the samples the shop supplied, Harry let me squirted the invisible ink on his shirt to see whether it worked then he sprinkled powder on my hair in return. It turned my hair blue! But it changed back to normal after a while.

Then Harry brought me to Honeydukes where we bought bit of everything: Nougat, coconut ice, toffees, hundreds of different kinds of chocolates (including Chocolate Frogs), Every Flavour Beans, Fizzing Whizzbees, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Toothflossing Stringmints, Pepper Imps, Ice Mice, peppermint toads, sugar quills and exploding bonbons!

The next destination Harry brought me was a Muggle carnival! Yes, there's one in Helga Park, but it's set up for only a few weeks before it moves to elsewhere.

Oh I hadn't been to one for years! We tried all the rides there and I loved the water slide the most (even through I was soaked wet by it), we even tried the merry-go-round! We drove the bumper cars as well (I'm a lousy driver). Some of the rides were so exciting and we screamed like crazy when the rides brought us high up in the air.

It was already evening when we were done with all the rides, we were sitting on the bench, resting when Harry stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

Harry just smiled. He went over to an air rifle game booth and gave the vendor a Galleon and started playing. It's a common Muggle game. To win the game, Harry had to shoot as many objects as possible as they passed by near the end of the booth, then he would get a prize depended on the amount of points he got. I went over and watched him. He was good but when the game was over, he frowned at the points he had earned.

"Only 60 points? How many points are required for that?" he asked, pointing at a cute, brown teddy bear prize. It was adorable, it had black nose, a beautiful smile and a shining red bow around its neck.

"90 points." said the vendor.

Harry's mouth dropped. But then he looked at me and took out another Galleon. "Fine, get another game ready for me."

"Harry, what...."

"Shush, I'm concentrating."

At that moment, I was thinking, Harry must be getting the bear for his girlfriend, I mean, he must have one now, since he is so famous and looks so dashing. I felt rather envious at the girl, it's so nice to have such a devoted boyfriend.

It took Harry five games to get to 90 points and he looked victorious when he got the bear. Smiling, he turned around and offered the bear to me. "Happy birthday."

I blinked at his words. "What?"

"Okay, so I didn't wrap it up....." started Harry.

I shook my head quickly. "You are actually trying to get it for me?"

Harry looked bewildered. "Yeah, who else am I getting it for?"

"Your girlfriend?" I suggested, sounding rather lame.

Harry snorted and gave a small laugh. "I don't have one. If you don't want the bear, then I will give it to Lethe...."

"No!" I said. "I'm just too surprised. I thought you are getting it for someone else...."

Harry smiled again and handed the bear to me. I took it. It looked so lovable. "Thank you." I said, wrapping my arms around the bear and smiling.

Harry continued to smile and he looked at his watch. "It's already 7.30pm. Want to go and get something to eat?"

I nodded and he brought me to a café.

"Sit here, I'll be right back." he said after we sat down and went off.

A few minutes later, guess what? The lights of the café went dim and Harry came out of the kitchen, with a small chocolate cake in his hands, singing "Happy Birthday"! The customers followed suit and soon the whole café was singing.

Oh Merlin, I was so surprised! I must be looking very stupid because he was grinning when he placed the cake on the table. It had 4 candles on it.

"Make a wish." he said.

I closed my eyes and wished that I would be happy everyday and blew out the candles. The customers clapped and the lights came back on. Harry sat down on his seat.

"Surprise." he said simply and gave me a smile. He handed me the knife. "Birthday girl, please cut the cake."

I laughed and took the knife. I cut it into half and we took our share. Boy, I was full when we were finished.

"So where do you want to go now?" Harry asked me.

I was thinking our next destination when the couple passed by us, talking about Viktor's latest performance at a Quidditch match.

A cold feeling washed over me. I had forgotten that I'm married to Viktor. Throughout the whole day, I didn't even think about him.

Harry must have heard the conversation too, because he said, "Oh. I forgot. Viktor must be waiting for you at home."

_No, he wouldn't be._ I thought. _Sometimes I come home late and he doesn't even stay up for me._

"I'll see you home. Maybe he's waiting to celebrate your birthday with you, you know, just the two of you."

_No, Harry, please don't send me home. I have so much fun._ I thought again. But I didn't say anything.

* * *

He sent me back to my doorstep and we saw that the lights were on in the house. Harry shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Well, goodbye then."

Then he exclaimed, "Oh yeah! I forgot!"

He took out a pen. "Got a piece of parchment?"

I shook my head, wondering what was he trying to do.

"Then give me your hand."

I offered him my hand and he overturned it, writing something on my palm. It tickled and I laughed.

"Don't laugh, your laugh is very infectious, you know." he said, starting to smile as well.

I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing and he finally finished writing after a while. I looked at his words under the porch light:

Harry  
122 Godric's Hollow

"That's my address." said Harry.

"You don't live with the Dursleys anymore?"

"Moved out 4 years ago." said Harry, shrugging. "I bet that they are glad to get rid of me. Be sure to stay in contact. I'll be there when you need me."

I nodded, took his pen and wrote on his palm. "Well, this is my address."

As he read my address, I said, "Thank you so much for giving me a wonderful birthday."

"That's what friends are for." he said and turned around. "See ya."

* * *

I opened the front door, hoping that Harry was right about Viktor waiting to celebrate my birthday with me. But all I saw was he sitting on the sofa, with his arms folded. He looked rather sulky.

"Vare the hell haff you been?"

I felt hurt, Diary. My husband didn't even smile at me, in fact he is mad at me. On my birthday. Looks like Harry is wrong. There is no special treatment for me today.

"Out." I said simply.

"Vith Potter, right?" he asked.

I froze. How did he know that?

"You vill never behave like that again, Hermy-own-ninny, do you understand?" he demanded.

I frowned at him. "Behave like what? He's my friend."

"I saw you two outside from the window, you are behaving like a couple." he said in disgust.

"You are being ridiculous." I snapped. "Harry is with me because we are celebrating my birthday, do YOU know that today is my 22nd birthday?"

Viktor didn't even look embarrassed. "No I don't. You never said that 19th Sept is your birthday."

"I did!" I exclaimed. "But you always forgets!"

"And that gives you the reason to run around with some guy like some loose woman?"

My mouth dropped open. "You call me loose?"

"Yes! And he gave you those too, didn't he?" he asked, pointing at the teddy bear and the bag of sweets I had been holding on all the while.

"He gave the bear and I bought the sweets."

He stood up and marched towards me. I knew he was going to do something to the bear, so I hugged it protectively. "Don't you dare to touch it! I'll hex you if you do!"

Viktor stopped on his tracks but he scowled at me. "Bitch." he spat and ran back upstairs. He slammed his bedroom door shut. (Viktor and I had been sleeping separately since a few months ago.)

"Who are you calling bitch?!" I yelled upstairs. "I just spent a day with Harry and you went crazy! Who's the one who flirted with the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch captain last year during the All Quidditch Stars Christmas Party then, huh?!"

He didn't even respond, that bastard.

I went upstairs to my room and changed out of my clothes. I felt slightly better after a long bath and the sight of the teddy bear on my bed made me smile. I decided to leave the bag of sweets here on the table, where I could munch a bit of them everyday while giving you my latest account of my life.

I wondered what did Harry do to his bag of sweets. What is he doing now, by the way? Has he gone to bed already? The thought of him makes me smile, Diary. He's a lot better than Viktor. I hope I will see him again soon.

Today is the best birthday I have in years, save the quarrelling part. I'm truly glad that we moved back to London. If we didn't, then I wouldn't bump into Harry today and had so much fun with him.

It's late now, so I decided to go to bed. Goodnight.

Hermione

* * *

"Boy, the relationship between Hermione and Viktor sure sucks." said Fred as George flipped to the next entry. "No wonder Hermione prefers Harry."

"I'm tired, you take over, Fred." said George, handing Fred the diary and got up from his seat.

Fred took the diary, sat at George's place and looked at the entry. "Um... Hey, I remember this."

"What do you mean, you remember this?" asked Wood.

"It's about Lethe's first birthday party." said Fred and started reading.


	3. 7th of October 2002

Disclaimer: You know already. This story is inspired by the movie "The City of Glass"

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you for your reviews!

Note: The updates from now on are going to be a little slow, because I'm busy with my drama rehearsals and school projects. But I will update it, I won't let it die, so check back often.

Note 2: I have opened a Daniel Radcliffe and Emma Watson website! Go to my profile for the link.

Chapter 3: 7th October 2002

Dear Diary,

Viktor didn't talk to me since my birthday, I didn't talk to him either. If he wanted to give me the silent treatment, let him.

After breakfast today, I was sitting at the porch, reading a novel when someone Apparated right in front of me. Guess who it is?

That's right, it's Harry!

He was wearing a nice blue collared shirt and neat jeans. Once he saw me, he smiled. Oh Merlin, he has the most beautiful smile in the world...

"Hi Hermione!"

I brightened immediately by his smile and cheerful greeting. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"To ask you out. Free today?" he asked, continuing to smile.

I nodded, in fact, I'm free everyday, since Viktor won't let me to have a job. He says that it's odd for a wife of a Quidditch player to have one. Well, hello, from what I read in _Witch Weekly_, Katie is the Chaser of Puddlemere United before she and Oliver have the twins!

"Well, why don't you come with me to the baby accessories shop at Diagon Alley?" asked Harry.

I blinked._ Did he just say baby?_

Harry seemed to have read my mind. "It's Lethe's first birthday today. But I'm so busy that I could only get her a gift in the morning. Her party is in the afternoon."

"So you want me to accompany you to the shop so that you will know what to buy?" I asked slowly.

He nodded. "In fact, why don't you come to the party with me? It's holding in The Burrow, I bet the Weasleys will be glad to see you."

I jumped up from my chair. "Of course I will go with you! Wait, let me go and change."

* * *

A few minutes later, we were at the baby accessories shop in Diagon Alley, looking at all sort of toys and clothes. I wondered when it would be my turn to buy them for my own baby.

"Hermione, how about that?" Harry pointed at a sweet-face doll at a shelf.

I looked at the female doll closely, she has a pair of brown eyes and brown hair, tied in pigtails. She has a blue dress on. She looks beautiful but the problem is that she has a face made of porcelain.

"No, Lethe will drop her. Her fragile face will crack."

Harry snatched his head, looking as if he was thinking about something as he looked around. A witch came over.

"Anything for you two?"

Harry looked delighted. "We're looking for a gift for a baby. She's one today."

"How about clothes?"

Harry wanted to nod but I stopped him. "We are looking for something special."

The witch thought for a while. "Ah, I think I have just the thing, come with me."

"You go, Hermione, I want to take a look with these toys...." said Harry, practically staring at the wizarding toys.

I walked with the witch to another shelves of dolls. She reached up and gave me a doll with the size of a Quaffle. She has a yellow raincoat, black eyes and curly blond hair. Something is sticking out of her back. I looked and saw a white key.

"What's this?"

"A musical doll, try the key, Madam."

I turned the key and beautiful tune could be heard from the doll. "It's perfect!" I said when it stopped. "Harry! Come and look at this."

Harry jogged over and I showed him the doll.

"We'll take it." said Harry, smiling again.

"Very well, I will wrap it up." said the witch and Harry went back to the toys. "Say, is that Harry Potter with you?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Isn't he handsome? You are lucky to marry him, Madam." said the witch, putting the doll in a box.

She must have seen my wedding ring, that's why she said that.

"Um, he's not my husband." I said quietly.

"Oops, sorry." said the witch, finishing wrapping the box and waving her wand. The remaining pieces of the ribbons transformed into a bow and she struck it on top of the box.

_Too bad that he's not._ I thought at that time. Argh, what am I thinking? I'm married, for Merlin's sake!

* * *

We decided to split the money for the doll, so that I could share the gift with Harry. We went for lunch before we went to The Burrow. I hadn't been to The Burrow for years and when we arrived, I realised that it didn't change a bit.

Harry pulled the bell at the front door and a few seconds later, Mrs Weasley opened the door. She looked just the same.

"Harry, my dear! You are finally here! All of us are waiting for you....." she stopped when she saw me. Then her mouth dropped open.

"Hello, Mrs Weasley." I said nervously.

"Oh Merlin, it's Hermione!" said Mrs Weasley and before I knew it, she gave me a big hug. "I miss you so much!"

She released me. "I'm glad that you two are here, come to the yard, Arthur is not around today and the kids are fooling around while they are waiting for you."

"Your kids? Or their kids?" asked Harry, smiling.

"Their." said Mrs Weasley, smiling as well. "My, it's seemed like yesterday when all of them were still children."

* * *

We arrived at the yard and I blinked. People were everywhere. Over 7 kids were running around, giggling and laughing. Fred, George, Ron and Bill were playing Exploding Snap. Percy (who has changed for the better in my Sixth year in Hogwarts) was talking to Neville while Penelope just listened. Angelina and Ginny were chatting, Ginny had a baby girl in her arms. Fleur was talking to a boy in French. Alicia and Lavender were arranging the food on the table. Charlie and Mr Weasley were the only Weasleys that were not around.

Mrs Weasley yelled, "All right, stop everything, look who's here!"

Everyone stopped, including the kids. Some of them were grinning, some, like Mrs Weasley, had their mouth dropped open.

Suddenly, the adults came over and they gave us a warm welcome! Ginny and I hug gently, without hurting Lethe of course. I hugged the women and shook hands with the Weasleys and Neville. Harry was slapped in the back and hugged for quite a few times. Everyone hasn't changed after 2 years.

"Slowcoaches, where have you two been?" asked Fred, grinning.

"Probably making out somewhere." said George before his wife Alicia elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch!"

"Do you mind? Hermione is married!" she hissed.

I blushed furiously and lowered my head, wouldn't dare to look up at Harry. He didn't say anything.

I looked up when Ginny talked. "What a surprise! I didn't know that you are coming. When did you and Krum come back?"

"September." I said simply and turned my attention to Lethe. She has Neville's hair colour and Ginny's eyes. "She's adorable...."

"Hey, birthday cake first, chatting later!" called Fred.

"I'll get the cake!" said Mrs Weasley and went to the house.

"I'll help!" said Angelina and she followed.

"Hermione, how are you?" Fleur asked. Her English are better but still has a slight French accent in it.

"Fine. Is that your boy?" I asked, pointing the boy standing beside her, his hands clutching on her robes.

"Oui, he's Adrian. He just turn 2 a few months ago." said Fleur, smiling. She turned to Adrian. "Say hello to Hermione, Adrian."

The boy looked at me. He has his mother's blond hair but he keeps it long and tied back into a short ponytail like Bill. He has pretty, big brown eyes too. He hides behind his mother.

"Come on, Adrian. Sil vous plait." said Fleur.

Adrian just buried his face in Fleur's robes.

Fleur rolled her eyes. "He's shy."

I smiled back. "It's okay."

"Stand back, birthday cake coming through!" called Angelina and we parted to let her pass with the cake under her hands.

The cake was huge, big enough for all of us. It has chocolate icing and white cream on top, with blue words "_HAPPY 1st, LETHE_" on it. There was 1 candle on the cake as well.

Percy pushed the gifts aside on the table and Angelina put the cake on it. "Come on, come on! Where's the birthday girl?" she cried.

Ginny came forward with Lethe. "Here!"

"Let the mother and the birthday girl sits here!" sang Bill, pulling out the chair at the side of the table, in front of the position of the cake.

Ginny sat down, with Lethe on her lap.

George clapped his hands. "Okay, everyone! Let's sing!"

I took a deep breath and sang "_Happy Birthday_" with the rest. Lethe caught the joyful spirit and clapped according to the beat.

"_Happy Birthday to youuuuuu_!!!" sang Fred and George, dragging the last note as long as they could.

"Hey hey hey!" cried Percy when they didn't stop. "Stop already!"

Fred and George stopped and grinned.

"Blow the candle, Lethe." said Ginny gently and supported Lethe to stand over the table. She rested her hands on the table, stared at the candle for a moment, puffed up her cheeks and blew out her candle.

We clapped and cheered. Some Weasleys kids (I don't know which Weasley parent they belong to) pulled the crackers. Ginny and Neville kissed their daughter on the cheeks.

"Now for the gifts!" announced Percy.

The Longbottoms opened the gifts, so far Lethe received a silver charm bracelet, a big jar of chocolates, a pretty mini hand-knit sweater and dress, a storybook, a toy broomstick, a rubber duck and a small and cute-looking dragon model.

At last, Ginny opened Harry's and mine. "Oh Merlin, she's beautiful!' she said, lifting out the doll. "Look, Lethe, Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione give you a doll...."

"Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione? Hey, that's sounds like they are married to each other." said Fred and Angelina stepped on his foot. "Ouch!"

"Do you mind?" asked his wife.

I felt my cheeks hot and looked at Harry. He looked rather uncomfortable too.

"Hurry up and cut the cake, I'm starving." said Ron, changing the topic and we laughed as Lavender rolled her eyes.

Ginny took the plastic knife and helped her daughter to cut the first piece of the cake. She placed it on the paper plate and handed it to Ron. "Eat up."

Ron grinned and took the cake.

* * *

I sat at the end of the table, eating the cake as I watched the Weasleys and the Longbottoms. Ginny was feeding Lethe with small amount of cake while Neville watched, Fleur was watching her son drinking the fruit punch. Other older Weasleys kids were playing hide and seek with their parents. Looks like Percy was the one who was seeking, he scratched his head and frowned as he searched for his children and siblings. Harry was playing as well, I saw him hiding behind the bushes.

Mrs Weasley had gone back into the house, saying something about getting refreshments.

I returned my attention to the Longbottoms. Ginny was laughing merrily as Neville tried to wipe the chocolate stains away from his daughter's cheek.

The scene makes me feel sad, Diary. I wonder when it's my and Viktor's turn to be like that. Probably never. He hasn't make love to me since our wedding night. He always busy with Quidditch. At least that's what he said. Then what about Oliver? He seems to have the time and he is the most popular Quidditch player in England! I read in _Witch Weekly_ that he is taking some time off to take care of his twins and to accompany Katie. Why does Viktor never take leave to accompany me? Doesn't that bastard know how lonely I am?

I sighed at my thoughts and pushed away my plate. I had no appetite.

"Hermione, come and play 'Tag' with us!" called Lavender.

"Nah, you go ahead!" I answered.

"Okay....."

"TAG, YOU'RE IT!" yelled Ron when he slapped Harry on the shoulder and ran off.

"OI!" yelled Harry and he chased after Ron. Fred and George laughed and ran away from Harry as if he was carrying a terrible disease.

"Those two never grow up, neither will Fred and George." said Ginny, shaking her head and smiling.

I stared at Ginny, who returned her attention to Lethe, who was still eating. Then Ginny looked up, caught Neville's eye and they smiled at each other happily.

An envious feeling washed over me as I watched them. When was the last time Viktor looked at me like that?

Suddenly, I had an urge to ask Ginny what does it feel like making love......

* * *

"Wait!" cried Ginny, bringing everyone back to reality. "You can't read that part!"

"Why?" asked Fred.

"It's private."

"Ginny, this is Hermione's diary, of course it's private." said George, rolling his eyes.

"Is it your answer that you don't want me to read?" asked Fred.

"Err...." said Ginny and she blushed furiously.

"Fine, then go outside. I'm reading." said Fred.

Still blushing, Ginny nodded and stood up. She went to the glass sliding doors that led to the garden and went out.

"Neville, you go too, because I'm sure that Ginny's answer will involves you too." said George.

"Glad to." said Neville and quickly got up. He went out of the sliding doors as well.

Fred made sure that they were gone and continued to read.

* * *

.....I mean I'm just curious, I don't have the feeling of making love for years, I just wanted to know what does it feel like again.

So, making up my mind, I got up and went to Ginny. She was wiping Lethe's lips with a napkin.

"Ginny, can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

Ginny smiled. "Sure." she handed the napkin to Neville. "You take over."

She got up and we went to the side of the Burrow, where no one goes.

"What is it you want to say?"

"Err..... I was wondering..... whatdoesmakinglovefeellike?" I asked in one breath.

Ginny managed to understand and her cheeks went pink. "What?"

I didn't say anything.

"You mean, you and Viktor didn't..... I mean...." Ginny was getting tongue-tied.

I shook my head, saving Ginny from asking. "Not since our wedding night."

Ginny's eyes widened, her cheeks regaining their original colour. She blinked at me and stared as if I was an alien.

"It's not my fault." I said quietly. "Viktor doesn't want to. In fact we have been sleeping separately."

Ginny shuddered. "Neville and I will never sleep separately."

"So how does it feel like?" I asked.

Ginny's cheeks went pink again.

"I just want to know, after such a long time without love."

"It's....." Ginny tried to find a right word. "Wonderful? No.... exciting? Not that word either.... high? No...."

"How about wonderful, exciting and high?" I asked.

"Something like that. I, I can't describe it, really." said Ginny. "It's beyond words. You, you have to experience it yourself."

"Okay." I said.

"Why did you marry Viktor in the first place?" asked Ginny.

Silent.

"He was different back then." I said quietly. "Before we got married, he's very nice.... now he's so cold."

Ginny looked awkward.

"I envy you and Neville, Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia, Percy and Penelope, your parents, Bill and Fleur, Ron and Lavender and Oliver and Katie. All of you have each other and have children. And you Ginny, Neville loves on you and Lethe. I would give anything to have a husband like yours."

Ginny didn't say anything.

"I'm practically a widow. Viktor always goes out for practices, leaving me behind. We start to quarrel lately. Last month when I went out with Harry to celebrate my birthday, he shouted at me. He called me loose. It's even worse than hearing Malfoy calling me Mudblood. " I said bitterly.

Ginny gasped.

"Why can't he be as nice as Harry?" I asked Ginny, as if she had the answer.

Ginny shrugged helplessly. She then put her arms around me. "Oh Hermione...."

I rested my forehead on her shoulder tiredly and she patted my back in comfort.

"Why don't you two get a divorce?"

"No, I want to give him a chance. Maybe he will change for the better like Percy." I said weakly.

Ginny released me. She didn't look convinced.

* * *

Harry brought me home at night. The lights were out. Clearly, Viktor had gone to bed.

"Are you free on Halloween?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, don't make any plans on that day. I'm going to bring you to a brilliant place."

"Where?"

"You'll see." said Harry mysteriously. "Bye!"

I watched Harry and sighed. Harry is full of life and always thinks of new ways to cheer me up. Why can't Viktor be like that?

I'm tired of my marriage, Diary. It's so lifeless, and there's no love in it anymore. I wish there is someone who could rescue me from this marriage.

I think I will go to bed now. Good night

Hermione

* * *

"Okay, Ginny, Neville! You can come in now!" called Fred and the Longbottoms came into the house.

"Who would ever thought that that someone is Harry himself?" said Angelina, shaking her head sadly. "Poor Hermione, suffering in an awful marriage. And now she and Harry died so young...."

Fred put his arm over her shoulders. Then he flipped to the next entry.

"Hey, it's about Halloween."

"Oh yeah, Harry did say something about a brilliant place, didn't he?" asked George.

"Yeah." Fred handed the diary to George. "Your turn."

"Pass it to Oliver, he haven't read an entry yet."

Fred passed the diary to Oliver, with it opened to the entry dated "31st October, 2002".


	4. 31th of October 2002

Disclaimer: You know already. This story is inspired by the movie "The City of Glass".

Disclaimer 2: The restaurant in this chapter does exist. At least I think it still exists. I watched it on TV years ago and still briefly remembered it. I invented the name and most parts of it since I don't remember the real things. I think the restaurant is somewhere in Hong Kong, I'm not sure.

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you for your reviews!  
  
Anasazi, creepy susie – Is it the one with Leon Lai and Shu Qi as the leads?

Note: The updates from now on are going to be a little slow, because I'm busy with my drama rehearsals and school projects. But I will update it, I won't let it die, so check back often.

Note 2: Daniel Radcliffe and Emma Watson website has been updated! Go to my profile for the link.

Note 3: I know that Avril Lavigne's "Under My Skin" is released this year, but I change that it is already released in this chapter.

Chapter 4: October 31st 2002

Dear Diary,

Today is Halloween and I woke up with excitement, since Harry did say that he would bring me to somewhere brilliant.

I washed up and went downstairs, Viktor was still at the table, eating his breakfast. I sat down, got a slice of bread and opened the peanut butter bottle.

"I'm going for a practice again today." said Viktor, without looking at me.

I didn't complain, since I had something today as well.

After Viktor left, I looked at the clock, 10am. Harry sent Hedwig to me yesterday, with a note saying that he would pick me up at 6pm.

I spent the whole day reading and listening to the radio. I was so bored. Sometimes I wished I had a TV.

At 5pm, I got myself prepared for the evening. I took a long, steaming bath in our big, elegant bathroom, then looked for the right clothes in my wardrobe. I threw out gowns, robes, T-shirts..... finally, I decided on a yellow skirt and white shirt. I wore a pair of sneakers and was ready at 5.55pm.

I walked around the house, wondering what to do for the next 5 minutes when the doorbell rang. I ran to the front door and opened it.

Harry blinked at me in surprise. "Whoa, that's fast."

I smiled at him. He was wearing white, long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans.

He smiled back. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and we left the house. As he led the way, I asked, "Hm, Harry? Where are we going?"

"To my car."

My mouth dropped open. "I didn't know you have a car."

"Got it last year."

We continued walking until we reached a solid black Porsche. Harry went to open the door and gestured me to get in.

"This is your car?" I asked in astonishment. That car probably cost a few hundred thousand pounds!

Harry gave me a proud grin. "Yep, of course there's a few enchantments in it....."

I grinned at him. "Does it fly?" I asked, hoping to remind him of himself and Ron in their second year in Hogwarts, when they flew a Ford Anglia to Hogwarts and in the end got beat up by the Whomping Willow.

Harry shuddered, looks like he remembered the incident. "That's the last thing I want it to do."

We got into the car and I looked at the interior of the car. It had an awesome looking radio, leather seats and clear glass windows. Wow, Harry must have spent a lot of money on it.

"How about some music?" asked Harry.

"Got any classical music?" I asked back. As you know, Diary, sometimes Viktor picked a quarrel with me and I often listened to classical music to calm myself down.

Harry looked embarrassed. "Um, no. I only listen to rock. To let off steam."

I blinked. "Rock music helps you to let off steam?"

"Yeah." Harry started driving. The car was silent as he drove.

I looked at his CD collection in the glove compartment. There are music by the Weird Sisters, Beatles, Celestina Warbeck, Evanescense, Avril Lavigne and more. I took out Avril's CD Let Go. I had heard of her. She's a Muggle singer and she's great. But I had never heard her songs completely (most of the time I heard bits here and there) before.

"Can I play this?"

Harry glanced at the CD and continued driving. "Go ahead."

I put it into the radio and started playing it softly. Harry reached over and turned the volume high up. "Rock music should be listened in this way." he said and nodded his head according to the beat.

As we listened to the music, I found myself smiling at the music. I actually liked it.

"Can I borrow the CD?" I asked when Harry stopped the car.

"Sure. You can borrow her latest album too." He got out of the car, went to the passenger side and opened the door. "Here we are."

I got out and looked at the building in front of me. It was dark and had the words "Nightmare Restaurant" in red on the signboard. I looked around, the street were crowded with people in Muggle clothing, we must be in the Muggle world.

"Welcome to the Nightmare Restaurant." said Harry.

"What's so special about a restaurant?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see." said Harry and brought me forward to the entrance, which was a wooden door. Oddly enough, it had a bell beside it.

Harry grabbed the rope of the bell and pulled it. I gasped at the noise it made. Instead of the usual ring, it gave an ear-splitting scream throughout the house.

Harry didn't look shock at the scream. We waited for a while before someone opened the door. My mouth dropped at the waiter. It was actually Frankenstein's Monster! His face was white and the bolts beside his head were black (I could see the snitches on his head). He was wearing a black and white uniform.

"Yes?"

"Table for two, please." said Harry, smiling at the monster.

"Follow me." said the monster, practically growling and went in.

"Harry, what is this place?" I asked in shock, grabbing Harry's arm.

"I'll explain later. Come on." said Harry and I went in unwillingly. This place looked weird.

And it was weirder inside! It was dark, lit by thousands of candles on candle stands. Blood-like stains were on the walls. Jack-O-lanterns were hanging from the ceiling. Instead of human waiters, I saw vampires, Medusa, witches, skeletons and werewolves walking around, serving their human customers orders. The customers didn't even look scared.

Frankenstein's Monster brought us to a table near the window. We sat down and he gave us two rolls of parchments. He left.

I unrolled the parchment and looked at the contents. "It's the menu!"

"Cool huh?" asked Harry. "This restaurant runs by Muggles and they thought it is interesting to have their staff dressed like that and have the place decorated this way. Since today is Halloween, I think it will be fun bringing you here."

I finally understood everything and appreciated Harry's efforts of bringing me here. "It's unique." I said, looking around before I returned to the menu. "Let's see.... what's good to eat....."

"Human heads."

I looked up at Harry in shock. "What did you just say?"

"It's just a name." said Harry quickly. "They put mashed potatoes, meat and hard-boiled eggs in mini jack-o-lanterns and called them human heads. I ate it once, it's delicious. You should try it."

I looked at Harry uncertainly. "Okay....."

"Great, and how about human blood for drinks?"

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Just a drink in red. Don't worry, it's not real blood. I know the difference since I got punched on the mouth by dark wizards sometimes. The drink smells nice too, I think you know the different between the smell of blood and a normal drink. Remember our fifth year in Hogwarts?"

I smiled, remembering the time when we lured Professor Umbridge into the forest.

Someone came over while I was still thinking about the past, when Harry and I were still 15. Harry's words snapped me out of my thinking. "Two set of human heads and two glasses of human blood." said Harry.

I looked up and saw a werewolf in a uniform. He took our orders and menus.

A few minutes later, he came back with two Jack-O-Lanterns with the size of very small beach ball. He placed them on our table and handed us forks and spoons. He left again, and then a female vampire with long red nails and black hair long enough to reach her waist came and gave our drinks.

"Eat up." said Harry cheerfully and lifted the top off his pumpkin. "Smells good."

He dug into his pumpkin and scooped out a spoonful of mashed potato. As he ate, I stared at my pumpkin uncertainly before I opened it. Inside, there were mashed potato, chicken meat and two hard-boiled eggs, beautifully arranged in the pumpkin.

I smiled at the creativity before I started eating as well. I drank the so-called human blood as well, like Harry said, it smelt good and tasted sweet too, like honey.

After dinner, Harry called for the waiter to pay the bill and a skeleton came over. I looked carefully and realised that it was just a person with makeup. He handed Harry a piece of parchment with the prices written on it. Harry took out his own Muggle money and paid him. After he left, I reached for my own purse.

"How much do I owe you for the dinner?" I asked.

"It's on me." said Harry, smiling. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"So where are we going now?" I asked when we got out of the restaurant. 

Harry looked surprised. "I was thinking of sending you home after this. I can't keep you for too long. You are, um, married, after all....."

"Why do you have to remind me that I am married?" I snapped without thinking.

Harry blinked. Then he frowned. "Hermione, is there something wrong between you and Krum?"

I avoided his eyes. "No."

"You're lying." he accused.

I sighed. "Yes, Viktor and I have not been getting along."

"For how long?"

"3 months." I mumbled. "No, I think more than that."

Harry leaned against his Porsche and looked at me seriously. "Why didn't you tell me? I have friends who are good at marriage counselling in the Ministry. Look, maybe I could ask one of them to....."

I shook my head. "It's no use. There's no love in my marriage. No matter how much counselling we have, Viktor will still pick a quarrel with me."

"Well, you two should try to get along. You are my best friend, and I want my best friend to be happy in her marriage." said Harry quietly.

I looked at him and he looked back. We stared at each other for a while before he cleared his throat. "I, um, better send you home."

* * *

Harry walked me up to my house. I held up the two CDs I borrowed. "Thanks for the CDs." 

Harry smiled back. "No problem, you just return them to me when you have enough of them....."

Suddenly, someone came out of the shadows, Harry turned around and before he could move, the stranger threw him a punch on the face and the next thing I saw was Harry on the ground.

"Harry!"

The stranger came under the porch light, so that I could see his face.

"Viktor?"

"Get up, Potter." Viktor growled.

I watched Harry wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. Even under the soft porch light, I could see blood on his hand. I gasped while Harry glared at Viktor and got up.

"Hello Krum, long time no see." he said calmly.

Viktor ignored his greeting. "Vhat are you doing out vith my wife?" he demanded.

"We just ate dinner, that's all." said Harry.

Viktor snorted. "Yeah right."

"If you don't believe me, then I have nothing to say." said Harry.

Viktor scowled at him. "You are having a love affair with Hermy-own-ninny, right? Admit it!"

"It's have been so many years and you still call Hermione as Hermy-own-ninny." said Harry, avoiding Viktor's question.

Viktor looked as if he was going to punch Harry again. He took a step forward and I rushed to his front. "Viktor, no!"

"Get out of my way, Hermy-own-ninny!" said Viktor angrily. "I will deal with you later!"

"Viktor, you dare to touch Hermione and I will arrest you for abuse!" yelled Harry.

"See? You love her, don't you?" asked Viktor smugly.

Harry swallowed. "I love her.... as a friend."

"No, you don't!" said Viktor stubbornly and pushed me roughly aside. I tripped and fell.

Harry looked horrified. "Hermione!"

"Harry, go when you still have the chance!" I cried.

"But....."

"Go!" I begged. "Please!"

Harry looked at Viktor with his face filled with pain, then at Viktor with anger. Suddenly, he Disapparated.

"That's it, Potter! Just disappear into thin air when you wouldn't dare to face me!" called Viktor.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" I asked and tried to get up.

Viktor came over and pulled me up by my arm violently. "Vhat's wrong? My wife is having a love affair and she asks me what's wrong like there's nothing wrong?"

"You are nuts," I spat. "There's nothing between Harry and me!" 

Viktor let me go. "I will catch you two in the act, you'll see." he gave me a deadly stare before going back to the house.

* * *

I injured my hand when I fell just now but it's better after I soaked it in Murtlap essence. Seeing the Murtlap essence reminded me of Harry. I wondered what he did to heal his mouth. At least he just got a bleeding mouth. If he stayed any longer, he might have one of his ribs broken or something. Viktor was a lot bigger than he was. 

I had listened to both of the CD I borrow. And I thought that Avril Lavigne described my life with her songs perfectly. The latest album _Under My Skin_ suited me very well. One of the songs seemed to describe my recent life with Viktor. But one of them, named _He Wasn't_ led me thinking. The song is about a girl who thinks that her love is not the one she's looking for.

Maybe Viktor isn't what I'm looking for. He never makes me feel like I am special. I should have known that I have made an awful mistake when I said 'yes' to his proposal years ago.

Then who is the one I'm looking for? All of my male friends from Hogwarts are attached, except Harry. He is different, he is a good friend, he is excellent in Defence Against the Dark Arts back in Hogwarts. He's an Auror, he's rich, charming, full of life, he even stands up for me. He cheers me up, he's there whenever I need him.....

Diary....

I....

I think I am.....

I think I am falling for Harry.

Hermione

* * *

Alicia sighed. "How terrible." 

"What? The fact that Hermione didn't realise that Viktor is not the one until it's too late??" asked George.

"Yeah, and Hermione's marriage." said Alicia.

"Viktor Krum is a bastard." said Oliver, turning to the next page of the diary. "I will tell my team to show no mercy when we are playing against Krum's team. Here, Katie, you read it."

Katie cleared her throat and read. "November 13th 2002....."


	5. 13th of November 2002

Disclaimer: You know already. This story is inspired by the movie "The City of Glass".

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Note: The updates from now on are going to be a little slow, because I'm busy with my drama rehearsals and school projects. But I will update it, I won't let it die, so check back often.

Note 2: I have opened a Daniel Radcliffe and Emma Watson website! Go to my profile for the link.  
  
Thank you for your reviews!

Creepy susie: I nearly cried when I watched the movie too. The movie is beautiful, but sad.

Jmsoftball9: See my disclaimer 2 in my last chapter.

Stargoddess127: Actually I don't even know how much a Porsche will cost. (grins embarrassedly) And oops, I didn't know that British currency has changed to euro too.

Missradcliffe: Hm, I can't revive them, but let me tell this, you will see them again at the end of the story.

Anasazi: That's right, to enjoy music you have to listen it full blast. Thanks for the comment on my site.

Kpxiceboi: See my disclaimer 2 in my last chapter. And I love my drama practices too, we are having a performance next week and I have mostly solo act, cross your fingers that I won't get stage fright.

Moonstarz11: What a coincidence, the date just pop out of my head.....

Chapter 5: November 13th 2002

Dear Diary,

Oh Merlin.

I can't believe what happened.

Harry actually loves me as well.

This is what happened....

Yesterday, I was getting ready to bed when something was tapping my window. I looked out and saw Ron's owl Pig outside with a piece of folded paper at its beak. I opened the window and Pig landed on my palm. I took the paper and it flew off. I unfolded the paper and read:

_Hermione,  
  
Mdm Rosmerta owled me, said that Harry is drunk at the Three Broomsticks and that I should go and bring him home. But my Quidditch coach is being inhuman, he won't let me leave. I even have to lie so that I could send a quick note to you. So please go and fetch Harry, thanks._

_Ron_

My heartbeat went faster slightly, a chance to see Harry (I didn't see him since Halloween), who wouldn't want it? So I changed my clothes and Disapparated. I didn't want to go through the front door because Viktor might hear me.

* * *

I arrived at the Three Broomsticks and saw Madam Rosmerta standing at the door, looking rather worried but relaxed when she saw me. I frowned slightly. Why does she look so worried? 

"Hermione! Thanks goodness that you are here. I suppose that you are here to fetch Harry?"

I nodded and Madam Rosmerta let me in. Immediately I knew why Madam Rosmerta was so happy to see me. Harry had his head rested on the counter, empty glasses were all around him. He had another glass in his hand, half full with Firewhiskey. His eyes were close, his face was red and was muttering about something. He looked so miserable that it hurts me to see him like this.

He lifted his head to drink again.

"Harry, no!" I cried, hurrying over to him. I grabbed hold of his glass, trying to take it away from him.

Harry glared at me. "Let go, Ron!"

Oh great, he thought I was Ron.

"I'm Hermione." I said but I thought it was no use. I gave a hard pull and managed to take the glass away from him. "Come on, Harry, let's bring you home."

"I don't want to go back!" he snapped. "That house is so empty, so lonely......"

I tugged his arm and managed to lift him off his seat. My knees buckled slightly under his weight as he practically threw himself on me. He couldn't even stand straight.

"Nobody is waiting for me at home, Ron. Why should I go home?" he demanded at my face.

I winced slightly at the smell of liquor. "But you can't stay here all night!"

"Yes I can." he said stubbornly. "I'm not like you, Ron. I don't have a family to go back to."

I rolled my eyes. Harry still thought that I was Ron. Oh well..... "So what?" I said, even lowering my voice a little to imitate Ron. "You still should go home."

Harry didn't seem to hear me. "That's right, I don't have a family to go back to...... I don't even have a girlfriend."

He suddenly looked upset. "Pathetic, isn't it? The great Harry Potter has everything! An awesome job, a vault full of wizard gold, a nice house.....but no, he's not happy at all! He wants someone who loves him because of who he is, not because he's famous for a something he had done when he was one...."

"_I love you, Harry, I really do_." I thought miserably. "_I have a crush on you_."

Harry leaned onto me, continued to mutter how lonely he was.

I tried to support him as I thought of his house in Godric's Hollow before I Disapparated.

* * *

I stared at Harry's house at Godric's Hollow. Boy, his house is beautiful. It had blue tiles on the roof, white walls and neat windows. Harry's Porsche was parked next to the house. 

The house is smaller than mine, but I'm sure it will look cosier than mine if the lights are on.

"Harry, I don't have your house key, where is it?" I asked at the front door.

"In my pocket." he mumbled. "I think."

"Which pocket?" I thought at the sight of his shirt and jeans pockets. There are four on his jeans, two at the front and two at the back. There are two more on his shirt. Decided not to search for it, I took out my wand with one hand.

"Alohomora." I said and the door opened.

Harry looked amused. "Hey, you remember the spell, Ron. By the way, do you remember our first year? Hermione is so fond of using the 'Alohomora' spell...."

"You still remember?" I asked as I dragged him into the house.

"Course I do, I remember everything about Hermione." he said, smiling. "Every single little detail!"

"That's nice." I said, supporting him up the stairs and to his bedroom. I switched on the light and I finally threw him on the bed. I looked around; Harry had a nice cupboard with brown wooden doors, windows with blue curtains. His bedside table......

I blinked.

The table had a framed picture on it. It's a still picture of us in our Graduation Day took by Colin Creevy in Hogwarts during our seventh year. I had my both arms around Ron's and Harry's shoulders as I stood in the middle of them. I was laughing, Harry was grinning and Ron was making funny faces.

I sighed. When was the last time we behaved like that?

I looked at Harry, he seemed to be asleep. I gently removed his shoes and placed them neatly at the side of his bed. Then I pulled out the blanket under him to cover him.

Harry's face was still red, so I thought of going downstairs and getting a cold towel to put on his forehead.

I got up and just about to go when Harry grabbed my hand. His eyes were open slightly. "Don't go, Ron! I have a secret to tell you....."

"Later, I'm going to get you a towel...." I said, trying to pull my hand out of his grasp but his grip was firm.

"No, listen to me first, I can't hold it any longer, I need someone to talk about it....." For once throughout the night, he looked serious.

"Okay, okay...." I said slowly, sitting down at the edge of the bed. "What is it?"

He smiled. "What do you think of Hermione?"

"Err....." I thought, putting myself in Ron's place. How does he think of me? "She's just a know-it-all." I said finally.

"And?"

I shrugged.

"Well, let me tell you what I think." Harry looked dreamy. "She's pretty, she's smart, she's gentle and she's the best girl I have ever come across. And you know what?"

"What?"

Harry grinned slowly. "I have a crush on her."

My mouth dropped open. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? "What?" I squeaked.

"I'm having a crush on Hermione." he said impatiently.

"But, but, you can't. She's married, after all." I said, trying to calm myself. Oh Merlin, Harry actually likes me too!

"I don't care. It's my decision to like whoever I want. And to the hell with Krum. He treats her like a bag of Doxy's droppings." he said, looking slightly angry.

"He does?" I asked, pretend to be surprised.

"Yeah, he almost hit her once." he said, frowning.

"Since when did you like her?" I asked slowly, my heart beating fast.

Harry rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes for a while. "Since our fourth year. Remember the time when you thought I entered the Tri-wizard Tournament by my own will?"

I nodded.

"Only Hermione believes me, she's with me all the while." he smiled at the memory.

"I thought you like Cho Chang at that time." I said.

"Yeah, but I can't help myself to like Hermione too." he grinned again sheepishly.

"But why didn't you tell me, I mean, her? Then she wouldn't be marrying Krum. She will be Mrs Potter, not Mrs Krum." I said quietly.

Harry stared at me, looking as if he was going to cry. "I, I wanted to, but I couldn't bring myself to confess. Besides, she's already busy with Krum back in our fifth year, writing letters and stuff.... by the time I was ready, she had already announced her engagement. You know why I didn't attend her wedding?"

"Yeah, you said that you are having an Auror examination that day." I said, trying to remember Harry's excuse.

"That's a lie. I didn't have examination. I was too upset to go. Seeing the girl you like marrying someone else isn't easy." He closed his eyes. "It's too late now, isn't it? She's married to a son of a bitch, I could have saved her, Ron. If I confessed to her years ago, she will be with me, instead of that bastard Viktor Krum. We will be happy.....And guess what? We probably have kids too by now, maybe a boy named Daniel and a girl named Lily, after my mom....."

"It's not too late." I whispered.

He didn't hear me. "I'm so envious of you, Ron. You and Lavender are so in love. So are Neville and Ginny, Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia, Percy and Penelope, Bill and Fleur, Wood and Katie.... everyone but me. I'm so lonely, and I'm falling for a woman that I can't have. By the way, Ron, you better propose to Lavender soon or you will regret it...."

He trailed off and fell asleep.

I went home after I tucked him in his bed.

* * *

"Hey, this part is blur." said Katie, squirting at the words on the diary.  
  
Oliver looked over her shoulder. With his sharp eyes, he was able to make out the words. "Here, let me read it." 

"Why is it blur?" asked Fred.

Oliver looked at the page carefully. "Looks like Hermione were crying when she wrote it." he said slowly and read.

* * *

Why? **Diary?** **W**hy didn't Harry tell **that he** likes me since our** fourth** year? If he confessed to me **years ago**, I would be Mrs Potter, with a **son** named Daniel **and a** daughter named **Lily.** But he didn't. And** I'm** struck in** this** awful marriage, with a man **that I grown** to dislike. 

Why is my love life so miserable?

**Why is it such a mess?**

**Can someone please tell me why?

* * *

**"Oh my, look at the bottom of the page, it look so....blur." said Oliver, showing his wife and friends the diary. The words at the bottom were stained by tears so badly that Ron wondered how Oliver was able to make them out. 

"She didn't even sign off." George pointed out.

"Must be too upset to." said Lavender.

"Or maybe she continued on the next page." suggested Angelina.

Oliver flipped to the next page. "No, it's a new entry. December 24th, 2002."

Ron thought for a while. "I remember that date, Mom invited Harry, Hermione and Krum to The Burrow for Christmas, remember, Fred?"

"Yeah. I remembered seeing Krum leaving The Burrow with a scowl on his face. I wondered why."

"Well, we are about to find out." said Oliver, handing the diary to Lavender. "Your turn."

"Okay," said Lavender, taking over the diary. "December 24th 2002. Dear Diary, my cheek still hurts as I write this. Viktor is the cause, he slapped me......."

"That bastard!" cried Ron.

"Be quiet and listen." ordered Fred and George in unison.


	6. 24th of December 2002

Disclaimer: You know already. This story is inspired (sort of) by the movie "The City of Glass".

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you for your reviews!

Note: Phew! I managed to take a bit of time-off from my school work to do this chapter, I know that I have kept you all waiting for too long, I'm so sorry, but I'm sure that I'm free enough to write another chapter after next week, so stay tune! For all Dan/Emma fans, remember to check out my website when you are free!

Chapter 6: December 24th 2002

Dear Diary,

My cheek still hurts as I write this. Viktor is the cause, he slapped me, twice. Let me tell you the whole thing....

Today, Mrs Weasley invited me and Viktor to The Burrow to celebrate Christmas. I was thrilled, but Viktor wasn't. I spent quite a while to persuade him to go.

"You want to go because Potter is there." he accused.

I blushed and turned around. "Will you stop talking about Harry for just a moment?" I snapped.

Even through my back was facing him, I could feel his anger.

"Don't you use that tone vith me, Herm-own-ninny." he growled.

I didn't respond. I was busily wondering how Harry would react when he saw me in this gorgeous outfit, which was a red top with white jeans.

* * *

We arrived at The Burrow at exactly 6pm and when Mrs Weasley opened the door, she exclaimed, "Hello Hermione, Krum, you're early!" 

I smiled brightly at her while Viktor just nodded politely.

Mrs Weasley smiled back. "Come in, some of the boys are not here yet. But their wives are here......"

We went in and Ginny came to me, squealing excitedly and gave me a big hug. "You're here, you're here!"

I could sense that Viktor was rolling his eyes behind me.

Ginny let go of me and smiled at Viktor. "Hello."

Viktor nodded again. Ignoring Viktor's cold greeting, Ginny turned to me. "You should take part of the decorations around here, it is so much fun! Although I can't say the same for the time when Neville fell off the ladder while trying to hang the 'Merry Christmas' sign on top of the back door......"

I grinned at her and looked around. Fake snow was covering the floor, mistletoes were on the ceiling, the Christmas tree with odd ornaments was on the corner of the room. We went over the tree and I looked at the ornaments closely. Some of them were obviously made of cardboard and some were made of clay.

"Who made these?" I asked.

Ginny smiled. "All of my brothers and myself when we were little. Some of our own children made them too. We think it is more meaningful to have our own stuff on the tree."

I felt a bit envious at Ginny for having such a lovely family. How I wish I could do all these with Harry. But I doubt that would come true.

"Penelope, Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Fleur are in the kitchen making cookies. Want to come and take a look?" asked Ginny.

"Katie is here?" I asked as I followed Ginny to the kitchen.

Ginny nodded. "Wood and the twins won't be coming until later."

We arrived at the kitchen and I saw Fleur decorating the cookies on the table, Katie cutting the dough into cute shapes like stars, Christmas trees, reindeers and snowmen. Angelina was putting the tray of cookies into the oven. Alicia was rolling the dough.

"Looks like Mrs Santa's workshop." I commented.

The ladies turned at the sound of my voice and they smiled. "Hi Hermione."

"Need anyone to sample your work?" I asked, smiling widely as Ginny joined in with the baking.

"Oh no, you don't. You can't eat until later." said Katie firmly.

"Okay, then I better leave right now, before I decide to steal one." I said and quickly left, leaving them giggling.

I arrived at the living room and found Viktor sitting on the couch, flipping the Evening Prophet. Mrs Weasley was nowhere in sight.

The doorbell rang.

Seeing that no one was available and Viktor didn't want to move, I went to open the door.

Harry was outside, wearing a deep green sweater and black trousers. The sweater brought out the colour of his eyes perfectly. He blinked at me, clearly surprised to see me at the door instead of one of the Weasleys.

"Um, hi." he said after a while, smiling.

I smiled back. "Hi." I replied softly.

"Um, where's Mrs Weasley?"

"Inside.... somewhere. Come in."

He came in and looked at my outfit. "Nice outfit, looks good on you." he said.

I felt a little disappointed. That's all he was going to say?

"Um, thanks, you have a nice sweater too......"

Someone cleared his throat behind us and we saw Viktor glaring at us. Harry glared back at him, obviously had not forgotten what happened the last time they met. I looked at him, then at Harry, wondering what would happen between them.

The doorbell rang again, I quickly went to door (Mrs Weasley was still out of sight) and practically an army of Weasleys came in.

"Hey Hermione! I went to fetch Lavender... where's Mom?" asked Ron when he came in with the rest.

"Err....." I started when Harry yelled, "Ron! Merry Christmas!" He ran past me and patted Ron's back furiously. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"Um, yeah....." said Ron slowly and gave me a "what's-with-him" look.

I shrugged. But I had an idea Harry was glad that Ron and the others were here, to save him from Viktor.

"Hey there, Harry!" cried Fred and George before they ushered their kids to come in.

"Hi Fred, hi George!" said Harry, smiling as he released Ron.

"Uncle Harry!" screamed one of Fred's (or was it George's?) kids and she jumped right into Harry's arms.

"Hey there, Jemima!" said Harry, grinning as he hugged the girl (who was around 6).

I looked at Harry fondly, he had a great way of handling kids. Viktor, on the other hand...... I looked at Viktor, he had went back to his seat with the newspaper open again. I sighed quietly. Why couldn't Viktor be like Harry?

"Good evening, Mom!" I heard Percy saying and I saw him kissing his mother on the cheek. "Happy Christmas!"

"Hello, Hermione, long time no see." said a voice and I turned around.

"Charlie! Hi!" I smiled at Charlie Weasley and shook his hand. "Still working in Romania?"

Charlie nodded and stepped aside to reveal a pretty woman behind me. She had dark hair and blue eyes. "This is my wife, Pallas. She is working in Romania too. Pallas, this is Hermione."

"I know you, you are wife of Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch player." said Pallas, shaking my hand.

Oh great, I hated being reminded of that.

* * *

"Gather around in the backyard, everyone, dinner is served!" called Mrs Weasley. 

"Uncle Harry, I want to fly." said Jemima, looking at Harry with eagerness.

Harry grinned and carried Jemima up with just one arm. "Okay, let's fly!"

"Hey, Harry, don't spoil her!" called Fred.

"I won't." called Harry back and he carried the girl all the way to the backyard.

The backyard was filled with snow, but the tables and the chairs were free of snow and they were warm when we touched them.

We sat at the table and Jemima sat right beside Harry. I could see that she liked Harry very much.

Dinner was a marvellous spread. There were lasagne, mini pizzas, roast chicken, candies and more, some of the Weasleys had already start eating.

"Here, Harry, try some of this....." said Ron, pouring a bottle of wine to Harry's glass.

"Where did you get that?" asked Harry.

"It's one of Dad's collections. I think he save it for years."

I noticed Viktor's plate was empty.

"Viktor, you are not eating anything."

"I'm not hungry." said Viktor.

"Why?"

"Don't ask me questions." he snapped.

I glared at him. "I shouldn't bring you along." I hissed.

"As if I beg you to bring me." he hissed back.

"You're impossible." I whispered angrily.

Viktor didn't reply.

* * *

After dinner, Percy led the younger Weasleys to sing Christmas carols. Mr and Mrs Weasley just watched. Viktor and I sat together and watched them sing. Harry (who insisted that he couldn't sing) sat for a while as well before he stood up. 

"Mr Weasley, do you have a Muggle camera?" he asked.

"Somewhere in the living room. I remembered using it today."

"I'll find it, I want to take a picture of Ron and the others singing....." said Harry before going into the house.

After a while, Ron and the others had switch the song to "Silent Night", but Harry still had not come back.

"What's keeping Harry?" asked Mrs Weasley. "He is going to miss the whole thing but he still doesn't come back."

"I'll get him." I said immediately and got up.

Viktor grabbed my arm. "Oh no you don't."

"Let go." I hissed, yanking my arm out of his grasp. "Don't be an idiot, if you want to quarrel with me, wait until we get home."

Viktor stared at me but didn't say anything.

"I'll be back soon." I said and marched to The Burrow and went in. I went to the living room and found Harry looking under the couch.

"Harry, are you still looking for the camera?"

"Yeah, I can't find it anywhere....."

"I'll help you...."

We looked everywhere, under the couch, under the table, under the tree, among the Christmas gifts...... We even went separate ways, he looked in the kitchen while I looked in the Front Room.

"I guess we have to give up." said Harry dryly when we met up a few minutes later.

"I guess.... or we should ask Mr Weasley again, maybe he misplaces it....." I said.

"Yeah......" said Harry, folding his arms and looking up before his eyes widened.

Quickly, he stepped back.

I looked at him in bewilderment. "What?"

He pointed at the ceiling and I looked.

A mistletoe was hanging above us.

"Oh.... why are you so afraid of it?"

Harry was silent.

"Is it because of what happened in our fifth year?" I asked, grinning. "You had your first kiss under a mistletoe with Cho Chang and it was very....now what did you say back then? Wet? And you don't want to experience the same thing again......"

"I was afraid that if I kiss you, I can't stop." Harry blurted out.

Silence.

"What?" I whispered.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking....." said Harry quickly, not looking at me in the eyes.

"Harry?"

Harry didn't say anything.

"Harry, look at me. What did you just say?"

Harry turned his head slowly and looked at me.

"What did you just say?" I repeated softly.

Harry swallowed and gave me a stare. He had such a wonderful pair of green eyes..... I could gaze into them for hours....

Wait a minute, was it just me or they were getting nearer?

Suddenly, I realized that it was their owner who was coming nearer to me, and before I knew it, he was standing right in front of me. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer. I could hear my heart beating faster and faster. I closed my eyes and waited for his move.

Then it happened. He kissed me, right on the lips. I responded immediately, parting my lips slightly. He slipped his tongue in and I moaned as our tongues fought furiously.

That's it, Diary, there's no turning back.....

Harry's lips left mine and he began to plant small kisses gently on my neck. I tilted my head slightly to make it easier for him. I put my arms around his neck and sighed as he proceeded to my bare shoulder. He tugged on the zip behind my top, as if he wanted to take it off. I felt weak in my knees, I wanted to fall into his arms and just let him kissed me like there's no tomorrow....

"You have a soft skin....." I heard him muttering.

"Yes she does." said a voice. I recognized that voice, too well.

My eyes snapped open and at the time, Harry stopped kissing me. He turned his head and saw Viktor standing at the door.

He scowled. "Caught in the act."

Harry and I let go of each other. I blushed as Harry tried to look calm. "It's not what you think, we are standing under a mistletoe and you know the tradition....."

"Uh huh." said Viktor.

Obviously, he didn't believe Harry. He gave Harry an deadly look and took a step forward.

I wanted to step forward to shield Harry from my husband when the Weasleys, Woods and Longbottoms came in.

"Boy, that was some singing, Katie, you should be a singer....." said Ron to Katie.

Then he spotted Harry. "Harry, where have you been?"

"Um, I was looking for your camera. I can't find it....." said Harry quietly.

"Oh, I took it this afternoon and left it at Lavender's. Sorry that you have a fruitless search, mate." said Ron.

"It's okay." said Harry and looked at me.

Viktor suddenly ran across the living room, flung open the door and went out.

"Viktor, wait!" I cried and followed him. Behind us, I could hear Bill saying, "What's with that guy?"

Viktor Disapparated just when I was out of the door. I was still for a while before I Disapparated too.

* * *

I appeared in our living room and found Viktor sitting on the armchair. 

"How's the kiss?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Erm...."

Suddenly he jumped up from his chair and marched towards to me. Before I could move, he gave me a hard slap on the cheek.

"Slut, what makes you think you could kiss a man behind my back?"

I rubbed my cheek slowly and painfully. I couldn't believe he did that.

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

I closed my eyes, refused to look at him, which was a bad move, because he gave me another slap. This time it was so hard that I fell and threw myself against the table. The table's legs made an awful noise against the floor as I shove it unintentionally.

I felt something warm oozing out of the corner of my mouth and gently, I reached up to touch it. I removed my fingers quickly and looked at it. All I could see was blood.

I glared at Viktor resentfully as I wiped the rest of my blood off the corner of my mouth.

"Don't you look at me like that." Viktor warned dangerously. "You deserved it."

"Yes, I deserved it. I confessed. I kissed Harry, I kissed him because I love him. You hear that? I LOVE HIM!" I finished the last part of the sentence with a shout.

Viktor pulled me up by my arm and I cried out painfully. He raised his hand, as if he was going to slap me again. Suddenly, I did a childish thing. I kicked his shin and he let go of me in pain. I pushed him away and ran up the stairs. I dashed into my room and locked the door.

A few moments later, he banged on my door. "Herm-own-ninny.....open the door this instant!"

"No way! And forget the 'Alohomora' spell! It won't work!" I yelled.

Silence.

Then I heard him stomping to his room. He slammed his door shut.

I'm miserable, Diary. I wish Harry is here. He won't let me to suffer like this.

Hermione

* * *

"That son of the bitch!" said Ron angrily and jumped up from his place after Lavender finished the entry. 

"Ron, where are you going?" asked Katie.

"To beat up that bastard Krum!" shouted Ron.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" said Fred, getting up from his seat as well. He grabbed his brother by the arm. "You can't go now!"

"Why not?" he asked.

"We don't know how heavy the punishment he need, yet. Wait until we finished the whole diary, then we decided what punishment is suitable." said Fred.

"Fine." snapped Ron and sat down, fuming. "Whose turn is it to read the next entry?"

"Let Neville read it, he hasn't read one yet." suggested Katie and Lavender passed the diary to Neville.

Neville glanced the next entry before he slapped the book shut.

"What?" asked Fred.

"I, I, can't read this entry." said Neville, stammering.

"Why?" asked Oliver.

"It's, it's....." started Neville.

"What?"

"It's R-rated." he finished.

"Oh...... you are too embarrassed to read it, I see, I see....." said George, nodding. "Then in that case, let me read it!" he took the diary from Neville's hands.

Neville jumped up from his seat and went out to the garden. "Neville, wait!" said Ginny and followed him.

"I'm beginning to wonder whether Lethe really is their daughter. Both of them are so..... shy." said George.

"Oh just leave them alone." said Fred.

"Maybe I should bring Lethe for a blood test in St. Mungo's or something....." started George.

"Will you just start reading already?" asked Ron impatiently.

"Okay, okay....." George cleared his throat. "26th Dec 2002. Dear Diary, you can't believe what I did yesterday. Viktor would probably wants a divorce if he finds out....."


	7. 26th of December 2002

Disclaimer: You know already. Part of Hermione'sline "Thanks for acting like you care, and making me feel like I'm the only one" comes from Avril Lavigne's song "My Happy Ending"

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you for your reviews!

**Note: This chapter stays true to its rating, which means it is 100 percent... well, not 100, maybe 40 percent R-rated, for sex. So if you can't take it, you can skip this entry and wait for my next update**

Chapter 7: December 26th 2002

Dear Diary,

You can't believe what I did yesterday. Viktor would probably file for a divorce if he finds out. Ready to hear what I did? Okay, here I go.

I. Slept. With. Harry. Potter.

Get it? I slept with him and he made love to me.

And I didn't feel guilty at all, not a bit.

Let me started from the beginning...

When I came down for breakfast this morning, Viktor was already gone, leaving a note that said:

_Hermione,_

_Gone for Scotland for a match, won't be back for a few days._

_Viktor_

Like I care. As far as I concerned, he might as well don't come back. After how he treated me...

I spent the whole morning unwrapping gifts. Then I went on as usual, listening to the radio, reading magazines, (I really wished that I had a TV) and drew. (Yes, I did drawings) I even started to draw a portrait of Harry. A pretty good one so far, I must say.

In the evening, the doorbell rang and I went to get it. Harry was at the door, wearing a white shirt, brown windbreaker and dark blue jeans. It wasn't snowing today, but the weather was cold enough.

"Um, hi." he said.

I smiled at him. "Hi."

To my surprise, he didn't smile back. "Are you free today?"

"Of course."

He looked serious. "Would you mind having dinner with me?"

"Love to."

* * *

We had dinner in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry behaved oddly throughout the whole dinner. He didn't talk much. Most of the time, he talked as if he was going mute the next day and he wanted to use his last chance of talking. But at dinner, all he said was "What would you like to eat?". And that's it. 

He also kept staring at me with an awful expression on his face. He looked like I was going to die any moment.

Harry walked me home, silently.

Finally, I couldn't take it any longer.

"Harry, is there something wrong?"

Harry blinked. "What?"

"You looked at me as if I'm dying, then you hardly said a word today. You are so, I don't know, weird today."

Harry paused. "I am?"

I frowned slightly.

Harry sighed. "Is Krum home?"

"No, in fact he won't be back for a few days."

"Then we better talk inside."

Harry sat down on the chair in the living room.

I took off my scarf. "Want anything to drink?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "No... Hermione, we need to talk."

Uh oh, that didn't sound good. I sat down near him on another chair. "What is it?"

Harry lowered his head and stared at the floor. He was quiet for quite a while before he started talking. "Hermione... I, um..."

I waited patiently.

"I think we should stop seeing each other."

I froze. What did he just say? "What?" I whispered.

"I said, we should stop seeing each other." Harry repeated, his hands clasped together tightly as he continued to look at the floor.

I felt like my heart had stopped beating for a second and everything around me had frozen in time. "Why?"

"Because, um, Krum has found us kissing each other..." he said weakly, still looking at the floor.

"So what?" I asked.

"We shouldn't kiss, you know. But we did, and that's a big mistake. I mean, I don't even know why I kiss you. I must have too much of Mr Weasley's wine..."

My mouth dropped open. "You think you kiss me because you have drunk too much, and you don't know what you are doing?"

Harry was still for a moment. "Yes, I guess."

I felt like my heart was breaking into thousand of pieces. "Is that mean you have no feelings for me at all?" I asked, nearly in tears.

"Yes."

I jumped up from my seat.

Harry finally looked up and stared at me with shock.

I sniffled. "Then everything about you is a lie. Well, thanks for acting like you care, and making me feel like I was the only one. And thanks for letting me know you are done playing with me!"

When I was done, tears had already started to roll down my cheeks. Harry's eyes widened.

"I hate you, Harry Potter." I said quietly as I wiped away my tears slowly. "You were so good to me and I thought..." I didn't finish my sentence, I didn't want to finish it. It was too painful to.

"What about the confession you made when you were drunk last month? You said you were falling for me and didn't care about the fact that I'm married. Was that a lie too?" I demanded instead.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "How did you..."

"It was me who carried you home from the Three Broomsticks, not Ron. You were too drunk to notice." I spat.

Suddenly, I didn't feel like staying in the house with Harry. I couldn't stand it, I didn't want to stay in the house with a man I was starting to hate. I marched to the door and flung it open.

I paused for a while before I turned back. Harry was still on the chair. "I used to love you too, Harry. But not anymore."

I ran out of the door and down the hill. I couldn't trust a man anymore. All of them were the same, they were capable of toying women's feelings...

I heard Harry yelling, "Hermione... Hermione, come back!"

I ignored him. I hated Harry now and I didn't want to have anything to do with him. He should be happy that I didn't give him a slap before I left.

I heard footsteps behind me and I ignored that too. Harry grabbed me from behind.

"Let go of me!"

"Hermione, please!"

He held my hands and I struggled to pull them free of his grasp.

"Hermione, listen to me!"

"No!"

"Hermione, I didn't realize that you love me as well..."

I stopped struggling. I turned around and looked at him. Harry looked desperate and guilty at the same time.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, his voice sounded odd. Was he going to cry?

"Hermione, I'm an idiot. I thought that I could live on without you. Turns out I can't. I'm so sorry..." he continued.

I sniffled and I was still weeping. Harry let go of my hands, reached up and wiped away my tears with his own hand.

"I love you, Hermione. Please forgive me." he said softly.

I gazed into his green eyes, which looked as if they were going to fill with tears like mine. I lifted my trembling hand to his cheek and touched it, as if it was a very dangerous thing to do.

Harry caught hold of my hand and pulled it gently to his lips. He kissed it tenderly. I sighed softly as he did.

He released my hand and we gazed at each other. We kissed. Slowly and gently at first, then our kiss turned passionate, our tongues fought tremendously.

We finally let go of each other for air and when we did, I realized that we were still out in the cold. The night, chilly wind blew at us and we shivered.

"Let's go back." I said, my teeth chattering slightly.

Harry nodded and we went back to my house, with our arms around each other.

* * *

Harry and I were sitting together on the couch in front of the fireplace. We had talked for a long time about our lives in Hogwarts. 

"Remember our first year in our first Transfiguration lesson? You and Ron came late for class." I grinned.

Harry groaned. "Don't remind me, I still remember what McGonagall said when I said we got lost."

We recited together. "Then perhaps a map? I trust you won't need one to find your seats."

I laughed merrily. I hadn't laugh like that with someone I loved for years. Suddenly I noticed Harry wasn't laughing.

I stopped immediately and frowned at him. He had a look with a mixture of love and amazement. "What?"

"You looked beautiful when you laugh." he said truthfully.

I blushed slightly. Viktor hadn't said that to me for years. I stared at him. The light from the fire at the fireplace actually made him glow... like a god. His lips looked red and inviting, his features were perfect...

Suddenly, I realized Harry was thinking of the same thing about me, because he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. Wow, he acted faster than I did.

I held on to him for a while as he put his arms around me. Then he pushed me down flat on my couch as we kissed.

His lips left mine and I groaned in protest.

"Shh," he said softly, placing a finger on my lips. "Do you know what I want to do for Christmas?"

"What?" I whispered.

"What do you want?" he asked instead.

I smiled and whispered in his ear. "I want you to carry me to the stars."

"Exactly." he said softly and kissed me on the neck. I sighed in satisfaction as I put my arms around his neck. This was what I wanted for years in my loveless marriage.

Harry stopped and frowned. I looked down and noticed that he was going to remove my sweater. I reached down to remove his shirt as well. I went lower to unzip his jeans and he did the same to mine. We took off our underwear as well. A minute later, we were naked as babies.

Harry continued from where he stopped and he cupped one of my breasts as he kissed the hollow of my neck. I groaned softly, my desire for him was getting deeper; I couldn't wait for him to enter me...

I was lost in my thoughts when I suddenly felt a shiver went through me. Harry had taken one of my breasts in his mouth and I could feel him licking my tight, hard nipple.

I gasped, my breath was getting shorter, my body arched. I wanted more, Harry, give me more...

He lowered himself down on me, his hard manhood was just outside the hot, damp core of mine and I was reaching fast to my climax.

"Harry... Harry, take me now before I burst into flames..." I said breathlessly, running my hands against his smooth back.

Harry kissed me on the breasts before he thrust himself deep within me. I breathed in sharply and clutched on his shoulders.

"Oh Harry!" I cried, wrapping my legs around him and pulled him closer, I wanted him to be surrounded by me completely.

He cried out my name too, which, to me, sounded like an angel calling. My climax came and I thought there was nothing that was better than this. I felt like he had really brought me to the stars, I was going higher and higher...

Ginny was right, the feeling was far beyond words.

We cried out each other's names as we made love, kissed hungrily and finally we were extremely tired at around 2am in the morning. I fell back on the couch and Harry, breathing heavily, lay his head down on my breasts. His lips still caressed my skin lovingly. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. He looked up, smiled at me tiredly and closed his eyes to sleep.

With my wandless magic, I summoned a blanket over from upstairs and I covered ourselves before I went to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around. Harry was now sleeping beside me, his chest raising and falling steadily. Boy, I hadn't sleep this well for years. I smiled at my lover and kissed him gently on the nose affectionately. He stirred but didn't wake up. I stared at him for a while before I got up to make breakfast. 

Yes, breakfast. We did need to eat, didn't we? After all that, um, exercise.

I went for a wash-up and took a shower first, then wore my tight white T-shirt and blue shorts. I went to the kitchen and searched for things to cook.

I was cooking scrambled eggs when a pair of arms went around my waist and held me close to its owner.

"Morning, darling." whispered Harry and kissed me on the cheek. His upper body was naked.

We gave each other a short kiss on the lips. I turned back to my cooking and giggled as he kissed my neck. "Harry, stop, I'm cooking breakfast."

"But I feel like having something else for breakfast." Harry muttered.

I grinned. "Maybe next time. Go and wash up in my bathroom."

Harry pouted and let go of me. He went out of the kitchen and came back a few minutes later when I was putting breakfast on the table. He was wearing his own attire.

He smiled. "Hm, smells good."

I smiled back and we sat down.

"Not bad," said Harry after his first bite of breakfast and he grinned. "Why don't I let you in charge of my meals from today onwards?"

I wanted to reply "yes" when I thought that I couldn't. Because of Viktor. I was still married (and tied) to him.

Harry suddenly frowned, probably because he had thought of what I was thinking. "Sorry." he mumbled.

Silence.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked, changing the topic and breaking the silence.

"We?" asked Harry and shook his head unwillingly. "I can't accompany you today. I need to go back to the Ministry this afternoon."

"Are you coming back tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Don't think so. I probably spend the whole night hunting for dark wizards."

"Tomorrow?"

He shook his head regretfully. "I can't. What if Krum comes back?"

I felt disappointed. I was looking forward to spend the days with him. "So now you are leaving me in this empty house and the man I hate?"

Harry sighed and reached for my hand. He held it tightly. "Darling, I didn't mean to."

I didn't reply.

"I promise I will spend as much time with you as I could. In the mean time, be strong and bear with Krum. All right?"

I stared at him and he stared back pleadingly. I nodded and covered his hand with mine. He smiled slightly.

"And one more thing." he said.

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone about us. I don't want the news to leak out and alert Krum." he said seriously.

I smiled. "I won't. This is our secret."

His smile widened and we leaned forward for a kiss.

After Harry left, I went to the living room and switched my radio. Then I proceeded to work on my drawing again.

The last time I stopped, I was finishing Harry's lips. Now I needed to draw his eyes. His beautiful eyes.

* * *

I finished the drawing and signed it with flourish. I leaned back to see the whole drawing. 

It looked just Harry. I couldn't wait to show it to him. But before I did, I better hide it, before Viktor discovered it and destroyed it in anger.

So that's it for today, Viktor was not back yet. But I didn't care. All I care about now was when would I see Harry again.

I'm in love, Diary.

And I'm glad.

Hermione

* * *

George whistled as he flipped the page. "This diary is getting interesting. Who wants to read the next one?" 

Fred had disappeared a minute ago when George read the part about the painting. At first, the group thought that he was sick of all the mushy stuff, but then he came down the stairs, with something under his arm.

"Fred, what are you doing up there?" asked Angelina.

"Looking for the drawing. If Hermione loves it very much, she would have brought it here."

"And you found it?" asked Oliver.

"Of course," said Fred and pulled out the drawing under his arm. "Ta-da!"

All of them except Fred had their jaws dropped at the sight of the drawing.

"It's beautiful." said Katie in awe.

"Hermione is a good artist." said Ron.

"Was." corrected Lavender.

Ron glared at his girlfriend, does she has to remind him that Hermione was dead? And thinking of Hermione's death reminded him of Harry's as well.

Silence.

"Err, will someone get Neville and Ginny?" asked Fred, breaking the silence. "I think they would like to see this."

"I'll go." said Oliver and got up.

Oliver left and Ron stared at the drawing. It was depressing to know that your friend was dead and this drawing was one of the things she left behind.

"Anyone wants to read the next entry?" asked Alicia slowly.

Silence.

"I'll read it." said Angelina as Ginny, Neville and Oliver came into the house.

"Wow, nice drawing, Fred! Did you draw it?" asked Ginny when Fred showed her the drawing.

"No, Hermione did." said Ron quietly.

Ginny's cheek went pink. She remembered how painful it was to Ron to have both of his best friends dead.

"Err, give me the diary, George." said Alicia and George handed the diary over.

Alicia started to read. "10 of January, 2003. Dear Diary, guess what? Harry and I decided to go on vacation..."


	8. 10th of January 2003

Disclaimer: You know already.

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 8: 10th of January 2003

Dear Diary,

Guess what? Harry and I decided to go on vacation! Where? To the beautiful Miami! This is what happened...

* * *

Yesterday night at around 9pm, Harry was in his striped pyjamas, sitting on his couch reading the _Evening Prophet_ when I Apparated to his living room, my eyes shining with tears. 

He looked up at the sound of my sobs and his mouth dropped open slightly when he saw me. "Hermione, what happened to you?"

As I continued to cry, he put his newspaper aside and stood up. I threw myself into his arms and buried my face in his shirt.

"Shush now, don't cry..." he whispered softly as he hugged and kissed me for comfort.

That was what I loved about Harry, he always made me felt better after I had a bad day.

"It's Krum again, isn't it?" he asked gently.

I nodded. Viktor had picked another fight with me.

"That bastard." Harry muttered and I could sense anger in his voice.

Then he lifted my face up and wiped away my tears. "There, there, it's okay..."

I sniffled and closed my eyes for a while to calm myself down.

"You want to stay here for the night, Dear?" he asked.

Ever since Christmas Eve, Harry's house had become my second home. Whenever Viktor and I had a fight, I came here. If the fight was terrible, I would stay for the night. If it was okay, then I would stay just for a while.

I nodded.

Harry smiled and put his arm around my shoulders. "Go up to the bathroom, your things are still there."

Did I mention that I sometimes left my toothbrush and a few accessories at Harry's house?

"Okay." I said and sniffled again.

"And your clothes are in my wardrobe." added Harry.

And oh yeah, I left clothes in Harry's bedroom too... did I mention that?

"Okay."

"Now go up and take a nice long bath. You will feel better." he said, smiling again.

I smiled back. "Thank you." I rewarded him with a short kiss and went upstairs.

* * *

Harry was right, I did feel better after a long bath but when I went downstairs, I heard Harry yelling angrily: 

"No, I said no, she's not here!"

I heard someone talking but I couldn't hear what the person was saying.

"Say whatever you want. I say she's not here and I mean it, all right? Goodbye!"

I went to the living room and saw Harry getting up at the fireplace, clearly, he had talked to someone.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

Harry swallowed. "Your husband."

I went pale slightly. My happy mood vanished immediately.

"He is looking for you. But I assure you that he isn't worried about you at all. He looks mad." added Harry quickly.

"Then I'm not going back." I said, frowning. I turned my back against him and folded my arms.

Harry came to me and hugged me from behind. He kissed me on the cheek. "Come on, Hermione, let's forget about him." he said. "I don't want to see you frown all night."

I giggled slightly at his light kisses on my neck. Then I turned around and put my arms around his neck while he put his arms around my waist.

I smiled at him sweetly. "You know what I want to do now?"

"What?" he asked.

I leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I want to snuggle up to you in your bed, just like I always do when I come over."

"You sure?"

I nodded once and he got the message.

"Fine then." he said and grinned.

Suddenly, he carried me up with his arms. "Up we go!"

I screamed and laughed in delight as he carried me all the way upstairs. He then dropped me on his bed before he got in himself.

I sighed in satisfaction and wrapped my arms around one of Harry's pillows lovingly. I preferred Harry's bed than mine, it's bigger, softer and cosier. I enjoyed sleeping here.

I drew the blanket up to my chest. Harry was now lying beside me.

I pouted at him. "One thing is missing."

Harry smiled, wrapped his arms around me and drew me close to him. "Better?"

"Mm-mm." I said in satisfaction as I made myself comfortable in his arms. He kissed me on the forehead affectionately.

"You are behaving like a baby." he whispered.

"I am your baby." I replied, "Yours and only."

* * *

The next morning, when I woke up, Harry was still sleeping beside me. Mischievously, I decided to wake him like what a summer camp owner would do during a morning call. I went to a camp once when I was 9. 

I made fake bugle music directly to his ear and said, "Good morning, Mr Potter, it's..." I looked at the clock on Harry's bedside table. "10 o'clock, and it's time to get up and greet the day with a smile..."

Harry groaned and pulled his blanket over his head. He looked like an Egyptian mummy.

I shook Harry gently. "Seriously, Harry, wake up!"

Harry made a noise and curled himself up under the blanket.

Okay, now he looked like a curled-up Egyptian mummy.

Fine, if he wanted to sleep, then I would have to go downstairs to make breakfast by myself. Sometimes we made breakfast together.

* * *

I was pouring syrup on a plate of pancakes when I heard footsteps behind me. 

"Breakfast will be ready in a minute, Darling, you just sit down..." I said, without turning around. Then I put the jug down and turned around, with the plate in my hands.

I froze at the sight of the man in front of me.

It's Viktor, not Harry.

CRASH

Oh no, I dropped the plate. But who cares? All I cared about right now was whether Viktor going to kill me, since he looked mad enough to kill someone.

"So I was right, you are here, Herm-own-ninny." he growled, folding his arms.

I didn't say anything but silently prayed in my head that Harry would come down the stairs right now.

"Come home with me, Herm-own-ninny." he growled.

I backed away. "No." I whispered, shaking my head.

He scowled. "Come home." he repeated.

"No, Viktor," I said, my voice shaking slightly. "I'm not coming home."

Viktor grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. "Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not, let go of me!" I cried, trying to remove my hand from his grasp. "Harry! Harry, help!"

Viktor refused to let go and with my free hand, I gave him a tight slap.

SMACK

"Yeeow!" cried Viktor and he let go. "Ouch, Hermione, why do you have to hit so hard!"

Wait a second, Viktor didn't sound like himself anymore, he sounded more like...

"Harry?" I asked 'Viktor'.

'Viktor' rubbed his cheek in pain. "I'm just playing a joke..."

'Viktor' stopped massaging his long enough to close his eyes, as if he was concentrating on something. Soon, I saw Viktor's face transformed into Harry's right in front of my eyes.

"You... idiot! How could you play this joke on me? You..." I went crazy and slapped his shoulder angrily.

"Ouch! Okay, all right, I'm sorry!" cried Harry. He took my hands to stop me from slapping him again. "I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you... I thought it was rather interesting to test my Auror skills on you..."

I stopped struggling and looked into his eyes, which were filled with guilt. I sighed, oh well, it was just a joke...

"Apology accepted." I smiled and he smiled back.

He winced slightly. "Ouch, my cheek hurts..."

"Oh my, did I hit that hard?" I asked, looking at his cheek.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Any idea how to make it feel better?"

I kissed his cheek gently. "Better."

He grinned. "Much better."

I stared at the pancakes on the floor. "You made me drop the pancakes."

Harry went to get his wand and he came back a few seconds later. He pointed his wand at the pancakes, muttered a spell and the food and plate went back to normal, like I had never dropped it. He picked the plate up.

"Good as new. Now let's eat."

"I have been thinking, Hermione." said Harry as we ate breakfast.

"About what?"

"That we should go for a vacation."

I paused, the food was halfway to my mouth. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "I'm serious. We really need one. I could use a break from my work, and I think you could use one from Krum."

"For how long?"

"A week."

The idea of being away from Viktor for a week sounded wonderful. But...

"But how can I get Viktor to let me go?" I asked.

"You just tell him that you are going for a vacation. You don't have to tell him that you are going with me."

"Well, I guess I have to try." I said flatly.

"If he allows, inform me and we will meet up tomorrow to go to the travel agency." he said.

"Where are you planning to go?" I asked.

He smiled widely. "Miami."

* * *

When I got home that day, the first thing Viktor asked was my whereabouts. 

"I went to Helen's house for the night." I lied immediately.

"Helen?"

"My friend from my summer camp, I know her since 9." I lied again.

Viktor glared at me but he didn't say anything.

"By the way," I said, sitting down beside him on the couch. "She asked me to go to Miami with her. Is it all right if I go?"

I held my breath as he stared at me for a moment to see whether I was lying. I tried hard not to blink.

"Go, just go." he said, waving his hand. "I can't stand you walking around with Potter anyway, it's better for you to stay away from him for a while."

I gasped with excitement and hugged him with joy. "Thank you, Viktor!" I said happily and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let go!" he said angrily and I let go of him.

"Don't you do that again. Sheesh, you have become loose since you start hanging around with Potter."

Oh great, I couldn't even hug and kiss my husband.

* * *

Harry sent Hedwig just now to me to see whether Viktor approved of me going to Miami and I sent this: 

_Harry,_

_I told Viktor that I'm going to Miami with a girl friend and he let me go! I'm so excited! So what time are we going to the travel agency? I can't wait to spend my time on one of the beaches in Miami with you._

_XXX  
Hermione_

He sent back a reply in half an hour.

_Hermione,_

_Great, I was afraid he wouldn't let you off. I will meet you tomorrow afternoon at 2pm, at your house. Krum wouldn't be there, right?_

_P.S: I can't wait to spend my vacation with you too._

_Love,  
Harry_

I wrote back.

_Harry,_

_No, Viktor wouldn't be here, he got a practice tomorrow. See you soon. Good night and sweet dreams._

_XXX  
Hermione _

I'm off to bed, Diary, maybe I will dream of my darling in my sleep. I can't wait to see him tomorrow.

Hermione

* * *

"Wow, Hermione even kept the notes. Looks like she cherished the relationship very much." said Alicia, lifting out Harry and Hermione's notes from the diary. 

"Wow." said Ron flatly, feeling a bit sad at the sight of his friends' familiar handwriting on the notes.

"Who wants to read the next one?" asked Alicia and Neville raised up his hand.

"The next entry is 11th of January, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Alicia.

"I thought Hermione would write that day's events down." said Neville.

"What happened?" asked Ron.

"Just listen." said Neville and took over the diary. "11th of January, 2003..."


	9. 11th of January 2003

Disclaimer: You know already. This story is inspired by the movie "The City of Glass".  
The song 'Slipped Away' is by Avril Lavigne

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

**A SPECIAL NOTE HERE: I AM MAKING A MUSIC VIDEO BASED ON THIS STORY! THE SONG IS "MY IMMORTAL" BY EVANESCENCE. IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT, STAY TUNED FOR FURTHUR DETAILS**

Thank you for your reviews!

Anasazi: Sorry...

Emerald Tears: Sorry, can't kill Viktor, I need him somewhere at the end of story

Alexian-goddess: It is? Hm...

Gryffindorgrlwiz: Thank you for your support! I like computer class, gives me a chance to go and surf the internet while the teacher isn't looking... hee hee.... and yes, I'm going to post the Harry and Hermione pictures in my on-line photo album, so that you can all view it! I already have 15 pictures.... And my website's name is Lavender Place, you will find the link in my profile.

Hermionejanepotter: Happy Belated Birthday!

Carey: They didn't die on New Year Eve, they died on New Year 2004. See this part: "ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" yelled the crowd happily. Fireworks were exploding in the air, celebrating the arrival of a brand new year. But their loud cheers and noise were soon punctured by a loud CRASH."

Magicpens: What's your yahoo group url?

Chapter 9: 11th of January 2003

Dear Diary,

Boy, you couldn't believe who Harry and I bumped into today! I couldn't believe it either. Who would expect that Neville and Ginny were planning to go for a vacation as well!

* * *

As soon as Viktor went off, I went upstairs to change my clothes. I knew that Harry wouldn't be coming until 2pm and it was only 12.30pm, but there was no harm in getting ready early, right? 

So I picked out my pale blue shirt with navy blue stripes and jeans and put them on my bed. Then I removed my pyjamas.

I picked up my hairbrush, planning to brush my hair when I heard a loud crack and a familiar voice saying:

"Oops, looks like I have come in the wrong time."

I turned around. "Harry!"

I threw my hairbrush aside, ran to Harry's outstretched arms and jumped right onto him, my arms around his neck and my legs around his body. He spun me around once before he put me down.

We kissed on the lips and he asked, "Hermione, are you going to wear like this for today?"

I was wearing nothing except my bra and panties. I made a noise and slapped him playfully on the head. "Of course not, don't be an idiot."

He grinned. "If I am, you will still love me, right?"

"Mm-mm." I said and gave him a long, passionate kiss. He was going to reach for my bra's clasp when I broke the kiss and stopped his hand from undoing my bra. "Hey, we are supposing to go to the agency, remember?"

Harry blinked, pretending to look dumb. I frowned and he said quickly, "Yes."

He released me and I turned around to pick up my brush. "By the way, aren't you supposed to come at 2pm today?"

"Yeah, but I saw Krum leaving so I came in. Hey, how about we have lunch together?"

"Sure." I said as I put on my clothes. I tied up my hair. "Let's go."

* * *

After lunch in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and I went to the travel agency beside Gringotts. 

There were several counters in the place and there was a witch or wizard sitting behind them. Some of them were busy. There was a couple sitting at the first counter with their back at us, they looked familiar....

"Good afternoon, what can I do for you?" asked the witch behind a counter cheerfully after Harry and I sat down in front of her.

"Yes, we are planning to go to Miami."

"By air or by ship?" asked the witch.

"You mean there's a ship that goes to Miami?" asked Harry in bewilderment.

"In the wizarding world, yes. The ship departs from Southampton and heads straight to Miami. Of course, the port in Miami is unplottable and has muggle-repelling charms on it. So are you going by plane or by ship?"

Harry looked at me. "Which one do you want?"

"Ship. I'm sick of flying around." That was true, in the past I always flew around in plane with Viktor when he had his world-tour with his Quidditch team. I always got sick after a flight.

"Ship it is." said the witch. "Which part of Miami you want to go?"

"Which part you want to go?" Harry asked me.

"Where you go, I go." I said sweetly and smiled at him.

Harry smiled back and squeezed my hand gently. "Well then....." he started when a familiar voice asked, "Harry, Hermione, is that you?"

Harry closed his mouth. I froze for a while before I turned around to see who it was.

Neville. And Ginny. Both of them had the same surprised expression on their faces.

Oh no.

Harry turned around slowly and smiled nervously. "Hi Neville, hi Ginny."

Ginny gave a slight smile while Neville was staring at our hands. Harry let go of my hand immediately.

"Um, what are you two doing here?" I asked.

Stupid question, I know.

"Neville and I are planning to go to Hawaii." said Ginny slowly. "Err, what about you two?"

"We um, I, err......" began Harry.

Neville was looking into Harry's eyes now. I realized how scary Neville looked when he fixed someone with a stare. Why didn't I notice it before?

"I was planning to go to Miami when I bumped into Hermione here. She was planning to go to Miami as well....?"

"With Krum?" asked Neville, he sounded as if he was questioning Harry.

"Err......"

I wished Neville could stop staring at Harry.

"Okay, okay!" said Harry, throwing up his arms. "Hermione is going to Miami, with me."

"What?" asked Neville, raising his eyebrows.

"Why?" asked Ginny in bewilderment at the same time.

Harry and I looked at each other helplessly.

"Sir, do you still want to go to Miami or not?" asked the witch.

"Um, yeah, of course......" said Harry.

"Harry, I think I need to talk to Ginny for a while. Why don't you take care with the arrangements and explain to Neville about us?" I asked, deciding to confess everything to Ginny.

"Hm, okay." said Harry. He didn't look very happy that he had to explain what was going on between me and himself to his friend and lawyer.

"Keep it simple." I said shortly. "Ginny, let's go for a walk in the Diagon Alley. Neville, I will return her to you as soon as possible."

Neville just nodded.

* * *

"Okay, tell me what's going on," said Ginny once we were outside the travel agency. "Why are you going to Miami with Harry?" 

I sighed and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw Ginny looking eagerly at me. I swallowed and said quietly. "Ginny, Harry and I are in love."

Ginny's eyes widened and then her mouth dropped open. She was like that for a moment before she asked, "When?"

"Christmas Eve." I thought. "No, he loved me for almost 10 years and I fell for him since last year Halloween. We didn't officially get together until Christmas."

"But what about your husband?" asked Ginny as we walked past Flourish and Blotts.

"I don't care." I whispered, smiling at Ginny and shaking my head at the same time. "I don't care about Viktor anymore."

"But what if Viktor caught you and Harry in the act?"

"I don't care about that either. He caught me and Harry kissing once and he punished me with two slaps."

Ginny gasped. "And..... that's it?"

"Of course, I don't know what he will do if he catches me and Harry in bed....." I said and caught Ginny's shocked expression. "Yes, we have done that already and you are right, the feeling is beyond words."

"But..... what if he decided to bring you and Harry to court?"

I stared at Ginny deadly. "Are you trying to tell me to stop seeing Harry?"

"Um......"

I took a deep breath. "Ginny, let me explain this way. Let's say that you are married to Malfoy."

Ginny curled her lip in disgust but didn't say anything.

"And he treats you badly. You often quarrel with him. There is no love in your marriage."

Ginny nodded.

"One day, when you are depressed, you bump into Neville, whom you haven't seen for years. He is still single and a good friend, he understands you, he cheers you up and he's there whenever you need him. He respects you and makes you feel like you are special."

Ginny nodded again.

"You realised that he is much better than Malfoy and start to fall for him. After a few weeks, Neville confesses that he likes you since, let's say, his fourth year in Hogwarts."

Ginny blinked at me.

"So what are you going to do? You like him and he likes you as well. And your husband treats you badly." I added. "Who do you prefer? Neville or Malfoy?"

Silence.

"Neville, I guess." Ginny muttered.

"See? I choose Harry because he loves me. Remember what I said during Lethe's birthday?"

Ginny nodded.

"I said I wanted to give Viktor a chance to change. But now I realized that he would never, ever change."

Ginny didn't say anything.

"I find that I am much happier with Harry." I said. "Ginny, I'm very, very lonely before Harry and I are together. Please try to understand."

"I understand." said Ginny.

I looked at her and she smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Um, Ginny, can you promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone about this. Harry and I want to keep this as low as possible."

Ginny nodded. "Sure. Not even Neville?"

"I think Harry will tell him." I said with confidence. "So, you two are planning to go to Hawaii? What about Lethe?"

"Oh, Neville and I are planning to let my mom to take care of her while we are gone. Let's just hope that she won't cry for us like last time when we went to New York....."

* * *

When Ginny and I got back to the agency, Harry had already taken care of the trip. 

"All set, we are going to Miami in 14th of January." he said. "We will get the tickets tomorrow."

"Oh great!"

"Goodbye, Mr and Mrs Evans." said the witch behind the counter politely.

"Mr and Mrs Evans?" I asked.

"Just in case there are reporters scouting around for news. They will be thrilled if they hear that Harry Potter is going on a vacation with the wife of Viktor Krum, Hermione Granger." whispered Harry.

"So what kind of name did you use?" I asked as we and the Longbottoms went out of the agency.

"Mine is Daniel Evans. Daniel after that Muggle actor who played me in the Muggle movie series. Evans after my mom. I mean, not many people knows that my mom's maiden name is Evans...."

"What about mine?" I asked.

"Emma Evans."

"Let me guess, Emma after the Muggle actress who played me?" I asked.

Harry nodded.

"Oh, so now I am your wife now, isn't it, Daniel?" I asked playfully.

Harry grinned. "Not until the vacation starts."

"Um, guys, Ginny and I have to go now." said Neville.

"Okay, bye!" we said and we waved goodbye to them.

After they were gone, I asked Harry, "Did you tell Neville about us?"

"Sure did. He doesn't look very happy at first but he manages to understand."

"Same with Ginny."

We arrived at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and Harry asked, "Ice cream?"

"Only if you pay." I said.

"No problem."

We went in and the witch asked when we sat down, "What kind of ice cream would you like?"

"Vanilla ice cream....." I started.

"....with chocolate chips." Harry finished and he smiled at me.

God, I love him. He knew exactly what I wanted.

* * *

So that's what happened today, Ginny and Neville had already found out about us. But it's good thing that it was them who spotted us. I'm glad that it wasn't Percy. He would bring Harry and I straight to court if he found out. 

I couldn't wait for 14th of January to come. I think I better pack my things now, bye!

Hermione

* * *

"No wonder you want to read this entry, you and Ginny are heavily involved in this." said Fred when Neville finished. 

"So that's how you and Ginny get to know their relationship." said Ron and Neville nodded.

"Who wants to read the next entry?" asked Oliver.

"I think we better stop today." said Katie, looking at the clock on the wall. "It's already 6pm....."

"Ah! The kids are waiting for me at home!" said Angelina, jumping up from her seat.

"George and I need to go back to the shop to take care of some stuff." said Fred, getting up. His twin followed suit.

"Us too." said Oliver and he pulled Katie up from her seat.

Neville put the diary down. "What about the diary?"

"We will come back tomorrow, right guys?" asked Fred.

The group nodded.

* * *

When Ron arrived home, the Burrow was dark, as if no one was home. But Ron knew that his mother was. Ever since Harry and Hermione died, she locked herself up in her room and seldom came out. 

Sighing, he took off his coat and looked at the special clock. Ginny and Neville weren't home yet. Fred and George were at the store. Angelina and Alicia were at home. Bill and Fleur were at Gringotts. Charlie and Pallas were in Romania, so tied up with their work that they couldn't come back for the funeral. Percy, Penelope and his father were at work.

Ron waved his wand and the house was lit. He went to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner for himself and his family. He knew his mother would be upset to cook.

As he took out the pots and pans, he switched on the radio. He thought that the WWN could accompany him throughout his cooking.

"Today is the funeral of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. As you all know, they died in the New Year during a car accident...." said the DJ in the radio.

Ron wanted to switch the radio off, but for some reasons, his hands were unable to move.

"Harry Potter was the Boy Who Lived, the hero who helped us in defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was a powerful Auror and a charming young man. It was a pity that he died so young. Hermione Granger was the wife of the famous Quidditch player, Viktor Krum, she was beautiful and smart. Back in her days at Hogwarts, she was the Prefect and the Head Girl."

Ron was silent, his hand still holding his wand over the pan.

"Do we ever forget these two wonderful people? No. In fact, we will miss them. On the behalf of WWN, I will dedicate this Muggle song by singer Avril Lavigne to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The song's name is 'Slipped Away'. Rest in peace, Harry and Hermione."

The song came on:

**_Na na  
Na na na na na na_**

**_I miss you  
I miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad_**

**_I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_**

**_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh_**

**_Na na  
Na na na na na na  
  
I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_**

**_I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_**

**_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh  
  
I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened you passed by_**

**_Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back_**

**_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh_**

**_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh_**

**_Na na  
Na na na na na na_**

**_I miss you_**

CLANK

Ron's wand hit the pan as he let it dropped. His hands trembled slightly and he breathed heavily.

Harry and Hermione were gone, he could never bring them back no matter how hard he tried.....

Ron closed his eyes, he gripped on the edge of the sink tightly.

They were not coming back....

Ron opened his eyes and memories came back to his mind. He remembered how he met Harry and Hermione, how they had their sorting, how he and Harry got themselves in trouble by driving a flying car to Hogwarts and all the times they had in Hogwarts....

Ron tried hard not to cry, but he failed and tears began to roll down his cheeks. His legs felt like jelly and his knees hit the floor. He let go of the sink and just squatted there for a moment before he turned and sat on the cold floor.

It was quite a long time before his father found him still sitting on the floor, staring into space.


	10. 14th of January 2003

Disclaimer: You know already. This story is inspired by the movie "The City of Glass".

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you for your reviews!

Hentai-gigi, Anasazi, dana weasley, Mystical Angel5, Julia: (gives a pack of tissues for each of you)

Emerald Tears: I like 'Slipped Away' too, I often sing it when I feel like I miss someone I like.

Magicpens: You mean 'magicpens' is the name of your Yahoo group?

Blackhand/Exzlayer: (Prepares to write my will and gets my grave ready)

Alexian-goddess: He is.

kpxiceboi: Emma is beautiful, isn't she?

sakura-sweeti555: Thank you!

shortie522: What a surprise, my friend suggested that too! But sorry, I can't bring them back, but I promise they will have a happy ending.

Chapter 10: 14th of January 2003

The next day, Ron woke up with a headache. He had trouble sleeping last night because every time when he tried to sleep, the image of Harry and Hermione came across his mind. He dreaded of going to their house, for that place reminded him too much of his best friends. But then it was quite tempting to find out what Harry and Hermione did the year before they died......

Ron spent an hour in his bed, trying to decide whether to stay at home or not. Giving a sigh, he decided to go to the house. It was time to face the truth: his friends were dead, being sad wouldn't bring them back.

Slowly, he got up from his bed and dressed for the day. He picked a black shirt and navy blue jeans, the dark colours suited his mood.

He went out of his room and found that the house was empty.

"Well, not really, Mom is still in her room, healing her internal wounds." thought Ron.

He made himself a toast and ate it, it was a bit dry, but it was still edible.

* * *

When Ron arrived near the house, he found a muggle boy in a pale blue-green shirt and dark blue trousers walking towards the door. He had a cap on his head, a clipboard in his right hand and a huge square-like thing wrapped in brown paper under his left arm. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Ron.

The boy (who was around 18) had a pale, boyish face. He lit up when he saw Ron. "Hi, do you know Mr Daniel Evans?"

Ron blinked. "No."

"Oh. I'm looking for Mr Evans." he said, pointing at the house.

Ron frowned. "This is not Mr Evans's house."

The boy went paler than usual and handed Ron the item. "Hold this." he said and searched his pocket. He checked the form on his clipboard and asked uncertainly, "This is No.1 Constellation Place, right?"

"Yeah....but...." Ron thought for a while. Harry did use the name Daniel Evans when he was travelling with Hermione, could he be using the same name for this as well?

"Wait a minute.... yeah, I do have a friend named Daniel Evans...." he started slowly.

The boy looked relieved and smiled. "Well then...."

"But he's dead." Ron finished.

The boy's smile faded. "What?"

"In a car accident."

"When is that?" asked the boy in panic.

"In New Year's Day."

The boy checked his clipboard again. "Oh, he ordered for this a few days before New Year's Day. And I thought that it was his ghost who ordered this thing or something....." said the boy and smiled nervously.

"Well, he's certainly not around now." said Ron quietly.

"Oops, I'm sorry, mate....."

"It's okay, I'm trying to get use to the fact that he's gone." said Ron quickly. "So um, you are delivering this item to his house, right? What is this? A painting?"

"It's a photo." said the boy. "I saw them wrapping it up, he and his girlfriend looked fabulous in the picture. Did you say that he died? Gee, his girlfriend must be heart-broken."

"Actually, he died with his girlfriend." said Ron. "They were my classmates."

"Oops." said the boy and went slightly pink. "Err....." he shifted his clipboard uncomfortably.

"Urm, why don't I sign for the order?" asked Ron, changing the topic.

"Err, okay...." said the boy and handed Ron a pen. "Sign here."

Ron signed the form and the boy said, "I'm sorry for I said just now...."

"It's okay." said Ron, holding up the photo. "This is a big picture...."

"It is, well, I better go." said the boy and left.

Ron carried the picture to the door and rang the doorbell. "Neville, Ginny, Fred, are you guys in there?"

Fred opened the door.

"Wow, what is that?" he asked, indicating the picture.

"A picture that Harry ordered before he and Hermione, you know." said Ron.

"Oh. Come in, Ginny is about to start on a new entry of the diary." said Fred and he helped Ron to carry the picture in.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Oliver when the two Weasleys came in.

"A picture that Harry ordered, it just arrived." said Ron, putting the picture down and leaned it against the wall.

"That's a big picture." said Neville.

"How's Mom by the way?" asked Ginny in concern.

"Not good." admitted Ron.

"What does the picture look like?" asked George.

Ron glanced at the wrapped picture and shrugged. "The delivery boy said that Harry and Hermione looked fabulous in the picture. Don't even think about it." he added when he saw Fred and George looked at each other.

"Why not?" asked Fred, walking towards the picture. "They won't just pop out of nowhere and tell us that we can't unwrap their stuff."

"I'm sure that Harry wouldn't want this picture to be wrapped up for eternity." said George.

Ron gave up on his twin brothers. Once they decided on something, it was hard to change their minds.

"Be careful with it." warned Angelina as Fred tore the brown paper apart.

Fred didn't answer, he concentrated on unwrapping the picture until he finished tearing off the paper off the back of the picture. He then turned it around carefully and took off the remaining paper that was covering the picture.

He whistled when he was done. "Oh Merlin."

He stood up and backed away from the picture. The group leaned forward to see it clearly.

Silence.

"The delivery boy is right, they looked fabulous." said Alicia quietly.

George nodded silently in agreement.

"It's a pity that they didn't get married." said Katie. "They died before they could."

"When did they take this picture?" asked Oliver.

"The delivery boy said that Harry ordered this a few days before New Year's Day. Maybe they took this picture around Christmas." said Ron helpfully. "They must have taken it in a Muggle shop, that's why they aren't moving in the picture."

"Hermione looked beautiful in this wedding dress. And Harry looked great." said Lavender.

"I always wondered what they looked like if they got married," said Neville. "Now I know."

"Hermione looked so happy." said Ginny and she sniffled.

Ron stared at the wedding picture of Harry and Hermione. In the picture, Hermione was holding Harry's arm and was wearing a simple white dress. Harry, on the other hand, was wearing a black suit and a neat black bow. Both of them were smiling happily.

"Err, let's get back to the diary, shall we?" asked Oliver. "Ginny?"

Ginny nodded and started reading the entry.

* * *

14th of January 2003  
  
Dear Diary, 

We are finally going to Miami! Today was the sailing day of our ship, the _Atlantis_. Viktor disappeared straight after breakfast. Well, I did inform him that I was leaving today, whether he did listen or not was his business.

Harry picked me up at 2.45pm and we arrived at Southampton by Apparition. Boy, you should see the ship, it's huge! And we were going to on it for a few days!

"It's beautiful." I said in awe as I looked at the ship.

"Let's hope that it doesn't sink like the Titanic does." said Harry after a porter had taken away our belongings.

"Harry." I said in annoyance.

"It's Daniel, Emma." said Harry, grinning.

I smiled. "Fine, Daniel."

"Herm.... I mean, Daniel! Emma! There you are!" someone cried.

We turned around and saw Ginny and Neville. They were coming to see us off, since their ship wouldn't be sailing until tomorrow. (Yes, they are taking a ship too, Neville doesn't like flying)

"Great, I thought we won't catch up with you." said Ginny.

"Glad that you did," I said and hugged her. "I'll miss you."

"Remember to buy souvenirs for us." said Neville.

"We will, one for you, one for Ginny and 5 for Lethe." said Harry.

"Don't, you will spoil her."

"Goodbye Daniel," said Ginny and hugged Harry. I saw her trying not to smile.

"Remember to buy something for us too when you two are in Hawaii." I said to Neville and hugged him.

"How about a dozen cans of pineapple?" asked Neville mischievously when I released him.

"Neville!" said Ginny, punching her husband playfully.

"If you buy those, Emma and I will buy surfboards for you." said Harry and looked at his watch. "We better be going. The ship is leaving in 20 minutes."

I gave Ginny another hug before we went to the ramp that led to the gateway of the ship. We moved to the gateway and waved goodbye to them before walking through the gateway.

"Name, please?" asked the young officer with a clipboard. He was wearing a proper uniform.

"You don't look like a wizard to me." said Harry.

"Have you ever seen a sailor wearing wizarding robes?" asked the officer. "Names?"

Harry smiled at me and held my hand. "Mr and Mrs Daniel Evans."

"Ticket." said the officer simply.

Harry handed him the tickets and he ticked off our "names". "You are the second one who said that I don't look like a wizard."

"Really, who's the first one?" asked Harry curiously.

"Young Mister Draco Malfoy. He sheers at me when he sees my uniform. I mean, come on, how could a sailor work if he is wearing robes?"

Malfoy? On this ship?

I glanced at Harry. He didn't look very happy. Of course, he and Malfoy had been enemies for years.

"Malfoy is going to Miami?" asked Harry.

"Oh no, he is going to Ireland. He will get off when the ship reaches Queenstown." said the officer.

"Thank goodness." Harry muttered.

"Well, enjoy your trip, Mr and Mrs Evans. Your stateroom is on A-Deck."

I tugged Harry's arm and we moved on.

"Malfoy, on this ship. Oh great, I like this vacation already." said Harry sarcastically.

He looked so miserable that I couldn't bear to see his face. "Come on, Daniel." I said, resting my head on his shoulder. "He's getting off at Ireland. And he will be gone for the rest of our vacation."

Harry didn't say anything. He continued to have a dark look on his face.

"Oh Daniel, please. If I'm not wrong, the ship will reach Queenstown tomorrow afternoon and he will be gone. Cheer up, Darling."

Harry looked at me and I battled my eyelashes at him. "Pretty please? For me?"

Harry smiled and kissed my nose. "Okay. But I hope that we won't bump into Malfoy during meal times."

* * *

It took us quite a while to find our stateroom, but before Harry had the time to admire the place, I dragged him off to the Boat Deck to wave goodbye to Ginny and Neville. 

We arrived the Boat Deck and I scanned the crowd for the Longbottoms.

"See them?" asked Harry.

"I don't.... there they are! Ginny, Neville, over here!" I screamed over the noise that the rest of the passengers created as they shouted their goodbyes to their family and friends.

I could see tiny figures of Ginny and Neville among the crowd. They didn't see us at first but Neville saw us and tugged on Ginny's sleeve. They looked up and waved heartily at us. Harry and I grinned and waved back with hysterically. Ginny cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled something but I couldn't hear her.

"Goodbye, I'll miss you!" I screamed and waved harder as the ship moved away from the port.

"Goodbye!" yelled Harry.

We waved until the Longbottoms were out of sight. Then a thought came across my mind. What if the ship really hit an iceberg? It's only January and the weather was cold..... I shook my head firmly. I couldn't be that unlucky, right?

* * *

Our belongings arrived when we got back to our cabin. The cabin looked great and classy; it had a bedroom, a bath and a sitting room. It also had a fireplace. Our cabin didn't have a porthole. It had a big window instead. But when I saw the ship from the outside, it was a porthole. I guessed it's magic. 

I went to the bedroom and went 'wow' at the king-sized bed. It had two soft white pillows and comfortable-looking sheets.

"Look Daniel!" I said and fell on the bed on my back.

Harry grinned and lay down on the bed beside me. "I can't wait to sleep with you on this bed tonight."

"Me either." I whispered and put my arms around his neck.

I kissed him softly on the lips and he grabbed the chance to insert his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as he cupped my breasts, then he kissed my neck.

He was starting to unbutton my shirt when I called, "Whoa, wait, wait!" I pushed him gently away and he stared at me in surprise. "Save the rest of our energy for tonight." I said.

Harry grinned at me, kissed my forehead and pushed himself off the bed. I continued to lie on the bed, trying to get over the effect of our short "exercise".

Harry stared at me, his mouth slightly open and his eyes filled with desire. I looked down and found that my first few buttons were undone, showing off my bare neck and white lace bra.

"What?" I asked and smiled seductively at Harry.

Harry swallowed and cleared his throat. "I better get out of here." he said and quickly went out.

I laughed.

* * *

Harry and I spent our time exploring the ship. It had everything, an indoor Quidditch pitch (There's no window so that the Snitch and Bludgers wouldn't fly out), a Parisian Café, a library (Harry spent quite a while to get me out of there), a gymnasium and an indoor swimming pool. 

At 4pm, Harry insisted on avoiding Malfoy as much as possible before the ship reaches Queenstown, so we stayed in the cabin, reading. Finally at 6pm, we dressed for dinner (the ship actually required us to dress formally for dinner). Harry wore a simple black suit and I wore a long red dress.

At 7pm, we went to D-deck Dinning Saloon for dinner. We got a table for two and we sat near a window. The table and napkins were well-kept and the candle stand and utensils were polished. It looked so romantic.

And you couldn't imagine what they served for dinner, Diary, it's amazing! The food looked almost as good as Hogwarts'. Everything was so well-done that I had to ask the waiter:

"Are all these prepared by house-elves?"

Harry rolled his eyes and I glared at him.

"No, Mdm, these are prepared by humans. For your information, house-elves don't work on ships." said the waiter and smiled slightly.

I smiled at him. "Good."

"Emma, can't you forget about house-elves for a moment?" asked Harry.

I frowned at him and he didn't say anymore about the house-elves.

"How's your food?" he asked instead, changing the subject.

"Not bad. The ship's service is really good. By the way, Daniel, did the agency take care of our lodgings in Miami?"

"Sure, I got the information already, we will be staying in Hotel Astor. It's in South Beach, we are going to spend our vacation in there."

"Is it very expensive?" I asked.

"Err....." started Harry.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potty and the Mudblood." said a familiar voice behind me.

Uh oh.

I looked at Harry and he looked as if he had swallowed a lemon. I turned my head and I saw Draco Malfoy in black robes.

I hadn't seen Malfoy since we had graduated. And now when I looked at him, I felt like I was looking at Lucius Malfoy instead of his son. Malfoy looked so much like his father.

"Hello, Malfoy." said Harry politely but coldly.

Malfoy glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?" asked Harry.

"I'm going to Queenstown on this ship. And I won't tell you why even if you ask." Malfoy sneered. "What about you, Granger? I thought you would be a goody-goody and stay at home with YOUR HUSBAND."

I looked at him and he smirked. "I wonder what Viktor Krum would say if he found out that his wife is travelling with the famous Harry Potter."

Harry jumped up from his seat and grabbed Malfoy by his collar. "I'm warning you, Malfoy, one word to Krum and I will......"

"What?" asked Malfoy, continued to smirk.

Harry gave him an evil smile. "I will tell the _Daily Prophet_ about YOUR affair with the MUGGLE-BORN singer Jolena Howard." he hissed.

Malfoy went white. He sucked in his breath in horror. "You won't dare, Potter."

Go Harry.

"Sirs, please, the rest of the passengers are having dinner." said a waiter anxiously to Harry and Malfoy.

Harry and Malfoy glared at each other. Harry let go of Malfoy and Malfoy smoothened his collar.

"See me later at 8 on the Boat Deck, outside the gymnasium." he said. "You too, Granger."

He left.

* * *

We ate the rest of our dinner in silence. Then at 8 o'clock, we went out to the Boat Deck. The weather was freezing. We spotted Malfoy leaning on the wall of the gymnasium. The chilling wind blew his hair wild. 

He saw and came to us. He ignored me completely and asked Harry, "What evidence do you have to say that I'm having an affair?"

He was worried, I could tell.

Harry smirked at him. "I have a Muggle-made picture of you and her coming out of a hotel in London."

"How did you...."

"Don't ask." said Harry slowly. "One word to Krum and I will tell the _Daily Prophet_. I will send the picture to them too. In fact, I can send it to your wife Pansy, and to your parents. I bet that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy will not be happy to know that their son is having an affair, with a Muggle-born, in fact."

Malfoy scowled. "Do you have the photo with you?"

"Um, yes, I have it right here, just in case." said Harry and dug into his pocket. He took out his wallet and opened it. He took out a picture. I took a glance. Malfoy was in the picture, holding hands with an unknown woman as they came out of the hotel.

He handed it to Malfoy. But before Malfoy could put his hands on it, Harry moved it out of his reach. "Remember Malfoy, not one word. Or I will redevelop the picture and show it to the whole wizarding world, deal?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes for a moment before he said, "Deal."

Harry smiled and handed him the picture. "Here."

Malfoy took the picture and shoved it under his robes. He nodded curtly at Harry, then at me before he turned and walked away.

* * *

Well, Diary, I hope that Malfoy won't tell Viktor anything. To be honest, I'm a little afraid that Viktor will find out about Harry and me. What if Viktor decided to tear us apart? What if he decided to kill me? Or Harry? The thought of Harry being dead scares me. I will die of heartbreak if he dies. 

Harry is now putting his arms around my chest and kissing my shoulder.... I must go to bed now, before he decides to make love to me right on the floor.

Good night,  
Hermione

* * *

"Wow, Malfoy is having an affair with a Muggle-born singer?! That's juicy!" said Fred and he got up. 

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Ginny as she flipped to the next page of the diary.

"To the _Daily Prophet_ printing company. They are going to love this!"

"Wait, Fred, you can't!" said Ron, pulling his brother's shirt to prevent him from walking.

"Why not?"

"Well, judging Krum's action at the funeral, he doesn't seem to know about the affair. So Malfoy must have kept his promise and kept quiet about it. If you go and tell the press, then Malfoy will tell Krum and maybe the _Daily Prophet_ too! Do you want Harry and Hermione's reputations to be ruined?" asked Ron.

Fred thought for a while before he sat down.

"Good." said Ron.

"Um, guys? Do you think we should do something to the wedding picture?" asked Neville.

"Like what?" asked George.

"Hang it up."

"At where?" asked Ron.

"Ron, where do you think wedding pictures are normally hang?" asked Lavender.

Ron thought.

"The bedroom?"

"Exactly." said Fred, getting up again. "Well, let's hang this beauty up!"

Fred and Ron carried the picture up the stairs and to the bedroom while the rest followed.

"Where exactly do we hang this?" asked Ron.

"How about the wall above the headboard? That's where Neville and I put ours." suggested Ginny.

"Headboard it is." said Ron. "Somebody get some chairs or something, we are not tall enough to hang this over the headboard."

Angelina conjured two chairs and Fred and Ron stepped on them.

"Easy, easy...." said George.

Fred and Ron placed the picture firmly on the wall. "How does it look down there?" asked Fred.

"A little to the left, no, too left.....lift it higher.....yeah, that's it." said George.

"Will somebody do a sticking charm now?" asked Ron. "Before our hands got tired."

Oliver took out his wand and with a wave and a spell, he said, "Okay, you two can let go now."

Fred and Ron let go and they got off the chairs and joined the rest.

"Looks good." said Oliver, nodding in approval.

Everyone stared at the lovely picture in silence for a while before Neville said, "Err, can we get back to the diary?"

"Sure, let's go." said George. "I'll read this time."


	11. 15th of January 2003

Disclaimer: You know already. This story is inspired by the movie "The City of Glass". The song "And I Love You So" is also taken from there.

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you for your reviews! 212 reviews! (whistle) That's a lot for me! Dances around, thank you so much for your support!

magicpens: Thanks for the link, I have joined it! :)

shortie522: I'm not saying anything (grins)

hentaigigi: Actually I got the idea of wedding picture from a fanart drawn by someone a long time ago. I don't know who he/she is. (NOTE TO EVERYONE: The picture is in my website's Fanstuff section. Anyone who wants to see it could go to the link at the bottom of my profile)

D.Torres: "Daniel" didn't marry "Emma". As for the chapters I planned to have.... I'm not sure, maybe 20 or more chapters?

Alexian-goddess: I can't tell you how Hermione end up living with Harry now....

StrGzr974: Maybe Ginny said "Goodbye" or "See you soon" or "Be safe".... it's up to you.

MorganFay: They are really dead.

Emerald Tears: I will think about the iceberg.

Missradcliffe: (hands a tissue paper to you) I'm finished with the music video (turns out quite nicely), now I need to find some time to put it up in my website....

Maorigurl: What a surprise, one of my best friends is called Joshua! He's tall and has golden-brown (he dyed it) hair. Your fic looks pretty cool, I'll read it when I got the time.

Bloom-lover2004: (hands a piece of tissue paper to you)

Sakura-sweeti555: Yeah, I'm going to have a chapter for like every month up until they die.

Translation of Irish to English:  
  
Go raibh maith agat: Thank you  
  
Dia duit, Dia is Muire duit: Hello

An feidir liom cabhru leat?: Can I help you?

Ce mhead e sin?: How much is that?

Ta se a cuig chun a do: It's five to two.

Chapter 11: 15th January 2003

Dear Diary,

I woke up this morning and saw sunlight through our big window. I didn't know what time it was until I looked at the clock next to our bed. 12pm. Wow, I couldn't believe that I slept until noon. But then again, I felt that it wasn't so surprising, since Harry and I didn't sleep until 3am in the morning. And Diary, I think you know what we did last night. (wink)

I turned to the warm body next to mine and put my arm over Harry's bare chest. I looked at his face. Oh, he looked so beautiful; I could watch him sleep for hours.

But he got to wake up sometime, so I said softly, "Wake up, Darling."

He continued to sleep. I kissed him gently on the lips and lay my head next to his on the pillow.

He opened his eyes slightly and turned his head. He smiled at me, put his arm around me and held me close.

"Morning." he said sleepily.

"Afternoon is more like it, it's already 12pm." I said.

"Oh." he said simply and closed his eyes. For a moment, he didn't speak.

"Harry, don't go back to sleep." I said loudly. Last night, we decided to call each other our real names in private.

"Okay, okay...." he muttered with his eyes shut.

There must be someway to wake him up. So I thought for a while and smiled. "Oh well, since you are too tired, I guess you don't want to join me for a shower."

Before he could say anything, I got off our bed, took out a simple yellow dress from the cupboard, a towel and I went off to the shower.

I deliberately didn't lock the door when I closed it. Then I turned on the tap to have my shower.

As the water ran down my body, I counted, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5....."

The door was being opened; I lifted my face and let the water to wash my face when Harry locked his arms around me.

"I knew that idea would wake you up." I said and he kissed my wet cheek.

* * *

I wanted to go swimming in the in-door swimming pool before lunch so we grabbed our swimming costumes and headed straight to the pool.

The pool was huge and looked so inviting that I jumped right in after I had changed into my red bikini. Harry joined in a few minutes later. A few years of Auror training had taught him how to swim, so he caught up with me within a minute or two.

We were swimming for an hour when an idea came to my mind. Why don't we play 'Tag' in the pool?

So playfully, I slapped Harry on the shoulder and said, "Tag, you're it!"

Harry gaped at me as I laughed and swam off quickly.

"Oh no, you don't!" Harry said and with a splash, he swam after me.

I swam as fast as I could and I sang to Harry, "Na na, you cannot catch me!'

I giggled when I saw Harry frowned and I continued to swim away from him. He dived.

I swam freely for a few seconds when suddenly, someone tugged my foot. "Ah!"

I turned my head and saw Harry grinning victoriously. He was standing straight in the water. "Gotcha!"

I groaned as he pulled me towards him and put his arms around my waist. When I managed to stand still, he put his head on my shoulder and asked, "Any reward for catching the prettiest witch in this pool?"

I looked at him and pretended to think. "Hm, what do you expect?"

"A kiss?" he whispered.

I smiled at him and he smiled back, but his smile faded when I said, "No way."

"What?"

I grinned mischievously at him. "How about this instead?" Immediately, I slapped the water at his face.

"Hey!" cried Harry and he let go of me. I laughed as Harry wiped the water off his face slowly.

"Emma Evans." he said quietly, and dangerously.

I stopped laughing. Harry sounded dead serious when he said my "name". Although the name wasn't mine, I felt fear when Harry said it.

Harry looked at me and said, "I don't like that."

My hand flew to my mouth and I said quickly, "Oh I'm so sorry, Darling. I didn't know that you don't like people to splash water on your face....."

He glared at me, which was the last thing I wanted him to do.

"Daniel, please don't be mad. Is that anything I could do to make you feel better?" I asked in panic.

He stared at me for a while before he said, "Well, there's one thing."

"What?" I asked anxiously.

Suddenly he grinned. "This!" He splashed the water on my face.

"Hey!"

"Ha, I fooled you!" he cried and laughed.

I scowled. "Take this, Daniel Evans!" I said and sent a huge amount of water to him.

"Ah, take this, Emma!" Harry said and water hit my face instantly.

"Ah!" I gave a short laugh and we spent the next few minutes having our water fight.

Harry ended it by caught my hands and kissed them affectionately. "Okay, fight's over."

Rubbing at my hands slowly, he said, "Why don't we go and have lunch instead?"

I smiled. "Sure."

* * *

It was already 1.45pm when we came to the Boat Deck, I realised that the ship had stopped to let passenger off to Queenstown. The day was sunny but still a bit cold.

"Yeah, Malfoy is gone, we can live in peace!" said Harry loudly.

"Daniel!" I said sharply.

"Sorry." said Harry sheepishly. "Hey, what're those?" he asked, pointing at a few witches and wizards setting up tables and putting stuff on them.

"I think they are store owners in Queenstown, they come here to sell gifts to passengers, since there's a bit of time before the ship headed straight to Miami. Yeah, I think that's it." I said slowly.

"Well, let's go and take a look." said Harry and we went to the gathering crowd at the row of stalls on the deck.

"Remember, you must leave when the ship's whistle is sounded." said an officer over the talking of the passengers to the vendors.

"Yes Sir." replied the vendors and he left.

We looked at the things they sold. Jewellery, robes, Quidditch souvenirs like mini broomsticks and models of Golden Snitches, flowers and postcards.

I looked in awe at the jewellery a witch was selling: Butterfly-shaped brooch, heart-shape diamond necklace, sliver rings and a lot of dazzling jewellery that I had never seen. Although those were beautiful, I had my eyes on a pretty, gold bracelet. It had a small, heart shaped ruby dangling on it. The gold and red colours reminded me so much of Gryffindor and my days in the house.

"How much is this?" I asked the witch.

The witch looked uncomfortable.

"Err, excuse me, but how much is this bracelet?" I asked, slightly louder, thinking that she might be hard on hearing.

"I don't understand." said the witch slowly in her heavily Irish accent.

Okay, so this witch didn't speak English. Uh oh.

"Daniel," I called to Harry, who was at the Quidditch souvenirs stand. "This witch doesn't......."

I blinked.

Harry was talking to the owner in fluent Irish.

Since when did he learn how to speak Irish?

"Go raibh matih agat." I heard Harry saying (that's one sentence I could understand) and he got himself a watch.

"Daniel, come over here." I called.

Harry came over. "Look at this watch, Emma, isn't it cool?" he asked, showing me a wristwatch with mini Golden Snitch flying around the edges.

"Suit you." I said simply and helped Harry to put it on.

"By the way, what is it you want?"

"This witch doesn't know English." I said.

Harry smiled. "Leave it to me, dear." He turned to the witch. "Dia duit."

The witch smiled brightly at him. "Dia is Muire duit. An feidir liom cabhru leat?"

Harry looked at me. "What is the thing you fancy?"

I pointed at the bracelet. "This."

"Ah," said Harry shortly and turned back to the witch. "Ce mhead e sin?" he asked, pointing at the bracelet.

The witch said something in Irish then the word 'Galleons.' was heard.

Harry looked at me. "80 Galleons."

I gaped at him. "That's too much!"

"I know." said Harry.

The witch said something in Irish.

"The witch says that it's made of real ruby and gold, that's why it is so expensive."

"Oh." I said slowly.

The witch spoke again.

"She says it is supposed to be 100 Galleons."

"So it's on discount now?" I asked.

Harry nodded.

"I can't afford it. I mean, I do have over 80 Galleons in my pocket but I need them for our vacation in Miami." I sighed sadly and stared at the bracelet. "I guess I'll have to give it up...."

"Oh come on, honey, don't be sad....." said Harry and I stared at him with lifeless eyes. It was upsetting to give up something you liked so much.

He turned back to the witch and said something in Irish. The witch shook her head and for the next few minutes, they talked in Irish. I could understand simple Irish but they were talking way too fast and the language was a bit difficult for me to understand.

"Aine, ta se a cuig chun a do." said the vendor anxiously beside the witch.

I understood that sentence, but I'm not wrong, it meant something about the time.

The witch looked impatient, then she said to Harry something in Irish. Harry smiled and said, "Go raibh matih agat."

Then he paid the witch 40 Galleons and she gave him the bracelet! The witch quickly packed her jewellery, took out her wand, waved it and her things were being transfigured into books. She gathered them and ran off with the rest of the vendors. The time for them to leave the ship must have arrived.

"Here you go, Emma." said Harry, presenting the bracelet to me with flourish.

"What did you do?" I asked in awe.

"One word, bargain." said Harry. "I told the witch to sell it to me for 20 Galleons, she refused. So we talked about the price until 40 Galleons."

"So I'm going to pay you back 40 Galleons, right?" I asked.

Harry shook his head. "It's a gift. For you." he smiled at me sweetly. "Now put it on."

"But Daniel...." I started when Harry held up his hand.

"No buts. Here, let me put it on for you." he said and gently, he put the bracelet around my wrist. "Like it?"

I gazed admiringly at the bracelet. It looked so beautiful under the sun. "Love it. Thank you," I leaned forward and whispered, "Harry."

Suddenly, I pulled him towards me and kissed him lovingly on the lips. He kissed me back and we were lost in our own world until the ship's whistle was sounded.

* * *

We spent a peaceful day on the ship. The best part happened during dinner. We came for dinner at the D-deck Dining Room and found that there was a huge space in the middle of the room.

"What the...." said Harry.

I looked at the signboard outside the doors of the Dining Room. "Looks like there a band performing tonight."

"To entertain the passengers, I guess." said Harry.

The band played music for the passengers throughout dinner. As we ate, I saw passengers getting up and dancing to the peaceful and elegant music. As the passengers applauded to the end of another song, the leader of the band announced,

"Thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen. The next song we are going to perform is 'And I Love You So'."

"How about a dance, Emma?" asked Harry cheerfully.

Wow, if Harry wanted to dance, that meant he was in a good mood. Not wanting to spoil his mood, I nodded.

Harry smiled, got up and offered me his hand. I got up and took it. Together, we went to the dance floor, holding hands. Harry put his right hand on my waist and pulled me close to him.

The band began to play:

**_And I love you so  
The people ask me how  
How I've lived till now  
I tell them I don't know_**

**_I guess they understand  
How lonely life has been  
But life began again  
The day you took my hand_**

**_And yes, I know how lonely life can be  
The shadows follow me 'n' the night won't set me free  
But I don't let the evening get me down  
Now that you're around me_**

**_And you love me, too  
Your thoughts are just for me  
You set my spirit free  
I'm happy that you do_**

**_The book of life is brief  
And once a page is read  
All but life is dead  
That is my belief_**

**_And yes, I know how lonely life can be  
The shadows follow me 'n' the night won't set me free  
But I don't let the evening get me down  
Now that you're around me_**

As the song went on, I closed my eyes and sighed. I felt comfortable in Harry's arms, that's where I felt safe. Harry didn't say anything, he just rested his forehead on my head as we waltzed slowly and held my hand tightly.

When the song was over, the passengers applauded and we released each other. Harry smiled at me.

"How about a stroll on the deck?" he asked.

* * *

We strolled slowly on the Boat Deck. The night sky was beautiful, I had never seen so much stars in my entire life. I held Harry's hand gently as we walked. The night was perfect, and romantic. I loved it so much that I didn't want it to end.

"Hey, Emma, look, a shooting star!" said Harry, looking up at the starry night. "Better made a wish."

We let go of each other's hands, closed our eyes and made our wishes upon it. Know what I wish, Diary? I wished that I could be with Harry forever and ever. I don't even want death to tear us apart.

"What did you wish for?" asked Harry when I opened my eyes.

"Can't tell. It won't come true if I do." I said, smiling.

Harry smiled back and said, "You know, my colleague told me that shooting stars actually mean someone will die because they clear the path for a soul to get to Heaven."

"Where does your colleague hear it from?" I asked.

"No idea. Where do you think we will go when we died?" asked Harry.

Did Harry hear my wish just now?

"I'm not sure," I said. "Ever heard of Elysium Fields?"

"Where's that?"

"An abode after death of the brave and good in the Underworld." I said. "I read about it somewhere. I heard that the souls of the good will go there and live happily forever."

"Maybe my parents, Sirius and Professor Dumbledore are there." said Harry quietly.

I looked at him and he looked at me seriously. Professor Dumbledore died a year ago of old age. The whole wizarding world was shock and upset about it. I cried in my bedroom for hours when I read about it.

"Oh Daniel." I said quietly and held his hand.

He patted my hand. "I'm okay, just that I still misses them sometime.... do you think I will see them after I die?"

Silence.

"I'm sure that you will. But not yet. I know that they are waiting for you at the other side but you still have a long way to go...."

"No, we have a long way to go." corrected Harry, emphasizing on the word 'we'. "Emma, no, Hermione, if I die earlier than you...."

"Shush." I said, putting my fingers on his lips. "Please don't talk about death."

Harry removed my fingers and grasped my hand. "I have to. Hermione," he whispered. "If I die suddenly, I promise you that I will be waiting for you in the Elysium Fields. Not even death could tear us apart."

Maybe Harry could read my mind, maybe I wished too loudly, or maybe this was a sign that my wish was coming true.

"Right," I said, nodding. "But you don't have to wait so long. Because if you die, I will die as well. Our hearts are linked together."

Smiling, Harry kissed my hand and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and we stayed in a close embrace for a long time.

* * *

I'm serious, Diary. If Harry dies suddenly, I don't want to live as well. He is the reason why I could go on with my life with Viktor. In the past, I lived for Viktor and my parents. But now my parents are dead and Viktor is the world's biggest bastard, if it wasn't for Harry, I would probably be dead.

Harry is the love of my life. I lost him once when I was in Hogwarts, I couldn't lose him again.

Speaking of Harry, he is now threatening to take away my quill and hide it if I don't stop writing and come to bed, so I must go now, good night.

Hermione

* * *

"How romantic." said Katie slowly when George was done.

"And sad." said Ginny quietly.

"Maybe they are together now in the Elysium Fields." said Angelina.

Ron was silent. He was staring into space for quite a while.

"Ron? Ron? Are you okay?" asked Lavender in concern.

".....Do you remember that I went to the New Scotland Yard the day after Harry and Hermione died?" asked Ron quietly.

The group nodded.

"The policeman handed me their personal belongings. I, um, found Harry's wristwatch and Hermione's bracelet among them. I guess this entry has explained where these two comes from...."

Silence.

"Oh Merlin. I still can't believe that they are gone." said Ginny, her voice trembling. Finally, she broke down to tears.

Neville put his arms around her. "Ginny, please...."

"Sometimes I try to tell myself that they are just going away for another vacation but....." said Ginny as she cried in her husband's arms. "But I hear the song 'Slipped Away' on the radio yesterday and....."

"You hear it too?" asked Ron.

Ginny sniffled and nodded.

"So did we." said Fred. "At the shop."

"And us. At home." said Oliver and Katie.

"And I." said Lavender and Alicia in unison.

"I heard it too." said Angelina. "I cried as I did."

"That song reminds us that our friends are dead and they are not coming back." said Ron solemnly.

The group sat around in the living room without a word for a long while.

"George," said Ginny finally. "Can I read the next entry?"

"Go ahead." said George quietly and handed Ginny the diary.

Neville released his wife and gave her a piece of tissue. Ginny sniffled, wiped her face clean of tears and took the diary.


	12. 19th January 2003

Disclaimer: You know already. This story is inspired by the movie "The City of Glass".

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

NOTE: THE MUSIC VIDEO IS FINALLY DONE AND UP! THE LINK TO IT WAS AT THE BOTTOM OF MY PROFILE, HOPE YOU GUYS WILL VIEW IT!

Thank you for your reviews!

magicpens, Masked Phantom, Blackhand/Exzlayer, Gryffindorgrlwiz, Emerald Tears: (hands a pack of tissue to each of you)

Seamy: Go raibh maith agat.

Missradcliffe: I don't understand why they want to block users (they block me too)....

Tacofoolio: Well, I didn't go exactly according to the story of the movie. It's quite different actually.

Taylor Bunting: That's a great song, I hope I will get to hear it some day.

Carey: This witch doesn't.

Haza: My story get passed around most of the top half of a coach? Whoa!

Chapter 12: 19th of January 2003

Dear Diary,

We are here in Miami! Finally!

This afternoon, at around 5pm, we arrived at the port and at around 5.30pm, we arrived in Hotel Astor. Diary, the lobby itself was beautiful! There was an impressive staircase that descends to downstairs and a vertical water sculpture featured in the garden area all seamlessly combines! It was so elegant.

"Good afternoon, Sir, Madam. How could I help you?" asked the lady behind the counter when we reached the counter.

Harry put down our (he carried mine willingly) suitcases, smiled charmingly at the lady (which made her blushed) and said, "Yes, I think there's a room here under our names, Mr and Mrs Daniel Evens."

The lady checked her computer. "Yes, the Superior Room... I will ask a bellhop to take your bags."

The bellboy brought us to our hotel room, it gorgeous! It was decorated in shades of taupe and brushed chrome, blond oak wood was used for the armoire, desk and headboard, there was a mini CD stereo, natural canvas blinds at the windows and a fully stocked mini bar!

Once the bellhop left our room, I flopped on our queen-sized bed, "This is great!" The bed was not as great as the one back on the ship, but it would do.

"Hey Hermione, look at this." said Harry. With a wave of his hand, he closed the blinds by magic, turning the room into darkness.

He adjusted the light switch on the wall and the room was lit with soft lighting. Oh my, the lights in this room even have dimmer switches!

"Hm, I love it!" I said happily as Harry flopped on the bed beside me.

We kissed each other lightly on the lips and we lay there for quite a long while, just enjoying the comfort of the room.

I was about to fell asleep when Harry sat up and looked at the clock beside our bed. "Oh my God, It's already 6pm!"

"Yeah, so?" I asked sleepily.

"Come on, we need to get to the beach." He said, getting out of the bed.

"Now?" I asked, "I thought we are going there TOMORROW."

Harry grinned at me. "I can't wait for tomorrow. Come on, get up."

* * *

When we got near the beach, Harry stopped in his tracks, turned around and said, "Emma, could you close your eyes?"

I frowned. What in Merlin's name is he trying to do?

"It's a surprise." he said quickly, smiling.

I closed my eyes and I couldn't see anything. I felt Harry holding my hands, guiding me to walk. I felt the soft sand under my feet as I walked blindly.

"Can I open them now?" I asked.

"No, not yet." I heard Harry said.

A few more steps later, I heard Harry saying, "Sit down."

I did and he said, "Okay, you can open them now."

I opened them and I gasped at the sight in front of me. Harry and I were standing right in the middle of the beach, facing the horizon. The sun was setting and waves of pink and orange stretched across the sky.

"It's.... amazing." I said in awe, looking at the lovely sunset.

"Heard from my colleague that this is one of the best places to see the sunset." said Harry, who was sitting behind me and blushing slightly. "Am I going overboard with the romance thing?"

"No, it's just fine." I said and leaned backwards, right into my lover's arms. I closed my eyes and breathed in the sea air. The wind blew on our faces gently and I listened to the seagulls' cries as they flew and the sound of the waves as they washed against the shore softly.

"Wonderful, just wonderful." I muttered to no one in particular.

Harry put his arms around me and pulled me closer, he rested his head on my shoulder and looked out to the sun as it sank slowly in the horizon.

I remembered Dumbledore said that music is a magic beyond all we do. But right now, I think love fits that statement too.

* * *

We went back to the hotel an hour later and decided to take a bath before we ordered dinner. Yes, we ate our dinner in our room.

The marble bathroom had an oversized bathtub, big enough for just the two of us. I poured in a bit of soap and filled up the tub while Harry took off his clothes. Soon the bubbles were so thick that you couldn't see through them. I peeled off my clothes and stepped into the tub. The water flowed out of the tub as I did.

"Come on in, Harry. The water is great." I said.

Harry obeyed and the water flowed out again when he came in. We stared at each other and just smiled. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Feels great." He said, sighing in content.

"Yeah, I haven't felt like this for years." I said, leaning my head against his chest.

Out of the blue, Viktor's face came into my face. I sighed sadly. I can't even control my thoughts....

"What's wrong?" asked Harry in concern.

"Viktor." I said grumpily. "I just thought of him. Harry, what if Malfoy tell Viktor Krum about us?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Now, Hermione, I won't allow you to spend this vacation thinking about You-Know-Who."

"Who? Voldemort?" I asked playfully. "Since when did I marry your greatest enemy?"

"Hey," said Harry. "You know who I am talking about. No more talking or thinking about Viktor Krum, or I will......"

"What?" I asked, sitting up straight and lifting my chin up at him. "What would you do?"

Harry didn't say anything but then I felt him jabbing on my side with his finger. "Ah!"

Harry grinned mischievously. "This!" Suddenly he started to tickle me in the water.

"Ah, stop it, Harry, stop it!" I said and laughed at the same time.

Harry refused to stop. As we played around in the tub, the water spilled out of it and splashed on the walls and everything else surrounding us. By the time Harry was willing to stop, the whole room was covered with water.

"Oops." said Harry when he had a good look around the place.

"Uh oh." I said, trying to push my wet hair off my face. "This will take quite a while to clean up."

"It will if we don't have a wand." said Harry and he stepped out of the tub. He went out of the room and came back with his wand.

"Scourgify." he said, waving his wand and the room was as dry as before.

Too dry.

The spell removed the water in the tub as well. I ended up sitting naked and cold in an empty bathtub.

"Oops." said Harry again.

"Hand me a towel, darling. I think I have soaked in the water long enough anyway." I said, smiling.

* * *

"I don't want to go to sleep," I said after dinner, looking at the clock, it's only 10pm. "Anything to do for the rest of the night, Harry?"

Harry looked outside the window at the scenery. "Well, I do have an idea."

"What?" I asked excitedly.

"Flying."

My smile faded and my mouth dropped open. "Flying?"

"Yeah, I feel like riding on a broomstick right now."

"What about me?" I asked.

"You can ride with me. I'm going to give you a lovely ride across South Beach."

I blinked. What did he just say?

Silence.

"No! I can't sit on a broomstick, I'm not a flyer like you!" I exclaimed.

"Trust me, Hermione," said Harry, walking towards me. "It would be great."

Silence. I looked into Harry's eyes. He had a pleading look on his face that I couldn't refuse.

I sighed. "All right, you win. But where are you going to get a broomstick?" I asked, looking at Harry's suitcase, thinking whether he had stuffed his Firebolt in it.

Harry smiled at me. Then he went to the phone beside the bed. He picked up the receiver, dialled a number and listened.

"Hello, Quidditch Supplies Rental Shop?" he asked. "Would you mind sending one broomstick to a room in Astor Hotel? Give me the best one. About an hour. Daniel Evans. All right, I will put the money in the cupboard, how much is it? 6 Galleons? All right. Are you sure that is the best one? All right, bye."

He hung up.

"What closet are you talking about, Harry?" I asked curiously.

Harry was about to talk when there was a knocking sound coming from the cupboard beside the door. Harry went to it, smiled at me and opened it.

I gasped. Inside the cupboard, lay a broomstick. Its handle was black, shiny and smooth, its tail was perfect, it didn't need any clipping of bent twigs. There was a button at the handle as well.

"The owner isn't kidding when he says that this is the best." said Harry, reaching for the broom and letting it levitated in thin air, high enough for us to mount.

He took the broom and went to the mirror. He mounted on it and pressed the button. Immediately, he vanished into thin air.

"Hermione, can you see me?" I heard Harry calling.

I looked around the room. I couldn't find Harry anywhere. The broom must had have a Invisibility Booster.

"I can't see you." I said.

Suddenly Harry reappeared in front of the mirror, still on his broomstick.

"Cool!" he said.

He reached into his pocket, took out 6 Galleons and placed them neatly in the cupboard. Then he closed the door. He waited for a while and opened it again.

The 6 Galleons had disappeared.

"Well, the owner had taken the rental money. Let's fly." said Harry, his eyes shining with excitement.

He turned off the lights and pulled me to the balcony.

"Ladies first." he said and held out his hand.

I looked at the broomstick uncertainly. The last time I rode it was back in my first year in Hogwarts and I had to admit that I didn't like it much.

"I don't know...." I started but shut up when I saw Harry's face. It looked kind of desperate.

Swallowed nervously, I took Harry's hand and sat on the broomstick. I gripped on the handle tightly before Harry got on it himself. I released the broom for a second and wrapped my arms around Harry's waist tightly.

"Relax, Hermione, it would be great." said Harry and pressed the button.

He kicked off and we went flying into the night. I closed my eyes, all I could feel was the cool night air against my face.

"Open your eyes, Hermione!" called Harry.

I opened my eyes slowly and realised that Harry and I were flying just above the trees. Couples were strolling below us but they didn't seem to notice that there was another couple flying above them. We flew past night clubs, seeing people dancing below us and restaurants, where people were enjoying their meals outdoors and admiring the night scenery.

"See, isn't it great?" asked Harry.

I smiled slightly. Well, the idea of flying through the night air of Miami was pretty good....

"This is too crowded, let's go to somewhere else." I heard Harry saying.

Before I knew it, he flew upwards, like a rocket.

"AAAHHHHH!!" I screamed and held on to Harry tighter.

"Whoa, Hermione, calm down!" said Harry as he flew horizontally. "And will you please don't hold so tightly, I know you love me but squeezing your lover to death isn't a way of showing your love."

I released him slightly. "Sorry."

We flew towards the ocean and I closed my eyes again, tried not to look down at the cold waters of the Atlantic, I didn't want to think what would happen if we fell into it.

"Look, Hermione, look around you." said Harry.

I opened my eyes again and looked around. I gasped in shock. There was nothing else around us except the night sky. It was filled with stars and the moon was so bright, so near that you could almost touch it with your hand. The stars were so beautiful, they were like diamonds in the sky.... (Now where did I see that sentence before). Everything was so, so.... romantic.

I sighed in satisfaction and leaned my head on Harry's back. I don't care that I am on a broomstick anymore. All I care about now is that I am with Harry Potter, the man that I truly love.....

* * *

Harry is great, Diary. I love him so much. He's the most important person in my life. He saves me from my awful marriage and gives me the most romantic, beautiful and powerful thing in my entire life: love.

I swear to you Diary, that I will love him forever and ever.

Hermione

* * *

"I don't know what to say." said Katie when Ginny finished. "Hermione's entries were so, so sad, romantic and moving....."

"Her entries make me want to cry." said Angelina.

"I wonder," said Fred. "If Hermione loved Harry so much, why didn't she break up with Krum and marry to Harry before she died?"

All the people in the group turned their heads to Neville and Ginny.

"Don't look at us." said Neville quickly. "We don't know anything."

"Really?" asked George, raising his eyebrow.

Neville nodded.

"All right." said Fred. "We let you two off. (Neville and Ginny sighed in relief) But why? Why didn't Hermione marry Harry?"

"Maybe she wrote it down in the diary." suggested Oliver.

"That's right, maybe she did." said Ginny and handed the diary to her husband. "You read the next one, Neville."

Neville took a glance at the diary and handed it to Oliver. "It's R-rated!" he said, blushing furiously and jumping up from his seat. The next thing they knew, he was out in the garden again.

"Aren't you joining him, Ginny?" asked Alicia.

"Later. He will be all right by his own." said Ginny. "I want to know what they did on their vacation. I will get out when the R-rated part comes."

"All righty then." said Oliver, clearing his throat.


	13. 21th January 2003 Part 1

Disclaimer: You know already. This story is inspired by the movie "The City of Glass". I got the song "Try To Remember" from there too.

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

**Note: Like what Neville said in the last chapter, this entry is R-rated, so if you can't stand it, skip this entry. Or you can be like Ginny and read until the R-rated part comes. But I suggest to take the 'Ginny' route, because the non R-rated part is an awfully long one.**

Thank you for your reviews!

Red-Head Ron Weasley, shortie522: I will tell you why she didn't divorce near the end of the story.

magicpens: Hope your toe is okay by now.

Her Stubborn Lioness: (hands a pack of tissues to you) At least you cry during watching it, my sister thinks it is rather scary to see how Harry and Hermione just fade away in picture that they have taken with Ron.

Gryffindorgrlwiz: I don't know, my ideas just came out from nowhere.

Starlight-Heart: This is the longest review I have ever received! Thank you!

Sakura-sweeti555: They didn't get married

xThe-Ravenx: The part where Emma punches the interviewer? I downloaded it from It's an interview with Dan, Emma and Rupert. The whole thing is five minutes, it's quite funny.

Chapter 13: 21st January 2003 Part 1

Dear Diary,

It's already after 12am. Harry is sleeping beside me in his birthday suit, his arm draping over my back. I should be sleeping as well but I wanted to write this down while I still have the energy and the memory is still fresh in my mind.

* * *

Yesterday I woke up in our bed, feeling totally refreshed. Harry was already out of bed. I could hear him washing up in the bathroom. I stretched myself lazily before getting out of bed. Yawning, I went to the bathroom to wash up as well. 

When I got in there, I giggled at the sight of Harry. He was looking at the mirror, his face had shaving cream on and he had a razor in his hand. His hair was messier than usual and he only had his white boxers on.

Harry heard me giggling, glanced at me and asked in fake anger, "What's the matter, you never seen a man shaving before?"

I struggled not to laugh. "No." I answered cheekily and grinned.

"Haven't you tried shaving before?" asked Harry slowly as he ran the razor down his cheek.

"No, of course not."

Harry looked at me. "Oh really?" he asked, and reached for the can of shaving cream.

Uh oh. I knew what he was planning to do, he was going to put the shaving cream on ME. I screamed and ran out of the bathroom.

"Come back here!" he called and chased after me to the main room. Laughing, I jumped onto the bed and buried myself under the sheets.

Realising that he couldn't catch me without ruining the sheets, he called, "Come out, Hermione."

"No way." I said.

Then I heard silence. Thinking that Harry was probably waiting for me to come out of the sheets so that he could attack me with the shaving cream, I refused to reveal myself.

The silence just went on and on.

A few minutes later, I poked my head out of the sheets and....

Harry was there, sitting on the edge of the bed with his face clean and his hand holding the shaving cream. He grinned evilly once he saw my face.

"Ah!" I screamed and tried to duck back down under the sheets but he caught hold of them and pulled them down. "Oh no, you don't!"

He pulled so hard that I lost my grip on the sheets and he pinned me down with just one arm before I could move.

Shaking the can of shaving cream, he gave a wicked laugh and said, "Let's see what Hermione Granger looks like with shaving cream on her face."

"Oh no!" I cried and squeezed my eyes shut.

I heard the sound of the nozzle being squeezed and felt something on my cheeks.

"Don't move now...." Harry said seriously, "I don't want any cream to get into your nose or mouth...."

A few seconds later, Harry's arm left my body and he was laughing like crazy. I opened my eyes and saw him on the floor, pointing at me and laughing at the same time. The can was on the floor.

Thinking that he must have had done something ridiculous on my face, I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

I gasped at my reflection, Harry had applied a small amount of cream on my cheeks, chin and nose. He even added his own 'signature': a lightning shaped cream on my forehead, just like the scar he used to have.

"HARRY POTTER!!!!!" I shrieked. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU!"

Grabbing my pink lipstick, I ran out of the bathroom, it's payback time!

* * *

I couldn't remember how long the chase last, but I did remember I catch Harry from behind and we fell on the bed, laughing madly. 

"Ah, I'm sorry, please forgive me!" cried Harry.

"Apology is NOT accepted!" I said, waving my lipstick and with a stroke, I drew a horizontal line on his cheek, then another, and another... I did the same for his other cheek.

I replaced the cap on my lipstick and threw it aside. "Oh kitty, you look so much like my darling Harry....." I said playfully and placed my hand on his chest and stroked his hair like how I did with my cat's fur. Crookshanks died 3 years ago.

Realising what I have done to his face, Harry just purred and licked my hand. Giggling, I rested my head on his chest. "I love this new cat of mine, he looks just like my lover."

"Not only that, this cat could talk too." said Harry. "And kiss his owner."

With that, he kissed me on the forehead, carefully not to touch the cream.

"Hm-mm." I said, smiling.

We stayed in that position for quite a while before we decided to get off the bed and have breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast in our room, we grabbed our swimming costumes, suntan lotion and other things we needed for the beach. We went for the lift at our floor and while we were waiting, a handsome man with blond hair and tanned skin came out of his room (which was next to ours) and approached us. 

"Morning." he said.

"Morning." we replied cheerfully.

"My name is Aaron."

"My name is," Harry paused. "Daniel. This is my wife, Emma."

Aaron looked at me. I could see his eyes examining me from head to toe. I swallowed nervously. Why was he looking at me like that?

"You have a beautiful wife." said Aaron finally.

"Thank you." said Harry and squeezed my hand gently. His affections dissolved my nervousness completely.

The lift came and we went in.

As the lift went down, we were silent. I could feel Aaron's eyes on me all the while. I glanced at him and saw him practically staring at my chest. His eyes travelled down to my thighs. I wished I hadn't worn the white, low neck, sleeveless top and my blue shorts, which was so short that my whole legs could be seen.

* * *

We arrived to the beach and Diary, it looked perfect in daytime! The sand was white, the ocean was sparkling blue and the sky was clear, with no clouds at all. 

"Come on, let's find a spot." said Harry and holding my hand, he took me across the beach.

We found a nice sunny spot and we just dumped our stuff there. Shaking the mat, Harry said, "You go and change your clothes, I will take out everything."

Nodding, I took my bag and went to the changing room.

I changed into my red bikini and checked myself in the mirror outside the cubicle before I left the changing room.

I walked across the beach and men had been staring at me, licking their lips and their eyes filled with lust. The sun had worked on its magic on my creamy skin. The wind blew my hair onto my face and I reached up to push it away, which made the men to swallow their saliva. They acted like they had seen a Veela. They must be dying to get their hands on me, ripping my bikini top away and kissing me right on the spot.

"_Dirty–minded men_." I thought angrily.

I got back to our spot and found Harry putting down the suntan lotion. Once he saw me, his mouth dropped open, then he closed it and blinked at me.

Now Harry was an exception. I didn't mind if he took me right now on the beach. But I knew he would not do that. He's a perfect gentleman and would wait until we got back to our room, where we could have privacy.

"You look great." said Harry, smiling.

I smiled back and sat down beside him. "Thank you. Now it's your turn to change."

He took his things and went off. I sat on the mat and looked out to the beach. The waters looked great. I couldn't wait for Harry to get back so that we could play it.

I sighed in satisfaction and lay down on the mat with my eyes close. Even though my eyes were close, I could feel outsiders' gaze on my body. Feeling slightly irritated, I opened my eyes, grabbed my towel and covered my body with it.

"_Take that_." I thought and closed my eyes again.

"Emma, what are you doing?" asked Harry a minute later.

I opened my eyes and saw Harry staring at me as if he had seen a bright pink Blast-Ended Skrewt. He had his swimming trunks on.

"Is this a new way of getting a suntan?" he asked.

I blushed slightly. "No." I sat up and removed my towel. Harry sat down beside me. "Just that I could feel men staring at me. They are looking at my body...."

Harry looked around him and frowned deeply, as if he was trying to give everyone a warning. Then he turned to me and said gently, "Don't worry, I'm here. If any of these jerks comes near you, I'll give him a piece of my mind."

I smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Thanks." I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Now how about helping me with the suntan lotion? I could use some help for my back."

"Only if you promise to help me with mine."

"Sure."

I lay on my stomach and Harry untied the upper part of my swimsuit. I smiled in satisfaction as he rubbed the lotion gently on my back, I could imagine the men's faces now, green with envy and jealousy as they watched Harry with his hands on my back.

"Okay, done." said Harry and neatly tied back my bikini top.

I got up and it was Harry's turn to have his back applied. As I did his back, I could see women with their mouths dropped open at our direction. I rolled my eyes, were we the only couple on this beach? Why was everyone enjoying staring at us?

"Done." I said and applied the lotion on the rest of my body. Harry sat up and waited patiently for me to finish so that he could use it.

"So what now? Swimming or sunbathing?" I asked when Harry was done applying his skin with the lotion.

"Hm, I don't know, I was thinking about doing something else." said Harry.

I looked around the beach to see what Harry had targeted on. "Like what?"

"Like throwing you in the water." said Harry.

I looked at Harry and he was grinning, mischievously.

"Oh no....." I said slowly.

"Oh yes." said Harry as he inched towards me. I moved back, and then I got up to my feet. I ran towards the ocean but Harry caught up with in less than a second.

"Gotcha!" he said, catching me around my waist and carrying me up in his arms. Then he marched towards the ocean.

Ignoring my screams, Harry went all the way until the water was up to his waist. Then he.....

SPLASH

.....tossed me right into the water. He laughed. But he wouldn't be laughing for long.

I resurfaced, grasped his hand when he wasn't looking and pulled hard.

"Ah!"

SPLASH

Ha, serves him right for tossing me into the water. Now Harry was as wet as me.

Is this what the Chinese call "dragging someone into the water?"

Coughing and spluttering, Harry wiped the water off his face while I laughed as hard as I could. Then I swam away before he decided to have his revenge.

* * *

We spent the first half of the afternoon swimming. By the time we went ashore, it was already 3pm. 

After we wiped ourselves dry, Harry asked, "How about some ice cream, Emma?"

"Great." I said, smiling.

"Be right back." said Harry and he went off.

A second later, I realised that Harry didn't ask me what kind of flavour I wanted. Oh well, I guessed that he already knew what I wanted so he wouldn't need to ask.

I put on my sunglasses and lay comfortably on the mat. I breathed in the sea air and exhaled. I loved this vacation, it's great.

I saw a shadow on the sand and thought that it was Harry's. "Back already, Darling?"

I looked up and blinked. It wasn't Harry.

It was Aaron.

I took off my sunglasses and stood up. "Hello, Aaron."

I wondered whether my tone wasn't cold enough or Aaron was just too stupid to catch the message: 'Back off', he just smiled back and said, "Hello, Emma."

"What do you want?" I asked and without moving, looking behind his shoulder to see whether Harry was back yet.

"Nothing, I just want to have a little....chat." said Aaron slowly.

Where the hell did Harry go?

"About what?" I asked coolly. "If you want to apologize about the way you stare at me at the lift....."

"Apologize? Why should I?" asked Aaron, smiling.

My jaws dropped.

"W-Why?" I asked back. "You shouldn't stare at somebody else's wife like that....."

"I thought you like it." said Aaron softly. "Dear Emma...."

Come on, Harry, come back right now, please.....

Suddenly, Aaron grasped my hand.

"Hey, let go!" I cried and tried to tug my hand free.

"You are a very beautiful woman, Emma, are you interested in having an affair as beautiful as yourself?" asked Aaron.

"_For your information, Mister, I'm having one right now_." I thought but I said, "No way, I love Daniel."

"What's so good about your husband?" demanded Aaron.

Good, a chance for me to say how much I loved Harry.

"Well, from where we come from, he is famous, very famous. Everyone in my, um, country knows his name. He is a legend, a national hero, he saves his country from an evil threat, twice. He is powerful, capable Auro, I mean, policeman,"

As I was talking, I continued to try to pull my hand from his grasp.

"No one dares to provoke him once they know who he is. His name is everywhere, there are movies and books about him and his name could be found in our history books. He is good at our national sport, if he isn't so keen on being a policeman, he would have become a national player."

Aaron raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"But I don't love him because he's famous. I love him because he is sweet and charming. I know him since I was 10 and we grow up together. He loves me very much and I love him too."

Aaron narrowed his eyes.

"You won't once you are in love with someone else." said Aaron in confidence. "Come with me, Emma, come to my hotel room.... didn't you say that he's a hero? Well, let's see whether he could save you from me....."

"No! Daniel! Help!" I cried when I saw Harry marching towards me, looking as if he was going kill someone.

"Dan....." I started when Harry putted his finger to his lips. I shut up and Harry tiptoed towards us.

Then he tapped Aaron on the shoulder. "Excuse me?" he asked politely.

"What?" growled Aaron before he turned around.

POW

Harry threw a swift punch across Aaron's face. Aaron let go of my hand in pain and landed on the sand.

"Daniel, thank goodness!" I said happily.

Putting his arm around my shoulders protectively, he glared at Aaron furiously. "How dare you touch my wife! Do you know that I could sue you for this?"

Aaron went pale slightly. Harry let go of me, bended down and caught hold of Aaron's collar. He pulled him up to his feet.

"I'm warning you," he growled. "If I catch you anywhere near my wife again, you'll be very, very sorry."

Aaron didn't say anything.

Harry shook him hard. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." said Aaron quietly.

Harry let him go. "Now go away."

Aaron looked at me longingly. But that was before Harry raised his fist slowly at him, ready to give him another punch. Aaron looked at the fist and he walked away unwillingly.

"Bastard." Harry muttered angrily.

"Harry, you're great!" I squealed in delight and jumped on him, hugging him as tightly as I could.

"I told you, if any of these jerks comes near you, I'll give him a piece of my mind." said Harry when I released him and he smiled.

"Great that you did." I said softly and gave him a long lingering kiss.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day under the sun, getting a lovely tan. When evening came, most of the tourists had left the beach. We, on the other hand, decided to have a stroll on the beach before leaving. 

Hand-in-hand, we walked across the beach, the waves washing our feet as they came ashore. The sun sank slowly in the horizon. The place was so beautiful that I didn't want to leave.

Harry didn't say anything throughout the whole walk but by I could feel his love for me by the way he held my hand.

* * *

We went back to the hotel when night came and we ate dinner in our room. 

"Ah, I'm full!" I said, sitting on the chair. "So what are we going to do for the rest of the night?"

Harry was fooling around with the stereo. He seemed to be searching for a radio channel.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Thought that we should just listen to music for the rest of the night..... what's the channel for WWN?"

"Good idea, the channel is...." I paused. "I don't know, usually it just comes on when I switch on my radio at home."

"Mine works that way too." said Harry. Frowning, he turned the knob left and right, trying to get the WWN.

"Tune to the left.... no, to the right.... no, that's the Muggle channel...." I said as Harry tried to get hold of the WWN.

In the end, we were acting like pure-blood wizard and witch with no knowledge of muggle appliances at all, trying to get a muggle radio to work.

Frustrated, Harry tuned the knob all the way to the end.

"....Good evening to all witches and wizards out there who are listening to WWN, I'm Vesta Jove, your DJ for the night...." said the voice from the setero.

I blinked. "It worked."

Harry and I looked at each other in confusion and then at the radio channel band. The needle was pointing the end of the band, long past the last channel.

Harry looked at me, as if I had the explanation.

"Well, WWN does belong to the magical world after all." I said finally.

Harry shrugged and stood back. We then sat down beside the stereo, listening to the stereo.

* * *

".....And now onto the next dedication of the night. I got an owl post from someone named Terry, he wants to dedicate this song to his girlfriend Diana, the song is "Try To Remember"....." said the DJ. 

"Hey, I like this song." said Harry happily. He looked at me and held out his hand. "Come on, Hermione, let's dance to it."

"Okay." I said without hesitation.

Holding hands, we stood up. Harry put his hand on my waist, pulled me close and held my hand tightly with his other.

The song came on:

**Try to remember the kind of September   
****When life was slow and oh   
****so mellow.   
****Try to remember the kind of September   
****When grass was green and grain was yellow.   
****Try to remember the kind of September   
****When you were a tender and callow fellow.   
****Try to remember and if you remember   
****then follow, follow.**

As we danced slowly, I thought back about the Septembers Harry and I had back in our days in Hogwarts. September was the time when Harry and I met on the Hogwarts Express for the first time, went through the Sorting and got into Gryffindor. It was the time when I got the Time-Turner, when Harry was chose to be in the Quidditch team.... and oh yeah, the time when Harry and Ron got themselves into trouble by riding a flying car to Hogwarts.

**Try to remember when life was so tender   
****When no one wept except the willow.   
****Try to remember when life was so tender   
****When dreams were kept beside your pillow.   
****Try to remember when life was so tender   
****When love was an ember about to billow.   
****Try to remember and if you remember   
****then follow, follow.**

**Deep in December it's nice to remember   
****Although you know the snow will follow.   
****Deep in December it's nice to remember   
****Without a hurt the heart will hollow.   
****Deep in December   
****it's nice to remember   
****The fire of September that made you mellow.   
****Deep in December our hearts should remember and follow   
****follow.   
****Follow...follow...**

The song had stopped. But Harry didn't let go.

"Do you know why I like this song?" he whispered, switching off the stereo with his wandless magic.

I looked up at him. His emerald green eyes were filled with love and tenderness. "Why?" I asked softly.

"Because it reminds me of the times we have back in Hogwarts. All the things we have gone through, all the lovely memories..." he said quietly.

He lowered our hands and we just stood there, our hands together. "Now this song reminds me of the time we have spent lately as well. Last year is a memorable one. September is the time when we reunited and celebrated your 22nd birthday, remember?"

I walked closer to me and put my arms around his neck. "Of course I do. And do you remember what happened in December last year?"

Harry nodded slowly and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you want to experience that again tonight?" I whispered.

Harry didn't answer. Instead he lowered his head and kissed me on the lips.

I let Harry licked my lips before I opened my mouth. Harry slipped his tongue into my mouth and it duelled with mine immediately. I moaned and held on to him tighter....

* * *

"I'm out of here," said Ginny, getting up. "Looks like the R-rated part is coming. I'm going to tell Neville about the front part...." 

"Hey, Ginny, come on! You won't die by listening to the R-rated part!" called George but Ginny had already gone out of the sliding doors. "Remind me to bring Lethe to St Mungo's when I'm free." he said to Alicia. "She needs a blood test."

Oliver continued.

* * *

....Still kissing, we moved and fell right onto bed. Harry's lips left mine and before I could protest, he pushed me flat on my back before unbuttoning his shirt. Catching the message, I removed my top myself. 

I was about to unzip my shorts when Harry caught hold of my hand. "Wait, I'll do it." he said softly.

I let him.

Harry removed my shorts and panties. He looked at me with lust in his eyes and he lowered himself on me, kissing me on my neck. I sighed and ran my hand through his black hair. He continued and trailed his kisses down to my left breast. I tilted my head and gasped as he licked and sucked on my harden nipple. Then he used his left hand to cup my other breast and I panted as I clutched the sheets tightly with my fist.

Harry touched my skin with his kisses all the way to my stomach before he lifted himself slightly off my body and shifted himself down.

The next thing I knew, he blew a soft but warm breath over the insides of my thighs. I drew in my breath sharply and let it out as a wave of orgasm washed over me. My body arched, aching for Harry to enter. My heartbeat was now as fast as a wild Golden Snitch. I panted as Harry came back up to my head and we kissed hungrily.

Harry's lips left mine and while he was planting his kisses on my shoulder, I managed to say, ".....Harry....take....me...."

Harry didn't need me to tell him anymore, for he immediately thrust himself into me. I threw my head back and moaned loudly in pleasure. I dug my nails hard into his shoulders. Harry was like a powerful lion, I could felt his strength each time he thrust deeply into me. Waves of orgasm kept coming back to me like the waves of the ocean with each of his moves.

I cried out his name when my climax came and Harry gasped and trembled slightly before he fell weakly on top of me, breathing heavily.

Gasping for air, I ran my hands on his smooth back and kissed his forehead. Harry gave me a light kiss before he gathered all his strength and pushed himself off me and lay flat on his back beside me.

He looked at me tiredly; sweat was breaking out at his forehead. I smiled at him, caressed his cheek lovingly and whispered, "Sleep now, my dear."

Harry smiled at me before he closed his eyes. I moved forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Sweet dreams."

That's all for now. I will update later tonight for today. It's already 2am and I must get some sleep now, good night.

Hermione

* * *

"Phew, this is a long entry!" said Oliver, flipping the next page. "Ron, how about you reading the next entry?" 

"Me?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, as far as I remember, you haven't read a single entry." said Oliver.

Swallowing, Ron slowly took over the diary from Oliver.

"I'm going to get Ginny and Neville." said Lavender and she went out.

Ron stared at Hermione's handwriting on her diary. Suddenly he realised that this handwriting belonged to his friend.

His dead friend.

Swallowing again nervously, Ron took a deep breath and let it out.

The group didn't say anything. Lavender came back with Neville and Ginny and they sat down quietly.

"Okay, Ronald Weasley, you can do this. Hermione is dead, this is her diary and this entry talks about her time with Harry in Miami, okay....." Ron told himself silently. "You won't cry while reading, you mustn't..."

The group stared at Ron.

Ron sniffed, cleared his throat and started to read.


	14. 21th January 2003 Part 2

Disclaimer: You know already. This story is inspired by the movie "The City of Glass".

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you for your reviews!

Gryffindorgrlwiz: Oh yeah, great idea about the scar thing, wish I have thought of that…. And yes you will hear of Viktor soon. Hermione and Viktor didn't get a divorce until the end of the story…. No, George is only joking about the blood test thing. Lethe is Ginny's and Neville's. By the way, you know where I got her name from? Lethe is actually the name of the river of forgetfulness, which flows through the underworld in Greek mythology. Since Neville is such a forgetful person, I figure Lethe is a suitable name for his daughter.

RedHandedLillian: (hands a pack of tissues to you)

magicpens: Get well soon!

CreekneedCharlie: Err…

J.E.A.R.K. Potter: Thank you!

xThe-Ravenx: I will send you an e-mail about that…

Meg: Thanks for the info!

Chapter 14: 21st January 2003 Part 2

9pm

Dear Diary,

I'm back again. Boy, am I tired from all that shopping….and UPSET! Yes, I'm upset at Harry and his boss! How did he get dragged into this, you ask? I'll tell you what happened…

* * *

Harry and I didn't wake up until noon. After a quick lunch in our room, Harry and I went out with our pockets full of money. We were planning to buy souvenirs for the Longbottoms (who I thought were the only ones knew that we were here)

The first person we saw when we came out of our room was Aaron, waiting for the lift. We stopped in our tracks and stared at him while Aaron stared back. At me.

Harry scowled and stood in front of me. Aaron swallowed but didn't say anything.

"Come on, Emma, let's take the stairs." said Harry slowly and quietly.

I nodded and we walked past him with our heads up high.

* * *

As we walked down Lincoln Road, Harry looked at the road map that the witch at the travel agency gave us. It consisted of the locations of muggle AND magical shops in South Beach. 

"Next to the muggle restaurant…. ah! Here it is!" said Harry and we stopped next to a dark, narrow alley between a restaurant and an abandoned office building.

"Daniel, I didn't see anything." I said in confusion.

Harry smiled at me, held my hand and pulled me to the alley. "Come with me."

We went right into the alley, right past the back door of the restaurant and stopped at the end of it. I was completely lost, what was Harry planning to do?

Harry took out his wand from his pocket and stared at the wall in front of him. He looked down at the map, tapped on the wall and said, "Magical Surf."

The moment he said that, the wall slowly moved. It was then I realised that Harry was opening a magical location's entrance.

The wall moved to a side and our mouths dropped at the sight in front of us.

The wall revealed a giant shopping mall! Wow, it was beautiful! The whole place was brightly lit, witches and wizards were walking everywhere, doing their shopping. Lifts at the end of the mall went up and down, taking customers to their desired floor (there was 5 floors). The ceiling was a huge glass window, showing the sky outside.

"Come on," said Harry, taking my hand. "Let's do our shopping."

We looked past the shops, wondering what to buy for the Longbottoms.

"I suggest that we buy some plant-related thing to Neville, he likes Herbology so much…." said Harry.

"Good point." I said.

So the first place we got into was a flower shop. We walked in and I was amazed at the size of the shop. It looked like an entire greenhouse was here, even through it looked like a normal florist shop outside. At the end, there was a counter with a wizard behind it.

We looked at the plants that the shop sells; we had met some of them before during our school days: Mandrakes, Devil Snare ("who would buy that?" asked Harry, frowning), Gillyweed, Abyssinian Shrivelfigs, Puffapod, Bubotubers, Bouncing Bulbs and Venomous Tentacula….

"Hey, look at that," I said, pointing at a giant grey cactus. It's a Mimbulus mimbletonia.

Harry looked sick at the sight of it. "Reminds me of the small one Neville got in our fifth year. Did I tell you what happen in the train when he was playing around with it?"

I shook my head.

"He let me held Trevor while he was at it. He took out his quill, held the plant up to his eyes, chose his spot, and gave the plant a sharp prod with the tip of his quill."

"And?" I asked.

Harry had a look of disgust. "Stinksap squirted from every boil on the plant! Ginny flung her arms up in front of her face just in time and looked like she was wearing a slimy green hat. But I received a faceful, because my hands were full with Trevor. It smelt like rancid manure, yuck. I still remembered the smell. Neville got his whole face and torso drenched too."

I laughed…..

* * *

At this point, the whole group who was listening to Ron, began to laugh as well. Ron smiled slightly. 

Neville's face was pink. "Oh great, I can't believe that Harry still remembers that. I almost forget about that incident."

"Good, then Harry and Hermione had reminded you about it." said Fred, grinning. "Ah, sweet memories."

"That could be a nice story for Lethe when she grows older." said George.

Neville shook his head and groaned. "Oh no."

"Oh yeah, if you don't tell her, we will." said Fred and cleared his throat. "Hey, Lethe, know what your Daddy did when he was 15? He poked a cactus and it sprayed Stinksap all over his friends and your Mummy."

The group laughed while Neville said, "Ron, save me and continue to read the entry."

Ron continued.

* * *

I laughed, imagined Harry and Neville with their bodies full of Stinksap and Ginny wearing a so-called green hat. 

"And then Cho Chang came in, looked at me with a face that says 'Are you mental?' and she walked off."

My laughter stopped. My heart was filled with slight jealousy when Harry mentioned his old crush. I didn't know why. I knew that the relationship between Cho and Harry was long over but I still got this horrible feeling in me….. "Cho Chang."

"Hm-mm." said Harry, looking at a reddish plant that moved slightly.

"Harry?" I asked quietly, so that no one could hear.

"What?"

"Do you still think of her? Cho Chang, I mean." I asked slowly.

Harry paused. Then he turned over, looked at me straight in the eyes and said firmly. "No. It's you that I always think about."

If we weren't in here, I would have kissed him. But I couldn't, so I just smiled at him. The awful feeling was gone.

Harry smiled back and returned to look at the plants. I looked as well. Besides magical plants, there were muggle plants on sale too.

I looked in adoration at all the beautiful roses (which actually put into pots), they had so many different types of colours: Red, blue, purple, pink, yellow, white, green, black, gold, silver…. and oddly, a mixture of red and yellow with sliver glitters at the edges of their petals.

"Daniel, look at this one." I said, pointing at the pot of lovely coloured roses.

"Beautiful." said Harry simply. "Too bad Neville isn't a girl, or we will buy him that."

"I was thinking at how pretty it would look if I put it in my bedroom. I wondered what's the price….." I looked at the price tag and my face fell. 30 Galleons.

"30 Galleons for a small pot of roses?" I asked in disbelief.

"It's one of the kind, Miss." said a witch besides me. She had a flower shaped badge on her chest. "And it never wilts as long as you water it. Good for a real plant."

I stared at the witch for a moment before I sighed. "I think I will give up on it. It's too expensive."

I turned to Harry, trying to look cheerful. "Come on, Harry, let's go and find Neville's plant."

Harry looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I lied.

* * *

We found a plant which reminded me of the ocean. It looked like a purple sea anemone and its tentacles moved by themselves, even though there was no water around it. 

"What is this?" Harry asked the witch.

"Helios Neptuna. It's actually a magical anemone that could live without water." said the witch helpfully.

"Whoa." said Harry and stared at the anemone. "Does it do anything else besides waving its tentacles?"

"Sure." said the witch, took out her wand, pointed at the plant and said, "Lumos Maxima."

Her wand lit at the plant. Harry backed away.

Nothing happened for a while but soon, the anemone changed from purple to navy blue.

Harry smiled slowly. "Hey, not bad."

"They only grow in warm climates." said the witch. "Their colours will change constantly under the sun if they stand under it long enough."

"So you won't find this kind of plant in Britain?" asked Harry.

The witch shook her head.

"In that case, I'm sure that Neville don't have one." said Harry and I nodded. "I'll take it."

* * *

The witch wrapped the plant up and shrunk it, so that we could carry it easily. Harry and I went past the roses as we went towards the entrance and I looked at it longingly before I joined Harry at the door.

* * *

The next stop we went was a souvenir shop. The place was lovely, it had sea-shells made wind charms, bracelets and necklaces. All of them were so beautifully made that I was dying to buy them. 

"What do you think Ginny will like?" asked Harry.

"Well, she's not a fan of big stuff….. hey, how about this?" I asked, holding up a necklace. It was a mixture of pink and orange coloured shell hanging from a red string. It was simple, but it looked pretty enough. I'm sure that Ginny will like it.

"Whatever you say, you are closer to Ginny." said Harry.

We decided to buy that in the end and we paid for it before moving on to the next shop to buy something for Lethe.

Now that was a problem. We didn't have a single idea what to buy for the youngest Longbottom. We stood in the middle of the mall, wondering where to go next.

From what I have heard from Harry, Lethe already has loads of toys (Fred and George practically showered her with them ever since she was born).

She already has clothes that could last her for the whole year (because Ron's mother likes to knit for her youngest granddaughter).

She has a whole shelf of books (That would be Percy and Penelope's fault, who want their niece to be the smartest girl in her year at Hogwarts when she grows older).

She has a toy broomstick (Charlie gave it to her when she was one).

She has a mountain of dolls (Ginny, Angelina, Alicia and Pallas have made sure of that).

She even has her own jewellery. (Bill and Fleur treat her like a princess, they give her either a necklace or a bracelet when they have a chance to)

In fact, she has almost everything that a 1 year old baby could ask for. What Harry and I had in mind was something special, but we couldn't think of anything that Lethe DOESN'T has.

"Well, I suppose we could just walk around and look at the same time." said Harry slowly.

I nodded and we walked around the mall. After one round, we realized that we couldn't find anything.

"I suggest that we look more carefully." said Harry. "Maybe we missed out something." he added with a slight hopeful note in his voice.

* * *

"Maybe a candle stand should do the trick." said Harry flatly after the fifth round at the mall, looking at a row of candle stands on display as we stood outside the shop.

I leaned on a wall tiredly, it was already 5pm and we still couldn't find anything that suited Lethe.

"Ha ha." I said without humour.

Harry seemed to be thinking for a long while before he said, "Emma?"

"What?"

"Lethe has long hair, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, and it's dark brown." I said.

Harry went silent. Suddenly he slapped himself on the forehead. "Of course!"

"What?"

"Remember the hair accessories store we passed by just now?" asked Harry.

"Yes….." I said slowly. "Daniel, do you mean…."

"I think I got it!" said Harry excitedly. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the hair accessories store at the 3rd floor. "Look!" he pointed at the items on display.

I went "oh my" at the thing at Harry was pointing. It was a set of two beautiful velvet black hair bands, with two navy blue pearls on each of them.

"She would look cute if Ginny uses them to tie her hair!" I exclaimed and hugged Harry. "Daniel, you are brilliant!"

"If I'm brilliant, I would have spotted those hours ago, come on, let's go in and get them."

* * *

After shopping, Harry and I went to the restaurant next door to have dinner. While Harry ordered for two sets of salmon steak and two glasses of lemon tea, my mind drifted back to the pot of red and yellow coloured roses. How I wanted to have them…..

"Emma? Emma?"

I snapped out of my trance and looked at Harry. "W-what?"

"Are you okay?" asked Harry in concern.

"I'm okay. Just thinking about the roses." I said truthfully.

Our meals arrived and I forgot about the roses for a while when Harry raised his glass at me. "Cheers."

I raised mine as well. "Cheers."

CLINK

….went our glasses.

* * *

We strolled back to the hotel, hand-in-hand and when we walked past the counter, the lady called, "Mr Evans?"

"Yes?" asked Harry.

"I have a letter for you. It just come an hour ago." said the lady said.

Harry blinked. "For me?" He asked, looking confused.

Then his expression went from confused to realization. "Oh yeah, yes, thanks…."

He took the letter and on the envelope, it said, "Mr D. Evans, Hotel Astor, South Beach, Miami, USA"

"Who sent it to you?" I asked when we were in the lift.

"Erm, I dunno." said Harry, but he wasn't looking at me.

* * *

When we came back to our hotel room, Harry sat down on the chair and opened his letter. He read it slowly and his face went pale.

'What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing." said Harry and tried to hide the letter from me.

"Let me see it." I said, holding out my hand. "Obviously, it is something awful."

"Really, it's nothing." said Harry slowly.

I glared at him.

"Well, it is something. I, um….. err….." said Harry.

Seeing that Harry was getting nowhere, I snatched the letter from his hand.

"Hermione, no! Oh damn." I heard Harry said.

I ignored him and read:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I regret to inform you that you have to cancel the rest of your vacation and come back to England as soon as possible. You are required for a very serious meeting. I won't say anymore here, in case this letter goes astray._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,  
Edward Pellew  
Auror Headquarters  
Ministry of Magic_

My mouth dropped open at the letter.

"You have to go back?" I asked loudly, staring at Harry as if he had betrayed me or something.

"Yes." said Harry quietly.

I sat down on the chair, staring at the envelope. "How did he know you are here?"

"I, um……" started Harry.

I looked at him for a moment before I realized something. "You told him."

To my horror, Harry nodded.

Silence.

"How could you do this?" I demanded. "I was looking forward for a week alone with you and then you go and tell your boss that you are here, so that he could find you and ruin everything!"

Harry was silent, which made my temper worse.

"Great, Harry," I said bitterly. "Thanks a lot for telling your boss where you are! It's bad enough that we couldn't be spend our time together back in England, it's even worse that we couldn't be together anywhere on this Earth! Do we have to die so that we could be together forever?"

"Hermione, darling, please….." said Harry helplessly.

I covered my ears, closed my eyes and started to sing Avril Lavigne's "My Happy Ending" loudly.

Harry tugged on my hands, trying to pull it away from my ears. He managed to do that, but my eyes remained close and I was still singing.

"Hermione, please stop!" I heard Harry yelling.

I refused and sang: "All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending….."

I kept on singing....

SLAP

…. until Harry slapped me across the face.

I was still, my eyes were open. My hand reached for my cheek and placed itself there. It hurts, badly.

But my heart felt worse.

I moved my head and looked at Harry. "You slapped me." I said in disbelief.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I blinked and they flowed out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

Harry swallowed, clutched his right hand with his left tightly and said, "I, I'm sorry. But you are hysterical and um…."

He bowed his head, muttered something like "excuse me" and he marched to the door.

Once he closed the door quietly, I kneeled down to the floor and wept.

* * *

That's what happened, Diary. I didn't get up from the floor until an hour ago. Harry isn't back yet. I don't know where he has gone to. Maybe he has headed straight back to England.

My cheek doesn't hurt anymore but my heart still does. I couldn't believe that Harry slap me. I thought that he would never, ever, do that.

Is he turning into Viktor?

But he did say something about me being hysterical and from what I read, slapping is what you have to do when someone is hysterical.

All Harry is trying to do is to stop me from being hysterical, right? He didn't mean to slap me, right?

I'm lost.

My head hurts now, Diary. I need some sleep…..

I wish Harry will come back.

Hermione

* * *

"Well, I'm sure that Harry didn't slap Hermione on purpose." said Fred when Ron stopped. "I mean, he's not like Krum, he knows what he is doing."

"Where do you think Harry had gone to?" asked Alicia.

"No idea, but I'm sure that Harry was blaming himself for slapping Hermione wherever he was that night." said George.

"Maybe the next entry will tell us where he went." suggested Neville. "Read the next one, Ron."

Ron shook his head slowly. "I'm tired. You read it." he said and passed the diary to Neville.

Neville nodded and took the diary.


	15. 22nd January 2003

Disclaimer: You know already. This story is inspired by the movie "The City of Glass".

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Note: Take this opportunity to wish Rubeus Hagrid a belated happy birthday (6th Dec)! Happy birthday, Hagrid!

Thank you for your reviews!

RedHandedLillian: (gives a fresh pack of tissues to you)

magicpens: Congrats on your recovery!

Red-Headed Ron Weasley: Of course I will fix it!

J.E.A.R.K Potter: You got it half correct

Gryffindorgrlwiz: Bosses ruin everything? (rolls eyes) Tell me about it. My ex-boss is a real bitch.

shortie522: I'm afraid that you are going to hate Harry's boss more.

Chapter 15: 22nd January 2003

Dear Diary,

I woke up this morning at 10am. And there was no sight of Harry anywhere in the room. The other side of the bed didn't look like as if someone had slept on it.

Obviously, Harry wasn't back yet.

I felt like hell, Diary. Where could Harry be? At that moment, I had a terrible thought that he might had gone back to England without me. Maybe he came while I slept last night and took away all his belongings.

Immediately, I got out of the bed and ran to the wardrobe. I yanked it open and found that all of our clothes were still there. Then I went to the bathroom. Harry's razor, shaving cream and toothbrush were lying on their places untouched.

I stared at Harry's shaving cream and thought of the day before yesterday. We were having so much fun with it….

You probably wondering what were I thinking, acting like Harry was dead….

Well, I DID feel like Harry had died. I felt so empty and lonely without him.

I went back to our bed and flopped down on it. I stared at the ceiling for a long while before I decided to go down to the lobby and asked the lady whether she had seen Harry.

So I went to the bathroom and when I caught sight of myself in the mirror, I gasped in horror. I was a mess. My hair was tousled, my eyes were red from crying and I looked sleepy. Quickly, I grabbed my hairbrush and brushed my hair until it was neat. Then I washed up and changed my clothes.

There, I looked better. But my eyes were still red. I couldn't do anything about them.

Sighing, I went out of the bathroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm sorry, Mrs Evans, but I haven't seen your husband today." said the lady behind the counter at the lobby.

"Oh. Thank you." I said quietly.

"Are you all right?" asked the lady in concern.

I nodded slightly and turned to leave the counter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I went to the beach and there was already a lot of people sunbathing and playing there. I looked around the place carefully, hoping that I could find Harry there.

But he wasn't there.

Depressed, I went to the waters and walked across the beach listlessly, kicking the sand tiredly and let the waves to wash across my feet. Then I went to the dry sand and just sat there. As I watched couples walking past me hand-in-hand and whispering sweet nothings to each other, I felt pangs of sadness in me.

Harry and I often did those. Not only that, he would also kiss my hand when he got the chance to.

Suddenly, I drew my knees to myself and wept.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I went back to my hotel room 2 hours later and found that it was still empty. The feeling of loneliness was so great that I yelled to no one in particular, "HARRY POTTER, WILL YOU PLEASE COME BACK!"

I was wondering what the hell I did to deserve this. I came here to relax, not to quarrel (well, if you could count the incident last night as quarrelling) with my lover.

I was preparing to lie down on the bed and had a good cry when someone knocked the door.

"Room service!" called the bellboy.

Sniffling, I wiped the tears away from my eyes and went to open the door. The bellboy was there with a sealed box and an envelope in his hands.

"I didn't call for room service." I said quietly, my voice sounded funny.

"You didn't," said the bellboy. "Someone asks me to give these to you."

The bellboy handed me the box and the envelope.

"Thanks." I said and smiled weakly.

The bellboy smiled back and left. I closed the door, looked at the square box and put it on the table along with the envelope. I stared at them, wondered which one was to be opened first.

Finally, I decided to open the box. I unsealed it and…. oh my God.

In it, was the thing that I had been thinking about throughout yesterday!

I lifted out the pot of roses and admired the roses' beautiful colours and their sliver glitters. I looked closer and found out that they gave off a lovely fragrance as well.

I put the pot down and smiled slightly. There's only one man who knew about these roses….. I picked up the envelope, opened it and found a card inside.

On the cover, there was a picture of a puppy with huge teary eyes, and the words "I'm Sorry" above it.

I unfolded the card.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to slap you, really. You were hysterical and I needed to find a way to stop that. I'm truly apologetic about it._

_Here's the pot of roses that I know that you really like. I bought it for you as an apology. I waited until 11am this morning just for the shop to be opened. The shop owner looked at me as if I was mental when he saw me sitting outside the shop._

_Please forgive me for telling my boss where I am. I have to, mainly because he won't let me leave unless I tell him exactly where I will be._

_Once again, I beg for your forgiveness and if you do forgive me, please open the door._

_Harry_

"Open the door…." I muttered slowly. "That means……"

Knock knock knock

I threw the envelope aside and ran to the door, nearly tripped as I went. I opened the door and found Harry standing outside. Before I could do anything, Harry came in and closed the door behind him.

For a moment, we just stood there without a word. Then I broke the silence with my sobs.

"Hermione….." began Harry. He looked rather uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I have been to the….."

I refused to hear any more of his explanations. Crying, I pulled him towards me and I hugged him as tightly as I could. Harry put his arms around me silently and he kissed my hair.

We remained like that for a long while before we released each other. Harry wiped away my tears gently with his fingers and kissed me tenderly on the forehead, then on the nose, and finally on the lips.

All of my sadness disappeared and was replaced with pure happiness. I kissed him back with all the passion I possessed.

Harry is back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I decided to give in to Harry's job and go back to England with him. Besides, Harry could still see me anytime when he wants to when we are back to England, I mean, once we are back, I will be struck in my house again.

So we booked for two tickets for the ship Atlantis and it was due to leave in the evening. We spent the whole day indoors, doing our own stuff. And when evening came, we went to the counter to check out.

"So Mr Evans, where have you been?" asked the lady at the counter.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Your wife asked me about you this morning and she looked upset." said the lady.

Harry looked at me guiltily and I just smiled at him slightly and held his hand. Harry smiled back and said to the lady, "Just…. somewhere. Anyway, my wife and I are okay now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We got to the port at 6.30pm and the ship left at 6.45pm. I leaned on the ship's rail and watched South Beach as the ship slowly pulled herself away from the dock. I wanted to see South Beach until it was out of my sight.

As I watched the place silently, someone wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"What are you doing?" whispered Harry as he put his head on my shoulder.

"Just want to see Miami for the last time." I said and placed my arms onto his.

Silence.

"I'm so sorry that we have to cancel the rest of our vacation." said Harry quietly.

"It's all right." I said, smiling. "You know what? When you left me yesterday, I felt so lonely and empty. I realised that I couldn't bear to have you leave me. In fact, I only feel safe and loved when you are around me. So if you must go back to England, I couldn't stay here as well."

It's like I have drunk Veritaserum, I just said everything from my heart.

"You are the man that I truly love, Harry Potter. Where you go, I go."

Harry lifted his head and I looked at him. He was smiling at me. But he had a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Harry, are you all right? You looked upset." I asked in concern.

Harry blinked and the sadness was gone. Instead it was replaced by love. "N-nothing." he whispered and he hugged me lovingly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I don't know what the sadness in Harry's eyes meant. Is there something bothering him? Has something awful happened in his work or his health?

I have absolutely no idea.

I have decided not to bother Harry about that. We are happy now and that's what important.

It's late, I better get to bed, Harry is waiting for me.

Good night.

Hermione

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So what do you think the sadness in Harry's eyes meant?" asked Angelina to Fred.

"I dunno."

"Oh!" cried Ginny suddenly and everyone looked at her.

Ginny smiled nervously. "I, um, err, hit my foot on the leg of the table."

George narrowed his eyes at his sister. "Really?"

"Really." said Ginny impatiently and nudged her husband. "Neville, may I have a word with you?"

"Why?" asked Neville, confused.

Ginny just looked at him.

"All right, if you want to…." said Neville slowly and he got up.

"I want to read next." said Alicia and Neville passed the diary to her.

"You guys carry on without us." said Ginny and they went out to the garden.

"The next entry is not R-rated, is it?" asked George.

Alicia took a glance at the next entry. "No."

"Then why those two went out for?" asked George, loud enough for the Longbottoms to hear.

He didn't get any reply.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to read the next entry." said Alicia.

"George, pay attention." said Fred.

"Okay, okay...."


	16. 4th of February 2003

Disclaimer: You know already. This story is inspired (sort of) by the movie "The City of Glass".

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you for your reviews! (Dances around) 323 reviews! Thank you so much!

Masked Phantom, RedHandedLillian, jEnA-gHeRL, ThessalyD, Gryffindorgrlwiz, Stella Blu, Mystical Angel5, Red-Head Ron Weasley, sakura-sweeti 555: Tell you why a few entries later

missradcliffe: Clink on the link in my profile, then download the video (Save Target As)

Chapter 16: 4th of February 2003

Dear Diary,

When I got home a few days ago, the house was empty. Harry left straight for the Ministry once we got back to England.

This was what happened a few hours after I got home:

I was sitting on the couch, reading silently, when Viktor suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I had no response, I was used to Viktor's use of Apparation.

Silence

"Vhen did you get home?" asked Viktor in surprise.

Viktor was surprised, now that's new.

I looked up from my book. "A few hours ago."

"Oh."

Silence again.

"How's Miami?"

"Great." I said and smiled slightly.

"Vell, I supposed you haff got over Potter after this vacation, haff you?"

I looked at my husband and he was folding his arms.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and didn't say anything.

"Vell?" I heard Viktor demanded.

"You want the truth?" I asked coldly.

Viktor glared at me and looked as if he was going to slap me. Suddenly, he just made a noise in frustration and went upstairs.

Oh well, this is what my life with Viktor Krum is like when I'm in England. But when Harry is with me, life is different. We always get to do something interesting. Like one of the Weasley kids' birthday or something like that.

But recently, life is very, very, boring. Harry seems to spending all his time at the Ministry. Viktor, as usual, went for practices for like 24 hours a day. There's nothing for me to do. I'm sick of drawing and reading everyday. Sure, they are fun but I just can't do these two things all the time.

* * *

Ginny, however, had saved me from dying from boredom. When I was sitting on an armchair in the living room, thinking about what to do for the day, Ginny's head appeared among the green flames in the fireplace. 

"Hermione!"

"Ginny!" I said in delight, glad that there was a friend to talk to today. "Back from Hawaii, I see."

"Yep," said Ginny cheerfully. "Listen, are you available today? Want to come to my house? I have something for you and Harry."

I was so happy that I could just jump around with joy in front of Ginny. At least I had something to do today!

Quickly, I replied: "Yes, I'm available. Please give me your address and the time I need to be there."

"Well, my address is 24 Demeter Drive London. You could just come anytime, I don't mind." said Ginny, smiling.

"I will come over right now." I said.

"Great! See you!" said Ginny and her head disappeared.

I went to the living room and picked out a lovely white dress with ladybugs on it. I hadn't wore it for years, Viktor didn't like it when he first saw it, and still doesn't.

I combed my hair, put on my earrings and grabbed the Longbottoms' souvenirs. Then I Disapparated.

* * *

I appeared in front of Ginny's house and I went "wow" at the place. The house was painted white, with red tiles. One of the rooms (Neville and Ginny's, I suspect) have a balcony, with morning glories decorating its metal railing. But that's not all, it has a large garden in front of it too, with all sorts of flowers! You should see them, there's lilies, roses, sunflowers, Christmas cactuses, poppies, orchids (kept in special glass domes), and even tulips! 

I walked up to the door and looked at the boards beside the door. It looked like three simple hand-made wooden plates. The first one, with hand-drawn grass, had Neville's name on it, then the second one, with a plastic sunflower nailed on its corner, had Ginny's and the third one, with tiny drawings of purple flowers decorated all its corner, had Lethe's.

"Cute." I remarked and rang the doorbell.

"Coming." called Ginny from inside.

I waited for a while before Ginny opened the door.

"Hi!" I said and Ginny let out a squeal before she gave me a hug.

"Oh I'm glad that you are here, Hermione!" said Ginny happily. "Come on in!"

I went in and you should see the living room! It gives off a sense of warmth and happiness. The wallpaper was white with red roses on it. The mantelpiece had tons of muggle pictures of Neville, Ginny and Lethe. Big, soft armchairs sat in front of the fireplace. I even saw a cordless phone on a table. The phone was white and had a sunflower printed on it. Toys were on the floor and Lethe was sitting right in the middle of it.

"Lethe! Look who's here." said Ginny and her daughter looked up. She looked at me with big brown eyes and I waved back rather shyly.

Lethe just looked at me blankly.

"I don't think she remembers you." said Ginny slowly. "She has only seen you once."

"It's okay." I said quickly.

"Come." said Ginny and she pulled me towards Lethe. We kneeled down and Ginny said, "Lethe, this is Hermione."

Lethe looked extremely confused. "Herm-own…" she said slowly.

"It's Hermione, Her….." Ginny paused. "Do you mind if Lethe calls you Hermy?"

Did Ron tell Ginny about Grawp?

"No, not at all." I said finally.

"Great, Lethe, this is Hermy. Got it? Hermy." said Ginny slowly.

"Hermy." said Lethe.

"That's right." said Ginny, nodding.

"Hermy." said Lethe again and looked at me, smiling.

I smiled back at her in adoration. "Isn't she beautiful?" I asked, admiring Lethe's soft brown hair.

Ginny didn't answer. I turned and found that her looking at her daughter with a… I don't know, I can't describe it. It reminds me the expression that Hagrid wore when he looked at his baby dragon Norbert…..

Then it just hit me. Ginny was looking at Lethe just like how a mother does. I mean, watching your kid growing up in front of you must be a really blissful thing…. am I being sentimental?

I sighed. I knew that I could never be able to experience the feelings that Ginny had that time. Viktor was a bastard and I wouldn't go anywhere near him. As for Harry… well… I couldn't have his child, not now when I'm still tied to Viktor….

"Hermione? Hermione?" I heard a voice calling and I snapped out of my trance.

I looked at Ginny and saw her looking back at me in concern. "Are you all right?"

"Um, yeah… I'm fine." I said quietly.

Ginny didn't look convinced.

"Really." I insisted.

"By the way," I continued and handed Ginny the souvenirs. "these are the things Harry and I bought in Miami."

"Oh thank you!" said Ginny and took the gifts. "Can I open them?"

"Sure. That's Neville's." I added when Ginny took the box wrapped in green.

"Well, then I will wait for him to open it." said Ginny and put it aside.

"That's yours." I said when Ginny reached the small box wrapped in pink.

Ginny unwrapped the box and took out the necklace. "Oh, it's so pretty!" she cried and immediately, she put the necklace around her neck. "How do I look?"

"Nice." I said simply.

Ginny took the last box wrapped in blue. "This is Lethe's, right?"

I nodded. Ginny unwrapped the box. "Oh Merlin, look at this!" She lifted out the hair bands. "They are gorgeous! Oh, they look perfect on Lethe's hair…."

Suddenly, she got up, went behind her daughter and lifted her up from her toys. She then sat down on the chair, with Lethe on her lap and started tying her daughter's hair with the hair bands.

Lethe didn't seem to like to be away from her toys, she tried to reach desperately for the toys on the white carpet. She moved forward slightly, trying to get at least one toy.

Ginny pulled her back. "Don't move, darling." she said gently.

Seeing that Lethe couldn't move, I took one of the cubes and presented it in front her. She grasped it with her two hands and played with it happily.

"There, what do you think?" asked Ginny and I looked at Lethe's hair. It was tied in two short ponytails.

"Well, her hair is still a bit short, but I bet it'll look better with the hair bands when it grows longer. Right, Lethe?" she asked and tickled Lethe affectionately. Her daughter laughed and I smiled at the sight in front of me.

"Wait, I'm going to get the stuff Neville and I bought in Hawaii." said Ginny and she got up, put Lethe back with her toys and went upstairs.

A few seconds later, she came back down with two boxes of different sizes. Then she put them in front of me. She handed me a long, velvet box. "This is for you."

I took it and was about to open it when Neville just popped out of nowhere and nearly knocked over a tall vase near the wall. He immediately caught it before it fell. "Oops, I got it…. hi, Hermione!"

I turned. "Hi Neville." I said cheerfully.

Ginny smiled. "Welcome home." she said, getting up. She went to her husband and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Papa!" said Lethe, holding up her arms.

Neville bended down and picked his daughter up. As he carried her, he asked, "How's Miami, Hermione? Harry asked for me a few days ago and I thought you guys wouldn't be back for a week or two."

I sighed. "We want to be there for a week but Harry's boss called him back for something urgent."

"Oh…." said Neville slowly. "I see."

I looked at him. Does Neville know something that I don't? I tried to catch Neville's eye but he was looking at Lethe's new hair bands. "Nice hair bands, did you buy them, Gin?"

"Nope, Hermione and Harry did." said Ginny.

"Beautiful, thanks Hermione. I'll thank Harry when I see him." said Neville.

"Open the box, Hermione." said Ginny.

"Wh-what? Oh…." I opened the box. "Wow, it's a necklace!" I said, looking at the gorgeous sun-shaped necklace encrusted with diamonds.

"No, it's a locket." corrected Ginny. "You can put Harry's picture n it."

I smiled brightly. "I love it. Thanks." I said and closed the box. I looked at the bigger box. "What's this?"

"I told Ginny not to buy that." said Neville quickly.

"But it's cute!" said Ginny in protest.

"Gin, they are not even living together." Neville pointed out.

"So?" asked Ginny.

"Um, guys? What exactly is it?" I asked, trying to stop the argument.

"Open it and see." said Ginny.

I opened the box and took out… a clock. But it wasn't an ordinary clock. It looked like a smaller version of the clock at the Burrow, you know, that one which doesn't show the time. This one was yellow in colour, made in wood and was in a shape of a sun.

I looked at the clock's face carefully. It had two hands. One of them had my name and the other had Harry's. The words around the hands were "Home" "Hospital" "Work" "Prison" "Missing" "Dead" "Visiting" "Aboard" "Sick".... currently, my hand was pointing at the word "Visiting", while Harry's was pointing the word "Work".

"I asked the man at the shop to leave out the "Dead" word, who needs that? But he insisted to leave it there." said Ginny.

"Hope that I won't see Harry's hand pointing at that." I said, shuddering. "Well, I can't put this in my house, Viktor will see it. Maybe Harry will keep it. I'm sure he'll like it."

"Of course he will," said Ginny. "Especially when he's separate from yo….."

"Ginny!" said Neville sharply.

Ginny shut up.

I blinked. "What?"

"I, I mean, when he went for work…." said Ginny slowly.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Is she hiding something?

"What Ginny means," said Neville. "Is that maybe Harry will like to see what you are doing while he's in the Ministry."

"Um, yeah. That's what I mean." said Ginny, nodding vigorously.

I frowned slightly. Are Ginny and Neville telling the truth?

"Err, by the way, are you going back to Hogwarts?" asked Ginny.

My frown disappeared. "What?"

"Didn't Harry tell you?" asked Neville.

"What?" I asked blankly.

"Well, Hogwarts is holding a graduates' gathering on 12th. All the graduates are invited." said Ginny. "Didn't you receive the invitation? Neville and I got ours yesterday."

I shook my head.

"Maybe the letter was sent to Bulgaria." said Neville helpfully. "That's why you and Krum used to live."

"Or maybe it was sent to your old address." said Ginny.

"Right…" I said slowly.

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was already 5pm. "I better go home, Viktor would probably be home any minute."

"So soon?" asked Ginny in surprise.

I nodded.

Ginny looked extremely disappointed.

"I'll see you soon." I said and gave Ginny a hug. "Maybe the invitation will come today or tomorrow."

"I hope so. Because Neville and I are going." said Ginny. "Goodbye Hermione. And thanks for the souvenirs."

"What souvenirs?" asked Neville.

"Harry and Hermione bought something for us from Miami." explained Ginny. "I got this." she showed Neville the necklace.

He smiled. "Looks pretty on you, Gin."

Ginny beamed. "Your souvenir is upstairs."

"I better go." I said and got the clock and the necklace.

"Bye." said Neville and turned to Lethe. "Say goodbye, Lethe."

"Bye bye, Hermy." said Lethe.

I smiled before I Disapparated. I could hear Neville saying before I went, "Hermy? Who taught you that?"

* * *

Well, I haven't got the invitation yet. Maybe I will get it tomorrow. 

Something isn't right, Diary. I could feel it.

Neville and Ginny are hiding something from me. Does it have anything to do with Harry? I'm sure it does. Why does Harry tell them and not me?

Something is terribly amiss, Diary, I wish I know what.

Hermione

* * *

"Something's fishy is going on, all right." said Oliver. "Wonder what is it." 

Neville and Ginny came back to the house and George asked, "Oi! What's the big secret?"

Neville looked blank. "What secret?"

"You, Ginny and Harry were hiding something from Hermione! It says so right here in the entry!" said George.

"Err….." said Ginny. "You have to find out yourself."

"Oh come on…." said George. "Just a little bit of info….."

While George and Ginny were talking, Fred asked, "So the next entry is about the gathering, right?"

Alicia glanced at it. "Yes. How do you know?"

"Lucky guess." said Fred. "Hey, all of you went to the gathering, right?" he asked loudly.

George and Ginny stopped talking (George didn't manage to get anything out of Ginny).

"Sure did." said Katie.

All except Fred nodded their heads.

"Anyone of you remembers what Harry and Hermione did for their performance during the gathering?" asked Fred.

"Sure." said George, grinning. "Who won't forget their exciting….."

"Erotic…." said Oliver.

"Daring…" said Neville.

"Beautiful…" said Angelina.

"Entertaining…" said Alicia.

"Hot…" said Fred.

"Impressive…." said Katie.

"And wild…." said Ginny.

"Latin dance." said the whole group together.

"Boy, weren't the graduates excited back then when they saw Harry and Hermione danced." said Ron.

"Yeah, the whole Great Hall went crazy when they started their performance." said Lavender.

"I remember seeing Professor McGonagall blushed when she saw that." said Katie, giggling.

"Come on, let's read the next entry!" said George excitedly.

"I'll read it!" said Lavender and took the diary.


	17. 13th February 2003

Disclaimer: You know already. This story is inspired (sort of) by the movie "The City of Glass". And the song "Livin' La Vida Loca" belongs to Ricky Martin

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Note: Merry X'mas, everyone! I'm slow with my update, I know… I'm so sorry, my film school has started and it has been keeping me busy with all the homework, and my school often starts at 8am and won't end until 6pm…. I could really use a Time-Turner.

Well, here's a very long chapter for all of you! I spend a long time writing it, it seem to be endless….. I will probably take quite a while to write the next chapter... in the mean time, why don't you all try to think what're Harry, Ginny and Neville hiding from Hermione? (I can't tell you all what's they are hiding yet, sorry!) Until then, see you in 2005!

Thank you for your reviews!

RedHandedLillian: Hard to get use to the fact that Harry and Hermione are gone, right?

Alias2001: Thank you! I got my idea from a school performance.

Stella Blu: No, you didn't tell me about the pregnancy thing…. I did think of having that kind of thing happening to Hermione and Harry but I drop it in the end.

Masked Phantom: See my note

shortie522: Hm, I did think of letting Krum having another girl but I drop that idea.

missradcliffe: Did you manage to see the video?

Rockgirl21: Ricky Martin? You got it!

Chapter 17: 13th of February 2003

Dear Diary,

Guess what? I'm at Harry's house, along with my suitcase! That's right, I have moved to Harry's house.

You are probably wondering why Viktor let me go. Well, he didn't. I'm the one who left him!

How did all this happen? Well, it started a few days ago when I received the invitation for the Hogwarts school gathering….

* * *

The invitation said: 

_Dear Mrs Krum (Miss Granger),_

_You are invited to attend Hogwarts's graduate gathering, which takes place at 8pm, 12th of February. As the Head Girl back in 1997, you are required to give a performance to the school. You are allowed to perform by yourself, with the Head Boy, or anyone else. Please prepare for it. You are also required to bring an escort._

_I'm looking forward to see you soon._

_Professor M. McGonagall  
__Headmistress of Hogwarts_

I frowned. I don't mind a performance but an escort? That's mean I had to bring Viktor. I couldn't ask Harry. The whole wizarding world will go hysterical but Harry appeared in public with me holding his arm.

As for the performance…. I had no idea what to perform back then. I'm not a singer, I'm not an actress either. But I did a bit of dancing a bit back in my old school before I attended Hogwarts.

I shuddered at the thought of me wearing a tutu and danced in front of the whole school. Ballet dancing was a big no no.

I thought for a long time on what I should dance. Then, an idea just hit me. How about Latin Dance? It's so popular and I'm sure that my juniors will like it. But to do a Latin Dance, I must have a partner. Viktor would never say yes to it. So I decided to ask Harry. Besides, it's just a dance, Viktor wouldn't say anything to it. As long as I didn't tell him what kind of dance it was and who was I dancing with, that is.

* * *

I would not say much about the preparation for the gathering. I would just cramp all the details in the next paragraph. 

Anyway, I sent an owl to Harry, to ask him whether he was willing to be my partner for the performance and he answered back with a 'yes'. The next day, we met up and went to a muggle shop in London to buy our costumes. Harry's costume is simple. He just needed a black tight shirt, a black belt and black, tight trousers. Mine was a bit difficult to find but we managed to find a black dress. We did rehearsals in my house in the day time when Viktor was gone (we had this big ballroom we could use).

* * *

Yesterday came like a flash. At 6pm, I took my black dress and a long, white dress (I couldn't wear the black dress the whole night) and stuffed them in my bag. Then I wore a T-shirt and shorts for easy changing. 

"Herm-own-ninny, hurry up." called Viktor outside my bedroom loudly.

"Coming!" I yelled and put my makeup kit in my bag. I lifted it up and came out of my room.

Viktor looked at me as if he had seen Medusa.

"Vhat's this?"

"What's what?" I asked back.

"Vhy are you wearing like this?" he asked in disgust.

"For easy changing, I'm dancing tonight, remember?" I asked.

"Oh. Right." said Viktor slowly.

* * *

We arrived at the school at 7pm and wow, the school was full of people! Graduates and current students were mixed together in a crowd near the Great Hall. Some of the graduates were wearing muggle clothing. The hall's doors were closed. Apparently, no one could go in before 8pm. 

"Hermione, Hermione!" someone called.

I turned and saw Ginny and Neville. They pushed their way through the crowd and came to me. Ginny was wearing a simple black dress and Neville was wearing a black suit with blue shirt.

"I'm so glad that you are here!" said Ginny happily. "I thought you might not be coming."

"Well, here I am." I said, smiling.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that Neville was staring at Viktor with dislike and Viktor was staring back.

"Err, are all your brothers and sister-in-laws here?" I asked, trying to get my attention away from Neville and Viktor.

"Oh yes. By the way, I heard from Bill that the Head Boy and Head Girl are required to perform on a graduate's gathering. And the Front Table has been changed to a stage. You are performing, right?"

"Right." I nodded. "Besides, I think I need to go and change now."

"Oh, go that way." said Ginny, pointing at a door beside the Great Hall. "That's the door to the changing room."

"Thanks, see you later." I said, holding my bag tighter. "See you, Viktor, Neville."

Viktor didn't say anything. Neville and Ginny glared at him and smiled at me. "Good luck for your performance." said Ginny.

"Thanks." I said again and went off to the door.

I went to the door and read the sign at the side of the door: _Performers Only_. I guess this room was created for today only. I went in and my mouth dropped open. The room was huge! It was white, with big lights at the ceilings. Full-length mirrors were on the walls. There was a row of dressing tables and people were sitting behind them, putting on makeup. There were a row of cubicles on the left side of the room.

I stood on tiptoe to search for Harry among the performers but I couldn't find him. I went cold at the thought of him not coming. I bit my lip and was about to go across the room to find Harry when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned and saw Harry smiling. "Hi, Hermione."

I smiled back and looked at him. He already had his costume on. This was the first time I saw him in the costume (we didn't do a full-dress rehearsal). The shape of his well-build body could be seen clearly.

"What?" Harry asked.

Oops, I had been staring at him.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "Wait here, I'll go and change." I left him and went to an empty cubicle.

I took off my clothes and took out the dress. I slipped it on and smiled to myself. The dress was extremely short. It reached only to my thighs. It was low-cut at the front and my back was exposed. I felt like I was wearing just a piece of cloth.

I grinned. Harry would never be able to take his hands off me if he sees me later. I opened the door and stepped out. "Ta-da!"

At first, Harry was still. Then his eyebrows shot up, threatening to disappear in his messy black hair. He gaped at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Harry continued to stare until he cleared his throat. He then smiled at me. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I wish I could just kiss you right now. You look damn sexy."

I smiled seductively at him when he looked at me. "When is our performance?"

Harry looked at his watch. "One hour later….. argh!"

Suddenly I pulled him back into the cubicle and closed the door behind me. I locked the door. "Why not now?" I asked slowly.

Harry stood in front of me for a moment before he grabbed me and kissed me hungrily. I kissed him back. Like a hungry lion, Harry pushed me onto the wall of the cubicle, hand on my breast. I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my arms around him. With one arm around my body, Harry removed his hand and placed it on my thigh. I broke the kiss, closed my eyes and let him savoured him as much as he wanted. I tilted my head and gasped when I felt his finger lingering outside my warmth. I breathed heavily and tugged onto his belt. I wanted to make love with Harry before our performance started….

"Hey, hurry up in there!" someone yelled outside.

Harry removed his hand from me and yelled, "All right, we are coming out!"

He stepped back from me and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, um… I guess we have to go and put our makeup on."

I silently cursed whoever was interrupting us.

* * *

Ginny was right, the table where the teachers used to sit in the Great Hall has been changed to a giant stage with black curtains. The four House tables were gone and hundreds of round tables replaced them. I stood beside Harry and watched as the Head Boy of 1997 came back to the changing room with his performer from the side of the stage. Loud applause could be heard. 

I held Harry's hand tightly. "What if I make a wrong move? What if I trip?" I asked in panic.

"Relax, we are going to be great." said Harry with confidence.

"And now, for our next performance, please the Head Girl of 1997, Miss Hermione Granger and her partner, Mr Harry Potter for their exciting….. Latin Dance!" said the host outside.

Very, very loud applause could be heard. I heard cheers and whistles as well. The song that we chose to dance with, "_Livin' La Vida Loca_" was being played:

_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls……_

Quickly, Harry and I went to the side of the stage. Harry started the dance first by jumping onto the middle of the stage. Girls could be heard screaming like crazy. Harry spun one round and beckoned me to come out. Ijumpedout in my black high heels. Harry rushed to me, held me around me around my wrist and moved his hand steadily down on my back. I shivered in excitement but controlled myself to concentrate on my performance.

I felt so relaxed as we danced on the stage. I remembered my steps perfectly, I jumped, I spun and I moved my hips at the exact time. Harry was great as well, he knew when to hold me and spin me around and his steps were excellent. Finally, at the last part, he pulled me close to him and I leaned back, with his arms around my waist and my head almost touched the floor. The song stopped.

The Great Hall erupted into applause and whistles. Harry supported me to stand straight and we came forward. Harry bow while I curtsied. The applause went louder. I could hear the Weasley twins yelling: "You go, Harry and Hermione!"

Harry and I smiled at each other happily. We went off the stage, holding hands.

* * *

Harry and I changed out of our costumes. Harry was wearing a black suit with a purple tie Just before we went out to the Great Hall to join the rest, Harry held me back, made sure that no one was watching and kissed me on the cheek. "You were great." 

"So were you." I said, smiling.

We went to the Great Hall and looked for the Weasleys and the rest, which was easy because their red hair was quite noticeable among all the students and graduates. They were sittingat a few tables near the stage.

"Hey, guys!" I called merrily.

The Weasleys turned around.

"Look out everyone, it's the hottest couple of Hogwarts!" said Fred, grinning as Harry sat down beside him. He was wearing a tuxedo similar to his twin's.

Harry playfully gave him a punch.

"You two were great!" said Ginny happily.

I looked at around. Viktor was nowhere in sight. "Where's Viktor?"

"Went home I guess." said Ron, he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt. "He jumps up from his seat and storms out during yours and Harry's performance."

I caught Harry's eye and he looked at me in a rather sympathetic way. I sighed mentally, Viktor was not going to be happy to see me when I got back.

"I think I better go home…." I said and Ginny caught my arm.

"Oh no, you don't! I want you to stay here and enjoy yourself!"

I tugged but Ginny refused to let go. So I gave in and sat down beside her.

"So what's next for tonight?" I asked as I took the glass of water in front of me on the table and sipped it.

"I'm not sure….." said Ginny and caught sight of someone. "Hey, Colin!"

"Hiya, guys!"

I looked at Colin Creevey who just walked past our table. He is now tall and handsome, with bright brown eyes. But there was one thing about him that doesn't change….

I looked at the camera hanging from his neck. "Looks like you still like to take pictures."

"Have to, that's my job. I'm a photographer for the Daily Prophet. By the way, nice performance, Hermione, Harry."

"Thanks." Harry and I said in unison.

"I took loads of pictures. Hope that they are good for tomorrow's paper….. say, Harry, would you mind taking a picture with Fred and Ginny?"

I rolled my eyes. Colin hasn't changed a bit.

"Okay, move closer, Harry… that's it. Ready…."

SNAP

"Thanks!" said Colin. "Well, I better go now, bye!"

"Bye!" we said.

* * *

"And now, for the last item of the evening," said the host. "Professor McGonagall has ordered me to show all of you a slideshow, featuring the pictures of most of you people when you were back here in Hogwarts." 

The guests and students made noises in surprise and amazement.

"All of the pictures are provided by Colin Creevey. Well, with no further ado, let us start the show." said the host and waved his wand.

A huge, white screen appeared on the stage.

"Wow, this is like a movie." I heard Harry saying.

Suddenly, the Great Hall darkened and the first picture appeared on the screen.

"Oh no, not that." I heard Ginny groaned. It was a picture of her wearing the Sorting Hat.

"Hey, you look different back then, Ginny." said George.

Then a picture of the students in the Great Hall was shown. Some of the graduates were saying "that's me over there" or things like that.

A picture of Ron receiving a Howler was seen. The Howler was open and was yelling at Ron.

"Hey! When did Colin take that?!" cried Ron.

Lockhart's picture came next, together with Harry. Harry was frowning in the picture. Some of the graduates laughed.

"I hate that guy." I heard Harry muttered. I didn't know whether he meant Lockhart or Colin.

* * *

The slideshow ended with the picture of me, Harry and Ron at our graduation ceremony. All of us clapped when the last one faded in sight and the Great Hall lit back on. 

"Well, so long, everyone, hope to see you again next time." said the host. "Oh yeah, to all the students of Hogwarts, you are allowed to interact with the graduates but please go back to your dormitories when you are done."

Ginny sighed as she got up. "I love the slideshow, it brings back all the sweet memories."

"Yeah," said Fred dreamily. "George, do you remember the time when we escaped from Umbridge on broomsticks?"

"Who could forget?" asked George.

"And the pranks we did! Fireworks, portable swamp…." Fred counted his fingers.

"Don't bother, Fred. The list would be listless." said George, grinning.

Fred sighed and shook his head. "I really wish we could pull our pranks on someone again. But we have grown up and now we have to set a good example to our kids….."

"Guys, I better go now, Viktor is probably waiting for me at home." I interrupted.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at me but I ignored her.

"I will see you home." offered Harry.

I smiled at him and picked up my bag.

"Bye everyone." I said and Ginny gave me a hug.

"If Viktor hits you, get Harry." she whispered.

I nodded.

* * *

It was already 11.30pm when Harry and I got back to my house. At the door, he asked quietly, "You want me to be here? Just in case…." 

I held up my hand. "No, Harry. I will handle it myself. You better go now before Viktor sees you."

Harry nodded and turned around unwillingly. He stood for a while.

"Go." I said.

Harry went forward and Disapparated.

I opened my door and gasped. Viktor was standing behind the door.

"I heard you." he growled.

I didn't say anything.

Viktor grasped my hand and pulled me in. He then slammed the door shut.

"So, you said that it's a dance."

"It is."

"But you didn't tell me what kind of dance it is." Viktor took a step forward and I stepped back. "And whom you are dancing vith."

"Um…."

"You are doing a Latin dance vith Potter!" shouted Viktor. "You let him touch you! Your thighs, your waist, everywhere!"

"It's a Latin dance, Viktor, of course he has to…." I began to protest.

SNAP

Viktor slapped me hard and I fell to the floor, my head nearly missed the table's leg.

"How dare you talk back at me, bitch?" he said furiously.

I rubbed my stinging cheek painfully. I glared at Viktor angrily. Anger began to build up in me. You could see the fire in my eyes as I looked at my husband.

"That's it!" I shouted at him from the floor. "I have had enough of you! All these years you have been mistreating me, quarrelling with me and ordering me around! You don't love me anymore! I'm leaving!"

With that, I got up and ran upstairs.

"Herm-own-ninny, come back here!" roared Viktor and chased after me.

I ran faster, arrived to my room and slammed the door. Viktor remained outside, shouting threats at me. I ignored him and took out my suitcase. I opened it and waving my wand, I removed all my clothes from my wardrobe, shrunk them and put them into the suitcase. I grabbed my teddy bear and a few belongings and put them in as well.

I lifted my suitcase and looked around the room. "Goodbye, Viktor Krum! You will never see me again!" I called through the door and Disapparated.

* * *

When I appeared in Harry's living room. Harry was still wearing his suit, reading a letter near the window. He looked upset at the letter and didn't seem to notice me. 

I dropped my suitcase and it fell with a loud THUD.

Harry jumped and looked at my direction. "Hermione?"

I raised my arms. "Surprise!"

"W-what are you…." he started.

"I'm coming to live here with you!" I said.

"But what about….." asked Harry.

"Viktor? I left him." I said simply.

Silence.

"Wow….." said Harry slowly. Then he smiled. "That's great! Come here, Hermione!"

I grinned, ran to his outstretched arms and jumped onto him. He spun me around and I laughed.

When he put me down, I looked at him and asked, "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That letter you are reading, who is it from?"

"Err….. nobody." said Harry. He crumpled the letter and threw it in the fireplace.

I frowned.

"It's no one important." said Harry quickly. "Really."

I don't believe him, Diary, I really don't.

"Come on, Hermione, let's celebrate your freedom!" said Harry happily.

Oh well, since Harry says that it's from no one important…..

"How to celebrate?" I asked.

"How do YOU want to celebrate?" asked Harry instead.

I thought for a while and grinned mischievously. I leaned forward, my lips a few inches from his. "I want to pick up from where we have left off at the changing room."

"Here?" asked Harry.

I smiled.

"Why don't we take it upstairs?" sang Harry and without warning, he lifted me up in his arms and he ran up his stairs. I laughed merrily and held on to him at the same time. He kicked his bedroom door open and went in. He then tossed me onto his bed.

I sighed in content as I lay on the soft bed, I'm back where I truly belong.

"Take off your clothes, Harry, and come to bed." I purred.

Harry smiled at me and went to close the curtains and I was about to unzip my dress when I remembered to write today, I mean, yesterday's events on this diary.

I was about to get out of the bed when I saw Harry's naked torso, his suit and shirt was already on the floor. He was unbuckling his belt slowly and calmly.

"_Well…. maybe later_." I thought and unzip my dress.

* * *

I decide to skip the details of our lovemaking, since it is already 4am and I'm dead beat. Harry is sleeping peacefully beside me, his sheets covering his lower naked body. I'm now sitting up, with this diary on my lap. 

So this is now I end up here in Harry's house. I'm so glad that I left Viktor. Tomorrow…. I mean, today is a brand new day….

I'm still wondering about the letter that Harry has received. Is it really from someone unimportant? Does it related to what Ginny nearly told me a few days ago at her house?

Okay, I'm yawning now. I better go to sleep.

Hermione

* * *

"Come on, you two! Tell us about the big secret!" said George impatiently to Ginny and Neville when Lavender was done. "What's Harry hiding?" 

The Longbottoms were silent.

"Oh, so that's how they got to live together." said Ron, changing the topic. "Hermione left Viktor!"

"Good for her." said Katie. "I'm sure that Harry and Hermione lived happily together before they died."

"Not exactly." said Neville suddenly.

"What?" asked the group.

Ginny stepped on Neville's foot. "Ouch!"

"What do you mean by that, Longbottom?" asked Oliver.

"He didn't mean anything." said Ginny quickly.

"Yeah, that's right." said Neville, nodding.

Fred narrowed his eyes.

Neville swallowed.

"Very well then," said Fred, taking the diary from Lavender. "Then at least read the next entry."

"Sure." said Neville, taking the diary.


	18. 14th February 2003

Disclaimer: You know already. This story is inspired (sort of) by the movie "The City of Glass". Edrington is borrow from Hornblower series, and Totto-Chan belongs to Tetsuko Kuroyanagi.

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Note: I manage to get some time to write this loooong chapter! Hope you like it! I still can't say what's Neville, Ginny and Harry are hiding until the next chapter…. Yes, everyone, the answer that you all have been waiting for is in the next chapter! So stay tune!

Thank you for your reviews!

shortie522: Yeah, film school is great, we get to shoot films and all. We have been taught Scriptwriting by a Bulgarian (know someone familiar? Hint: V.K) teacher, he's great.

thousandbirds: It's ok, when I wrote my Remus/OC fic, people ask me to give them update alerts too…. Just give me your full e-mail address please

Emerald Tears: No, I won't let Harry to have a scarlet woman…. And you're right, Viktor doesn't deserve Hermione

DarkDreamer168, kirksky kass: (hands a pack of tissue to each of you)

Peachie1st: 4 ½ hrs? Wow! Hope your mom won't kill you when she sees the internet bill!

Stella Blu: I got that idea too but I dropped it.

Masked Phantom: Nice!

Alexa: Thanks for the recommendations!

Missradcliffe: The house that appears in the video is actually Harry and Hermione's house.

Chapter 18: 14th February 2003

Dear Diary,

Happy Valentine's Day!

Oh, I'm soooooo in love, Diary. I have the best Valentine's Day ever! I'll tell you the whole thing….

* * *

I woke up in the morning and found out that Harry was missing from bed. Thinking that he might had gone downstairs, I got up and was just about to get out of bed when Harry burst into the room and jumped onto his, I mean, our bed. 

"Happy Valentine's Day!" he said happily, smiling.

I blinked. "You are in a rather good mood today." I said.

Continued smiling, he said, "Well, today is my first Valentine's Day with you." He leaned closer towards my face. "I have waited for 9 long years for this." he added.

I smiled back and we kissed softly on the lips. When we broke apart, he said, "Get up, Hermione and let's make breakfast together."

* * *

Have I ever described Harry's face whenever he makes breakfast? Well, he looks very serious. As he cooked the omelettes (with chicken mushrooms, I was doing the toast and orange juice), his brows were furrowed in concentration. He looked so cool. 

"Hey, Hermione, watch this." said Harry and he lifted the pan off the stove and tossed the omelette up in the air. Then he caught it neatly with the pan.

I laughed and applauded before I returned to the toast.

That's what I like about Muggle cooking. It may be slow, but at least I get to spend the time with the man I love while doing it.

* * *

After breakfast, Harry and I decided to spend the whole day in a muggle park, so we went to get a kite, a few books and a picnic basket. Then we made some sandwiches for lunch. 

We went out. I was wearing a dress while Harry was wearing a red sleeveless pullover over a white shirt. I was about to make my way towards Harry's Porsche when Harry grabbed my arm.

"Whoa, Hermione, I'm not driving today." said Harry.

I looked at him in surprise. "Not driving? You mean we are going to walk there?"

Harry shook his head.

"Fly?" I asked in horror.

Harry shook his head again.

"Apparition?"

Harry kept on shaking his head.

"Then what?" I asked, slightly frustrated.

Harry grinned and went to his shed. I waited for a while and saw him came out with a dark blue bicycle!

"We are going to cycle there!" he announced cheerfully. "Hop on."

I gaped at him. "Where did you get this?"

"Bought it. I always wanted to ride a bicycle since I was 7, when Dudley got his." said Harry and he mounted it. "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia won't let me to have one, let alone getting near one. So I didn't touch a bicycle until my Auror training, where I get to learn one."

I looked at him in amusement. Harry was like his 13 year old self again, excited over a thing like a bicycle. But then again, maybe because Harry didn't get anything decent from his relatives when he was young, that's why he was so happy when he got something good.

"Hurry up, Hermione!" said Harry, smiling at me.

I smiled back and piled the picnic basket, books and the kite in the basket at the front of the bicycle.

Harry took out his wand from his pocket and shrunk the stuff so that they wouldn't get cramped together. I went behind him and got onto the bicycle, sitting sideway.

"Hold on, Hermione." ordered Harry and I wrapped my arms around his waist firmly. "Here we go." he sang and he started pedalling.

As we went through Harry's village, I watched the scenery as it changed. I hadn't seen the whole of Godric's Hollow before, so this was really an eye-opener for me. I saw two kids flying around on their toy broomsticks. Three witches were standing around outside the post office, chattering. A witch was waving her wand over the laundry and the clothes went to the clothesline by themselves. An Auror was shouting to a young wizard angrily.

"Hey there, Potter!" called the Auror when he saw us. He has blond hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, Edrington, what's all the fuss about?" said Harry after he stopped pedalling.

"This idiot has an unlicensed Firecrab in his backyard!" said Edrington, glaring at the wizard.

"It's harmless!" said the wizard.

"Harmless, my foot!" snapped Edrington. "We have received complaints about your 'pet' shooting flames over the fences for no reason and burnt up your neighbours' laundry!"

"I thought it is the people from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures who are supposed to handle this." said Harry in bewilderment.

"Supposed to be," said Edrington bitterly. "But they couldn't handle it, so they give the dirty work to us." He turned to the wizard. "Now you either hand over the unlicensed Firecrab, or it will be the court for you!"

The wizard looked sulky.

"Oh come on, help me!" said Edrington to Harry.

Harry looked at me, smiled and said to his colleague. "I can't. I got a date. I better go now, see you at work, Edrington!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" called Edrington but Harry and I had gone off.

I looked back and saw Edrington had his mouth dropped open. I laughed merrily and waved goodbye at him.

Wasn't Harry sweet, Diary? He stopped work today so that he could spend our first Valentine's Day with me.

* * *

"Here we are," said Harry and he stopped at the Persephone Park's entrance. I got off and followed Harry as he wheeled the bicycle into the park. We chose a spot under a tree and Harry leaned his bicycle against the tree's thick trunk. 

I took out the small items from the bicycle's basket and put them down. Then I waved my wand and enlarged them back to their original size when no one was looking. Harry was about to take out the mat from the basket when I stopped him. "Not now, Harry, I want to fly the kite."

Harry grinned. "Okay." he got the kite. The kite was red, with a golden lion on it. It has a very long tail as well.

We got up and went to the open space nearby. The weather was windy, some of the people were already flying their kites.

"Hold on to the string, Hermione." said Harry and he handed me the string. I held onto it.

"Here we go!" said Harry, his hair had been blown wild by the wind. He threw the kite up in the air and I tugged it slightly.

Diary, you should see how high the kite went! I tugged and laughed in delight as the kite went higher into the sky. Harry ran to me and watched as the kite joined the rest of the kites.

"Look, Hermione, look how free the kite is!" said Harry and began to laugh too.

"I'm looking!" I said.

"Look out!" cried Harry.

Another kite was about to collide with our kite. I ran quickly, pulling the kite to a safer part of the sky. Harry ran along with me and looked at the kite at the same time.

I hadn't fly a kite since I was 8, Diary, I was so glad that I got a chance to fly one again.

"Hermione, give me the string, let me have a go with it." said Harry, practically jumping with excitement.

I handed him the string and happily, he smiled at me and took over the control of the kite. Harry had trouble keeping the kite steady (because he had never flown a kite before). I held his hand and helped him with it ("Hold it like this, Harry….. careful, careful!") It took him for like a minute or two to be able to handle the kite himself. I smiled at him and went back to our stuff under the tree. I took out the mat, spread it out and sat down. I watched Harry lovingly as he flew the kite. He is the completely opposite of Viktor (have I said that before?), he is energetic and so full of life. He looked so relaxed as he flew the kite…..

Harry came back to me a minute later and sat down beside me, his hand still holding on the string. The kite was still sailing in the clear blue sky although the wind had become less windy.

Harry sighed happily. "This is so fun, I finally get to do the things that I always wanted to do since I was a kid."

I watched the kite as it flew along with the wind. I sighed and leaned my head on Harry's shoulder, still watching the kite. "Look at the kite, it looks so free and happy, just fly in the sky with no worries at all."

Harry was silent.

"I wondered whether I could be a kite." I said quietly.

With his free arm, Harry put it around my shoulders. "If you are a kite," he said quietly. "You will be free but lonely."

"Yes….." I lifted my head and looked at Harry. "And I don't want to be lonely. Harry, promise me that you won't leave me."

Harry stared at me for a long while before he kissed me on the forehead and returned his attention back to the kite. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

We sat there in silence, continued to watch the kite with our arms around each other.

* * *

At 2pm, we kept the kite and had lunch. There are eggs and bacon sandwiches (made by me) and orange juice (made by Harry). 

"Looks good." said Harry, smiling when I unpacked the sandwiches. "Mind if I eat them all?"

"Don't you dare." I warned but smiled back at him.

Harry pouted. I laughed, picked up a sandwich and said, "Stop pouting and open wide."

Harry opened his mouth wide, as if he was seeing a dentist. "Ah…."

I stuffed the sandwich in his mouth and his hand went up to hold the sandwich when I let go. I giggled and took another sandwich for myself.

As we ate in silence, we watched the other people in the park. Some, like us, were having a picnic, some were playing kites and some were rowing boats at the lake nearby. The weather was perfect, even though it still had a bit of wind. The trees rustled their leaves as the gentle wind blew.

After lunch, Harry sighed and lay down on his back with his hands behind his head. "This is so relaxing."

I nodded and turned to take a book. I lifted my knees and put the book against my lap.

I was about to read when Harry asked, "Which book are you reading?"

I looked at the book cover. "….Totto-chan. It's really interesting. I read it twice."

Still lying down, Harry removed his hands from his head and shifted closer. "Read a part to me." he requested softly.

"You really want me to do that? Don't you afraid that you will fall asleep?"

"I won't." said Harry.

"We'll see." I said and cleared my throat. I flipped to a part of the book and read, "The reason Mother was worried was because although Totto-chan had only just started school, she had already been expelled. Fancy being expelled from the first grade!......"

"Why? Is she caught flying on a broomstick?" asked Harry.

"No, just listen." I said and continued.

* * *

After reading that particular part, I continued reading. I couldn't help it, the book was too interesting. I went on reading the next chapter, and the next….. 

I stopped reading for a while to see whether Harry was listening.

Sure enough, he's asleep, his chest rising and falling steadily as he slept.

"And you say that you won't fall asleep." I muttered and put the book down.

Harry continued sleeping.

I gazed at him in adoration. He looked so innocent when he slept. I lay down flat on my stomach and watched him slept, my face just inches away from his. I smiled at his handsome face and kissed him on the nose. He grunted and turned his head to the right.

I yawned, thinking I should take a nap as well. I turned and lay on my side. Then I looked at Harry beside I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I felt Harry feeling for my hand and holding it. I smiled again, was Harry pretending to be sleeping at that time? But whether he was pretending or not, I was glad that he held my hand, even when we slept. It was like we would never be separated from each other.

I tightened my grip on his hand slightly before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, it was evening. Harry was still sleeping, his hand was still holding mine. I sat up and looked around. Most of the people had gone home, except of a few couple strolling around the lake. A young girl with a basket was walking around, selling roses. 

Thinking that it was time to go home, I shook Harry's shoulder. "Harry, darling, wake up."

Harry woke up. "Wh-what?"

"It's evening. I think we should go home." I said.

Harry sat up and yawned. "Y-yeah…." He looked at our hands and smiled. Then he let go of my hand to stretch himself. I took the chance to do that too. Harry got up and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

Harry was picking up the blanket when the flower girl came over. "Sir, would you like to buy a rose for your girlfriend?"

I looked into her basket, it was half-filled with red roses.

"Oh they are beautiful!" I squealed and grabbed Harry's arm. "Buy one for me, Harry please!"

Harry smiled at me tenderly and said to the girl. "I'll take one."

He paid for the rose and gave it to me. "Here you go, Hermione.

"Happy Valentine's Day." he continued after the girl left. He then kissed me lightly on the lips.

As he wrapped his arms around me, I smelt the rose. "It's nice. But the problem is that it will wilt."

"It won't, as long as you put it in the water and feed it with one aspirin everyday." said Harry.

"Who taught you that? Professor Sprout?" I asked.

"Neville did." said Harry, grinning. "Aspirin may be just a muggle medicine but it quite useful to a rose."

I giggled and Harry whispered in my ear. "An aspirin a day, while we are together. And it will live for a long time."

"Not for a long time." I said suddenly.

Harry blinked at me. "Huh?"

"It will live forever." I said and kissed Harry passionately.

* * *

Love is in the air, Diary. 

And I could finally feel it again on Valentine's Day after 3 years (Viktor's love for me died after a year of marriage).

Thank you so much, Harry.

For loving me.

Hermione

* * *

Once Neville finished the entry, he jumped up, handed the diary to Katie and ran upstairs. 

"What the hell is Neville doing?" asked Fred and George shrugged.

A few minutes later, Neville came down the stairs, carrying something in his hands. Ron looked carefully and realized it was a rose in a thin glass vase. The rose looked slightly wilted.

"Looks like it's dying." said Neville in panic. "Ginny, give me an aspirin."

As Ginny opened her purse, Ron asked, "Where did you find that?"

"In Harry and Hermione's bedroom. I knew Hermione would bring it here when they moved." said Neville. "Ginny, hurry up!"

"Here!" said Ginny, pulling out a bottle. She opened it and shook out a few pills of aspirins. Then she handed Neville one.

Neville dropped the aspirin in and it dissolved in the water. 'If everything goes well, this rose will be better in a few days." he sighed. "Good thing that the entry reminded me to look for it. Since Harry and Hermione di…." he cleared his throat slightly. "You know what word I'm going to use. No one is around to take care of it, so I think I will just bring this home."

Silence.

"I think we should go home now. It's already 5.30pm." said Ginny, breaking the silence.

"What? So early?" asked Ron. "Can't we stay longer?"

"Well, Neville and I can't. We left Lethe with a muggle babysitter. We should get her back before she did something magical in front of the babysitter." said Ginny slowly.

"We need to go too, our kids need us." said Angelina.

"That's right." said Oliver.

"Ron, you should go back too, to watch over Mum." said George seriously.

Ron wanted to protest at first, but then he thought of his mother, alone back in The Burrow and thought that he should go home to accompany her. Furthermore, if everyone left, he would be alone in this house.

"Okay, I will go home. Same time tomorrow?"

"Yep. And I think it's Katie's turn to read." said George.

"All right, I will read it tomorrow." said Katie.

* * *

When Fred and Angelina got home, 3 Weasley kids were playing in the living room. Jemima ran to her father, screaming "Daddy!!!" 

"Hey Jemima, how's my girl?" asked Fred as he carried her up.

"Great. Where have you and Mummy been?" she asked, her big black eyes looking directly at Fred.

"Out." said Fred simply.

"Have you gone and see Harry?" asked Jemima excitedly.

Fred stared at his daughter. Angelina was listening, her hand stopped wiping the chocolate stains at her son's mouth.

"Err, no." said Fred slowly.

Jemima's face fell. "Oh. Daddy, why hasn't Harry been coming to visit us?"

Fred froze. "Um, err….."

"Is it because he doesn't like me anymore?" asked Jemima in horror.

"No no no," said Fred quickly. "He liked, I mean, likes you. He told me once that you are his favourite."

"Then," Jemima looked confused. "Why hasn't he come lately?"

"Err…. because he's….." Fred shot a 'help-me' look at Angelina but she didn't do anything except staring at him. "He's not around anymore."

"What do you mean he is not around anymore?" asked Jemima quietly.

"He has, erm, moved."

Angelina stared at him in surpise. Fred ignored her.

"Moved? To where?" demanded Jemima.

"To a, err," Fred swallowed. "Faraway place."

"Out of England?" squeaked Jemima.

Fred nodded. Angelina resumed her wiping, trying to concentrate on the stains.

"W-will he be coming back, Daddy? I want to see him again. I-I want to show him the drawing that I have drawn of him today." asked Jemima, nearly in tears.

Fred sniffled.

"Um, yeah. He will be back. But not in a short time." he said quietly.

Jemima smiled immediately. "Great! Tell me when Harry comes back, Daddy! I really want to show him the drawing! And I'm learning to ride on a real broomstick, so that he, I, you, Mummy, all the Uncle Weasleys and Aunt Ginny could play Quidditch together." she said with excitement.

"Hm, okay." said Fred. Suddenly he felt sorry for his daughter. He wished he could tell Jemima the truth but he couldn't. He just couldn't bear to see the look on her face if he told her that Harry was dead. He had to lie. He just had to.

* * *

At night, Ginny tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep. She missed Hermione and everything she did before she died. She thought of all the fun she and Hermione used to have back in Hogwarts. Hermione would tell her all her secrets while Ginny would tell her hers. And now that Hermione had died, she had no close friend…. 

"Neville?" she asked finally. "Are you awake?"

"Hm-mm." said Neville in darkness and sighed. "I can't sleep. Every time when I tried, the image Harry and Hermione will come into my mind. I could still remember all the help they gave me back at Hogwarts."

Silence.

"I miss them." said Ginny quietly. "Wish I could hear their voices again."

Silence again.

Neville suddenly got up and out of the bed. He then went out of the door.

Ginny got up as well. "Neville, where are you going?"

She got out of bed and chased after her husband. Neville walked down the stairs and then to the living room. He picked up the cordless phone and started dialling (he learned to use muggle phone from Arthur Weasley).

"Neville, who are you calling?"

"Harry and Hermione." said Neville quietly.

"Neville…." said Ginny sadly. "How could you do that? They're dead."

Neville didn't respond. He continued to have the phone at his ear.

"Harry gave me his new house number when he and Hermione moved." he said and he hang up.

He redialled the number and passed it to Ginny. "Listen."

Ginny stared at Neville in confusion before she took over the phone. She held it to her ear.

The phone continued to ring before it had been picked up. "Hi, this is Harry…." came Harry's voice.

Ginny gasped and removed the phone from her ear. She stared at Neville with her mouth dropped open.

"Don't." said Neville, taking the phone from Ginny and listened to it. Then he hung up and redialled. "Just continue to listen."

Ginny took over the phone and listened. The phone was being picked up again. "Hi, this is Harry…" came Harry's voice again.

"And Hermione!" said Hermione's voice suddenly.

Ginny drew in her breath at her beloved friend's voice but she continued to listen.

"We are not at home right now," continued Hermione in the phone.

"So if you know what an answering machine is, please leave a message after the beep." said Harry.

"Harry, anyone who uses a phone knows what an answering machine is." said Hermione in the background.

"Whatever, anyway, just leave a message and we will call you back….. unless you are Malfoy or Krum, then you would be waiting for eternity…." said Harry.

"Harry!" cried Hermione. "Just end it already!"

"All right, all right…." said Harry.

Beep, went the answering machine.

Silence.

Ginny was still. Then she sniffled, tears went down her cheeks as she put down the phone.

"Well, you said you want to hear them again. This is the only way to do it." said Neville quietly.

Ginny continued to cry. Neville walked to her slowly and put his arms around her. She buried her face in his pyjamas and cried as hard as she could.


	19. 25th February 2003

Disclaimer: You know already. This story is inspired (sort of) by the movie "The City of Glass".

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Note: **I decide to dedicate this story to my Grandmother, who passed away on Saturday (22-1-2005).**

Thank you all so much for your reviews! (401 reviews! gasps)

Stella Blu: Jemima is 7 years old. And no, Hermione and Krum didn't get a divorce when she and Harry die.

Shortie522, StrGzr974: I got the answering machine idea from "The City of Glass".

Gryffindorgrlwiz: I did think of letting them to come back as ghosts but I dropped that idea.

Emerald tears, BeaumontRulz, Sarah, x-The-Ravenx, Meagan: (hands you a pack of tissues)

Starlight-Heart: I got the rose idea from 'The City of Glass", I don't know whether the aspirin thing will work….

Chapter 19: 25th February 2003

The next morning, the group came back to Harry and Hermione's house to continue Hermione's diary.

Katie sat down beside Oliver and opened to the date marked "25th February 2003". "Wow!"

"Huh? What?" asked Ron.

"Look at this." said Katie and showed everyone the entry. The pages were all badly stained with….

"Is it water?" asked Neville?

"Or is it tears?" asked Lavender.

"Well, we will find out soon enough." said Katie and started reading.

* * *

Dear Diary, 

I can't stop crying.

I just can't.

Harry is gone.

He has gone to Italy and left me all alone here in England.

I will tell you everything, along with my tears….

* * *

Yesterday, when I woke up, I saw Harry standing near our bedroom window, reading a letter. He sighed and crumpled it. 

"Harry?" I asked suddenly.

Harry jumped before he turned around. He looked tense but then his face relaxed when he saw me. "Oh, good morning, Hermione." he smiled.

"Whose letter is that?" I asked.

"Hm, I will tell you…. tonight." said Harry slowly.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Really." insisted Harry. He walked to our bed and offered me his hand. "Come on Hermione. Let's go downstairs. I have made breakfast."

* * *

Harry had made pancakes for breakfast, but he had just made enough for one person. As I sat down, Harry poured the syrup over my pancakes and sat down beside me. 

"Aren't you eating, Harry?" I asked.

Harry shook his head slowly. "I have no appetite."

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked in concern.

Harry looked at me for a while before he said, "I will tell you tonight. But right now, I want you to eat your breakfast."

"I won't eat if you don't." I said and cut up a small piece of pancake. "Open your mouth."

Harry was still. Then I frowned deeply and he opened his mouth unwillingly. I inserted the pancake into his mouth and he chewed it in a very slow pace.

"Get a fork and share the pancakes with me." I ordered. "Or I won't eat."

Harry quickly got up and went to get a fork while I cut all my pancakes into small pieces.

After breakfast, Harry suddenly asked me to go shopping with him in the Muggle world.

"Do you have something to buy?" I asked.

"Um, not really." said Harry. "I just want to go out with you."

I should have persuaded Harry to tell me what's wrong, Diary. He was acting so weird. But I didn't. I just changed my clothes and went out with him.

* * *

One good thing that I found out about shopping in the Muggle world was that Harry and I could hold hands and kiss in the public when we wanted to. Not much witches or wizards would shop in the muggle world anyway. 

So that morning, we went through the mall, holding hands. Harry was quiet as we strolled pass the shops. He was so quiet that I couldn't stand it.

"Harry, say something." I urged.

Harry sighed and asked, "Hermione, do you want to buy some clothes?"

I blinked at him. "What?"

"I want to buy a dress for you." said Harry and smiled slightly. It was a rather sad smile.

I didn't know what to say back then, Diary. Harry looked so upset and yet I couldn't get anything out from him until night time.

"All right." I said and Harry practically dragged me to a boutique.

I looked at the dresses on sale and finally picked out a white dress with red flowers printed on it. I stood in front of a full length mirror and held it up in front of me.

"Looks good," said Harry, standing behind me and looking at my reflection. "Try it on."

I nodded and went to the changing room. As I changed out of my clothes, I couldn't help thinking what's Harry's big secret. All sort of guesses came to my mind. I guessed that maybe there's something wrong with his health, or his work… or maybe he was having financial problems….

I put on the dress and came out of the room. Harry smiled at me and said with a sincere tone, "You looked great."

I smiled back at him.

"Do you mind wearing this throughout the whole day?" he suddenly asked.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Please." said Harry quietly. "I want to see you in this dress as long as possible."

I looked down at my dress, then I looked up at my lover. He looked extremely desperate.

Pushing my thoughts aside, I said, "All right."

Harry smiled before he held my hand. "Come on, I will pay for the dress and then I will buy a pair of shoes to go with the dress."

* * *

Harry bought me a pair of white sandals with red straps. I loved it so much that I wore them immediately. We walked through the mall and when we walked past a shop that sells men's clothes. I stopped Harry and wanted to buy something for him. 

Harry hesitated a while before he agreed to let me buy a shirt for him. Happily, I looked around before I selected a turquoise, long-sleeved shirt for him.

"Here," I said, holding the shirt in front of Harry's chest. Then I smiled in adoration. "Oh, you looked charming in it."

"I do?" asked Harry slowly.

"Of course, go and try it on." I said and pushed Harry to the changing room.

A few minutes later, Harry came out with the shirt. My jaws dropped. The first few buttons were undone, showing off a bit of his chest. Oh, he looked gorgeous.

"You looked fantastic." I said and steered him to a mirror outside the changing room. I smiled at his reflection but my smile faded when I noticed that Harry wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong, you don't like the shirt?" I asked.

"No," said Harry. "I mean, I like it, I mean, I love it, just that…."

"What?"

Harry didn't say anything.

"Harry?"

"Nothing." said Harry quietly.

"Harry, are you all right?" I asked for the second time of the day.

"I'm all right." said Harry and forced himself to smile. "I will take this shirt. Thank you for buying it, Darling."

With that, he gave me a kiss on the cheeks. I sighed mentally, oh well, since he wanted to act like there's nothing wrong….

I smiled. "Now let me pay for the shirt and we will go for some fun."

This time, Harry gave me a genuine smile.

* * *

Harry and I walked past a gift shop when I noticed a photo sticker machine (It is an invention by the muggles, Diary, you just choose the frame that you want to have on your photo and the machine will print it out like a mini sticker, it's really cute). 

"Harry!" I said, grabbing Harry's arm. "It's a photo sticker machine! Oh Harry, can we create some of our own, please? I have never made one before"

Harry looked amused at the machine. "Well, I haven't made one before either….." he said slowly.

"Then let's go!" I said excitedly and dragged him to the curtain in front of the machine.

I looked at the machine's instructions and put a muggle coin in it.

"**Please choose a frame you desired**." said the screen on the machine.

I rubbed my hands and asked Harry. "Which one do you want, Darling?"

"Hmm…. I dunno….." said Harry. "That one, I guess." he said, pointing a black heart-shaped frame with small bats at the bottom.

"It's gloomy, but cool." I said. "Okay, here goes." I pressed the picture of the frame on the screen and grabbed Harry's arm, smiling and preparing to take a photo.

SNAP

"Harry, you aren't smiling!" I said.

Harry cleared his throat and smiled at the screen. I smiled in satisfaction and leaned on him as we took the next picture.

SNAP

SNAP

After taking three pictures, I liked the machine so much that I decided to take more pictures. I put another muggle coin into the slot and chose a rose-filled frame.

"Come on, Harry, let's take a few more pictures!" I said happily.

Harry looked at me for a while before he nodded.

* * *

After taking another 3 more pictures, I put in another coin, I just couldn't stop taking pictures. The machine was so much fun…. by the time we were finished taking pictures, we had enough stickers to fill up an A4 size board. 

I looked at the pictures in adoration when an idea came into my mind. "Harry, why don't we put these on an A4 size board? Then we could decorate the edges in any way we want! How about it, Harry?"

"Okay." said Harry immediately.

"Great! Let's go and buy a board. Then we will go for ice cream."

* * *

We bought a board and a few markers before we went to an ice-cream parlour. At the ice cream parlour, I ordered for vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips as usual while Harry just ordered a glass of mocha with ice cream. 

When our orders arrived, Harry took my ice cream.

"Hey…." I started.

Harry dug the spoon in the ice cream and scooped some of it out. Smiling sweetly at me, he said, "Hermione, say 'ah'."

I smiled at him and opened my mouth. "Ah…"

Instead of putting the ice cream in my mouth, Harry grinned and ate the ice cream himself.

"Hey!" I protested.

Laughing, Harry scooped out another spoonful of ice cream.

I pouted.

"Okay, open your mouth. I won't eat it this time." said Harry.

I continued to pout before I opened my mouth slightly.

Harry put the spoon in my mouth and I savoured every bit of the ice cream before Harry pulled the spoon out.

"Hmm, nice." I said and took the spoon from him. "My turn." I sang and took out a scoop of my ice cream with the spoon. "Say ah…."

"Ah…" said Harry and I fed him with my ice cream.

* * *

We took turns to eat the ice cream and when we were done with it, we moved on to eat Harry's ice cream, which was in the glass. After that, Harry asked for another straw so that we could share the mocha. Oh Diary, he was so sweet.

* * *

When we got back, it was already night. I ran up to our room immediately once we stepped into the house. Harry followed. 

"Now, Harry, let us change and we could work on our stickers….." I began and put down the things we bought.

"No, Hermione." said Harry suddenly.

I paused. "What?"

"I got something to tell you." said Harry slowly.

I suddenly remembered that Harry was going to tell me something, he said he would. "What is it?"

Harry swallowed, put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me gently down on the bed. "You better sit down."

I did. "Harry, what is it you are going to tell me?"

Harry stared at me for long while before he sighed sadly. He moved to the window, looked out to the quiet village before he said, "I'm going away."

I blinked. "What?"

Continued to look out of the window, Harry said louder, "I'm going away. Tomorrow"

I jumped up from the bed. "To where?" I demanded.

Silence.

"Italy." said Harry quietly.

"Italy?" I exclaimed and walked to him. "W-why are you going to Italy?"

"Work. The Aurors Headquarters are sending me and a few of my colleagues there to stop a civil war between the purebloods and the muggleborns."

"That means you are going to war?" I asked.

Harry thought for a while. "Sort of."

"How long have you known this?" I asked slowly.

Without looking at me, Harry said, "Since the day we came back from Miami."

At that moment, I felt the whole world crashing down on me. "And you didn't tell me?" I whispered.

Harry didn't respond.

Suddenly I remembered Neville and Ginny's actions back in their house. "Wait a minute, did you tell Neville and Ginny about this?"

"Well, Neville is my lawyer and Ginny…." Harry started.

"Answer the question." I said.

"Yes."

I took a deep breath. "You tell Neville and Ginny about you going away but not me. Why? Why did you keep this from me?" I demanded. "Is it because you don't trust me or something?"

"No," said Harry quickly and grabbed me on my shoulders. "I couldn't bear to tell you, Hermione. I, I…" he looked desperate. "This is a war, Hermione, not just some small fight. I won't dare to see the look on your face when I tell you that I am going to stop a war….."

As he talked, I felt hot tears filling up my eyes. Soon, they started to roll down my cheeks.

"Hermione, darling, please don't cry….." said Harry.

"H-how can't I?" I asked loudly, my voice shook. "Y-you are g-going away to stop a war! You might die there! How can't I?!"

At that point, my knees went weak and I fell to the floor. Sitting against the wall, I started to sob. Harry kneeled down, looked at me before he pulled me into his arms.

I cried on his chest as he said, "I'm so sorry, Hermione. But I have to go. That's my job."

"W-why can't you just refuse?" I asked.

Harry didn't respond. He just held me tightly.

"When will you come back?" I asked weakly.

"I have no idea. A week, or a month……"

"Or never." I whispered. Fear clutched my heart as I wrapped my arms around Harry. "Harry, please don't go. Please don't leave me alone."

"I must go." said Harry. He sounded as if he was going to cry. "I wish I could stay here, but I couldn't."

I looked up at Harry and found that his emerald green eyes filled with tears. "Now you know why I looked so sad recently. I don't know how long I will be away on this mission, b-but…." he sniffled. "I-if I am not able to come back….."

"No….." I said, shaking my head weakly, unwillingly to hear.

"Hermione, listen to me, please." Harry begged.

I stopped shaking my head.

"Hermione, i-if I am not able to come back, I want to let you know that you are my first and only love of my life. I will always love you."

At this point, Harry kissed me on the forehead. I whispered in his ear. "Carry me to bed, Harry."

Nodding, Harry carried me up in his arms and put me down gently on our bed. He lay down beside me and then put his arm around me to pull me close. I sniffled and made myself comfortable in his arms.

Stroking my hair affectionately, Harry whispered, "Remember, Hermione. No matter where I go, I will always love you…."

* * *

I fell asleep in Harry's arms. But when I woke up the next morning, he wasn't with me. His side of the bed was neat, as if he hadn't slept on it. 

Sitting up, I looked around the room frantically. "Harry?"

No response.

I got out of the bed, went to the cupboard and opened it. My clothes were in there, but almost all of Harry's were gone, including the new shirt that I bought for him.

"Oh no….." I said slowly.

Then I dashed to the bathroom. My stuff was near the sink, but Harry's belongings weren't there.

It was like Harry didn't live here.

I felt a wave of coldness washed over me when I realized what was going on: Harry had left without telling me.

Breathing heavily, I went back to our bed.

"_How could Harry just leave without telling me_?" I thought. "_I wanted to say goodbye to him…._"

I sat down on our bed slowly. I gazed at Harry's side of the bed sadly.

And that's when I saw a note on Harry's pillow.

Quickly, I snatched the note and read:

**_My dearest Hermione,_**

**_I decide to leave while you are still sleeping. I don't want to wake you up because I afraid that I will end up not leaving at all. I think it's better for me to leave while I still can. I have bought the clock that Neville and Ginny bought with me too, so that I could see what you are doing while I am in Italy._**

**_Please forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye. I will write when I reach Italy. I will miss you, my love._**

**_All my love,_**

**_Harry_**

By the time I finished the note, my tears had stained it badly. So that was why Harry left early…..

I clutched it tightly and held it to my chest. I felt that my heart had been torn apart. My lover had gone to stop a war. And I didn't know when he would come back. He might even die there and we would never see each other again….

I lay down, buried my face in my pillow and started to sob.

* * *

Harry is gone, Diary. 

And I prayed everyday for his safety.

Harry, although you can't hear me now, but I still want to let you know that I will wait for your return. Let it be weeks, months or even years, I will keep on waiting.

I love you.

Hermione

* * *

"Oh, so that's what the secret is!" said George loudly. 

Neville and Ginny nodded.

"Well, it's good that you keep it from Hermione. It's better to let Harry to tell her himself." said Oliver in approval.

"I wonder if Harry made it safely to Italy." said Lavender suddenly.

"Of course he did," snapped Angelina. "Otherwise he wouldn't be able to come back and had that acci……" she stopped when she caught the look on Ron's face. "Sorry."

Silence.

"Err, can anyone read the next entry?" asked Alicia.

"I will read it." said Oliver, taking the diary from his wife.


	20. Letters Part 1

Disclaimer: You know already. This story is inspired (sort of) by the movie "The City of Glass".

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Note: This story is dedicate to my Grandmother, who passed away on 22-1-2005

Thank you all so much for your reviews!

Shortie522: My grandmother was a nice woman, I liked her a lot.

Firekitty500: Krum is coming back into the picture the next chapter.

J.E.A.R.K.Potter: Sorry but Harry won't be home so early.

Sakura-sweeti: Read this chapter

Masked Phantom: I have read your latest chapter, update soon, okay? I want to see what happen when Sandra meets Sherlock. By the way, do you know that SH22 is back on Kids Central?

Sky-Cloud: You mean "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5? Hey, that song is great!

Chapter 20: Letters Part 1

Oliver flipped to the next page and thick stacks of letters fell out from the diary. "Whoa! What's this?"

Ron picked the letters up and read parts of it. "They are letters from Harry and…." he looked at some of them carefully. "….photocopied letters from Hermione. I think Hermione duplicated her letters before she sent them to Harry."

The gang looked at the stack of letters and counted them. There were only 8 of them in total.

"Let's read them." said Ginny.

Ron nodded and took the first letter dated "27th February, 2003" He read:

**My dearest Hermione,**

**This is my first day in Italy. The first thing my colleagues and I do when we arrive is report to the Italy's Auror Headquarters. At there, we are given orders to help the muggle-borns to win this civil war before we are being sent to the muggle-borns wizarding army camp.**

**The Italian muggle-borns soldiers looked extremely exhausted and dirty. Some of them are walking around with bandages. I heard from my boss that the wizarding Italy has this war for months.**

**The captain of the Italians is someone named Vittorio Staiola, he speaks English with a heavy Italian accent. He's delighted to have us here and says that with our help, the Italian purebloods will surrender in no time. We are being divided and sent to 5 different teams. I belong to the 3rd team.**

**We have to share our tents with other Italian soldiers, so that we could get a chance to know each other. I share my tent with a soldier named Fabrizo. He is a rather nice boy (he's only 16). The only problem with him that he doesn't speak English. I have to communicate with him with Italian. (Yes, I speak Italian). We get along quite well. He tells me that the kids over here don't get to study witchcraft because Italian school of witchcraft and wizardry is close due to this war. Poor kids.**

**He says that he wishes the war to end as soon as possible, so that he could return home to his family and reunite with his girlfriend. He asks me whether I have a girlfriend and I say yes. Not mentioning your name, I tell him that you are the most beautiful person I have ever come across.**

**How are you? I hope that you won't be so lonely while I'm away. Go and find Ginny and Neville if you are too bored. I miss you, Darling, I miss you so much. I do hope that Viktor Krum won't come for you while I'm gone.**

**Be patient, my dear. I'll be back as soon as this war is over. **

**Yours lovingly,**

**Harry**

**P.S: By the way, isn't Ron's birthday coming? Can you please buy a broomstick service kit for him on my behalf? Just tell the owner to charge the money on my bank account.**

The next letter (which was photocopied in black and white) was by Hermione:

_My dear Harry,_

_Oh I'm so glad, a letter from you in Italy! _

_I read in the newspaper that 20 Aurors have been sent to Italy to help the muggle-borns, and your name is in the list. I do a bit of research about how this war got started, it seems like the pure-bloods don't like the muggle-borns simply because their blood is not as pure as theirs. In my opinion, the muggle-borns should win this war. Do your best, Harry, I'm supporting you._

_Looks like your Italian friend is a nice chap. I'm flattered that you said that I'm the most beautiful person you ever come across._

_I'm fine over here, Harry. But I'm a little lonely. The bed looked so big without you. I miss falling asleep in your arms every night._

_I did look for Neville and Ginny like you said, but I couldn't look for them every time. So sometimes when I'm alone, I will take out all the books about you and read them. Reading about your achievements that the books have listed warms my heart, because they tell me how brave and capable you are. I even went to the muggle library in London to borrow books by J.K Rowling so that I could read about our adventures back in Hogwarts (She does write them in a very accurate way)._

_Remember the rose that you gave me during Valentine's Day? Well, I have been feeding it with aspirin every day. It still looks like it was bought yesterday._

_Viktor hasn't come and look for me. Maybe because he wants to wait for a while before he comes. I promise you, Harry. I will never, ever go back to his side no matter what he does. I belong to you and I always will be._

_I got to go, Harry. Ron is holding his birthday party at The Burrow this evening. I bought him the broomstick service kit like you asked and I myself bought him a brand new organiser, for him to keep track of his Quidditch practices and matches._

_I'll be waiting for you to come back._

_Love,_

_Hermione  
__1-3-2003_

**My dearest Hermione,**

**The Italians are good fighters. I know that because we just fought against the Italian purebloods a few hours ago. And I got a cut on the forearm from that.**

**You see, we were sleeping peacefully in our tents when a siren rang. We got up and dressed, and I ran out with Fabrizo. You should see the place outside the tent, Hermione, it's full of soldiers and Aurors, all standing in one line. An Italian soldier was still ringing the siren. **

"**Attention, follow wizards," said Staiola in Italian. "We are now going to fight against the purebloods again. Either we die or we win in this battle, understand?"**

"**Yes Sir!" said the soldiers.**

"**Now go!" said Staiola.**

**One by one, we marched towards battle, with Staiola leading us. We walked for a few minutes until we sighted a huge amount of wizards marching towards us.**

"**The Italian purebloods!" cried Staiola. "1st and 4th team, go to the right, 3rd and 5th team, go to the left, the 2nd team stays with me!"**

**I went to left with a few soldiers to deal with the enemy and they charged towards us immediately. We took out our wands and before we could do anything, the enemy have shot their first spell at us. **

**With a loud roar, we charged and we started fighting. A wizard shot me with a Stupefy curse but he missed. I ducked kicked him directly on the ankles. He fell and I pinned him down with my arm (just like the time when I wanted to put the shaving cream on you). I poked my wand on his throat.**

"**Surrender." I said in Italian.**

"**Never." he hissed.**

"**Fine, you asked for it." I said. "Avada…."**

**And POW, someone hit the back of my head from behind! In pain, I fell off from my enemy and turned around to see another Italian. **

"**It's two against one, Sir." said the Italian in English.**

"**_Think, Harry, think_!" I thought frantically. And an idea came.**

"**Oh yeah? Look behind you." I said.**

**The two wizards looked behind them and quickly, I drew out my pistol (yeah, Hermione, they taught us to use pistols in the training).**

**BANG**

**BANG**

**There, I shot them from behind. I know it's sneaky, but I have no choice.**

**I got up and ran to fight with another wizard.

* * *

**

**The battle field was chaotic, our side was either using pistols or wands. The purebloods just use their wands (I think they don't trust muggle inventions). You could hear screams of terror and pain everywhere. The fight went on. So far, I have defeated 5 wizards without a scratch. I was shooting spells at a wizard who reminds me strongly of Malfoy. He's good at avoiding them and soon, he managed to push me off my feet and to the ground. I cried out in pain as he pushed roughly on my shoulders to prevent me from getting up.**

"**Surrender?" asked the wizard in English.**

"**No!" I managed to say.**

**The wizard pushed harder, I felt that he was going to break my collarbone. "No?" he asked, he stared at me menacingly. Really, Hermione, he looks like Malfoy. I wonder if Malfoy have another relative that we don't know about. **

"**No, I'm not going to admit defeat to you, Malfoy!" I shouted (don't ask me, I don't know why I said that) and with all my might, I lifted my leg and kicked him on his stomach with my shin.**

**The wizard fell off me and as quick as lightning, I grabbed my wand and pointed it directly at his chest. **

"**Surrender and I will let you go." I said and he made himself scarce.**

**Oh well, I guessed I had to let him go.**

**I must be crazy to stand in the middle of the battlefield like an idiot, because before I know what happened, someone shot a spell at me from behind and it hit me on the forearm. Turning around, I held my gun and shot at the wizard who attacked me. He died instantly and immediately, someone jumped onto me, as if he was taking over his follow mate's job. **

**We fell down and I had my back on the ground. The wizard poked his wand on my neck, saying: "Avada…."**

"**_I can't die, I want to live with Hermione, I can't leave her behind_." I thought and suddenly, a surge of strength came to me and with a swift move, I raised my uninjured arm and punched him as hard as I could manage. He got off of me and when I raised my wand, someone yelled, "Stupefy!"**

**Suddenly, I felt dizzy and my weak knees hit the ground. Someone had just hit me with a Stunning Spell. **

**I heard a distant yell of "Avada Kedavra" before everything went black.

* * *

**

**I thought I died back then, Hermione. But no, when I opened my eyes, I found that I was in the muggle-born soldiers' hospital tent. It's huge. Healers were running around, trying to heal the wounded. Soldiers were either on the beds or walking around with bandages or clutches.**

"**Potter, you all right?" asked a voice and I turned to see Fabrizo sitting beside me, with a bandage around his hand.**

"**Um…. I guess so." I said slowly. "How do I get here?"**

"**You were being hit by a Stunning Spell and I saved you."**

"**So you are the one who said the Killing Curse." I said.**

**Fabrizo nodded. I got up when pain shot through my forearm. "Ah!"**

"**Whoa, careful." said Fabrizo. "The Healers can't do much, because the healing potions are running out. The amount is enough for not letting the wound to get infected."**

**I looked a bandage was wrapped around my wound. Oh well, at least it will heal, just that it will take a longer time.

* * *

**

**That's what happened to me at Italy. Don't worry about me, Darling. I will be all right. How's Ron's birthday party? Does he like my gift?**

**I wish I could kiss you when I read that you won't leave me no matter what Krum did. You know what? You are the one who keeps me going in the battlefield. Thinking of you makes me strong.**

**I got to get to bed now, the Healer is threatening to take away the letter if I don't rest.**

**I love you.**

**Yours lovingly,**

**Harry  
****5-3-2003

* * *

**

_My dear Harry,_

_Oh my goddess, you are injured! I hope it will be a speedy recovery for you. The warfront seems to be very dangerous, and I can't do anything. I wish I could just fly to your side and help you._

_Ron's birthday party is quite fun. All the Weasleys attended his birthday party. Katie and Oliver Wood were invited too. His birthday cake was rectangular and orange (his favourite colour), with 23 candles on it and the words "Happy Birthday Little Ronnie" (I think it was the Weasley twins who wrote that) on it. Ron didn't even mind, he just laughed when he saw the words. _

_The funny part came when Ron was going to blow his candles. The candles just wouldn't go out! Ron was like "What the bloody hell?" when his candles just continued to lit. You should see the expression on his face, it's hilarious. Then Fred and George started laughing like crazy. It was then we realized that the twins had out trick candles on the cake._

"_No wonder you want to help out on the decorations of the cake!" said Mrs Weasley._

"_Sorry, Mum, we can't help ourselves." said Fred when he managed to control himself._

"_Now change the candles." Mrs Weasley ordered. _

_The twins obeyed and changed the candles. Ron blow at them again and they went out like any normal candles. Lavender even gave him a kiss as we clapped and he blushed!_

_Ron got tons of presents, for example, he received an orange cap from Lavender, a box of magical treats from his Mum, a brand new quill from Percy, a box of magical tricks from Fred and George (they said that all the tricks were not-for-sale items), Wood and Katie gave him a brand new broom. Ginny and Neville gave him a watch (I think he broke his during his last match)._

_I gave him our gifts and he adored the broomstick kit. He liked my organiser too. He was disappointed you couldn't come for the party. He asked me why you couldn't make it. I told him that you were away and he exclaimed, "What? Why didn't he tell me? Wait…. oh yeah, the Daily Prophet wrote about it…."_

_Harry, is there anybody besides me, Neville and Ginny knows that you are going for war?_

_Beside Ron, there was another person who was terribly disappointed that you weren't around. No, not Mrs Weasley, it was Fred's daughter Jemima. _

_I saw her looking around during the party, then she tugged Fred's arm, asking, "Where's Harry? Daddy? I thought he was Uncle Ron's best friend, why isn't he here?"_

"_No idea, why isn't he here, Hermione?" asked Fred._

"_He's away." I said simply._

"_Oh." said Fred and Jemima looked as if she was going to cry. Then she glared at me, Harry. I don't know why, she just glared at me as if I had done something wrong._

"_Jemima, stop glaring at Hermione." said Angelina and gave me an apologetic look._

_Jemima pouted._

"_It's all right, Angelina, she's just a child." I said._

_Harry, if you have any idea why Jemima is acting like that, please tell me._

_I got to go now, rest well, Harry. I will pray every day for your safety._

_Love,_

_Hermione  
__10-3-2003

* * *

_

**My dearest Hermione,**

**Everything is fine here in Italy. Nothing major happened yet. My wound is getting better.**

**I'm glad that Ron like my gift. It will come in handy when he wants to polish his new broom. **

**I only told you, Neville and Ginny about me going away. I don't want to tell so many people about it.**

**As for Jemima…. um, well, she is quite fond of me, you see. She doesn't like it very much when a woman gets near me. But don't worry, she's just a kid.**

**I wish that you are here too… no, you can't be here, it's too dangerous here. I rather have you stayed in England, where you are safe. **

**Oops, there goes the siren again. I will send this letter to you and go for battle. I will write again later when I come back.**

**Yours lovingly,**

**Harry  
****16-3-2003**

Ron was about to read the next letter when Oliver cried, "Stop!"

"What?"

"What's the date of the next letter?"

"24th of March, 2003."

"The entry's date is 23rd of March. So I think I should read this first." said Oliver.

"Okay." said Ron and he put down the letter.

"23rd of March?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, why?" asked Oliver.

Neville thought for a while before he said," Nothing."

Oliver cleared his throat and started to read.


	21. 23rd of March 2003

Disclaimer: You know already. This story is inspired (sort of) by the movie "The City of Glass".

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Note: This story is dedicate to my Grandmother, who passed away on 22-1-2005

Thank you all so much for your reviews!

jEnA-gHeRL: He would come back soon.

J.E.A.R.K Potter: I can't kill Krum right now, I need him….

missradcliffe: I said they will show up, but that doesn't mean they will come back to life.

HarryLover345: Being Harry's lawyer, Neville always get to know anything about Harry firsthand and he always tell Ginny.

RmGuccine: They are really dead.

Sugary-Quills: "She Will Be Loved" is awesome!

Lacerta: I will read it when I have the time.

Esmerald tears: Err….

Chapter 21: 23rd of March 2003

Dear Diary,

5.57pm

Something. Is. Not. Right

I could feel it.

Harry has not been writing to me for days.

Has something happened to him? The last time he wrote to me was 16 of March, just before he went for battle.

Why hasn't he been writing to me, Diary? What if…. what if he has died in battle! Or something awful happened, like he is being captured by the purebloods!

I'm so lost, Diary, I'm slowly losing my mind, thinking of what could have happened to Harry these past few days.

I'm beginning to wear the locket that Ginny and Neville have given. In the locket lies the picture of the most handsome, daring and devoted man I have ever known. I never take it off.

You should have seen me, Diary. I haven't slept well for days, thinking about Harry.

I lost my appetite as well. I'm so worried about Harry that I couldn't take a bite.

I looked at myself in the mirror just now. And I looked like hell.

But what's the point of keeping myself healthy and beautiful if my love is away and missing?

Wait a minute. Maybe Harry's letter will come today. It'sonly 6pm in the evening right now…..

Oh, there goes the doorbell. Write again later.

Hermione

* * *

9pm 

Guess who was at the door in the evening? No, it's not Harry, unfortunately. It's Viktor Krum, the man that I hated. He was wearing a black tuxedo.

"What are you doing here?" I asked at the door.

Viktor frowned. "Is that the way to talk to your husband?"

I scowled. "If you still regard me as your wife, don't talk to me that way."

Viktor looked as if he was going to hit me. But then he took a deep breath and said, "So, you are now living vith Potter, right?"

"Yes."

Viktor's face darkened. "Come home vith me, Herm-own-ninny."

"No." I snapped.

Viktor folded his arms and glared at me deadly. I stared back coolly.

"Fine," he said, "But if you don't, at least come to a party vith me."

I blinked. "Come again?"

"A party," he said impatiently. "Held by the Minister of Magic. All the famous Quidditch stars and personals are required to attend."

I thought for a while before I said, "So?"

"You and I have been invited, as a couple. So you should come with me."

"No way." I said immediately.

"Herm-own-ninny, this is no time to be a kid." growled Viktor.

I opened my mouth to speak.

"You haff to go vith me, or else people will start to ask where you are." interrupted Viktor.

"Tell them that I'm sick." I said.

"I couldn't tell them that you are sick forever." said Viktor. "For your information, I have already told the same people that you are sick for two times."

"Thank you." I said coldly.

"If you don't go, I vill tell the Daily Prophet about you and Potter. Surely you won't want that." said Viktor and smirked and when he saw my face went pale.

"That's blackmail." I said.

Viktor ignored my words. "Well?"

I had no choice, Diary. I had to go with Viktor to the party. Or else he would go to the Daily Prophet and mine and Harry's lives would be ruined.

I sighed. "Wait here. I-I will go and change." I said quietly.

"You should." said Viktor. "And put on some makeup. You look like a zombie."

I frowned, went back into the house and opened the wardrobe in the bedroom. Feeling depressed, I took out a long black evening gown. The front of the dress was low enough to show off my locket.

Before I put it on, I went to put on my waterproof makeup in the washroom.

I stared at myself again in the mirror. Viktor was right, I did look like a zombie. I put powder on my face slowly. Then I used blusher, eyebrow pencil, eye shadow and lipstick. Finally, I pinned up my hair.

I put on my dress and looked at my reflection.

I looked better, but I still looked very thin.

I looked as if I was going to someone's funeral.

* * *

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Krum, welcome to the party." said the Minister of Magic, smiling at me and Viktor at the Ministry. 

Viktor smiled politely while I just nodded.

"Mrs Krum, you don't look very well today, are you all right?" asked the Minister in concern.

I gave a glance at Viktor and noticed that he was glaring at me.

Swallowing nervously, I said, "Y-yes, I'm all right."

"You could go home and have a rest if you want to." said the Minister kindly.

"It's okay." I said quietly. "I don't need a rest."

"_I just need Harry, that's all_." I thought.

"Well then, enjoy yourselves." said the Minister before he left.

"Krum! So nice see you here!" someone said and I realized it was one of the Chasers from Puddlemere United.

While Viktor was talking to the Chaser, I looked around the Atrium, where the party was held. There were loads of famous people walking around the place. Quidditch players, Aurors (reminded me of Harry), people who worked in the Ministry….

"Well, well, look who's here." someone said.

I turned around sharply and turned so pale that I bet huge amount of makeup wouldn't help.

Draco Malfoy was standing in front of me.

"How are you, Mudblood?" asked Malfoy.

I turned to look at Viktor, but he had gone elsewhere to talk to another Quidditch player.

Oh great.

"Fine." I lied.

"Oh really? You looked pale to me." said Malfoy. "How's Potty, by the way?"

"You know very well that Harry has gone to Italy. It's in the newspaper." I said.

"Ah yes." said Malfoy in a tone that reminded me of his father very much. "He's gone, leaving his girlfriend behind, how pitiful."

"Shut up about me and Harry, Malfoy. And I will send your picture to the Daily Prophet." I hissed.

"Fine." snapped Malfoy and he left.

There I was, Diary, standing alone in the Atrium like an idiot, not knowing what to do.

A few people walked past me and greeted me as "Mrs Krum." I'm telling you, Diary, I'm sick of that name.

I glared at Viktor, who was now talking to someone that I didn't know. And I thought that if he was not going to come back, I was going to …..

"Hermione?" said a familiar voice.

I turned and smiled happily. "Ginny! Neville!"

Neville smiled back while Ginny looked upset. "Oh Merlin, look at you! You looked so pale. And…." she held my hand and placed her hand on my cheek. "You have gone thinner…. what happened to you?"

I didn't respond.

"Come on, let's go to somewhere else." said Ginny in a low tone.

Neville was about to follow us when someone called, "Mr Longbottom!"

He turned to entertain the person while Ginny and I went to stand near the wall, away from the guests.

"What happened, Hermione?" asked Ginny.

At the sight of Ginny's concern face, I broke into tears.

"Oh Hermione…." said Ginny and she hugged me in comfort.

"I-I miss Harry, Ginny…" I sobbed. "I really do, he hasn't been writing for me for days and I fear that something awful has happened to him…."

Ginny released me and I said in one breath, "What if he died, Ginny? I don't want him to leave me alone in this world. I don't want to live if he dies…."

"Hermione, calm down, calm down! Listen, Harry is still alive!" said Ginny.

I stopped and stared at my best friend with my eyes wide. "What do you mean? What do you mean by he's still alive? How did you…."

"Hermione, you are being hysterical." Ginny pointed out.

I bit my lip hard. Until blood almost come out from my bite.

"Hermione, stop biting your lip, please." she said desperately.

I stopped.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Harry is still alive. I know because Neville had made a death policy for him. If he dies, Neville should have gotten a letter about it."

I blinked. That sentence made sense.

"Don't worry, Harry will be all right." said Ginny, patting me on the shoulder.

"Oh…." I said slowly. Then another thought came into my mind. "If he is still alive…. then why hasn't he been writing to me?" I asked, as if Ginny had the answer. "Maybe he has been captured by the purebloods! Or, or… he is seriously injured!"

"Hermione, you are been hysterical again, please!" said Ginny and she held my hands tightly to stop me from doing anything rash to myself.

I sniffled as tears went down my cheeks.

Neville came over to us and he looked upset at the sight of me.

Then he searched his pockets before he took out a piece of tissue.

Gently, he wiped the tears off my face. "Please don't cry. Harry will be upset if he sees you like this."

After wiping away my tears, he threw the tissue away.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I felt calmer.

Ginny pulled me towards her and gave me another hug.

"Herm-own-ninny?" asked Viktor, who had come to find me.

Ginny released me and frowned at Viktor. "Do you mind? Hermione and I are having a conversation."

Ignoring Ginny, Viktor said, "Come on, let's go, Herm-own-ninny."

I noticed Neville was scowling at Viktor while Ginny had her eyes widened.

Not wanting Neville and Viktor to have a fight, I said to Ginny and Neville, "I have to go."

"Hermione…." started Ginny. "Why are you…."

"Goodbye." I said quickly and tried to smile.

Then I turned around. Viktor put his arm around my waist (much to my displeasure) and took me roughly away from the Longbottoms.

"Dance?" asked Viktor, indicating the guests who were dancing.

I shook my head.

Viktor frowned. "No? Maybe the Daily Prophet…."

"All right, all right!" I said frantically and Viktor took me to dance.

As I danced with Viktor, I couldn't help thinking about how Harry and I danced to the song "Try to Remember" just before we made love. That night was wonderful. I could still remember the lyrics….

**Try to remember the kind of September  
****When life was slow and oh  
****So mellow.  
****Try to remember the kind of September  
****When grass was green and grain was yellow.  
****Try to remember the kind of September  
****When you were a tender and callow fellow.  
****Try to remember and if you remember  
****then follow  
****follow….**

Oh no, I felt like crying again….

Slowly, I pushed Viktor away. "Viktor, I want to go back."

"To Potter's house?" he hissed.

I nodded. "I have done my job and accompany you here. Now it's time for you to return the favour and bring me home." I said quietly.

Viktor held my hand tightly. "What's so good about Potter anyway?" he asked.

"In any way, he's better than you." I said coldly.

Face darkened, Viktor said, "Fine, I vill bring you back, but trust me, Herm-own-ninny. You vill regret mixing vith Potter soon."

"I won't." I said with confidence.

Growling, Viktor pulled me towards a space where we could Apparate.

Viktor brought me back to Godric's Hollow safely. Before he left, he said, "How about giving your husband a goodbye kiss?"

"No." I said immediately.

Viktor leaned forward towards my face. "No?"

"No." I snapped.

Viktor pulled back and ….

SLAP

…..gave me a slap.

"Listen, Herm-own-ninny… I'm your husband for 3 bloody years. You should do what I want you to do."

Rubbing my cheek, I said, "From the way you treat me, I don't think I should."

Suddenly, Viktor pushed me roughly on Harry's door. He pinned me on the shoulders with his hands.

"Hey, let go of me!" I said loudly.

Ignoring me, Viktor kissed me hard on my neck. I tried to push him away but after a few days of "diet", I was too weak to push him away.

As he kissed on my bare chest, I cried, I really did. There Viktor goes; kissing me like I was his again and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

I sobbed while he tugged on the zipper on my dress, wanting to take it off.

I thought over and over again, "Harry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I beg you….."

"Hey!" someone called.

Immediately, Viktor let me go. I looked at the person a few steps away from us. He had short blond hair and was wearing dark blue robes with the words "Magical Law Enforcement Squad" on the chest. He had his wand lit and was pointing it at us.

Thank the gods! I was saved!

"What the hell are you doing?" asked the wizard.

Viktor was still. Suddenly, he Disapparated, leaving me to clear the mess.

The wizard pointed his wand at me.

"I-I….." I started, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay, Hermione." The wizard said in a familiar voice.

I blinked. "Neville?"

Neville closed his eyes and changed back into his original self. "Learn this from Harry, quite useful sometimes…."

I sighed in relief. "Oh thank the Gods, Neville, you saved me. How did you….."

"Ginny sent me." said Neville. "She's worried about you so she sent me to follow you."

"Oh. Give my thanks to Ginny." I said.

Neville looked concern. "Are you all right?"

I nodded and sniffled. Neville gave me a piece of tissue.

"Thanks." I said and wiped my tears.

"Better get back into the house before Krum comes back." said Neville.

I nodded again. "All right. Err, Neville?"

"Hm?"

I smiled and leaned forward to give him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me."

Neville blushed furiously.

I gave a small laugh and said, "You should go back to the party now."

"A-All right," said Neville, stuttering. "T-take care."

I smiled again slightly before he Disapparated.

* * *

After I got back into the house, I went to take a long shower. I scrubbed on my neck and chest until the skin turned red. I felt dirty. I wanted to clean the areas where Viktor had kissed. 

I kept on scrubbing until I could almost see blood coming out of my skin. Then I sat down on the cold floor. As the water rained on me, I screamed as loudly as I could to let out my frustration.

* * *

I still haven't got a letter from Harry. 

I wonder what's going on with Harry, Diary.

I wish someone could tell me.

My head hurts, Diary, I think I better go to bed. Maybe I will get a letter from my darling tomorrow.

Hermione

* * *

"Good thinking, Ginny. It's brilliant of you to send Neville to follow Hermione." said Lavender, impressed. 

"That bastard, he dared to try to rape Hermione at Harry's doorstep!" said Fred.

"I still don't get it. Whydidn't Harry write to Hermione?" asked Katie.

"No idea….." said Ron and looked at the letters. "The last few letters were all by Hermione. I wonder what she said…."

"Well, just read them and find out." said George.

"What? Oh yeah….." said Ron and unfolded the letter dated "24th March 2003"


	22. Letters Part 2 and 4th of April 2003

Disclaimer: You know already. This story is inspired by the movie "The City of Glass"

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you for your reviews! (499 reviews (excluding the flame), wow!)

**Note: This story is dedicate to my Grandmother, who passed away on 22-1-2005**

**Note 2 : Sorry for the long delay! I'm really busy in my film school and rehearsals for my stage performance… Hope that the next chapter will come sooner! By the way, I have made an on-line Harry and Hermione photo album website! The link is in my profile. Feel free to see the pictures that I made and give your comments about it through your reviews!**

Sakura-sweeti, Mystical Angel5: Can't kill him right now, sorry!

iEnA-gHeRL: Neville's transformation has nothing to do with the future.

Dande: Err….

Fire Gazer: Can't tell you, sorry!

benjakridge: Well, Harry and Hermione are like superstars. Harry is famous, and Hermione is the wife of a famous Quidditch player. They want privacy and if their current relationship (which to the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly etc., it means that Harry is committing adultery with the wife of Viktor Krum) has been discovered by the press, their reputations will be ruined and they will probably be pestered by reporters everyday. They certainly don't want that to happen.

**ha ha: That's pathetic. Everyone, read what this idiot has written.**

Irelandkicks-ass03: 1) I'm starting to do Microsoft Word spelling and grammar checks now. But since I'm writing in British English, so you might notice a "u" in favourite, colour and so on. 2) They are really dead.

Chapter 22: Letters Part 2 and 2nd of April 2003

Ron looked at the letters before reading them. All three of them were very short and the handwriting looked weak, as if Hermione had no strength to write them.

_My dear Harry,_

_It has been days since you last wrote to me. Where have you been? What has happened to you? I haven't been slept and eat well for days, Darling, because I'm so worried about you that I couldn't nourish myself._

_Viktor came to me yesterday and he, he tried to rape me, right in front of your house! He didn't get what he wanted in the end, Neville saved me from him. I'm glad that we have friends like him and Ginny._

_Where are you? Please reply to this letter if you still can. So that I could relax._

_Love,  
Hermione  
24th March 2003_

_

* * *

My dear Harry,_

_You still didn't write back to me! What happened? Is your hand injured? Or is it something worse than that? I'm so afraid to think of the worst._

_Ginny came to visit me yesterday and she said that I looked dreadful. She threatened to hex me if I didn't eat something. So I practically had to force myself to eat a few pieces of chocolates, Cauldron cakes, pumpkin tarts and juice that she had brought along. Although I had food going down my throat, I felt that I had eaten nothing at all._

_I'm getting weaker as the days go by, Harry. I don't know if I'll be still alive by the time you get back to England._

_Harry, please write back._

_Love,  
Hermione  
28th March 2003_

The last one was the shortest letter that Ron had ever seen. It said:

_Dearest Harry,_

Please write back. I'm dying.

Hermione  
30th March 2003

* * *

That was the last letter. Ron flipped through the diary, trying to look for more, but there was none. 

"What happened after March?" asked Lavender anxiously.

"I don't know…." said Ron and he looked at the date of the last letter and the date of the next entry that the gang had not read. "Maybe this entry will tell us…. Wait, this entry is dated 4th of April."

"4th April?" asked Fred and thought for a while. "Oh yeah! I remember! Hermione fainted on George's and my birthday! But she said that she fainted because she hit her head while she was trying to get something from her shelf…."

"Couldn't she lie?" asked Angelina, looking at Fred.

'Go ahead and read it, Ron!" demanded George when Fred was about to speak.

"All right, here goes nothing." said Ron and started to read.

"4th of April, 2003…."

* * *

Dear Diary, 

Guess where I am now? I'm at a hospital!

…. Oh well, I guess it isn't very surprising to you. After all, I'm very weak for the past few days.

But how do I end up in here, you ask? Well, let me tell you.

On April Fools day, I woke up and the first thing I did was to check near the window whether there's any new letters.

None.

Harry didn't write back to me.

Sighing, I sat down on the floor and stared at the sky outside the window.

It was a long time before I heard someone calling me from the living room.

I slowly got up, and dragged myself across the room and went downstairs. I felt very tired, as if I hadn't slept for one bit. By the time I reached the first floor, I was exhausted.

"Hermione!" someone called.

"Yeah." I said quietly. Raising my voice was too tiring.

"It's Ginny!" called Ginny from the fireplace.

I went to the fireplace and kneeled down in front of her. "Yes?"

Ginny's smile disappeared immediately when she saw my face. "You look worse than the last time I saw you. Are you all right?"

I should have put on some makeup before I came down back then.

"Yeah, it's just that I just woke up." I said.

Ginny looked at me as if she wasn't convinced.

"Really." I insisted.

"Okay, fine, if you insist. By the way, you better get prepared."

"For what?" I asked blankly.

"For what?" echoed Ginny and she slapped her forehead. "Oh Great Wizards! Did George forget to send the invitation to you?"

I looked confused and I thought for a while whether I received any invitation-like letter. But I couldn't recall whether there was any.

"Wait until I get him later," said Ginny. "Anyway, today is Fred's and George's 25th birthday. They are holding this huge party at The Burrow. All of us are invited." Ginny counted her fingers. "Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati... all of our old friends!"

"Really?" I asked flatly. Sure, I loved to see my old friends but Harry wasn't around and I couldn't concentrate on the party without him.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, so you better come for the party."

"Let me think about it." I said quietly.

"Hermione!" said Ginny sternly. "Starving and locking yourself up in this house would not bring Harry back. Sooner, I mean." She quickly added.

"I know." I said weakly. "But I just couldn't take a bite."

Ginny frowned and said, "That's it. Neville and I are coming over to Godric's Hollow and bring you to our house. We are going to keep you strong and healthy until Harry gets back."

With that, she withdrew her head from her fireplace.

Oh great.

I got up and went upstairs. Then I went to the rose that Harry had given during Valentine's Day. I gazed at it before I picked up the bottle of aspirin and removed an aspirin from it. I gently dropped it into the water.

"An aspirin a day, while he's away." I whispered and watched as the aspirin dissolved.

I straighten up myself and turned around. I took a few steps before I felt my head spinning. I rubbed my temples and shook my head clear. When the room seemed to stop spinning, I continued to walk until I was out of the room. I reached the stairs and was about to hold on to the railing when the world started to spin again. Weakly, I held onto the railing. Suddenly, my knees bended, my ankles refused to support my weight and I fell to the floor.

The last thing I heard was the sound of the doorbell.

Then everything went black.

* * *

I didn't know what happened next, Diary. All I knew was that when I woke up, the first thing I saw a pale white ceiling and a smell of medical potions. 

"Hermione? Are you okay?" someone asked.

With difficulty, I turned my head and saw Ginny, Neville, Fred and George… all of the Weasleys were in the room.

Ignoring the question, I looked around the room. I was lying on a white bed and my hand was connected to a muggle-like drip, just that the water in it was green.

"I'm in St Mungo's?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Nope." said George. "Just a small hospital in Godric's Hollow."

Ginny came to me, she looked so worried and tired. "Oh, I was so worried, Hermione. When Neville and I came over to your house a few days ago, we thought you were dead…."

"…When Ginny told us, we thought it was an April Fool's joke." said Fred.

"A few days?" I asked. "What date is it?"

"4th of April." said Ron.

"What?" I asked and struggled to sit up. Angelina came over and helped me with the pillows.

"You were unconscious for days. The Healer says that you have to stay here for a few days until your health gets better." said Mrs Weasley.

"Here?" I asked. "But I'm waiting for…."

"Don't worry. I will go and check for the letter everyday." said Ginny. "Sorry but Neville knocked the door down when you didn't answer it since we didn't have our wands with us and we haven't fixed it yet."

What a good friend Ginny is, she reads my mind like a book.

"What letter?" asked Ron.

Ginny ignored him.

"Anyway, you just stay here and rest." said Ginny. "In the mean time, that drip will continue to stick to you for a day."

"What's in it?" I asked.

"It's some kind of food, I think." Ginny leaned forward and whispered, "Take a rest, Hermione; I'm sure that Harry is all right."

She straightened up herself and I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Where's Krum, by the way? I thought he will come and see you." asked Lavender.

I looked at Ginny and she just looked back. How could I tell the rest that Viktor and I are not living together anymore?

"He's…. aboard." I lied.

"Want me to owl him?" asked Ron.

"No!" I said immediately.

Ron looked confused.

"I don't want to let him to be worried over me." I said.

Ginny and Neville looked uncomfortable.

"Oh. Okay, then." said Ron.

Phew, that was close.

"By the way, here's your diary." said Ginny and handed you over to me. "I went to get it yesterday. I think you might write this incident down. And I didn't read it, I swear." she added.

"By the way, how did you end up fainted?" asked Fred. "Neville and Ginny just told us that they found you fainted in your house."

"Err…." I said slowly. "I fell. Yeah, I fell from the stool when I was trying to get a bag of biscuits from the shelf. I was hungry, you see. And I think I hit my head."

Neville raised an eyebrow at me but I ignored that.

* * *

That's how I ended up in the hospital, Diary. I'm getting stronger now, since the drip has sort of become my food supplier. 

Before she left with her family, Ginny said to me, "Be strong and healthy. For Harry."

"You have got to get recover, Hermione!" said Fred excitedly. "Since you couldn't make it for our birthday party, you must come for the Weasley twins' wedding anniversary party! We invite everyone we know!"

"It will be fun!" added George.

"When is it?" I asked.

"5th of May." said the twins.

"All right, I'll try to attend." I said.

"_If Harry comes back by that time, that is." _I thought.

"You must." insisted George. "We will be holding it in my house. All of our kids will be sent to Mum for her to take care for. We will have a blast! Drinking alcohol, playing pranks, games…."

"… And a huge wedding anniversary cake!" said Fred.

"…And you can stay overnight if you feel like you have drunk too much…" said George. "My house has more rooms than Fred's."

"…Anyway, there's a lot of stuff to do in the party. Just remember to come." said Fred.

I smiled at the twins. "Okay."

The twins grinned and waved goodbye before they left.

When they closed the door after them, I cried. I cried because there were so many people who cared about me. I cried also because of Harry. What will he say if he sees me in this state? Am I being stupid for "torturing" myself and stop myself from eating?

If Harry knows about this, he probably won't be happy.

I shouldn't let Harry worried over me right now, not when he is at war…

I miss my love, Diary.

When will he write back?

More importantly, when will he come back?

I'm going to bed, the Healer is threatened to throw you out of the window if I don't go to sleep.

Hermione

* * *

"What the hell has Harry been doing in Italy? Why hasn't he been writing?" asked Oliver. 

Ron shrugged helplessly.

"Read the next one, Ron." said Ginny.

"Nah, you read it." said Ron and Ginny took it.

"Oh, she wrote this down…." said Ginny. "Here goes, 7th of April, 2003…"


	23. 7th of April 2003

Disclaimer: You know already. This story is inspired by the movie "The City of Glass"

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you for your reviews!

**Note: This story is dedicate to my Grandmother, who passed away on 22-1-2005**

Chapter 23: 7th of April 2003

Dear Diary,

1am

My health recovers as the days pass by and I could walk around the room without feeling dizzy anymore. You should see the look on Mrs Weasley's face when she saw that I could walk. She looked as if she was going to cry. The Healer removed my drip and now I could have normal food and drink. But I seldom eat or drink anything (please don't ask me why).

I still have not got a letter from Harry yet. I miss him. (How many times have I said that?)

It's raining outside right now. What a stormy night… I wonder if Italy has this stormy weather as well. I wonder how Harry is going to fight in the rain. What if he slips and the enemy takes his chance to attack?

I'm feeling lonely, Diary. I have no visitors. I can't get Ginny to come over, since it is already 1am in the morning. I can't go to sleep either. I still can't sleep because every time when I closed eyes, I could see Harry, fighting hard in the battlefield and suddenly being killed by his enemy.

I certainly don't want to see that. And I don't want that to happen in reality.

Oh well, maybe I will just lie down on the bed and just think about the happy times that Harry and I have.

Good night.

Hermione.

* * *

11am 

Dear Diary,

I'm writing again, not that I'm still awake, I was asleep (and had no dream about Harry at all), until someone came and woke me up at 3am in the morning….

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up!" someone cried.

I opened my eyes and groaned. I was having a good, dreamless sleep and suddenly someone just came and woke me up.

"What?" I asked and tried to make out who was talking. It sounded like Ginny.

"Hermione, wake up, it's about Harry!" said Ginny loudly.

That woke me up completely.

I sat up immediately. "What!" I grabbed Ginny's shoulders. "What about Harry? Is he injured? Or is he…. Oh no, please don't tell me…."

Ginny shook her head. Her hair was slightly wet from the rain and she was still wearing her cloak. "He's still alive."

"How do you know?" I asked. Then my eyes widened. "Has he sent a letter to me?" I asked excitedly.

Ginny shook her head again.

"Then what?" I asked, starting to lose my patience.

"Close your eyes. I'm going to give you a surprise." said Ginny mysteriously.

"Ginny, this is not the time to play games." I said hotly. "If you want to play, go and play with Lethe."

"Please." pleaded Ginny.

I narrowed my eyes and closed them.

I heard a rustle noise, then the door been opened slightly. Then I heard someone sitting down in front of me again.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." said Ginny.

I opened my eyes and sucked in my breath in shock.

I thought my heart had stopped beating back then.

Harry was sitting in front of me.

Oh my God.

Harry looked completely drenched to the skin in his Auror uniform. His hair was wet and still dripping. He had a bandage around his forehead, a plaster on his left cheek and another bandage wrapping his right forearm. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked much thinner than the last time I saw him.

He was such a mess. And very much alive.

Trembling, my hand touched his cheek. I was so afraid that it wasn't real and I was just dreaming.

Harry reached up, held my hand and pressed it gently against his cheek. It feels real.

"Hermione…" said Harry softly.

Oh my God, I thought I would never be able to hear his voice again.

Didn't bother to wipe away my tears, I removed my hand from his face and hugged him.

Harry didn't say anything except wrapping his arms (including his right arm, with a bit of difficulty) around me. "It's all right, Hermione. I'm here. I'm finally home."

As he stroked and kissed my hair, I rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel his wet uniform pressing against me, but I didn't care.

"What have you been doing?" I whispered.

"I, err…." said Harry slowly.

He released me and I looked at him and his injuries carefully. "Have you been captured?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "Ever since 16th of March."

"So that's why you have not been replying to my letters!" I said.

I touched his injured cheek gently.

"Ah!" said Harry and winced in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry…. did they hurt you very much?" I asked in panic.

Harry nodded again. "They hate muggle-borns but they enjoy torturing their enemies in the muggle way." he said dryly and tiredly. "I got beaten up, burnt, and whipped before they surrendered yesterday. I was released and I didn't sleep for the whole night while the Healer attended to my wounds. Then I returned to my camp, saw all of your letters after 16th of March and came straight back home."

He grabbed my shoulders and looked at me. "Did Viktor come and look for you again?"

I shook my head. "No. But how did you know that I'm here?"

"Err…" said Harry and looked at Ginny.

"Neville and I were sleeping when a loud knocking woke us up. We went downstairs and found Harry at the door, completely drenched wet by the rain. Before we could say anything, he demanded your whereabouts, since he couldn't find you at his house." said Ginny.

"I guess I owe you and Neville an apology." said Harry. "Am I a bit inconsiderate?"

"No, you are just worried about your girlfriend." said Ginny, smiling. "Well, I think I better go home and get some sleep. By the way, I told the Healer about you, Harry. So you could stay here for the night if you want to. Be good, you two." she said in Percy's tone and grinned, which reminded me of Fred and George.

Harry blushed slightly and smiled at Ginny before she left.

Harry turned his attention back to me as soon as Ginny closed the door.

"Oh my, look at you." he said, his eyes filled with sadness. He held my hand and examined my face carefully. "You have gone thin."

"I couldn't eat or sleep." I admitted. "Because I was so worried about you."

"Poor thing…" said Harry and kissed my hand tenderly.

He smiled. "Well, since I'm back, why don't I get something for you to eat?"

I smiled back and nodded. "Just a bowl of soup will do."

"A bowl of soup, coming right up." said Harry, getting up. Then he went out of the room.

While he was out, I reached for my wand.

A few minutes later, he came back with a bowl on a tray and I sat up.

After he put the tray down, I pointed my wand at him. "Hold still."

With a spell, I dried his clothes and hair. There, he looked much better.

Grinning, he gave his thanks and sat down in front of me. He took the bowl, the spoon and dipped it into the soup. He scooped out a spoonful of it.

Blowing the soup gently, he said, "Open your mouth, Hermione."

Isn't he sweet, Diary?

I opened my mouth slightly.

"Careful, it's hot." said Harry softly and slowly fed me with the spoon's contents.

I savoured every single drop of the soup before swallowing. It felt like the tastiest food I had ever eaten.

As I drank the soup, I raised my eyes to look at Harry. He looked so handsome with his eyes filled with gentleness and he was smiling slightly when our eyes met.

When I finished the last drop, Harry put the bowl aside and asked, "Is there anything else you need?"

I shook my head and looked at Harry. He may be smiling but he still looked like he had been through a lot of awful things, poor guy…

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"May I sit beside you?"

"Go ahead." I said, shifting to my side and patting the empty space beside me.

Harry got up and sat beside me. Immediately, I leaned on him and he put his arms around me. I sighed happily in his arms and closed my eyes. Resting in Harry's arms always makes me feel safe and loved.

I couldn't see Harry's face but when he kissed my head, I knew that he loves me very much.

I yawned and closed my eyes before I fell asleep in my lover's arms.

* * *

When I woke up at 10am, I found myself lying alone on the bed. 

I gasped in horror and sat up, fearing that what happened a few hours ago was just a dream. But what I saw beside me calmed me down.

Harry was sitting on the chair, sleeping. His arms were folded.

I yawned, drew my knees to my chest and watched him silently as he slept.

A few minutes later, he shifted before he opened his eyes slightly. He blinked at me and smiled.

"Morning." he whispered.

I smiled back. "Morning."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine…." I looked at Harry. He could use a bit of freshen up. "Harry?"

"What?"

"Why don't you go home, have a bite and a good rest? I can manage."

Harry looked at me with his eyes widened. "But I want to take care of you." he said in protest.

"But you must go home first to have a bit of freshen up," I said firmly. "You looked dreadful." I added, quoting Ginny.

Harry rubbed the bandage on his forehead and said, "But…"

"Harry, please go home. When you come back tomorrow, I will looked much better than today." I pleaded.

Harry looked at me for a while before he sighed. "All right. If you insist. But I want to see you eat your breakfast first."

I nodded and Harry got up to get breakfast for me.

Harry came back with a plate of sausages, an egg omelette and a glass of milk. I ate the omelette and forced Harry to share the sausages with me (There were 2 sausages.)

After I had finished my breakfast, Harry continued to linger for a while before he left.

Before he did, he held my hand and said, "I'll be around if you need me."

I smiled and we kissed softly on the lips.

* * *

Harry is back, Diary. 

I feel truly alive again. It's like being reborn from the ashes.

That's how powerful love is.

Hermione

* * *

"Great! Harry came back!" said Lavender. 

"And Hermione didn't torture herself since." said Ginny, flipping the diary. "Wonder what's the next entry is about…."

"Read it and find out." said Fred, and he suddenly grabbed the diary from Ginny.

"Hey!" said Ginny.

"Sorry," said Fred and started to read: "10th of April 2003…"


	24. 10th of April 2003

Disclaimer: You know already. This story is inspired by the movie "The City of Glass"

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you for your reviews!

**This story is dedicate to my Grandmother, who passed away on 22-1-2005**

wiccan-witch88: Hermione fainted because she was seriously lacked of nourishment. She didn't eat and sleep well for days and became very weak.

Ron-Weasley girl: Err… at the moment, no.

the writers café: (hands you a pack of tissues)

Chapter 24: 10th of April 2003

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was the day I discharged from the hospital! I was so glad that I was able to go home. All of my friends were unable to fetch me, since they were all busy. But Neville and Ginny were ready to celebrate my recovery at a muggle pub nearby. So Harry came to fetch me and there he was yesterday evening, wearing a red T-shirt and jeans, smiling as he watched me saying goodbye to the Healers that took care of me.

"Be careful now, don't starve yourself to death again." said the Healer.

"I won't." I said, smiling at Harry.

"We'll see. Mr Potter, do watch over your friend." said the Healer.

"I will," said Harry, nodding. "I ensure you that I will keep a good eye on her from now on."

* * *

"Cheers!" All four of us cried with our glasses held up in the air at the pub. 

CLICK

Went the glasses.

"I'm so glad that you have discharged from the hospital, Hermione." said Ginny, smiling over her glass of apple juice at me.

I smiled back. "Thanks. Since now Harry is back, I don't think I will go back there again."

Harry put his arms around my shoulder. "I will kill myself if I let you go back in there."

"No, I will kill you, because you didn't take good care of me." I grinned.

"Oh no, Neville, I'm ready to prepare my will." joked Harry.

We laughed.

"Speaking of legal documents," said Neville after he had taken a sip of his glass of Pepsi. "You told me this morning that you were planning to buy a new house."

"You were?" I asked Harry in surprise. "Since when?"

Harry put down his glass of hooch. "That's what I want to discuss with you, Hermione. What do you think of moving to a new house?"

"A new house?" I asked. "What for?"

"Don't you want to move into a bigger house where we can have more privacy? Think of this, Hermione. We can finally have a house under both of our names!"

I thought of it for a while. A new house sounds fine. But what I really concerned about was that Viktor wouldn't be able to find us after we moved. Then Harry and I could live together in peace. Great!

"All right. A new house sounds wonderful." I said.

"Great! Let's go and take a look at the house tomorrow!" said Harry.

I looked at him in shock. "You have a house in your mind already?"

"Just in my mind. I'm not going to buy it unless you like it." said Harry slowly.

Typical of Harry. He always does things first before discusses them with someone else.

"So if you buy the house, it will be under yours and Hermione's names?" asked Ginny.

"Yep. Under the names of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, not Daniel and Emma Evans or Harry Potter and Hermione Krum." said Harry.

I smiled, remembered the fake names that Harry and I used during our vacation.

"Okay, the matter of the house is being settled. What about the bank account?" asked Neville.

I turned to Harry. "What is it about the bank account?"

"Err, that's another thing I want to discuss with you. Do you want to have a joint Gringotts bank account with me?" asked Harry.

"What for?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Just wondering. I feel like having one. Because I couldn't bear to see your money being shared with Krum." said Harry slowly.

I thought for a while and agreed with Harry. Since Viktor and I had separated, why should I leave my money in his bank account? (I transferred my money to his account after our marriage, please don't ask me why)

"All right, let's have a joint bank account." I said in approval.

"Good. We will apply for one at Gringotts tomorrow before we look at the house." said Harry and drank his hooch.

"You sound like you two are getting married." said Neville suddenly.

My eyes widened and I bit my lower lip. That sentence reminded me of my marriage and Viktor.

Ginny must had thought so too, because Neville had a pain look on his face and he looked at Ginny in surprise. I guessed Ginny must have stepped on his foot or something.

Then Neville realised what was wrong and said to me quietly, "Oops, sorry, Hermione. I forgot."

I just smiled.

"Carry on like that and I won't let you be Hermione's lawyer." said Harry darkly.

"What?" I asked.

"Hermione, I'm thinking of letting Neville to be your lawyer." said Harry quickly.

"Why?"

"You see," Harry lowered down his volume. "Neville is our schoolmate back in Hogwarts. We can trust him. If we want to buy a new house together and have a joint account, we can ask Neville to settle it for us. He won't tell the Daily Prophet about our relationship."

"Really?" I exclaimed. "Oh Harry, let Neville be my lawyer too, please…" I said. "I want all of our legal documents settled without any questions asked and Neville is the man to do it…."

Neville blushed and busied himself with his Pepsi.

"All right. Neville, get ready a document for Hermione to sign." said Harry. "From now on, you are mine and Hermione's lawyer."

* * *

The next afternoon, Harry and I went to meet a muggle estate agent in London and he brought us to a house which is situated in a very quiet place. It was a semi-detached white house, surrounded by natural landscape. 

When Harry said privacy, he really meant privacy. The house is so isolated that we could have all the privacy we want!

"This way, Mr Potter." said the estate agent as he led us to the door of the house. He is a rather short man with very little hair on his head.

He opened the door and we went 'oh my god'.

Not that the house looks magnificent inside. It looks, well, unimpressive. I could see dust on the floor and old lamps hanging from the ceiling. There is no furniture around. The walls seriously need a repaint.

I held on to Harry's arm and he gave me a knowing look.

"Um, sir?" asked Harry uncertainly. "Don't you think the interior is in a, err, bad condition?"

"I know, Mr Potter." said the estate agent quickly. "I know it looks old but with a bit of redecoration, it will be just fine."

"Well, the walls need a repaint, we need to replace the lamps and buy some new furniture…" I said slowly.

"I know that it will cost a bomb, Mrs Potter…." said the agent.

"Then we need to clean…." I stopped and blinked. "What did you just call me?" I asked.

"Mrs Potter." said the agent. "Aren't you Mr Potter's wife?"

Harry gave me a rather sad glance.

"Err, no." I said. "I'm Miss Granger."

Harry was quiet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss Granger." said the agent.

"It's okay. Now what did you say about the cost?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Well, I know the renovation costs a lot of money…" said the agent.

"Err, can we take a look at the other areas of the house first?" interrupted Harry.

"Sure, right this way." said the agent.

* * *

After a quick tour around the house, I seriously do not have a good impression of its appearance. Harry, on the other hand, was smiling. 

"All right, we will buy this house." said Harry and I went "What?"

"Hermione, trust me. Once we renovate this house, it will be as good as new." said Harry.

"That's right, Miss Granger." said the agent.

I sighed. Oh well, if Harry really wants to renovate the place…

"All right." I said unwillingly.

"Good." said Harry and turned to the agent. "Miss Granger and I will sign the papers for this house as soon as you have them…."

* * *

When we got back to Harry's house, Harry was happy and kept on talking about how we were going to decorate the new house while I just sat beside him in the front room and was quiet. The estate agent's comment and Neville's words last night reminded me painfully about my marital status. I'm married, but not to Harry. 

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry in concern.

I looked at him and smiled weakly. "I'm okay. What did you say about the house again?"

"I said we could redecorate the house in the muggle way. It may be long and tiring but…."

As Harry talked, my mind wandered off again. I wondered if I could get a divorce. Maybe I could ask Neville.

"Hermione?" I heard Harry saying. "Are you listening?"

"Harry," I said. "I want a divorce."

"What?" asked Harry.

"With Viktor." I said. "After what Neville and the estate agent had said, I feel so, I don't know, pressurized. I realized that if I don't get a divorce, I won't be happy. I will still have the name 'Mrs Krum' with me."

Harry didn't say anything.

"We may have a joint bank account and a house under our names but I just don't feel right. I don't want people to call me 'Mrs Krum' anymore." I said and sighed. "I want to be single again and be together with you as Miss Granger."

Harry was still but then he smiled. He held my hand. "If that's what you want, go ahead. To be honest, I'm a bit tired to see you being called as 'Mrs Krum'. I'm beginning to feel that you are sick of that name."

"I am." I said, smiling. "In fact, I'm sick of that name for ages."

"I will get Neville right now." said Harry and went to the fireplace.

Harry took a bit of Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace. He put his head through the green fire and called: "24 Demeter Drive London!"

Then I heard Harry saying, "Hi Neville, listen, I know it's already 9pm but I need you to prepare some documents for Hermione's divorce. Yes, she wants a divorce with Krum. So long? I guess she could wait. Yeah, thank you. Say hello to Ginny for me. Bye."

Harry withdrew his head from the fire and got up. He turned and looked at me. "Neville could handle the divorce but he said that it would take months to settle."

"Months?" I groaned and thought for a while. "But it's better than nothing."

I got up and walked towards Harry. "Once Viktor and I signed the divorce papers, I will be single and free again."

"Then," I said, putting my arms around Harry's neck. "I could be with you forever."

"And ever." added Harry and we kissed.

* * *

Isn't this great, Diary? Harry and I have a house under our names and a new joint bank account at Gringotts! And once I have divorced with Viktor, I would be single again and able to carry out my relationship with Harry openly! Hmm, maybe by next year, I will be 'Mrs Potter', then Harry and I will be living in bliss, just like Neville and Ginny. 

Ah, I can't wait for thatday to come.

Hermione

* * *

Fred silently flipped to the entry and handed it to his wife. Then he went to the kitchen, muttering something that sounded like "Need a drink." But to Ron, Fred sounded as if he was going to cry and his head was down, not letting anyone to see his face. Maybe he just wanted to go to the kitchen where no one could see him and had a good cry over his friends' deaths. 

Once Fred was out of the front room, Angelina looked at the next entry and asked rather timidly, "Who wants to read the next entry?"

All of them were silent.

"You read it." said Alicia finally.

Sniffling and nodding, Angelina looked at the date and read, "24th of April, 2003."


	25. 24th of April 2003

Disclaimer: You know already. This story is inspired by the movie "The City of Glass"

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you for your reviews!

**This story is dedicate to my Grandmother, who passed away on 22-1-2005**

Athena Dumbledore: Thanks.

Jena-gHeRL: The divorce didn't get finalize when they got the car crash. I let Fred to be upset because he has to get upset sooner or later about his friends' deaths, I mean, sure, he jokes around most of the time, but I want to show the emotional side of him, get what I mean?

creepysusie: Thank you for your feedback, I will end this story in around less than 10 chapters, I think. No, I'm not following the movie "City of Glass" directly, I mean, the first chapter is taken from the movie but then I started to develop the later chapters in my own way, so now the story is simply about the love affair of Hermione and Harry and their lives before they died.

punkrej: Some people do talk a lot when they are drunk.

oinkers: The movie is a Hong Kong film, staring Leon Lai and Shu Qi, but mine is much different from the movie.

Mystical Angel5: No, he won't sign it.

OyoaOverson: Yes, she was.

Edjen: Err…

Belle: I'm sorry about your grandpa.

babiijorx0: (hands you a piece of tissue)

Shadow taker of souls: It's okay for a guy to cry sometimes.

Chapter 25: 24th April 2003

Dear Diary,

Sorry that I have not been writing lately but Harry and I was busily selling Harry's house and decorating our new house. We also went to buy some new furniture. We managed to sell Harry's house to an old couple, who offered us 50,000 Galleons! Wow, they must have like the house very much. Now in this entry, I'm going to write what happened in the last few days.

Early in the morning of 19th of April, we went to our new (?) house and opened the front door to the main hall. The house was still dirty, just like the last time we saw it. Not only that, the garden was in a mess as well. Dead leaves were all over the ground.

"Well, Harry, I think the first thing we must do is to clean up the place before painting the walls." I said.

"Okay," said Harry and took out his wand. He waved it and rags, brooms, mops and all sort of household objects appeared in front of me. "You clean up the floor; I will replace the windows..."

"That's it?" I asked.

Harry held up his hand. "I'm not finished, after that, I will clean the walls," he started to count his fingers, "trim the hedges in the garden, remove the weeds, clean up the garden, and polish the main door and..."

"Erm, Harry, you will die doing so much work." I pointed out.

Harry grinned. "No, I won't, I have loads of practice from the Dursleys. Now let's get to work, shall we?" Harry handed me the broom. I smiled at him and took it.

* * *

I spent six hours sweeping the dust off the floor, vacuuming and mopping it. When I was done, I went to look for Harry. Then I found him trimming the hedges outside the house. He had took off his shirt and left it lying on the ground. Poor thing, he was sweating and looked so tired. He needed a rest. 

"There must be something I could do." I thought. Then I got an idea. I looked at my watch, 2pm. It was time for lunch. Harry could take a rest now...

So I went back into the house and headed straight to the kitchen.

Suddenly I remembered that I didn't pack any lunch.

I rolled my eyes in frustration and stared at the stove, wondering what to do for lunch.

In the end I gave up and waved my hand. Two plates of bacon and egg sandwiches and two tall glasses of pumpkin juices appeared on a tray. Smiling, I lifted the tray and went out of the house to the veranda. Harry was still cutting the hedges. I put the tray down on the white tiled floor then I took out my handkerchief, went beside Harry and pressed his forehead, gently absorbing his sweat with my handkerchief.

Harry stopped cutting, smiled and waited until I finished wiping his sweat.

When I was done, he turned his head at me and asked, "Finished your work?"

I nodded and said, "And you should take a break."

Removing the hedge shears from his hand, I held it and pulled him under the shade of the veranda. We sat down and I handed him a plate of sandwiches.

Taking a piece of sandwich, Harry looked at me in adoration. "I wonder why Krum dislike you, you are so sweet to the man you love."

I frowned. "Don't compare yourself to that bastard, you two are completely different."

"Okay, okay..." said Harry and drank his juice.

"Why don't I help you with the weeds?" I asked, changing the topic.

Swallowing his drink, Harry said, "If you want to."

* * *

So I helped Harry with the weeds after lunch. The sun was hot in the afternoon, and its sunlight burned on my neck as I picked the weeds from the ground. I wished the weather would turn cloudy, just for a while. Boy, the work was tough. Wiping my sweat away from my forehead, I continued to work when suddenly a sun hat with an extremely big brim was being placed on my head. 

I looked up and Harry was smiling at me. He must have conjured the hat out of nowhere. "I think that will protect you from the sun."

"What about you?" I asked.

Harry continued to smile. "I'm okay." Kneeling down a distance away from me, he started to remove the weeds as well.

I looked at the hat and continued to work. Suddenly, the work didn't seem to be tough anymore.

* * *

I helped Harry to clean up the garden and polished the door as well and finally, we could paint the walls. Using the white paint, we started on the front room. As I was painting the lower part of the walls, I heard Harry calling: "Hey Hermione?" 

I turned my head. "Wh-ah!"

Harry was holding his wet brush so when I turned my head; he attacked me with his brush. Now I had a long white stroke on my cheek.

"Gotcha!" said Harry and laughed.

"Why you..." I took a small brush and dipped it into the bucket.

"Uh oh." said Harry slowly, he got up and ran off as fast as he could.

"Come back here!" I cried and ran after him.

* * *

Harry and I got into a war of painting and when we were done playing, I looked as if I had chicken pox. Harry got the lighting mark on his forehead, which resembled his old scar. Long marks were on his cheeks and chest too. 

"A few more feathers and you will look like a Red Indian." I said, grinning.

"Hm," said Harry, looking at his chest and smiling, "maybe."

"Well, we better get back to work." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"I afraid not." said Harry.

"Why not?" I asked.

Harry showed me his watch. "It's already 7pm. I think we should stop now."

Then he turned serious. "And we better get this job done ina fewdays before the old couple move into our house."

* * *

For the next few days, Harry and I didn't fool around anymore. We concentrated on our painting of the walls at the both floors of our future house. By the evening of 22nd of April, we had finished painting the whole house. 

Yesterday morning was the big move, Harry and I shrunk our furniture (to save the trouble of carrying them in their original size) and transported them to our new house.

Decorating the front room was not a problem, Harry bought a TV set (yeah!) and he put it on a console, right beside the full-length windows.

Dealing with the garden was a breeze, Harry and I bought this nice, wooden set of chairs and table for the garden. I went up to the second floor and directed Harry where to move the table out of the window.

"Over there, over there!" I said from the window, waving my hand to the left.

Looking up at me, Harry dragged the table to my left.

"Hm, no… take it to the right." I said.

Harry went to the other side of the table and dragged it to my right.

"Nah, I think the position is better…"

Harry put the table back to its last position.

"No… I think it is a bit too far left…" I said slowly.

Harry put his hands on his hips. "Hermione, darling, will you make up your mind?" he asked loudly.

"…Never mind, just leave it there." I said finally.

* * *

We spent the whole day putting the furniture into their places and were finally done when night came. 

When we went upstairs to the master bedroom for bed (Harry and I bought this brand new king-sized bed, hm-mm…) after a shower, Harry suddenly asked me, "What do you think of the ceiling in the master bedroom, Hermione?"

I looked up. "It's…. too plain." I concluded.

Harry smiled at me. "Why don't you add a bit of magic to it?"

"Like what?" I asked.

Harry shrugged. "It's up to you."

I looked at the ceiling above our bed and thought for a while. Then an idea came into my mind. "I got it!"

Concentrating, I closed my eyes, opened them and waved both of my hands. Immediately, the ceiling turned into midnight blue, with million of stars on it. It looked as if I had cut a piece of the night sky and pasted it to the ceiling.

"Wonderful, it acts like the Great Hall's ceiling." said Harry.

"Not exactly," I said, "this ceiling is bewitched to look like the night sky only."

"Well then, let's sleep under the night sky!" said Harry and without warning, he carried me up to his arms.

I didn't say anything but I smiled as he carried me all the way from the door to the side of the bed and put me down gently.

As I lay comfortably on the new, soft bed, I looked at the bedside table and frowned. Something was missing on that table…

Suddenly I got up.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Harry as he got on from the other side of the bed.

I smiled at him sweetly. "Nothing." I got out of the bed, went to my suitcase (we didn't have the time to unpack all of our clothes yet) and unlocked it. I took out a photo frame and a photo of me and Harry.

I framed the picture, went back to the bed and placed the picture carefully on the bedside table. "There."

Harry sat up to see what was I doing, and then when I turned and our eyes met, we smiled at each other.

I got to bed and immediately went into Harry's arms.

* * *

This morning, I woke up earlier than Harry. I got out of bed and went downstairs to the veranda. 

The glass doors were closed when I arrived. So I pushed them open and stepped out to the veranda. I looked at the quiet garden, listened to the birds chirping somewhere nearby and lifted my head up to the clear blue morning sky.

I stretched lazily and breathed in the morning fresh air. I felt so relaxed and happy. I'm now officially sharing a wonderful new house with Harry Potter, the man that I truly loved.

As I stared at the garden, wondering whether to make it more appealing when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and Harry leaned forward to kiss me on the neck.

"Good morning." he said softly.

I smiled and replied, "Good morning" as he rested his head on my shoulder.

Sighing happily, I placed my hands on his. This is the life that I want to lead.

Hermione

* * *

When Angelina finished the entry, Fred had come back from the kitchen, holding something and sniffling. 

"Fred, what's wrong?" asked Angelina in concern.

Swallowing, Fred held up the thing in front of him to show the group.

Silence.

It was the clock that Neville and Ginny gave to Harry and Hermione. The two hands that had their names on were pointing at the word "Dead".

George was biting his lip.

Oliver was still.

Neville sighed sadly.

The ladies were quiet.

Ron looked around the front room sadly. This was the place where Harry and Hermione lived before they died. Then he looked at the veranda through the glass doors. It was raining heavily outside now.

"The weather is as gloomy as my mood." he thought miserably.


	26. 6th of May 2003

Disclaimer: You know already. This story is inspired by the movie "The City of Glass"

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

**This story is dedicate to my Grandmother, who passed away on 22-1-2005**

Thank you for your reviews!

Jennifer-JAM, Mystical Angel5, KrazieKim522, zuzu1980-2004: (hands all of you a piece of tissue)

Shadow taker of souls: How's your clone?

KrazieKim522: I will not let Krum to find that place.

NoNeed: You're right about that…

Sakura-sweeti: Can't kill him yet, sorry!

TaylorBunting: Viktor is a bastard for not signing the divorce papers when they are ready.

Rosesbleedto: (wails) I'm really sorry! I have work to do in the daytime so I can't write faster than usual, it's a lame excuse, I know, but it's the truth!

Chapter 26: 6th of May 2003

Ron took the diary from Angelina without being asked and started to read it.

* * *

Dear Diary, 

Yesterday was the Weasley twins' and their wives' wedding anniversary, and they held this really big costume party (they had that idea at the last minute) at George's house! Harry and I were invited. Guess what I was dressing up as? An 18th century muggle army officer! I have no problem finding the costume, Harry's Auror uniform looks exactly like an 18th century military uniform. All I have to do is to add some accessories, dyed it red and shrunk it to my size.

Harry's costume was hilarious; I forced him to wear it. It's a few centuries old as well, but it is a lady's bustle gown! I tried not to laugh when I presented him with the great, round dress the day before the party. The waist was so tiny that I wondered how Harry was going to fit into it.

Harry looked horrified. "Oh my God, I am going to wear a dress?"

"It's a costume party, darling," I said, gathering up the dress so that it would not touch the floor, "Of course we have to wear something special."

"Why can't I wear my uniform instead?" asked Harry.

I rolled my eyes. "Harry, you always walk around with your uniform in the Ministry, it is pretty boring for you to wear it to a costume party as well."

"Well, you are wearing it to the party." said Harry.

"Yes, but I have shrunk, dyed and added accessories to it so that it looked different. Besides, I think it's quite interesting for me to wear a man's clothes while you wear a lady's gown."

Harry placed his hand on my forehead to test my temperature and I pushed his hand away impatiently.

"Come on, Harry, please, it will be fun." I said and pouted.

Harry stared at the dress. "Will I be able to fit into this dress?"

* * *

On the evening of the party, Harry and I were in our house, putting up our costumes. I had no problem putting on my costume but poor Harry had a lot of problems with his gown. First, we had to resize it so that it could fit Harry's size, then we found out that the hem was too long after we had enlarged the whole dress so we had to shorten it. Harry had a problem walking around with high heels (I told him to practice walking around with them a few days ago but he wouldn't listen) so after tripping with the shoes on his feet for the third time, Harry gave up wearing them and went for his boots instead, since no one could see his feet under the heavy dress. 

After we had settled the dress, I went to get Harry's long and blond wig (he had to at least look like a woman, right?). The problem with Harry's hair was that it was too messy. Some parts of it would stick out no matter I put the wig. In the end I decided to put a sticky charm on Harry's hair, glued the wig on his head and cut whatever that stuck out (It would grow back the next day anyway)

Then I helped Harry to put on some makeup.

"Miss Potter, you looked great." I teased when I was done.

"Thank you, Mr Granger." said Harry in a high-pitched voice.

I laughed.

"Come on, my dear sir, the party is starting." said Harry, standing up.

He took a fan that came with the dress and fanned himself in a ladylike way.

I just kept on laughing.

* * *

"Hello…" said Ginny when she opened the door yesterday evening at George's house at 7pm. 

She stopped when she saw us.

I smiled, took off my hat and bow slightly. "Good evening, Your Highness."

Ginny was wearing a princess's gown and a tiara. She looked so sweet.

Ginny stared at me in shock. Then she looked at Harry.

Harry curtsied. "Evening, Your Highness." he said in his high-pitched voice.

I giggled.

Ginny looked at us as if we had gone mad. But then she laughed.

"Hahahaha… oh Merlin…" She laughed again. "I never…." Laughter. "…thought that you …" laughter. "…two would dress like this!" She trailed off laughing again.

"It's Hermione's idea." said Harry, grinning.

All three of us laughed.

"Well, come on in, the rest are in the backyard." said Ginny after we had controlled of our laughter and she led us to the back.

When we arrived to the back, we went "wow" at the amount of people that arrived. There must be around 50 people who attended!

Someone just bumped into Harry from behind.

"Ah!" said Harry in a lady's voice. "Look where you going, dear!"

"Sorry, I... " said the black man and then he froze. He looked at Harry carefully before he exclaimed, "Harry!" he slapped Harry on the back. "Great costume, man!"

"Hey, Dean!" said Harry, smiling.

My mouth dropped open. "Dean? Dean Thomas?" I asked.

I looked at Dean, who had changed a lot for the past two years. He still had the babyface but he had well-developed muscles, which he showed off in his muggle football uniform.

"The very same." said Dean, putting his arm around Harry's shoulder. "How's life lately, Harry?"

"Perfect." said Harry, giving me a glance.

I smiled at him.

"And hello, Hermione." said Dean, smiling. "How are you?"

"Great." I said, smiling widely.

"Hm, looks like your marriage is a happy one." said Dean.

I kept the smile on my face but inside, I was saying: "No, my marriage sucks."

The party was great, sometimes it was more like a gathering. So far, I had seen:

Seamus, who dressed up as a banshee, he looked terrifying.

Parvati and Padma, who dressed up like members of the Weird Sisters.

Luna (who was still a bit weird to me, she was married to a wizard who had the interests as hers,), who dressed up as the muggle detective Sherlock Holmes. She said the magnify glass came in handy if she wanted to spot some rare (or to me, nonexistent) creatures in this party, okay…

Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan (who married to each other, which was not very surprising, they had been close since we knew them), who dressed up as the Fat Friar (I think Ernie stuffed something in his clothes to make him look fat) and Helga Hufflepuff.

Justin Finch-Fletchley, who had grown charming after a few years, dressed up as an ancient Greek warrior.

And Susan Bones, who dressed up as an angel.

A lot of people took a double take at Harry when they saw him. Harry smiled at them and I could see that they were trying hard not to laugh.

"Hi Hermione, Harry." said a voice and we turned around.

"Hi Katie!" said Harry. "Hey, Oliver!"

Oliver and Katie Wood stared at us in surprise.

"I thought it was supposed to be the other way round." said Katie, meaning who should wear the costumes.

"We know, but it is a lot more fun this way." said Harry, grinning.

Oliver and Katie smiled at us. "Nice party, huh?" asked Oliver, he dressed up as a Roman emperor.

"It's more like a gathering." I said truthfully.

"Yeah, great, isn't it?" asked Katie, dressing up as a Roman empress.

I nodded.

"How's the twins, by the way?" asked Harry.

"Which twins?" asked Oliver, looking confused.

"Yours." said Harry.

"Oh my twins," said Oliver and he smiled proudly. "They are growing fast. They are getting stronger everyday."

Katie shook her head and sighing happily. "It's a bliss watching them growing everyday."

I felt like sighing as well, but it was not a happy one. I wanted a child as well; I wanted to see him or her growing up in front of me. I wanted to share the joys of parenthood with Harry and exchanging tips about being a mother with Ginny, Katie, Angelina and the others.

When will the divorce papers be ready? When will I gain my freedom?

"Bye!" called Harry and snapped me back to reality.

I looked around. "Where're Oliver and Katie?"

"Gone to see someone else." said Harry and looked at me. "Hermione, are you okay?"

I swallowed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

A wolf whistle was heard. "Hey Harry, nice costume!" someone called.

I looked at who was calling and saw Fred grinning at us. He was dressing up as Egyptian pharaoh.

"Thanks and great party, Fred." replied Harry.

Fred smiled. "Glad that you like it, help yourself with the food and go ahead and dance over there if you want to," he pointed at a large white space near the end of the garden, where a band was playing loudly and people were dancing.

"Where's your brother?" I asked. "And Angelina?"

"For my brother, look for Nearly Headless Nick and as for my wife, look for Cleopatra." said Fred.

"Nearly Headless Nick is here?" asked Harry.

Fred shook his head.

I was confused for a while but then I understood. George must have dressed up as Nearly Headless Nick while Angelina dressed up as Cleopatra.

"All right, thanks and happy anniversary." said Harry.

"Thanks." said Fred, "I got to go and entertain other guests, see you!"

Fred left.

"Come on, Hermione, let's dance!" I thought I heard Harry saying.

I wasn't listening back then; I was wondering when I could celebrate a wedding anniversary again. I had only celebrated one with Viktor because after a year of my marriage, Viktor seemed to have forgotten completely about it.

I wonder would my marriage be different if I'm married to Harry instead of Viktor instead three years ago?

"Hermione?" I heard Harry saying.

I looked at him. "Yes?"

"I said, let's go dancing." He looked worried. "Do you want to see a Healer or something?"

"I'm all right." I said quickly. "Come on, let's dance."

I pulled Harry to the white square and at that point of time, the band had already started to play slower songs.

I smiled at Harry, offered him my hand and bow slightly. "May I have a dance, my dear lady?"

Harry hid half of his face behind his fan and battled his eyelashes at me. "I would be delighted, young man."

I giggled and wanted to put my hand on Harry's waist when he stopped me. "I think I should lead the dancing, young man."

I let him.

Gently, he put his hand around my waist and took my hand with his other. I leaned onto him.

* * *

"What's wrong with Hermione, Harry?" asked Dean as he and his partner danced past us a few songs later. 

Did I look sick back then?

"Oh, we are just… dancing." said Harry. "I think she had too much of the drinks and thought I am Krum." he added.

"Nice one, Harry." I thought and held on to Harry tighter. "Viktor, hold me closer…" I said, sounding like I was really drunk.

"See?" said Harry to Dean and held me closer.

"Maybe you should send her home." suggested Dean.

Uh oh.

"Viktor, I don't want to go home!" I said, letting go of Harry and throwing my arms around him. "I want to stay in the party…"

"Maybe later." said Harry to Dean.

"All right." said Dean and left with his partner.

"Hermione, I think we should go home." whispered Harry.

"Love to." I said and we were just about to leave the dance floor when Katie came over and asked anxiously, "Harry, Hermione, have you seen Ginny?"

Harry and I shook our heads.

"I have lost her!" said Katie and she frowned deeply. "The last time I saw her was an hour ago. She and Neville have been taken away by Fred and George…"

"Why Fred and George would take them?" asked Harry, confused.

"They said they wanted to play a game but they were short by two players so they took them." said Katie and stomped her feet in frustration. "Now I can't find her. I want to ask her about how to take care of a baby."

"Well, we know that Ginny has dressed up as a princess, but what about Neville?" I asked.

"Dressed up as a prince." said Katie.

"We could help you to find them." said Harry and I nodded.

"Great, I haven't looked into the second floor yet, could you help me to find them? I will get Oliver to help me with the backyard." said Katie.

Harry and I went into George's house and went to the second floor. We knocked on the first door we saw and opened it.

The first room was empty.

We heard laughter and music from the second room. So we went to the second room and guessed what we saw after we opened the door?

Fred and Angelina were doing a belly dance, their costumes showed off their bellies perfectly. George and Alicia, on the hand, were doing strip dancing. Alicia was dressing up as the Grey Lady; at least I think she was. I didn't know what spell did George or Alicia use but they looked slightly transparent.

Ron, Percy and Penelope were laughing, their faces were slightly red. Empty bottles of alcoholic drinks and glasses were on the floor. Loud music was played from the old radio.

"Oh my," I heard Harry saying.

Percy looked up, waved at us madly and cried, "Harry! Hermione! Come here and have some fun!"

Clearly, he was drunk.

"No thanks." Harry yelled over the loud music. "Have you seen Neville or Ginny?"

"What?" asked Penelope.

"Neville and Ginny?" asked Ron and suddenly, he laughed, "out there somewhere, drunk."

"Oh…" said Harry when Percy demanded, "You're not leaving, are you? You can't! Not when the party is still on!"

"Forget it, Harry, they are all drunk and can't say anything that makes sense." I said and we closed the door.

Then we heard wolf whistles from the room and Percy yelling, "Go, George!"

We rolled our eyes at each other. "George probably had taken off his whole costume." I said dryly.

"Where are Neville and Ginny?" said Harry as if I had the answer.

"Let's try the third door." I said and just opened the third door without looking at it.

Harry's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised. "Hermione, close the door."

Still not looking into the room, I asked, "Why?"

"Err…" said Harry slowly.

Curiously, I turned my head. "Wh…" I gasped at the sight in front of me before I covered my mouth.

The room was dark but I could see the situation of the room by the help of the light from the corridor. On the floor were two bottles of Firewhiskey and a pair of heels and boots. Then a tiara was thrown carelessly on a princess's gown. A prince's formal attire was placed right beside the gown.

Then I heard a moan coming from the bed.

I guess you know what's the next sentence that I am going to write now, Diary, isn't it?

That's right; Harry and I had bumped into Neville and Ginny's lovemaking by accident.

I knew I should close the door but I couldn't, because I was too shock by what I had seen. If Harry didn't pull my other hand, drag me out to the corridor and close the door, I think I would stand there for quite a while.

"Okay, so we have found them, now what?" asked Harry, "tell Katie that she can't talk to Ginny right now since she is busy?"

I shook my head to steady myself then I said, "No, tell Katie that…"

"Harry, Hermione, have you found Ginny yet?" asked Katie as she came up the stairs.

"Yes." said Harry while I said, "No."

Katie looked bewildered. "Yes or no?"

Harry was about to speak when I said, "We thought we saw Ginny and Neville but we had mistaken. Maybe they had gone home."

"Oh." said Katie, disappointed. "Then I guess I have to wait for tomorrow, then…"

A cry of ecstasy could be heard.

"What was that?" asked Katie.

"What's what?" asked Harry, looking confused.

"That sound." said Katie.

"What sound?" I asked, playing along with Harry.

Katie wanted to speak when Oliver come up the stairs and called, "Katie, if Ginny is not there, I think we should go home."

"I'm coming!" said Katie. "Well, I better go, see you next time."

Thank you so much, Oliver.

"So now what?" Harry asked me after Katie and Oliver had gone.

"I was thinking of sleeping here. I don't feel like going home right now." I said. "I remember one of the twins saying that we could stay after the party."

"All right." Harry said and went to the fourth room. He knocked.

No answer.

"I think this one is empty." Harry said and opened the door. Sure enough, it was empty, with a double bed in it.

Harry and I went in and I put my hat neatly down on the table. Harry opened the window and looked downstairs. "Looks like a lot of people are still playing downstairs."

I went to the window and looked as well. Guests were still downstairs, dancing and drinking.

"Hermione, could you just get this wig off me?" asked Harry and I rushed to him, laughing.

I took out my wand from my coat and unstuck the wig from his hair. Harry shook his hair free and looked into the mirror.

"Yuck, look at my hairstyle."

I looked and found that without the wig, Harry's hairstyle looked ridiculous after his "haircut". Some parts of his hair were shorter than the rest.

"Don't worry, it will grow back by tomorrow." I said quickly.

"I guess." said Harry dryly.

I untied my hair and shook it free as well.

The band was still playing slow, romantic songs that could be heard from the second floor.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"What?"

"I want to continue where we have left off just now." said Harry.

I looked at him and he held out his hand towards me.

Smiling, I walked to him and he took me into his arms.

Slowly and gracefully, we danced to the song. Harry held me close to him while I closed my eyes and enjoyed the dance.

After the dance, we continued to stand at where we were and gazed into each others' eyes. We then kissed. It wasn't a passionate kiss, just a short, tender one that was enough for us to show our love for each other. We hugged each other and didn't let go for a long while.

When we did let go, Harry just carried me up into his arms and to the bed. After he put me down, he lay down right beside me.

As I made myself comfortable beside him, he said softly, "Sweet dreams, Hermione…"

* * *

I woke up this morning and saw that it was already 9am. Sunlight was shining through the open window. I rolled on my side to my left and patted Harry's shoulder. "Harry, wake up." 

"Hm, what?" asked Harry and opened his eyes slightly. He rubbed on them. His hair had grown back to normal.

I got up and took my hat. Harry got out of the bed as well and took his wig from me. Then we went out of the room.

* * *

The house was very quiet. I was wondering where everyone had gone to when suddenly the second door open and Ginny and Neville came out, completely dressed. 

"Morning, Harry, Hermione." said Neville, smiling.

"Haven't you two gone home last night?" asked Harry innocently.

"Erm, no." said Ginny slowly, "I remember Neville and I were being forced by Fred and George to drink but we have no idea how we ended up in this room."

"Oh…" said Harry. "You have no idea?"

Ginny shook her head and blushed slightly. Neville just cleared his throat and tugged on his collar as if the weather was hot.

"Why are you blushing, Ginny?" asked Harry.

I wished I could stomp on Harry's foot to stop him from teasing but since I was wearing trousers and Harry was the one wearing the dress, it was a difficult thing to do.

"Where're Fred and George? I think we should leave but we can't find them to say goodbye." I said, changing the topic.

"Last time I remembered seeing them was in that room," said Neville, pointing at the first room.

Without saying anything, Harry walked to the first room, knocked and opened the door.

We went to Harry and looked over his shoulders.

The Weasleys were sleeping soundly in the room. George and Alicia were sleeping on their own bed with the blanket covering them clumsily. Ron was sleeping (and snoring) on an armchair, his legs resting over the armrest. Fred and Angelina were sitting on the floor, with their backs against the wall. Percy and Penelope were sleeping in an ungraceful way (I don't know how to describe it) on the floor.

Harry closed the door. "I think we should just go home quietly."

The Longbottoms and I nodded and we all went towards the stairs. Just when we were about to go down, Ginny suddenly grabbed me, looking extremely pale.

"Hang on; I think I'm going to be sick."

Neville looked sickly green. He shook his head as if he was trying to clear it. He covered his mouth.

Then suddenly, they ran to the end of the corridor, where the toilet was and slammed the door shut.

Oh dear.

"Let's go home, Hermione." said Harry, "I don't think they would come out for a while."

I nodded and we Disapparated.

* * *

Haha, Diary, I haven't seen this kind of thing since my seventh year in Hogwarts, when we celebrated our graduation day. I remembered that Ron was so sick after drinking a bottle of Firewhiskey and he puked all over Harry's trainers the next day, before we went to say goodbye to our teachers and leave Hogwarts as graduates. Harry was horrified and in panic, he ran around the common room, not calm enough to remind himself that a simply "Scourgify" spell would clean up his shoes. 

Ah, happy times…

I really think I will have more of them in the future, since now I'm with Harry instead of that bastard…

Speaking of Harry, 2 months and 25 days later will be his 24th birthday! Hm, what am I going to get him? It's still early, I know, but it's my darling's birthday we are talking about here! Oh well, I'm going off to think about it now, bye!

Hermione

* * *

Everyone was quiet when Ron finished. No one bothered to tease each other about what they had unknowingly done during the party. 

Silently, Ron flipped to the next entry. "I think I will read the rest from now on," he said, "any objections?"

Silence.

"Well then, here we go." Ron cleared his throat. "1st of August, 2003."


	27. 1st of August 2003

Disclaimer: You know already.

**This story is dedicate to my Grandmother, who passed away on 22-1-2005**

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you for your reviews!

Rosebleedto: Thanks! I got the dress idea from a play that Daniel Radcliffe acted in. It's called "The Play That I Wrote" He was wearing a dress in that play.

Esmerald tears: Sorry about your stepbrother, I could understand how you feel

Her Stubborn Lioness: Hope you got my e-mail!

Teresa: Yeah, I often thought that Harry and Hermione should have a kid but I dropped that idea… And no, I have worse things installed for Krum, I will kill him off, don't worry. As for the e-mailing, I will do it every time I update from now on, okay? Hope that your e-mail address is correct!

Chapter 27: 1st of August 2003

Dear Diary,

Guess what I did yesterday? I actually got jealous over a 6 year-old girl! And do you know who that girl is? She's Jemima, Fred Weasley's oldest daughter. She and I are fighting over Harry, the love of my life.

Want to know the result? Just listen to me about what happened first.

* * *

Yesterday morning, Harry got up early and went out to the Ministry in his Auror uniform while I was in bed (which was not uncommon, but I don't mind). 

His preparation for work woke me up so as I was lying on the bed, I opened my eyes slightly and watched him walking around with his coat unbuttoned and his feet bare.

He hastily combed his hair (which, to me, didn't make any improvements to his hairstyle) and arranged his white cravat before he buttoned up his coat.

As he sat down beside me on the bed to wear his boots, I took the opportunity to poke him on his side.

"Ah!" cried Harry and once he turned around, I immediately closed my eyes to pretend that I was sleeping.

There was silence for a few seconds before I felt Harry's kiss on my cheek. Then he whispered in my ear, "You can't fool me, Hermione Granger."

When I opened my eyes, Harry was already up.

"Come back soon, birthday boy." I said, smiling.

Harry came over, sat down beside me again and said, "I'll be back in the afternoon."

With that, he kissed me on the forehead before he left.

After that, I went back to sleep.

* * *

After breakfast, I decided to get ready his birthday gift. Remember that I told you that I like to draw? No, I didn't get him a drawing that I have drawn, if that's what you are going to think… I got him a white T-shirt, with my own design on it! Cool, isn't it? It has a few animals on it; each of them represents something or someone. There're a phoenix (representing Fawkes), a lion (representing Gryffindor), a stag (representing his father's Animagus form), a black dog (representing Sirius), an owl (representing Hedwig) and a wolf (representing Professor Lupin). The animals were all within the letters "HJP" (representing Harry's full name). It's a very colourful design. Took me 2 months and 5 days to finish it (I can't do it in the night time with Harry walking around the house). It's nice to do things without magic. 

I went to get a box from the storeroom and I folded the shirt neatly before putting it gently into the box.

I took the blue wrapping paper and sliver ribbon that I secretly bought a few days ago and wrapped the box with my own hands.

Satisfied with my work, I went upstairs, to our walk-in wardrobe and placed the box in my own cupboard (Harry would never touch it).

After that, I went to watch TV until 12.30pm before I get ready for lunch. I wrapped the hand-made apron (given by Mrs Weasley during Christmas) around my waist and opened the kitchen cabinet.

* * *

"Hermione, I'm home!" called Harry suddenly from the living room. 

I went out of the kitchen. "Wel…" I was about to say "Welcome home" when I saw Harry's state.

His uniform was drenched and messed up with vanilla stains and his hair was in different colours of glitters.

"Oh my God!" I said, "What has happened to you?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "My colleagues gave me a big birthday party and we ended up throwing most of the cake instead of eating it."

"Hope that the birthday party in this evening won't end up the same." I said.

The Weasleys were throwing a birthday party for Harry and Neville (whose 24th birthday was on 30th of July).

"If Fred and George are attending the party, I think that the party will end up in a food fight as well." said Harry.

I smiled at him. "Now go and wash up. Lunch will be ready soon."

Harry smiled back and went upstairs.

* * *

After lunch, Harry and I went to make our special sticker board, you know, the one that we were supposed to make before Harry went for war. We finally got the time to do it. 

Laughing merrily together, we teased each other on our expressions we made when we took the pictures and pasted them on the board. Some of the pictures had their edges decorated beautifully.

When we were done with the board, Harry held up and looked at it. "Nice. Where shall we put it?"

"On the TV," I said immediately, "We can put it up like a photo frame."

So Harry put a cardboard piece behind the sticker board to make it stand and placed it neatly on the TV.

* * *

Harry and I watched TV together until 6pm, when we were to get ready for Harry and Neville's birthday party. Harry went to wear the gorgeous blue shirt that I bought for him before he went for war while I wore my yellow top and white skirt.

* * *

"Aha, the second birthday boy is here!" cried Fred after he opened the door at the Burrow, "and with an escort!" 

Harry grinned while I smiled.

"Come in, come in." said Fred, stepping on one side to let us in.

"HARRY!" shrieked a high-pitched voice.

Before I knew it, Jemima ran to Harry and threw her arms around him. "Harry, you're here!" She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi there, Jemima, how are you?" asked Harry and he hugged her gently.

"I have been a very good girl." said Jemima sweetly. "You look very nice today, Harry." she added.

"Thanks," said Harry, smiling. "You look pretty too." he said, looking at Jemima's white dress and pink bow in her hair.

Jemima blushed slightly.

All the time, I had been standing aside, watching Harry and Jemima. Then Jemima turned her head slightly and saw me. "Harry, who is she?" she asked in an unfriendly tone.

"She's Hermione." said Harry, "My…" Harry gave me a glance. "…best friend." he ended.

"Oh." said Jemima and she looked at me as if I had murdered her family or something.

I shifted uncomfortably and thought "_Why is that girl looking at me like that?_"

"Hermione, Harry!" said a familiar voice and I turned my attention away from Jemima to Ginny, who came to me with Lethe in her arms. "You're here!"

Ginny gave me a welcome kiss on the cheeks and Harry put Jemima down before he kissed Ginny politely as well.

Jemima continued to stare at me.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Harry and Neville, happy birthday to you!" we sang at the backyard to Harry and Neville and applauded. The birthday cake, baked by Mrs Weasley herself, was a huge half-chocolate and half-vanilla cake, with 24 candles around the edges and the big words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY AND NEVILLE" on it. 

"Make a wish, you two, and blow out the candles." said Percy.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his wish. I wondered what wish did he make.

After that, he blew out the candles with Neville.

Just when the two birthday boys cut the cake together, Jemima came to Harry and said, "Harry, I want a big piece of the cake!"

"Jemima!" said Angelina sharply.

Harry laughed. "It's okay. When I was a kid, I always wanted a big piece off Dudley's cake as well." Harry took the first and rather big piece of cake and placed it neatly on Jemima's plate. "There you go, Jemima."

Jemima beamed at him.

As I was standing near Harry (and not to mentioned that I'm his girlfriend), Harry automatically cut the second piece, put it on a plate, turned and served the plate to me. "Here is yours, Hermione."

Then he immediately mouthed the word "Darling."

I smiled at him and took the plate.

"Ouch!" I cried, someone had just stepped me on the foot. Some of the Weasleys stared at me.

Harry blinked at me in surprise.

We looked down and saw Jemima frowning at me.

Oh great, this girl doesn't like me.

* * *

The party was great so far, Fred and George didn't start a food fight, thanks to their wives and their mother, who managed to stop them from doing so. 

I sat beside Ginny and listened to her account on how she and Neville celebrated Neville's birthday yesterday. Harry was talking about Quidditch with Ron. I couldn't sit beside my lover, because Jemima had beaten me to it. So I had no choice but to sit somewhere else but I did look at Harry sometimes.

Harry turned and he saw me, looking at him and Ron. He smiled at me and looked at Jemima. "Jemima, do you want something to drink or something?"

Suddenly, Jemima cried, "DADDY! I WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

Everyone went quiet.

Fred looked at his daughter with amusement. "What?"

Jemima blushed again, looked up at Harry and started: "I, I…"

"Yeah?" asked Fred and he lifted a glass of pumpkin juice to drink.

Bad move.

"I want to marry to Harry when I grow up!" said Jemima.

SPAT

Fred spilt his juice all over the table. George's mouth dropped open. Ron had just dropped his fork. Angelina looked at her daughter in disbelief. Percy looked confused. The rest of the Weasleys were still. The Longbottoms were having the same shocked expressions on their faces. Harry raised his eyebrows.

Silence.

"You can't be serious!" said Bill finally.

"Uncle Bill, I'm serious!" said Jemima and held on to Harry's arm tightly. "I want to be his wife! He has been so nice to me and I decided to be his wife when I grow up."

I gaped at Jemima's words and movements. A 6 year-old girl wants to marry my Harry? Oh my God! Suddenly, I felt something squeezing my heart, I couldn't breath. I started to view the girl in a different way. She actually thinks that she could take Harry away from me? She can't!

Fred was still for a while before he started to laugh. I rolled my eyes. Typical of Fred.

"Oh my, Harry, you better get ready to call me 'Dad'!" Fred continued to laugh. "My daughter," laughter, "Wants to marry," laughter again, "the famous Harry Potter! I can't stand it! Dad," he turned to Mr Weasley, "You are going to have a new grandson-in-law!"

The rest of us (except me) began to see the funny side of this declaration and laughed as well, so did Harry.

Jemima pouted. "I'm serious!"

Harry put his hand on Jemima's, looked at her and said, "I will be too old for you by the time you grow up."

"I don't mind." said Jemima innocently. "I will love you even if you have turned old."

"_You don't know anything about love, girl_." I thought.

"Yeah, but, erm," said Harry, suddenly he looked uncomfortable. "I might have already married to someone else by the time you are ready."

Jemima turned and glared at me. I glared back.

"It's not Hermione that I'm going to marry, please don't glare at her like that. Besides, I don't even love her." said Harry in a serious tone.

Harry sounded so serious and real that I went 'What?' in a whisper. "_Harry has no intention of marrying me?_" I thought back then, forgetting completely that our relationship is a secret.

"Then who?" asked Jemima.

"She, um, out there, somewhere." said Harry and he suddenly smiled. "Tell you what, if I remain single when you grow up, I will marry you."

"Harry, are you nuts?" asked Fred in horror.

Harry just grinned.

"Really?" asked Jemima in delight.

Harry nodded.

CRASH

I got up and overturned my chair by accident.

Silence came over the backyard again. Harry looked at me in surprise. Jemima just looked at me coolly.

"I'm…going home." I said and without another word, I turned and looked at Neville.

I put my hand in my pocket and took out a small can which contained a magic bean that grows up and have words that come with its leaves, a gift that I bought for Neville.

"Here." I said coldly and gave it to Neville. "Happy birthday."

"Err, thanks." said Neville, taking his present.

I looked at my friends once more before I Disapparated.

* * *

Once I got home, the first thing I wanted to do was to go to my cupboard, took out Harry's gift and destroyed it. 

I marched to our walk-in wardrobe, opened my cupboard and picked up Harry's present. I put my hand on the ribbon and…

RIP

There goes the ribbon. Then I placed two fingers on the wrapping paper.

RIP

Now the wrapping paper has a big hole on it.

I tore the wrapping paper away from the shirt, threw it to one side and grabbed my wand. I was about to lit the shirt when Harry appeared.

"Hermione, what…" Harry looked at the shirt. "What's that?"

Glaring at him, I threw the shirt aside to the floor. Then I stepped forward and…

SLAP

…gave my lover a slap across the face.

"Ouch! Hermione, what…"

"So you don't love me at all, do you?" I asked angrily.

Harry rubbed his cheek painfully. "No, I mean, yes, I mean…"

"Is it my marital status that bothers you? You want to wait until Jemima is old enough to marry you? Fine! Let's break up then! I might as well tell Neville to stop preparing my divorce papers. I will go back to Viktor and be a good wife and you wait for your young bride to grow up!"

With that, I went out of the walk-in wardrobe. Harry came after me. As I walked past the window, I saw the rose that Harry gave me. Without thinking, I grabbed it and flung it to the ground along with the vase.

CRASH

It landed so near to Harry that he had to jump aside to avoid that glass from flying at him.

I went to our bed, got in and buried myself under the sheets, too upset to see anyone.

Silence.

"Hermione," I heard Harry saying, "Come out of there."

"Go away." I snapped.

Suddenly Harry said, "Are you jealous?"

"What?" I asked.

"Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm not! I'm angry at you for loving the daughter of your friend instead of me!" I said.

"That's what we called jealousy." said Harry, sounding as if he was trying to be as patient as possible. "Hermione, I don't love Jemima."

I didn't respond.

"I mean, I do love her, but as a sister," said Harry. "So I treat her as if she is my own. Perhaps I dote on her too much, I buy toys for her, I play with her and do anything that I think it is good for her. Perhaps that's why she thinks that I love her as a girlfriend."

I thought for a while, that does make sense…

"I was lying to Jemima just now to make her stop hating you. I notice that you two don't seem to get along much…."

"That is very observing of you." I interrupted.

Harry didn't hear me. "… So I told her that you are not the one I love and I have no intention to marry you."

I didn't say anything.

"Hermione," Harry put his hand on my shoulder. I could feel his warm touch through the sheets. "I didn't mean anything I said at the party. I'm not going to wait for Jemima of course. She's too young for me. It's just a small crush, she will get over it when she's older."

"The only person I love and want to marry is you."

I poked my head out of the sheets and looked at Harry. Just now when he said that he wanted to marry Jemima, he was grinning and now he was sitting beside me and looking at me seriously.

"Really?" I whispered.

Harry nodded.

I blinked at him, still couldn't believe that what he had just said.

"Before and after moving into this house, we lived day by day like a young married couple. And, erm, I want to us to be like that, legally. So… erm,"

Harry started to blush.

I pushed away the sheets, sat up and looked at him.

"Err…" Harry fidgeted. "Err…" Then he clicked his tongue impatiently, got off the bed and kneeled on the floor.

"Harry, what…"

Facing me, Harry grabbed my hands. Swallowing, he said, "Hermione, willyoumarrymeafteryourdivorce?"

Not hearing very clearly, I asked, "Excuse me?"

Harry cleared his throat, took a deep breath and said again slowly, "W-Will you marry me after your divorce?"

I gasped. I couldn't believe that he had just said that. "Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin…" I said over and over aging.

"You don't have to say yes if you want to," said Harry quickly. "I mean, we could still live like this, we don't have to get married…"

"No!" I said immediately.

Harrylooked at me. Silently, I pulled him up and let him sat on the bed with me. "Harry," I paused, "the answer is yes."

Harry blinked at me. "What?"

I said, "I will marry you after my divorce."

At first, Harry was still. Then suddenly he let out a breath and said, "Really?"

I nodded.

Harry smiled and pulled me to him for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled as he whispered in my ear. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Harry." I replied and we released each other for a long kiss. After that, we leaned our foreheads against each other for a while before I thought of something gasped. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"Your present!" I said and got off the bed, and then I stopped where I threw the vase. The floor was clean. I looked up at the window and the rose was there, completed with its vase. I smiled and walked to the wardrobe. I picked up the shirt and looked at it. It looked a bit crumpled.

Harry came beside me and said, "What's this anyway?"

"Your birthday present. I was about to burn it when you came home just now." I said.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

Ignoring him, I said, "But I'm glad that I didn't." With that, I hold it to Harry's shoulders. "Hope that it fits…."

Harry grinned, took off his blue shirt and took his present. He put it on and looked at himself in the full-length mirror. "It fits perfectly."

I put my arms around his waist. "Do you like it? I made the design myself." Then I explained all the animals' meanings to him.

"I love it." said Harry and he kissed me on the forehead. "Thank you, Hermione."

* * *

Harry and I didn't sleep until 2am. We just lay on our bed, admiring the night sky above us and talked about our future together. How many kids we will have, what are the names we are going to give them, will they get to go to Hogwarts like we do and so on. 

Then we went to sleep with me in Harry's arms as usual.

Be happy for me, Diary. I'm going to be Mrs Potter after my divorce! Isn't it great?

I do hope that Neville will hurry up with my divorce papers but he says that it is rather a difficult thing to do, since I want to do it quietly (I don't want the divorce to be the headlines of the Daily Prophet) and he has to make sure that nothing leaks out while he preparing them. Furthermore, I'm married to Viktor Krum, a Bulgarian. Neville has to check with the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic whether it is a problem for an English to have a divorce with a Bulgarian.

Judging by the sound of it, the divorce papers will probably take months to complete.

Oh well, I just hope that Viktor will sign the papers when I ask him to.

Got to go now, Harry is calling me.

Hermione


	28. 20th of September 2003

Disclaimer: You know already.

**This story is dedicate to my Grandmother, who passed away on 22-1-2005**

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you for your reviews!

To those who ask about why there isn't the group commenting after entries: The reason is…. I didn't write them because I don't know what to write for the group's comments. I'm so sorry!

missradcliffe, thewriterscafe: Err…

Chapter 28: 20th of September 2003

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was my 23rd birthday! Strange that how fast time flies. A year ago, I was Mrs Krum (well, I still am but who cares?) and was walking alone on Diagon Alley when I bumped into Harry, who grew up to be a handsome and capable young man. Now, a year later, we are together, living in peace.

* * *

On my birthday, I woke up on our bed and found that Harry was awake, lying beside me and was looking at me. 

He smiled. "Morning, Hermione."

I smiled back and looked at him. Oh my, he looked certainly tired. He had dark circles under his eyes. I was wondering back then if he slept at night, then where did he get those dark circles from.

Harry had changed out of his night clothes and was wearing his collared black shirt and jeans.

"Why are you completely dressed?" I asked.

"Well, today is your special day; I have decided to take you out."

"Really?" I asked and got up, "Then in case, I better go and change…"

Harry suddenly put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back to my lying position. "Whoa, wait a minute, not now, you still need your breakfast."

"Then I will get up and make breakfast…" I said, trying to get up. But Harry's grip was firm. "Harry, let me get up so that I could make breakfast!"

"You don't have to, I have already made it." said Harry. "Wait here."

He let go of me and went out of the room. I remained on our bed but I got up to my sitting position.

A minute later, Harry came in, with a tray of food. He smiled at me and put it on our bed. I looked and realised that he had made two set of scrambled eggs, two strips of bacon and orange juice.

Harry grinned. "Breakfast is served, madam."

I sat closer to the tray and Harry handed me a fork and knife. I was about to dig in when I thought of something. "What if we dirtied the bed?"

"Never mind, just a bit of magic will do." said Harry.

We started breakfast in bed. Harry's cooking was great as usual (no thanks to the Dursleys, who forced my darling to cook breakfast for them sometimes).

"I could need this special treatment every morning." I said, grinning.

Harry looked horrified. "Every day? Oh no! Back to the days with the Dursleys!"

I pushed him playfully. "I'm just kidding!"

Harry gave a short laugh. "I know. And I'm telling you, you will get this only on your birthday."

"Aww…" I said in disappointment.

"Wait," Harry thought for a while. "Oh yeah, and also on our wedding anniversary, Valentine's Day, Mother's Day…"

"Mother's Day?" I asked in confusion.

"When you become a mom a few years later." he said, grinning.

I struck out my tongue at him. "Now you are thinking too far into the future, we are not even married yet!"

"But we are," said Harry and his face went serious, "soon after your divorce."

We stared at each other for a while before we smiled. We didn't need to say anything but I knew what we were both thinking. After my divorce, we will be able to marry each other freely! Oh that will be so wonderful…

* * *

After breakfast, I put on my white shirt, grey pullover and jeans. Then we were off for the day! 

Shopping in the muggle world was great; you didn't have to worry much about witches and wizards. Harry and I held hands as we walked (Harry didn't drive) down the streets of London like pure young muggles. First, we went to the Tower Bridge… well, near the end of the Tower Bridge and we viewed London through the telescope (you know, the one which tourists had to put coins in if they wanted to view London). Harry and I had plenty of muggle coins, so we could use it as long as we want.

Then we wanted to get to Piccadilly Circus, where we shopped all we want. So guess what we did? Took a muggle bus (we certainly didn't want to take a Knight Bus, it's too, I don't know, rough). We hadn't taken a double-decker bus for years, I usually got around London in Dad's car when I was younger and Harry seldom went out when he lived with the Dursleys.

It took us quite a while to get to Soho, but we made it and the first thing I saw after we got off the bus was an ice cream van.

"Harry, I'm going to buy ice cream, do you want one?" I asked.

Harry smiled and nodded. We went to the ice cream van and asked the lady for two ice-cream cones. Eating our ice creams with one hand and continued to hold on to each other with the other, we continued to walk. As we could not go into shops with ice creams in our hands, we just went window-shopping until we had finish.

Before I could have my last bite, I saw something at a book shop that made me quickly gulped the last of my ice-cream and ran all the way to the shop.

"Hermione… hey!" cried Harry.

Poor Harry, he was left behind by me. Hee hee… but I couldn't help it, Diary; reading was one of my favourite pastimes…

I watched through the display window and my gaze lay upon on a book entitled, "The Mysterious Death of King Tut". I had read about King Tutankhamen before, he was the pharaohs of Egypt who died mysteriously at a young age of 19. Egyptians pharaohs were just so fascinating.

Forgetting completely about Harry, I went right in and asked the lady at the counter about the book. I bought it and came out, delighted over my latest purchase.

I was busily looking at the book's back cover when someone grumbled, "Oh no, I'm being dumped for a dead pharaoh."

I looked up and saw Harry leaning against the bookshop's window, his arms folded. I gasped and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry…"

Harry just rolled his eyes and didn't say anything.

I bit my lip, kept my book properly and went to him. His face was almost as dark as his shirt.

I placed my hand on his arm. "Harry, darling, please, I didn't mean to leave you behind like that, and you know what a bookworm I am…" I said.

Harry remained silent, and then he turned his head away from me.

I felt cold, Diary, don't tell me that he's mad just because I leave him behind?

"Harry?" I asked timidly.

Silence.

"Harry," I said worriedly. "Don't ignore me like that…"

Silence.

"Harry…"

Harry suddenly turned his head at me and grinned. "Ha, gotcha!"

I nearly fainted. "Harry, you…" I slapped his arm, "scared me like hell, you…." I continued slapping.

"Eeow! Okay, I'm sorry! Hey!" said Harry and laughed as he tried to dodge my slaps.

I stopped and Harry tried to catch his breath. "I'm sorry to scare you, but it's bit annoying of you to leave me behind at a sight of a book."

"Sorry," I said, "but it's an interesting book."

He looked at it. "What's it about?"

"Oh, King Tut and his death." I said, expected Harry to be in awe.

But he didn't. He just went, "Who?"

"Honestly, don't you read?" I asked impatiently.

"If you grow up with the Dursleys, you really don't get to read anything else beside school textbooks, simply because your relatives won't buy storybooks for you." said Harry dryly.

"Oops, I'm sorry, Harry…" I said.

Harry smiled. "Never mind," he said and tapped the tip of my nose with affection, "just tell me about the book later."

I smiled back and held his hand.

* * *

We continued to shop. We bought this big puzzle (with 500 pieces) featuring a fully-grown unicorn. It glowed in the dark so I couldn't wait to see what the whole thing looked like when it was completed. Then I bought Harry a brand new jacket. 

When we stepped out of the fashion shop, we felt something wet on our cheeks and we looked up.

"Oh no, it's raining!" I cried.

Harry grabbed my hand and we ducked back into the shop. The rain got bigger once we got in. We saw shoppers through the window, running for shelter and some had their umbrellas opened.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Harry.

I shrugged helplessly.

"Do you need an umbrella, sir?" asked the shop owner.

"Yes." said Harry.

"I have them for sale, why don't you buy one?" asked the man.

"Really?" Harry looked delighted. "Great!"

The man showed us the umbrellas. They were small, but the size was big enough for us. Harry bought a deep green one and we went out of the shop. The heavy raindrops kept falling onto the umbrella. Harry and I held on tight to each other to keep ourselves covered as much as possible. We walked on the street, trying to find an empty alley or something, so that we could just Disapparate back to our house.

* * *

As we walked together beside the road, Harry put his arm around my shoulders and asked gently, "Are you cold?" 

I shook my head and smiled.

That was before a car came, ran its wheel over a puddle of water…

SPLASH

The water jumped up on me, leaving me totally drenched.

"HEY YOU MORON, WATCH WHERE YOU ARE DRIVING!" yelled Harry in anger after the car.

"Oh no," he groaned at me, "you are completely wet!"

I shivered. "I'm okay. Look, there's an empty alley there, we could disapparate from there."

Harry nodded and supported me to the alley. When we reached there, we closed our eyes and concentrated on our location.

CRACK

* * *

CRACK 

I opened my eyes. We were back to our home. Harry closed the umbrella and put it aside before he lifted me up in his arms without telling me.

"Harry, what…"

"You need a nice warm bath, we both do." said Harry and he carried me up to the stairs.

Once he put me down in the bathroom, he went to turn on the tap so that the hot water would flow into our bath tub.

"Take off your clothes, Hermione." said Harry.

I nodded. "You too." I said and took off my pullover.

Harry took off his clothes and turned off the tap. He gave a "you go first" gesture towards the tub. I smiled, stepped forward and into the tap. Harry came in after me.

"Ah, much better." said Harry, sighing with pleasure.

I lifted a bit of water in my hand and applied it on my shoulder before all of it ran out from my hand.

"Hand me the shampoo, Hermione." said Harry.

I reached for a black bottle which was his shampoo.

"No, I mean yours." said Harry.

I looked confused but I reached for my shampoo, which was a violet-coloured bottle. I gave it to Harry and he opened it. "Turn around," he ordered, "I'm going to wash your hair."

"What?"

"What?" echoed Harry. "You don't want me to wash your hair?"

I didn't say anything but turned my back against him. Wasn't Harry the sweetest guy in the world, Diary? (smiles)

Soon my head was covered with bubbles as Harry applied the shampoo on my hair. I felt so comfortable with the warm water against and Harry massaging my head that I almost felt like falling asleep. I felt great Diary, Viktor had never done this to me before. In the past, if I went back home wet from the rain, Viktor would shout at me for dirtying the floor and ordered me to go and take my bath.

Harry was completely different. He was caring towards me. That's why I loved him.

* * *

After our long bath, we changed into dry clothes and cleaned up the living room floor together. Harry looked through the window at the rain and sighed. "And I thought that we could spend the whole day outdoors." 

"Oh come on, Harry, we could still spend our day INDOORS." I said.

"Hope that it will stop by the time evening comes. We still need to celebrate your birthday at the Burrow, you know." said Harry.

"I know. I heard Mrs Weasley have baked a birthday cake for me." I said. "Oh well, I'm sure that even the rain doesn't stop, we will celebrate inside Ron's house."

Harry didn't say anything.

"Come on, Harry, let's get to work on our puzzle." I said and before Harry could say anything, I went to unwrap the plastic that's covering the puzzle box. Then I took a flat cardboard to place on the floor.

Without saying anything, Harry came and sat down right beside me.

* * *

We spent a long time on the puzzle and had a bit of argument about which piece goes where from time to time. Either Harry gave in to me or vice versa. As the time went by, Harry and I proceeded from sitting to lying on our stomachs on the floor as we worked on the puzzle and ate our lunch (sandwiches) at the same time. So, with our shoulders rubbing against each other occasionally, we continued to work silently. 

I was working on one of the corners of the puzzle when Harry suddenly leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, why did you do that for?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Nothing, I just feel like kissing you." said Harry. "You looked beautiful when you are concentrating on your work."

I blinked. Viktor would never do that. But then again, he was never an affectionate husband. I smiled at Harry. "Thanks."

Then with his face so close to mine, I could see the dark circles clearer. "Harry?"

"Hm?"

"What's with the dark circles under your eyes?"

"W- oh! You will know later." said Harry and picked up a puzzle piece, ending the subject.

* * *

When the puzzle was only 20 percentcompleted, I grew tired of it and we kept it. We could finish that anytime. I wanted to read my book but when I took it out of the shopping bag, I went, "Oh no!" at the sight of it. 

It was wet by the rain. I guessed the umbrella didn't help much.

"What?" asked Harry.

"My book, look." I said, showing him the cover.

Harry snorted. "Piece of cake." He waved his hand and with his wandless magic, he dried the book and it was good as new.

"Thank you, Darling." I said and went to our sofa. I sat on it and flipped to the first page.

"Hey, what do I get for drying up your book?" asked Harry, sounded rather hurt.

I laughed and put my book on the table. "Come here." I said, patting the space beside me.

Harry got up from the floor and made his way to me.

"I," I said and put my arms around his neck after he sat down, "thank you for drying up my book, helping me on my puzzle, washing my hair and most importantly," I smiled at him, "celebrating my birthday with me."

With that, I kissed him. I could feel Harry smiling against my lips and he kissed me back. Then he ran his fingers through my hair. He then pushed me down flat on the sofa.

"Oh well, I could still read tonight…" I thought and tugged on his jeans when I heard the clock in the front room struck 3 times.

My lips left Harry's and I realised that it was still day time. I quickly put my hands on Harry's chest and pushed him gently. "Not now, dear, we still have a party to go later."

Harry looked rather disappointed but he smiled and said, "Fine. Let's keep our energy for tonight then." He pushed himself off me and I got up, adjusting my shirt and patted my hair. Harry handed my book back to me.

"Harry, sit beside me. I thought you want to hear about it." I said.

Harry sat back down and put his arms around my shoulders as I leaned back comfortably on him and opened my book.

* * *

By the time we finished reading (and Harry read a bit too), it was 6pm. The party started at 6pm, so Harry and I quickly got up to disapparate to the Burrow. 

"You go first," said Harry. "So that people will think that you come from Krum's house."

I nodded and disapparated.

* * *

It was still raining slightly when I appeared in the front room at the Burrow. Once I appeared, all the Weasleys turned around and smiled at me. Mrs Weasley came running and hugged me as tight as she could. 

"Oh, happy birthday, dear Hermione!" she cried.

"Thanks." I said when she released me.

"It's still raining outside, so we will just celebrate your birthday here. I hope it is not too crowded for you…" said Mrs Weasley worriedly.

I looked around. The place looked the same as usual, just that the place was full of Weasleys.

"No, it looks cosy." I said sincerely.

"Hey, Hermione, where's Harry?" asked Fred. "Where's my future son-in-law?" he joked.

I shrugged. "Where's your daughter then?"

"She's at home with the babysitter. She simply refuses to come, Merlin knows why." said Fred. "And since there's a babysitter, Angelina and I left all of our kids with her."

"Oh…" I said.

"Now let's get the birthday cake!" said Mrs Weasley, looking at the clock before she went to the kitchen.

CRACK

Harry appeared, with a gift box in his hand.

"Hey, Harry!" called Ron.

Harry waved at the Weasleys before turning back to me. "Hello, Hermione, long time no see."

I stifled a giggle and said, "Long time no see."

Mrs Weasley came out with a vanilla cake with strawberries. Then she placed them on the table among the Weasleys.

Then I realised that something was wrong.

"Mrs Weasley? Where's Ginny?" I asked.

"Yeah, and where's Neville?" asked Harry.

Mrs Weasley sighed. "They couldn't come. Neville is seriously ill and Ginny has to take care of him. But don't worry, Ginny told me that he's going to be ok and asked me to carry on with your party." added Mrs Weasley.

"How could she?" I asked. "I couldn't carry on if she is at home, taking care of Neville!"

"Hermione, you don't expect her to dump Neville and come here, do you?" asked Ron.

"No, I mean, how could I celebrate if Neville is sick and Ginny's at home?" I asked.

Silence.

"Oh I'm glad that you think of that." said Mrs Weasley, sighing in relief. "I was wondering a few hours ago whether I could talk to you to postpone the party or something. I treated Neville as if he is my own and I simply don't have the mood to celebrate if he's sick."

"Let's postpone it to next week," I said, nodding, "and go and visit Neville now…"

"We already did," said Percy, "a few hours ago. He certainly doesn't look good."

"Then in that case, Hermione and I will go and see him." said Harry seriously. "Come on, Hermione."

* * *

When we arrived at Demeter Drive, it was already night and a wall lamp lit up beside the front door of the Longbottoms. I went straight ahead and rang the doorbell. 

No response.

I frowned.

Harry moved back until he could see the upstairs window. "The bedroom is lit." said Harry. "Try again."

I pressed the doorbell again, with a bit of urgency this time.

Then the door suddenly opened. I gasped at the sight of Ginny. Her hair was in a mess and she looked extremely tired.

She blinked at me slowly. "Hermione?" she looked behind me and saw Harry. "Harry? I thought you guys are…"

"The party is being postponed, Ginny," I said, "how do you expect me to celebrate if Neville is sick and you are at home?"

"Oh." said Ginny.

"Can we come in?" asked Harry. "We want to see Neville, if it's ok."

"Sure." said Ginny and stepped aside.

* * *

When we arrived to the second floor, we could hear Neville coughing violently. I cringed at the sound, Neville sounded terribly sick. Ginny ran ahead of us and into her bedroom. Harry and I looked at each other before we looked timidly through the door. 

Ginny was sitting on the bed, rubbing her husband's chest gently, as if she was trying to comfort his weak lungs. Neville's face was pale as chalk. His brown, slightly curly hair was in a mess. His eyes were close and his lips were dry. He looked like he was dying.

"Neville, look who's here." whispered Ginny.

Neville turned his head to us and opened his eyes. Once he saw us, he blinked at us and wore the same expression as Ginny's just now.

"Hermione? Harry? But I thought…"

"The party is postponed." I interrupted.

"Oh," said Neville and closed his eyes. "I supposed it is my fault, isn't it?"

"It isn't your fault to be sick, Neville," said Ginny. "Hermione, could you give me that blue potion and the spoon on the bedside table? Thanks."

I took the bottle and spoon from the table. Ginny helped Neville to sit up on the bed and she took the items from me. She then poured the potion into the spoon.

We watched as Ginny fed Neville the potion and when he's done, Neville lay down and he said, "By the way, Hermione, about the divorce papers…"

"You don't have to bother about that now," I said, "you just take your rest."

"But I want to tell you that," said Neville, "they will be ready in 2 months."

I gasped. "Really?"

He nodded and smiled weakly. Then he struggled to get up, "Maybe I could show you some of the documents that are ready…"

Ginny quickly pushed him down. "Oh no you don't, you need your rest." she said in a tone that reminded me of Madam Pomfrey. "I won't let you search the drawers for them."

"It's okay, Neville. Hermione could wait until you are done with the whole thing, right Hermione?" asked Harry.

I nodded in agreement.

Neville was silent. Then he lay down on the bed. "All right then. By the way, Hermione, happy birthday."

"Yes," said Ginny and she smiled at me. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"By the way, we have a gift for you." said Ginny and opened a drawer on the bedside table.

"No, your help on the divorce papers is good enough." I said to Neville.

"That doesn't count." said Ginny and she got up, presenting me a box. "Please accept it."

I glanced at Harry and he nodded. I smiled and took it. "Thank you."

"Hope that you will like it," said Neville and he started to cough.

Ginny rushed to him and patted his chest.

"Well, I guess we better leave now. Neville, take good care of yourself." said Harry.

I nodded in agreement. "And Ginny, do take some rest, you look tired."

Ginny shook her head. "I'm not."

"If Neville recovers by next week, maybe you could attend the party." I said.

Neville nodded. "We will."

* * *

We got home and straightaway I unwrapped my gift while we were in the bedroom after we had taken a bath and changed into our nightclothes. I went "oh my gosh" at it. It was a red rose, made of glass. I wondered whether the Longbottoms made it by magic, it looked so real. It even gave out a sweet fragrance when I smelt it. 

"Beautiful," said Harry, smiling. "As like you."

I smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks." I placed the rose near the window, beside the real rose that Harry gave me.

"Now it's my turn." said Harry.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at Harry.

He smiled. "Close your eyes, Hermione."

I raised an eyebrow.

"It's a surprise." he said quickly.

I closed my eyes. Then I hearda boxbeing opened and closed.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." said Harry.

I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful belt resting in Harry's hands. It was completely handmade, weaved from thick strings of all shades of blue. At the end, the strings were separated, hanging freely like a mini blue waterfall.

I took the belt and admired the work. "It's beautiful…" I said in awe.

"Do you like it?" asked Harry.

"I love it! Where did you buy it?" I asked, wrapping the belt around my waist, trying to see whether it fitted.

To my puzzlement, Harry shook his head. "I didn't buy it."

"Then…" I looked at the dark circles under his eyes and my mouth dropped open. "You made it by yourself!"

Harry nodded.

"But when…"

"I made it during late nights while you were asleep." said Harry and smiled. "Hope that my handiwork isn't too bad…"

"It's great." I said and in delight, I flung my arms around him and hugged him tightly. The belt dropped from my hand and onto the floor. "Oh thank you so much, nobody has gone so much trouble making something for me, not even Viktor!"

"Viktor is a bastard." muttered Harry as he hugged me back.

I giggled.

"Happy birthday, Darling." whispered Harry. "I'm so glad to have such a wonderful person like you in my life. I can't wait to marry you."

I released him. "I can't wait either." I said and kissed him. He kissed me back and pushed his tongue through my parting lips.

I moaned and I felt weak at my knees. I fell back on the bed, pulling Harry down with me.

As Harry planted his kisses on my neck and placed his hand on my breast, I thought that's no better way to spend a birthday with the love of my life.

* * *

"Imagine," I said hours later, "just two more months and I will be free." 

Harry and I were lying on our bed, completely naked under the sheets. I had my head lying Harry's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Harry had his left arm around my shoulders, holding me close.

"Hmm-mm." said Harry. "And you could finally throw away that wedding ring of yours."

I lifted my left hand and studied my wedding ring. It looked normal on the outside but when you looked at the inner part of it, it had the words: "V.K (Viktor Krum) loves H.J.K (Hermione Jane Krum) forever" on it.

Forever. Yeah right. The only reason why I was still wearing was to let outsiders think that I was still Viktor's wife.

"I'm going to chunk it into the ocean after my divorce." I said.

"Fine with me." said Harry.

"Then you could buy me a new one." I said.

"I could buy you a diamond ring." said Harry, smiling.

"Just a small diamond will do, I don't like diamonds that are too big…" I said.

"Maybe I will cut it in a shape of the heart. Then I will engrave inside, hm…" Harry stopped.

"How about HJP and HJG forever?" I asked.

"Too long."

"Harry and Hermione?"

"Too common."

"HHr forever? H for your name and Hr for mine."

"Can do."

"Then I want to be married in a garden. Or on an open field." I said.

"You mean an outdoor wedding?"

"Hm-mm. Then we could invite everybody, Ginny, Neville, the Weasleys…"

"I want Ron to be my best man."

"Then Ginny can be my bridesmaid…" I said and giggled. "Oh my, I could just go on and on!"

Harry kissed my forehead. "You should be, otherwise I might think that you are not willing to marry me."

* * *

Ginny reported to me today that Neville's condition had improved, great! We were delighted. Now we could celebrate my birthday next week together. 

I'm willing to marry Harry, I really am! I want to be Mrs Potter and be happy until my death!

Take that, Viktor.

Got to go, Harry is calling me to do the puzzle.

Hermione


	29. 31st of October 2003

Disclaimer: You know already.

**This story is dedicate to my Grandmother, who passed away on 22-1-2005**

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you for your reviews!

Author's note: Anyone seen the trailer, bbc newsround and the Enewslive-gofpreview of HP and the Goblet of Fire? Isn't it cool? And the guy playing Viktor Krum is pretty cool, I felt kind of bad writing his character in this way :p… Sorry for the late update by the way!

Mystical Angel: Hm…

babygames1: Er…

Esmerald tears: Yes, she died with him…

MagicnMusicdgurl: No, she isn't when she died.

thewriterscafe: That means I can't tell you much right now, hee hee…

Masked Phantom: Wow, I have never seen your review for a long time, thanks! smiles Good luck for your Chinese exam by the way!

Chapter 29: 31 of October 2003

Dear Diary,

Today was Halloween, Harry and I spent our whole day, celebrating the occasion like Muggles!

* * *

I woke up this morning and found out that Harry wasn't in bed. I sat up. 

"Harry?" I asked.

No response.

Thinking that he might be downstairs, I got up, washed myself and went downstairs.

And I found him, standing in the garden with a rake, wearing jeans and a green sweater. Busily, he pushed all the leaves on the ground into a pile. Standing in the house, I watched him silently through the sliding door glass as he did his work. Harry was so skilled in tidying up the garden that I wondered whether the Dursleys made him to do it every autumn before he went to Hogwarts.

Soon, all the beautiful red, golden and brown leaves were in a form of a small mountain. Harry sighed and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. I was about to go out to talk to him when he suddenly looked up at our window. He put his hands on his hips, as if he was looking for something from our window. He then looked back at the pile and grinned mischievously.

Before I knew it, he turned around and fell back…

PLOP

…right into the pile of leaves.

I bit my lower lip, trying hard not to laugh out loud. I didn't know that my boyfriend likes to fall into a huge pile of leaves. Maybe he didn't get to do that when he was a kid, so he did it now.

Harry turned, dug into the leaves and wriggled through it like a mole. He crawled out of the other side and got up. He then swept up the leaves into a neat pile again and…

PLOP

He did the whole thing again and just lay there in the pile. Giggling, I pushed the doors open and went out. I walked to Harry and looked down at him among the pile of leaves. Harry was closing his eyes and smiling in satisfaction. Gently, I nudged his leg with my toe.

Harry's smile faded and he opened one of his eyes. When he saw that it was me, he quickly got up. "Morning, Hermione."

I smiled back. "Morning, Harry. Looks like you are having fun."

"You saw everything?" asked Harry, his face was filled with unmistaken horror.

I nodded.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "I'm very childish, am I?"

"Hm…" I pretended to think for a while. "No."

Harry blinked at me. "Why not?"

"Well, I guess that you didn't get to do this kind of thing when you were living with the Dursleys, so you have to wait until you grow up to do it."

Harry's face was emotionless. But then he smiled. "I'm glad that you understand. I always watched Dudley doing it every autumn when we were kids and I never get to do it."

"You can do it now." I said softly.

"That's right." said Harry. He then looked down at the leaves and looked up at me. "Join me?"

I shook my head. Unlike Harry, I had done it many times when I was a kid and I got tired of it years ago.

Harry pouted. "All right…" he stretched out his hand. "Help me up, will you?"

I held out my hand, and that was a bad move.

Grasping my hand tightly, Harry grinned evilly and pulled me down towards him.

PLOP

"Ha! I fooled you!" said Harry, looking me as I lay beside him among the pile of leaves.

I was about to yell at him when I suddenly felt that I didn't need to. The soft leaves were rubbing against my body and we were actually looking up to the clear morning sky. I felt comfortable and peaceful by just lying there. I also felt like a kid, just lying there and enjoying Mother Nature with no worries.

I breathed in the morning fresh air. "It's great." I turned and looked at Harry.

Harry looked back at me and smiled warmly.

* * *

We ate breakfast after almost an hour of lying in the pile of leaves. And after that, I wanted to make a pumpkin pie as a part of our celebration of Halloween, in the muggle way. Why, did you ask? Well, I thought it would be more fun that way. 

So I went to the kitchen cupboard and took out the recipe book that my mom gave me when I got married. She said that I needed to learn how to cook in the muggle way for my husband. I never used it, since Viktor didn't like me to do muggle cooking.

I opened the book and Harry looked over my shoulder.

"Harry dear, go and check whether we have the ingredients." I said, flipping to the page that featured pumpkin pie.

Harry went off.

"Canned pumpkin." I read.

Noises of moving canned food could be heard.

"No." replied Harry a while later.

"I guess I could skip that sugar and salt part, we definitely have them… Cinnamon?"

"No."

"Nutmeg, cloves and pumpkin pie spice?"

"Triple no."

"Eggs, milk and evaporated milk?"

"Yes… um," Harry checked the fridge, "not much and um… no."

I looked at Harry. "What does that mean?"

"Yes, we have eggs, but we don't have much milk and we don't have evaporated milk." explained Harry.

"Oh dear, guess that I will have to go to the supermarket then." I said, sighing. "Oh great, I haven't been one for years…"

"Let me go with you, Hermione." said Harry. "I have loads of experience from the Dursleys."

* * *

Besides buying the things that I needed for the pie, Harry and I bought snacks as well (we developed a habit of eating snacks while watching TV. Boy, we were beginning to act like pure muggles!). 

Harry and I strolled past a huge shelf of toys when I spotted pairs of toy glasses. You know, the kind which kids wore on for fun. There were actually a few samples out. Smiling, I picked a black framed one out.

"Hey, Harry." I said.

Harry turned around and I placed the glasses on him directly. "Ah, the old Harry is back." I said playfully.

Harry twitched his nose as the glasses rested on it. I guess he hadn't worn his for years and now here's one again on his face. Pushing the glasses up, he grinned at me and said, "Now I need a scar and I will look like my younger self again."

I grinned when someone cried, "Harry Potter!"

I froze. Oh no, had someone recognized us?

I turned and saw a girl and a woman looking at us. "It's Harry Potter!" the girl cried.

Quickly, Harry took out the glasses. "No, I'm not." he lied.

"You are! He is, isn't he, Mum?" asked the girl.

I looked at the blond woman in panic, wondering whether she was a witch.

Harry put the glasses back to its place on the shelf.

The woman stared at us for a while before she shook her head. "No, he isn't. He's too old to be Harry. Harry is only 14 or 15."

"But he has the glasses, green eyes and messy black hair…" insisted the girl.

"And I don't have a scar." interrupted Harry.

The girl looked at us. Harry moved his fringe up to reveal his forehead. The girl blinked and her mouth dropped open. Good thing that Harry's scar had disappeared after his fight with Voldemort, otherwise the girl would really believe that the man in front of her was Harry Potter.

"See, my dear? Harry Potter doesn't exist in this world. This young man looks like Harry but he isn't." said the woman.

"Oh." said the girl and she pouted.

"I'm so sorry." said the woman. "I hope my daughter doesn't give you any problems. I think I have influenced her too much about Harry Potter."

"It's all right," I said before Harry could say anything, "I'm a great fan of Harry Potter too. I wish that he exists as well."

Harry frowned at me but didn't say anything.

"Really? You like this series of books as well?" said the woman.

I smiled. "My boyfriend likes it too. Don't you?" I asked Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Still smiling, I stepped on his foot.

"Ouch! I mean, yes, but not as much as my girlfriend." said Harry quickly.

"My name is Joanne. What's your name?" asked the woman.

"Emma." I said immediately and pointed at Harry. "His name is Daniel."

The woman looked surprised. "Oh my goodness, have you watched the movie version of the series?"

"No." said me and Harry.

"The actors of Harry and Hermione are called Daniel and Emma too! It's too bad that you are grown-ups now. Otherwise you could go for auditions for the roles of Harry and Hermione."

I continued to smile. If only she knew.

"Well, it's nice to meet both of you, Daniel and Emma. I better go now…" said the woman, holding her daughter's hand.

"Bye, Joanne." we said.

After the woman and her daughter left, Harry sighed. "Phew, that was close."

"Too close." I said, gripping Harry's arm tightly. Good thing that Joanne wasn't a witch; otherwise the relationship between me and Harry would be exposed.

"Come on, Hermione, let's go and buy pumpkins. I feel like making jack-o-lanterns." said Harry.

* * *

When Harry and I came out of the supermarket, our hands full of our shopping things, Harry spotted a gypsy sitting across the road behind a stall. 

"Hey Hermione, there's a fortunate teller." said Harry.

"So?"

Harry grinned over his grocery bag. "Let's go and have our fortunate told."

I rolled my eyes. "Harry, don't you have enough of Divination from Professor Trelawney? I know I did."

"So what? What that gypsy said would not be true, unless she is a true Seer, which I highly doubt. We just do it for fun." said Harry and before I stopped him, he had already walked across the road.

I sighed in frustration and followed him.

Harry smiled at the gypsy. "Hi, is this where I get my fortunate told?"

Now that I was closer to the gypsy, I realised that she was much older than I was, and she had her face full of makeup.

"Yes." said the woman. "Do sit down, Sir."

"Harry," I said, "whatever she says…"

"I won't take it seriously, don't worry." said Harry. "Besides, fortunate telling is an important part of Halloween."

Well, he did have a point…

The gypsy placed her Tarot cards faced down in a horse-shoe spread. "Take a card, sir."

Harry followed the gypsy's instructions and she asked, "What is it you want to ask about?"

Harry looked at me and smiled charmingly. "My love life."

The gypsy looked at the card and showed Harry, It featured a man hanging upside-down. "You got the Hanged Man. Here it means dead end situation which is the result of erroneous actions."

"Err… so?" asked Harry slowly.

The woman swallowed and said, "You must break up with your girlfriend immediately, otherwise serious consequences will occur."

Harry frowned. "Like what?"

"You will die." said the gypsy darkly.

I threw up my hands. "See, Harry? You always get this kind of rubbish when you have your fortunate told. 'Do this, do that, or you will suffer consequences', oh please!"

I put 2 Euro on the gypsy's table and grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on, let's go."

"Madam, please break up with this young sir or you two will not live through next year." said the gypsy suddenly.

I struck out my tongue at her and walked off, my head up high. I heard Harry apologizing to the lady and followed me to his Porsche.

* * *

At home, we put down our stuff in the kitchen and opened our bags. 

"Harry, go outside and do something else." I said. "I need to make the pie now."

"Can't I stay and watch?" he asked.

"No." I said firmly. "Now go, before I attack you with my rolling pin."

Harry run out of the kitchen as told.

* * *

I spent a while doing the pumpkin pie shell but I ended up having a messy, gooey pile of dough. My face and hands were dirty with flour as well. In the end I gave up and used magic to make the shell (Okay, so I used magic, but I had no choice). 

Then everything else went in the muggle way. I put the ingredients into the shell together and put it into the oven. After that, I went out to the kitchen to look for Harry. Then I found him in the living room, sitting on the floor with one of the small pumpkins that we picked at the supermarket between his legs. Another small pumpkin had been cut, emptied and placed beside him. It had two big round holes as eyes, a small triangular nose and a wide mouth.

Harry had cut the pumpkin open and was humming as he craved a face on it. I went to him and bended down behind him, my hands on my knees.

Harry looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and examined what he had craved. The pumpkin he had in his hands had a face and amusingly, a thin lightning shape mark near the top of it.

Harry was craving his face onto the pumpkin.

"How do I look?" he asked in a good sense of humour, holding up the pumpkin for me to see.

"Oh dear, your face have gone large and orange." I said, giggling.

"At least I look better than you." said Harry.

I blinked. "What?"

Grinning, Harry turned and picked a ball of newspaper that had been dyed brown, cut and paste to resemble a brown mop. Then he placed it on top of his previous work.

"Does it resemble someone we know?" asked Harry.

I stared at the pumpkin for a while before it hit me. Harry had made a pumpkin version of me! "Harry, I'm going to get you!" I shrieked.

Harry got up and ran upstairs, laughing. I chased after him and caught him in our bedroom. I jumped on him and immediately we fell right onto our bed.

PLOP

With me sitting on him and my legs on either side of him, I poked Harry on the ribs and tried to be as serious as possible. "Apologize!"

"No way!"

"Fine, then there will be no pumpkin pie for you! I will just eat it all by myself."

"Pig." Harry muttered.

I slapped him on the shoulder and he laughed. I was about to say something when Harry suddenly said, "Hermione dear, do you smell something?"

I sniffed and a strong smell of pumpkin went into my nose. "Oh no, the pie!" I got off and went downstairs.

* * *

The pie was okay, thank goodness. Smiling, I put the pie on the dining table and put a cooling spell on it. Then I called: "Pie is ready!" 

Harry came over in a flash and helped me to cut the pie. I placed the first piece on his plate and he took a big bite on it.

Sitting down beside him, I asked, "How is it?"

Harry munched his food slowly. His face remained emotionless.

Silence

Harry cleared his throat and coughed slightly. Then he swallowed his food forcefully. His face looked as if he had eaten something awful. Oh dear.

"Too much salt." he managed to say, he sounded like he had sand struck in his throat.

"Oh no." I groaned. "Maybe I should use magic after all…"

Then a thought struck me. "Hey, I could use magic! I remember a spell…" I waved my wand and recited a spell that could make the pie to taste better, and then I put the wand down.

"Try again." I said.

This time, Harry was not so eager to try the pie. From cutting the pie to putting it on his plate, he did it as slow as possible. Then he sliced a tiny portion of the piece and put it into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed it.

He smiled broadly and cut a bigger portion of his piece. "Hey, it's great! Try it, Hermione." He held out a fork with the pie through it.

I opened my mouth and Harry put the pie neatly in it. It was delicious, but only after I had cast a spell on it.

I might as well stop doing muggle cooking from now on.

* * *

When night falls, Harry and I lit our jack-o-lanterns by placing candles in them and we placed them outside our door. They looked eerie, but they suited the whole Halloween mood. Then we struck and lit big white candles on the garden walls. 

A few minutes after we went back into the house, the doorbell rang. I went to open the door and my mouth dropped open.

Three kids were standing at our doorsteps. One had dark hair, with glasses and a lightning mark on his forehead. The other one had brown bushy hair and rather large front teeth. The last one had flaming red hair and freckles. The three were wearing Gryffindor robes and had three brown paper bags. They looked so much like me, Harry and Ron when we were children.

"Trick or treat." said the kids with thick American accent.

I giggled at them. I couldn't help it, they were so adorable. I called, "Har-, I mean, Daniel! Come quick!"

"What?" asked Harry and came to me.

I pointed at the kids. "Trick or treat."

Harry turned his head and his eyes went wide at the children. I think this was the first time he ever saw kids dressing up like us.

"Oh my god!" he cried. "It's Harry Potter and his friends!"

Oh my, Harry was acting as if he WASN'T Harry Potter himself.

"Wait here, I'm going to get candies for our special guests." said Harry and went to the kitchen. Then he reappeared with bars of chocolates.

"Here you go, chocolates are good for you." said Harry. "That's what Professor Lupin said, isn't it?" he asked the kids.

"Yes." said the boy who was dressing up as Harry.

"Good, you better practice hard on your spells, you three. Especially you, Ron." said Harry to the red-headed boy.

The boy nodded. "I will."

"And you Hermione, you better help him." said Harry to the girl.

The girl nodded. "I will, thank you for your chocolates, Mister." she said and dragged the boys off. "Bye!"

"Bye, said hello to Professor McGonagall for me." called Harry and he closed the door.

I finally burst out laughing.

"What? It's an honour to have three wizards on our doorsteps." said Harry, grinning.

I continued to laugh. Then Harry joined me as well.

* * *

The night went on. A few more kids (most of them were Americans) came to our doorstep for trick-or-treating. So far, I had seen kids dressing up as witches (which remind me of Professor McGonagall), angels, devils, muggle heroes like Spiderman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Batman, Wolverine, Storm and so on. 

At 11pm, Harry and I decided to go to bed, knowing that the kids would not come to our house anymore since it was late.

* * *

I got into bed with my pyjamas on and saw Harry standing at the window, staring out at the night sky. Then he placed his hands together and closed his eyes, as if he was praying. I went quietly to him and he continued to be like that until three minutes later. 

"Harry, what are you doing?" I asked gently.

Harry opened his eyes, looked and smiled in a rather depressed way. "Today is my parents' 22nd death anniversary. Every year, I will close my eyes and remember everything about them."

"Oh Harry…" I said softly and sighed as I held his hand to comfort him.

Harry just move my hand to his lips and kissed it. "Sometimes I will think of what will happen if they are still alive. I will have a better childhood, that's for sure. Maybe I won't grow up to be an arrogant brat if my parents were alive. You do remember how arrogant I was back in my fifth year, do you?"

I nodded. Harry was rather a hot-tempered and cocky person back in Hogwarts. Even I was a little scared of him when he lost his temper and shouted.

"If my father was still alive, maybe he would teach me how to speak out bravely. Then I wouldn't miss a chance of being your boyfriend when we were teenagers," said Harry suddenly, "and I don't have to wait for almost a decade to be with you."

I put my other arm around his waist and leaned my forehead against his left arm. "Yes, you have been miserable for years. And I have suffered for two years. But our 'sentences' are over, we are happy now, aren't we?"

Harry lifted my chin up, so that my eyes levelled with his. Without smiling, he said quietly, "That's right. But we are in the 'probation' period, there's still a month before your divorce papers are ready and you and your husband signed the papers."

My heart went cold at my marital status. I sniffed and said, "Don't worry; a month will pass by very quickly."

Harry sighed and said, "Do you think we will die next year if we don't break up?"

The gypsy's words came back to me immediately, _'Madam, please break up with this young sir or you two will not live through next year….'_

I frowned slightly and said, "True Seers are very rare, Harry. What that woman said might not be true."

"Do you really think so?" asked Harry.

I nodded. "Of course."

Harry smiled. "Good, because we have been through so many difficulties, it will be a pity if we break up because of that prediction."

"I don't want to break up with you," I said truthfully. "I have spent 23 years of my life waiting for my true love and now I finally have you and I don't want to let you go."

"I don't want to let you go either." said Harry. "Let me tell you this, Hermione. If we do die next year…"

"No, we won't." I interrupted with slight annoyance.

"I said if." said Harry. "If the prediction comes true, whoever dies first will wait for the other in the Elysium Fields, do you understand? That's means I will wait for you…"

"And I will wait for you." I said seriously.

"That's right. And we will spend our eternal life in Elysium Fields…" started Harry.

"Together." I ended.

Harry stared at me for a while and nodded. "Together."

With that, we kissed, an action that I thought was a seal of our promise.

* * *

I really hope that the prediction will not come true, Diary. Harry and I have not spent enough time in this world as a couple yet. But if the predication does come true, at least Harry and I don't have to worry that we won't have a companion down in the underworld, or up in heaven, or wherever we go after we died. 

We have made a pact, Diary. And we are going to keep it.

Hermione


	30. 21st of November 2003

Disclaimer: You know already.

**This story is dedicate to my Grandmother, who passed away on 22-1-2005**

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

****

**Author's note: There's an official poem for this story, written by emsbiggestfan25! If you want to read it, go to my profile.**

Thank you for your reviews!

PrincessLuckyCML: No, I can't bring them back to life, sorry! But you will see them again.

carsonheir, Mystical Angel5, babiijorx0, doRky-kiRby, J.E.A.R.K. Potter: (hands all of you a piece of tissue)

Bec: Good luck for your exams!

Chapter 30: 21st of November 2003

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was one of the saddest days of my life. Harry accompanied me for the day, but I knew that he was not feeling very happy either, I could see that. Let me tell you what had happened in one sentence:

Viktor refused to sign the divorce papers.

* * *

Yesterday morning, around 10am, the telephone situated near our sofa rang. 

I was puzzled, we seldom gave out the muggle number to anybody and if Harry wanted to talk to me, he could wait until he got home.

So since I was sitting beside it, making Harry's Christmas gift (can't tell you what it is yet), I decided to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked, pressing the cordless phone between my ear and my shoulder and keeping my hands busy.

"Um, hello? Um, is this thing working…" asked a familiar voice uncertainly.

"Neville?" I asked.

"Oh, hi, Hermione. I guess this thing works after all. I seldom use this phone, only Ginny uses it to communicate with her dad. I rather use the magical way but I'm not quite sure about your address." said Neville in relief.

"It's No. 1, Constellation Place, London." I said.

"Ok, I will note that down when I have a chance to…"

"So why do you call me for?" I asked, frowning at the mess that I made on Harry's gift.

"I'm calling to tell you that your divorce papers are ready." said Neville while I was trying to undo the mess I made.

"What a mess… w-what!" I stopped what I was doing and held the phone with my two hands. "What did you just say?"

"I said," said Neville patiently. "Your divorce papers are ready."

"They are?" I exclaimed breathlessly. Oh my god, I'm going to be divorced!

"Yeah. Are you happy about it?" asked Neville and I could tell that he was grinning over the phone.

"Of course." I said, smiling.

"Well, you and Harry can celebrate tonight, after you have signed the papers."

"Now?" I asked excitedly. "You mean I could sign it now?"

"Of course," said Neville, "that's one good thing about divorcing in wizarding world, once the papers are ready; you can sign them straight away."

"But the preparation is sure long." I said, grinning. "Does Harry know about it?"

"No."

"Don't tell him, all right? I want to tell him myself."

"I won't, so what time are you available? I have checked with your husband, he's available at 1pm."

"Viktor is available for something else beside Quidditch, now that's new… so you told Viktor that he is going to sign his divorce papers?"

"Not really, I just tell him that he is required to come down to my office for something important, regarding you. He did ask me about you, whether you are coming down as well. I said yes."

"Great, so it's 1pm, then?" I said, gathering my things that I needed for Harry's gift.

"Hm-mm."

"Ok, I'll be at your office at 1pm. So where exactly is it?"

"It's at the Ministry of Magic, on the second level, department of magical law enforcement…just step out of the lift and go to the fifth door of your right."

"All right, see you then… and Neville, thanks a lot."

"No problem, I'm your lawyer and friend after all."

I hang up the phone and jumped around in joy. Oh my god, I'm getting divorced! I was so happy back then, Diary.

I was probably the first witch who was glad to get a divorce.

* * *

At 12.30pm, I went to change my attire (I couldn't go to Neville's office in a T-shirt and jeans, could I?) into a proper navy blue ladies' suit. I didn't mean funny by wearing like that. I meant business. 

Then I pinned up my hair and fastened it with a clip made of pearls.

I checked myself in the mirror. I looked like a stern muggle business woman. Good.

I Disapparated.

* * *

I appeared near the old telephone box in London, which was the visitors' entrance to the Ministry. I stepped into the box, got the receiver and dialled 62442. 

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." said the woman from the phone.

"Hermione Granger." I said carefully. "I'm here to see Mr Neville Longbottom to sign my divorce papers."

"Thank you. Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

I took the badge from the metal chute and read my badge: "Hermione Granger, appointment with Neville Longbottom."

I pinned it to my suit as the voice said, "Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

* * *

After I had my wand checked, I took the lift and went to the second level. When I stepped out, I looked at my watch and found out that it was only 12.45pm. There was still time before I see Neville. 

So I decided to give Harry a surprise visit, since the Auror Headquarters was not far away. I made my way to the headquarters and found the heavy oak doors opened. Aurors in uniforms were walking everywhere, talking busily and some were relaxing in their cubicles.

I barely took a few steps into the Headquarters when an Auror with neat blond hair noticed me and came over. "Can I help you, Madam?"

How did he know that I was not single? Must be my wedding ring…

"Yes, I'm looking for Mr Harry Potter." I said politely.

"Potter, eh?" The young man scratched his head. "Don't know whether he's around. Why don't you wait at his cubicle? I will bring you there and try to find him."

I nodded. "Thank you. Mr…"

"Kennedy, Madam." said the Auror and led me to Harry's cubicle.

"Just wait here, Madam, I'll try to get him."

"All right, but do hurry, I have an appointment at 1pm."

"Yes, Madam." Mr Kennedy looked at his watch and ran off.

I sat down at Harry's seat and studied his table. That was the first time I ever seen his work desk. His files were stacked neatly to a side of the table. Quills were placed in a neat blue container. Papers were spread all over the desk. Pictures were pinned on the wall. I looked at them carefully. One of them was the enlarged version of Harry, Ron and me during our graduation day. Another one was a picture of me along with the article entitled: "Being the woman behind Krum".

I smiled bitterly to myself. That article contained an interview I gave to the Daily Prophet after my first 6 months of marriage to Viktor. At that time, I was happy to be married, but now I'm not.

I continued to look at the rest of the pictures. There was a picture of the Weasleys, all waving at me happily, a picture of Ginny and Neville, with baby Lethe in Ginny's arms, a picture of me during my seventh year in Hogwarts…

"I'm sorry, Madam, but Mr Potter is not around at the moment." said Kennedy breathlessly as he ran back to me. "Would you like to leave a message for him?"

I stood up and shook my head. "It's ok. I need to go now."

"Well then, let me take you to the door…" started Kennedy and suddenly he noticed the article on the wall, then he looked at me. "Wait, you are Mrs Krum, aren't you?"

"Yes." I said.

"Why, Potter speaks highly of you, he says that Viktor Krum is lucky to have you as his wife. You are Potter's friend back in Hogwarts, right?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes."

"I will certainly tell Potter that you have stopped by." said Kennedy and led me to the door. "He will be thrilled."

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

* * *

I walked to the fifth door from the lift and read the golden sign on the door, "Neville Longbottom. Lawyer of Department of Magical Law Enforcement." 

I knocked the door.

"Come in." called the voice from inside.

I opened the door and saw Neville in grey robes sitting behind a huge brown desk. A big in-tray was near the edge of his desk, full of memos, parchments and papers. A picture of Neville, Ginny and Lethe was beside the tray.

"Hello, Hermione." said Neville, smiling and indicating the seat in front of his desk. "Sit down, Viktor will be here soon."

I smiled back and sat down.

I looked around the office. It was big and beautiful, with glass cupboards at the walls. Some of them contained the awards that Neville had received in his adult years. Some had some weird plants in them. One of the cupboards that caught my eye was the one nearest to Neville's desk. It had two shelves in it, on each shelf stood a sliver board, with neat, clean Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrappers pasted on it.

I swallowed. Those wrappers must be from Neville's mother, who gave one to him every time he visited her and her husband in St Mungo's. I felt pity for Neville. Unlike Harry, his parents were still alive but they didn't recognize him.

Neville must had saw me looking at the boards, because he said, "I still visit them now and then. I'm planning to take Ginny and Lethe to them again when I have a day-off. The hospital allows us to take my parents out to the St Mungo's park for an hour, maybe we could spend our time there."

I smiled. "Ginny is lucky to have you as a husband."

"Well, once you sign the papers…"

Knock knock

"Come in!" said Neville.

Viktor came in with his Quidditch robes. Viktor had quitted the Bulgarian team months ago and joined the Wigtown Wanderers team in England. He frowned at the sight of me and I frowned back.

Viktor put his broom against the door.

"Sit down, Mr Krum." said Neville, and Viktor sat beside me.

"Vot do you mean by vearing like that?" asked Viktor, looking at me disapprovingly.

"I mean business." I said coldly.

"Business? Vhy you…" started Viktor.

"Um, if you don't mind, I'm going to tell you the reason why you are here." started Neville.

Viktor nodded while I didn't say anything.

"You two are here today because Mrs Krum, that's Hermione, have asked for a divorce with her husband, that is you, Mr Krum." said Neville importantly.

"Vot!" asked Viktor, jumping up from his seat immediately. "Divorce?"

"Um, yes." said Neville.

Viktor glared at me. "You ask for a divorce?"

I looked at him calmly. "Yes. Since there is no love in our marriage, I think we might as well get a divorce."

"So that you could be with Potter, isn't that right, bitch?" spat Viktor.

I gritted my teeth and stood up, facing my husband directly. I put my hands on my hips. "Yes. I want to be with Harry, legally and publicly, so that no one will say that the famous Harry Potter is having a love affair with someone else's wife!"

"Potter is the only one whom you cared about, isn't it?" asked Viktor angrily. "Vot about me? Vot vill the public say if they find out that my wife vants a divorce so that she could continue her affair with Harry Potter?"

"You could keep that part quiet, you know." I snapped. "Just say to the press that I'm getting a divorce because there's no love in our marriage anymore. Who ask you to drag Harry into it?"

"I will drag Potter into this!" roared Viktor. "He's the one who tears us apart!"

"Harry? Him?" I gave a short laugh. "Harry is the only reason I stay alive until now! If it wasn't for him, I would have suffered to death in this marriage long ago!"

"Tell me, Hermy-own-ninny," asked Viktor, folding his arms, "was there anything between you and Potter 9 years ago?"

I blinked. "What?"

"That Skeeter woman wrote about you and Potter in the Daily Prophet 9 years ago, remember? Stupid I vos to believe Potter when he said that you two were just friends." said Viktor loudly.

"I didn't have any feelings for him at that time!" I screamed. "I have fallen for you completely, since you were so sweet to me back then! But I really wish that I have the Time-Turner again, so I could go back in time and advise my younger self not to go for you, because you will become a bastard 9 years later!"

"Vot would you advise your younger self to do then?" asked Viktor.

"I would tell her to go for Harry, since he is the one who loves me!"

SLAP

"Mr Krum!" yelled Neville, standing up from his seat (I didn't realise he had sat down in the middle of the argument). "I certainly don't allow husbands to abuse their wives in my office!"

"Abuse?" asked Viktor as I rubbed my cheek in pain. "Mr Longbottom, I'm just punishing my wife for talking rubbish."

"I'm not talking rubbish!" I said in protest. "You don't love me anymore, and that's the fact. Harry and I love each other and that's another fact!"

Viktor looked as if he was going to slap me again. But then he took a deep breath and said, "So you and Potter love each other and you will not be free until we sign the papers, right?"

Bravely, I nodded.

Viktor stared at me for a while before he said slowly and darkly, "Well then, let me tell you this, I will not sign the divorce papers. Never. You and Potter will never be together legally. You are mine and I will keep you until my death!"

With a sneer, he turned, marched to the door and picked up his broom. Then he Disapparated.

Silence.

"Oh my." said Neville quietly.

I dropped down on the chair and buried my face in my hands. Viktor refused to sign the divorce papers. Suddenly I felt coldness surrounding my heart and I felt dizzy. I couldn't believe what Viktor had said, I'm going to be Mrs Krum until his death. Soon, I started weeping.

"Erm, Hermione?" asked Neville timidly.

I lifted my face up, my face wet with tears. "What?"

"Since Krum won't sign the papers, why don't you sign?"

I looked at him. "You mean, I could sign first?"

Neville nodded. "Maybe Viktor will change his mind or something."

I sniffled. At least I could still sign them… "All right."

Neville opened his drawer and took out a piece of parchment. Then he handed it to me. I looked at the terms and conditions that applied to me after my divorce carefully before I signed my name on one of the blanks below.

Then a drop of tear landed right on the parchment, smearing one of the words. "Ops, sorry…" I muttered.

"It's okay, I will fix it later." said Neville quietly. Then he reached over to the tissue box on his desk, took out one or two pieces of tissues and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I mumbled and took them.

I wiped my tears away from my face. "Neville, what will you do if Ginny falls in love with someone else and wants a divorce?"

Neville seemed rather startled at my question.

"Of course, I really hope that it won't happen, I just want to know how you will react." I said quickly.

Neville thought for a while and managed to answer, "If that's the case, I will just let her go. It's no use to keep her if her heart is not with me anymore."

I sniffled again. "How I wish Viktor thinks that way too."

Knock Knock

"Come in." said Neville.

The door swung open and Harry entered in his Auror uniform. "Hi, Neville. I heard that Hermione is here and Ginny told me that the divorce papers are ready… so how is it going?"

I turned around and Harry looked shock at my tear-stained face. "Oh no, Hermione, what happened?"

I got up slowly and walked a few steps towards him before I ran into his arms. Harry put his arms around me as I buried my face in his chest. "Darling, what happened?" he whispered as he patted my head in comfort.

I refused to answer.

"Neville…" asked Harry.

"Viktor Krum refuses to sign the divorce papers." said Neville.

"What?" exclaimed Harry.

"He also says that Hermione is his and he will keep her until his death."

"Harry," I whispered sadly, looking at my boyfriend, "we can't get married like this."

Harry just kissed me on the forehead and didn't say anything.

"Harry, maybe you should take Hermione home." suggested Neville.

Harry nodded. "I have already taken the rest of the day off. And I thought that we could celebrate…"

Harry didn't continue. Then he just released me and said, "Let's go home."

I nodded.

* * *

Once we got home, it started raining. After we changed our clothes, I said, "Harry, would you mind watching the rain with me?" 

Harry just nodded. We sat on the TV console and leaned against the full-length glass windows. Harry had his arms wrapped around me as we watched silently as the rain fall and the droplets spat against the glass.

* * *

The whole day just passed by. I was in a trance state, thinking about what would happen if I marry Harry instead of Viktor and didn't notice that time have flown past us. 

"How about something for dinner, Hermione?" asked Harry, snapping me out of my trance.

I shook my head slowly and tiredly. "I don't feel like eating."

"Have some chocolates, at least."

Not wanting Harry to worry about me, I nodded unwillingly and Harry went into the kitchen to get a box of chocolates. Then he came back, sat beside me and handed me the box of chocolates. I took one, put the whole thing in my mouth, picked another one and offered it to Harry. Harry shook his head.

"Go on, Harry, there's more." I said.

Harry took the one from my hand and ate it slowly. We shared the whole box of chocolates and when we were done, I felt slightly better.

* * *

Then we went to watch TV. Nightfall came but we didn't feel like switching the light on, so the only light source in the front room yesterday night was the TV. 

Harry sat on the sofa while I sat beside him, my head against his shoulder. The TV was showing a comedy but either we were laughing weakly or we didn't laugh at all at the funny parts of the movie. We didn't speak at all throughout the whole thing.

When the movie was over, Harry switched off the TV and seeing that I was not moving, he carried me up in his arms. I let him. He carried me all the way up to our bedroom and put me down on the bed. Harry covered me with the blanket and he got onto the bed as well, without changing his clothes.

Silence.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Even if you can't get a divorce, I will still love you." said Harry quietly.

I turned over and looked at him. Harry just stared at me. I smiled slightly, moved myself forward and hugged him. Harry hugged me back. I released him and soon I fell asleep in his embrace.

I felt so much better already.

* * *

I'm glad that Harry still loves me, even though I can't get a divorce. Ok, if I can't be his wife in this life, maybe I can be his wife in the next. 

Hermione

* * *

"That bastard, he won't sign the divorce papers!" said Oliver when Ron finished. 

"And Viktor still doesn't want to let Hermione go after her death." said Neville, with a slight note of anger in his voice. "He didn't come to me to sign the papers after she died."

"Why can't he just let Hermione live the last few months of her life in happiness?" asked Ginny, shaking her head sadly.

"How many entries are there left, Ron?" asked Fred.

Ron flipped to the last few pages and counted the entries. "Two." he said quietly. "Shall I continue?"

Everyone was silent. The diary was getting close to the last entry and they didn't really want to read what's the last day of Hermione's life was about. But then again…

"Do you think Harry and Hermione live happily all the way to the end?" asked Angelina.

"Maybe." said Ron and slowly flipped to the next page. "Only this diary could tell us now."

"Then I think we should read them, maybe Hermione has some unfulfilled wishes that we could help her with." said Alicia.

"We better stop now. It's already 7pm." said George.

The group nodded in agreement and got up. Ron put the diary on the table neatly and followed the group out of the door.

"Goodbye, Ron," said Ginny before they went separate ways, "and take care of Mum, tell her that she must get better, she can't be like that forever…"

* * *

Fred and Angelina got home later than usual and after they had seen the babysitter off, Jemima rushed to Fred and asked, "Daddy, is Harry back yet?" 

"No." said Fred immediately.

Jemima looked disappointed. "You said that he would not be back soon but I could not wait. When exactly will he be back?"

"Er…" started Fred. Then he realized that he couldn't lie to his daughter any longer. He could lie for a while but he couldn't keep the truth from his daughter forever. Jemima was already 6. To Fred, she was old enough to know the truth. Suddenly, he felt bad lying to her in the first place. Sure, he had done a lot of mischief back in Hogwarts, but lying to the people he loved simply wasn't one of the things that he always did…

"Daddy? When will Harry be back?" asked Jemima.

Fred took a deep breath and kneeled down until his eyes levelled with his daughter's. "Jemima… H-Harry will not be coming back."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Jemima…"

"Fred, no!" cried Angelina.

"Angelina, I must tell her!" said Fred seriously.

"Daddy, what happened to Harry?" asked Jemima.

"Jemima," started Fred and paused for a while. "Harry is dead."

Jemima blinked. "What?"

"Harry is dead. He, he has gone somewhere that none of us could bring him back. Do you understand?"

Jemima shook her head weakly and said, "But you said before that he had just gone somewhere and wouldn't be coming back for a long time, Daddy."

"I'm sorry, Jemima. Look, why don't I bring you down to the joke shop tomorrow…"

"I don't want to go to the joke shop, I want Harry!" cried Jemima, nearly to tears. "Please tell me that Harry is coming back, Daddy."

"I can't."

"Mummy…"

"Harry is dead, Jemima. You have to get used to that. He can't buy toys for you or play with you anymore…" said Angelina sadly.

"You two are lying, I hate the both of you!" yelled Jemima and she ran upstairs to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Mum?" asked Ron timidly through the dark bedroom of his parents at the Burrow. Mrs Weasley had been lying on her bed for days, too depressed to do anything. 

Silence.

"Mum," said Ron and he walked across the room to his mother, "it's me, Ron."

"Go away, Ron, please…" said Mrs Weasley weakly under the sheets.

Ron sighed. "I know you are hurt, Mum. But you have to face it one day. Harry and Hermione are dead."

"No…" said Mrs Weasley, covering her face with the blanket.

"I have to say it, Mum. You care about Harry and Hermione a lot but you can't mourn about their deaths forever. I mean, sure, you will be upset about it but life has to go on, Mum. I myself have grieved after their deaths too. Mum, if Harry and Hermione could see you from wherever they are now, they will be depressed. I'm sure that they don't want you to be in this state. None of your children, including me, want to see you like this too."

Mrs Weasley was silent.

"Think about it, Mum. I say again, life has to go on." said Ron and he gently patted his mother's shoulder before he left the bedroom.


	31. 25th of December 2003

Disclaimer: You know already.

**This story is dedicate to my Grandmother, who passed away on 22-1-2005**

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you for your reviews!

Melanie: Ok, to answer your questions, "Will Viktor finally sign the papers?" I can't answer that one yet, sorry! "Will I write a next life of Harry and Hermione together?" no, I afraid not, but I will write more H/Hr stories, I could tell you that (smiles) and thank you for your compliments on my music video and the pictures! However, the wedding picture isn't made by me. (gives you a piece of tissue paper by the way) And thanks for pointing that I can't kill Krum, thanks! I think I will just leave him on Earth, so that he won't disturb Harry and Hermione's afterlife…

Aislin: Sorry about your friend…

missradcliffe, cathi, Masked Phantom, Meaka (hands out a box of tissue to all of you)

Chapter 31: 25th of December 2003

The next day, Ron woke up in the morning and the first thing he did was to check on his mother. He washed up and went to his parents' bedroom.

No one was there.

Frowning slightly, Ron turned and just about to go downstairs when he smelt something very delicious and very familiar from the kitchen downstairs.

His mother's home-made pancakes.

Ron ran, he made his way down the stairs as soon as possible and stopped in his tracks at the kitchen entrance when he saw what's in front of him.

His mother was up, pouring syrup over a plate of pancakes.

"Mum?" asked Ron.

Mrs Weasley looked up. She seemed tired but she was a lot better than she was a few days ago. "Morning, Ron." she said and smiled. "Now sit down and have your breakfast."

Ron sat down on the table and Mrs Weasley pushed a plate of honey syrup-covered pancakes towards him. "Now eat up."

Ron stared at his breakfast for a while before he lifted his head and stared at his mother.

"What?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"A-are you okay, Mum?" asked Ron timidly.

Mrs Weasley was silent for a while before she sighed sadly. "Yes, Ron. I have thought about your words last night. You're right. Life has to go on. I may be upset about Harry and Hermione's deaths but I can't mourn about it forever."

Ron was silent.

"Now eat your breakfast." said Mrs Weasley and turned to her other chores.

Ron smiled. "Yes Mum. By the way, Mum?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad that you are willing to help yourself."

Mrs Weasley smiled and patted her sixth son's shoulder.

* * *

Ron arrivedat Harry and Hermione's house to meet the others and found Fred and Angelina looking terribly upset. 

Ron's heart sank. Now what?

"What happened to you two?" he asked his brother and sister-in-law.

"Jemima." said Fred flatly. "We told her that Harry had died and she said that we were lying."

"Now she wouldn't speak to us." said Angelina.

"She will soon enough." said Ginny. "I used to have cold wars with Mum and Dad too. Speaking of Mum, how is she?"

Ron smiled brightly. "She's getting better."

Ginny smiled back. "Thank goodness."

"Well, we better get started." said Ron and picked up the diary.

* * *

25-12-2005 

Dear Diary,

Happy Christmas! Yesterday and today were the most memorable days I ever had. Not only I got to celebrate Christmas with the Weasleys, Harry and I did the most wonderful thing we ever had done…

* * *

On the evening of Christmas Eve, Harry and I got ready to go to the Burrow. Harry got a deep green jumper (the same one that he wore last year) on and I wore a white jumper. 

"Hermione, you go first." said Harry, taking the Weasley's presents from the table.

I nodded and Disapparated with my share of the Weasley's Christmas gifts.

CRACK

I appeared right into the front room of the Weasleys. The decorated room looked no different from last year Christmas. This year, all the Weasleys (plus the Longbottoms) sat in the front room, because it was snowing outside.

"Hermione, welcome!" said Mrs Weasley and she gave me a hug.

"Thanks for inviting me, Mrs Weasley." I said, smiling. "Oh, Viktor is not available today, he's busy." I lied.

"What a shame." said Mrs Weasley.

I could see Ginny giggling at the corner of my eye. She knew that I was lying.

"Here're the Christmas gifts for you and your family." I said, holding a huge bag that I had in my hands.

"Oh you shouldn't have…" started Mrs Weasley.

CRACK

"Hey, my future son-in-law is here!" yelled Fred.

"Hi, my future father-in-law!" said Harry and grinned. Then he turned his attention to me. "Hello, Hermione. Nice jumper, by the way."

I smiled. "Thanks."

I could hear Neville and Ginny laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Nothing." sang both of them. Ginny gave me a wink and I winked back.

* * *

Since it was still snowing outside, all of us sat in the front room. It was crowded, but really nice and warm. 

"Here you go boys, cookies baked by all your wives!" said Mrs Weasley, placing a huge tray of home-made cookies on the table. They looked so cute, there're shapes of gingerbread man, Santa Claus, stars, Christmas trees and so on.

"All right!" cried George, reaching for one of them.

All of us took some and they tasted great. I wished I could cook that way too, but my experience with the pumpkin pie proved that I'm bad at muggle cooking.

Some of us played board games in the front room or just chatting. Harry and I played with Lethe (her parents had gone talking to Ginny's parents). She had grown so fast and looked pretty with her hair tied back in two ponytails using the hair bands that Harry and I bought for her. I smiled at myself as I watched her and Harry building up cubes on top one and another. I knew that I wouldn't have a kid like Lethe in this life…

* * *

We sorted out the Christmas presents so that we would know which belonged to whom, and then we did a bit of Christmas carolling. Ron was a terrible singer. We stayed late until 12am, when we could celebrate the arrival of Christmas with open bottles of Butterbeer. We drank to our hearts' contents and I thought that this Christmas was one of the best ever.

* * *

When Harry and I got home (not together, of course), we put our Christmas gifts from the Weasleys under our own Christmas tree. We decorated that tree a few days ago. It was small, with a lot of glittering decorations on it and a golden star on top. It looked so pretty. 

Suddenly, Harry yelled, "Ah, I forgot!"

Then he ran upstairs and came back down with a tiny box in his hand. He smiled and showed me the gift box. "This is yours."

I smiled back as he placed the box right beside Percy and Penelope's gift. I had already placed Harry's under the tree that morning.

Harry got up. "There." He turned and suddenly gave me a hug. "Happy Christmas, Darling."

I hugged back. "Happy Christmas." I whispered.

We kissed.

* * *

The next morning, Harry and I sat among loads and loads of wrapping papers as we unwrapped our presents. We decided to save our presents for each other for the last so we opened the rest first. Since Neville and Ginny knew that we were together, they gave us a pair of crystal clear glasses, with identical patterns at the rims. Good, Harry and I could use them for breakfast. 

Then we received jewellery, books, jumpers, Quidditch souvenirs, bags of sweets, and lots of other stuff. Finally, Harry reached for my gift.

He shook it. "Hm, what is it?"

Then he unwrapped it and lifted out a deep green woollen scarf. It brought out the colour of his eyes and had his initials, HJP, in black bold letters at its end. "Oh my God, did you buy it or knit it?"

I was silent but my smile gave away my answer.

"You knitted it."

I nodded.

"Wow, thanks, Hermione." said Harry and he leaned forward and kissed me gently.

I picked up the tiny box. "Now this is a tiny gift."

Harry didn't say anything.

I removed the wrapping paper and opened the cardboard box.

Silence.

"Oh my." I said finally.

In my hands was a velvet box. Then with my trembling fingers, I opened it. My hand flew to my mouth when I saw my Christmas gift.

It was a ring with a heart-shape diamond on it. Harry gave me a diamond ring for Christmas.

"I know you can't marry me but at least you could throw the old ring away and replace it with this one. You could tell the rest that Krum bought you a new one. No one will know the difference except you and me." said Harry seriously.

I looked up at Harry. My vision was blurred with tears and I rushed forward to hug him. I couldn't express how much I love him and his gift. "Harry, thank you, thank you so much, I love it…"

Harry wrapped his arms around me.

"Harry, dear, put it on for me." I whispered and released him.

I extended my left hand to him and with a tug; Harry pulled away the band that had tied me to my darn marriage. Then he gently placed the diamond ring into its place. After that, he kissed the ring and my hand softly. "There."

He held my hand affectionately. "Now there's one more thing."

"What?" I said softly.

"Wedding pictures."

"What? But we are not…"

"Married? Yeah, but we could still take them."

"How?"

"There's a muggle bridal shop in London. It still opens today and it is giving out discounts for any couple who wants to take their pictures. I know about it from my colleagues." said Harry and gazed into my eyes. "Come on, Hermione, let's go for it. Today is our first anniversary as a couple. If we couldn't get married in this life, we could at least take pictures, for the taste of it."

I stared at my boyfriend for a long while before I nodded.

* * *

The weather was cold in the December morning. Harry put his arm around me to keep me warm. I placed my own arm around his waist as well as we walked down the streets of London. The chilly, strong wind blew our hair wild. 

Finally, we reached a bridal shop at the far end of a street. The glass window had misted up due to the weather but I could still roughly see a lovely model of a woman wearing a wedding dress.

We went into the shop and the young lady behind the counter looked up when we pushed the door open.

"Hello, what could I do for you?" asked the lady, smiling.

"Yes," said Harry, taking off his new scarf. "My girlfriend and I would like to take some bridal pictures."

"Very well then…" said the lady and turned her head to the inner part of the shop. "Joshua! Artemis!"

A young man with golden brown hair and a woman with long black hair came to the counter. "Yeah?"

"Artemis, get your camera ready. We are going to take pictures." said the lady.

"Okay." said Artemis and she went to the back of the shop again.

"By the way, what's your name, Sir?" asked the lady.

"Evans, Daniel Evans." lied Harry.

"And your girlfriend?"

"Emma." said Harry simply.

"Fine. Miss Emma, why don't you come with me and choose the gowns you want, Joshua could take your boyfriend to choose what he wants."

I nodded and went with the lady. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Jane." said the lady.

"My middle name is Jane too." I said, smiling.

Jane smiled back. "Cool."

She led me to a huge part of the shop, where loads and loads of gown were on display. Jane gave me a 'take-whatever-you-want' gesture.

I smiled. "I don't know which one to pick."

Jane studied me carefully. Then she clapped her hands. "Aha!"

She went to a dress rack and picked out a dress. She offered it to me. "Go and try this one."

I took it and went to the dressing room. I put on and for the first time, I get to see what the dress looked like. It was actually a V-neck gown with white satin at the bodice. I stepped out and found Jane talking to a lady with black and brown streak in her hair.

"Ah, here's the lovely bride!" said Jane when she spotted me. "This is Jolene; she's going to do your hair."

I smiled at Jolene and she smiled back. She quickly led me to a dressing table and took out a hair spray.

* * *

Everything happened in a flash. All I knew was that a few minutes later, I looked like a beautiful bride, waiting to get married. 

Jane clapped her hands when she saw my final look. "Wonderful! You looked fantastic!"

I got up and found Jolene folding her arms, smiling in satisfaction at her work. I swirled around to let Jane have a better look.

"Great, let's take you to your boyfriend…"

When I was being led out, Harry was talking to Joshua. Harry looked fantastic in his black suit and black tie. Then he looked up at me and his jaw dropped open. Joshua laughed and pushed his jaw back into its place. "First time ever to see your girlfriend so pretty, huh?"

Harry blinked and said, "Um, yeah, yeah…"

I giggled.

"Come on, the photographer is waiting." said Jane. "Jolene will lead you two in, Joshua and I will stay behind and choose a few more outfits…"

Jolene led me and Harry to the studio and while she was in front, Harry pulled me to him and whispered, "You looked great."

I smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Jolene bought us to the studio and Artemis was there, with her camera ready on the tripod and huge lights up. In front of her was a huge white blank space. Artemis smiled at us and told us to stand right onto the space. 

For the next few minutes, Artemis told Harry and me where to stand and when we were in our positions, she took our pictures. Sometimes, she and Jolene would drag a sofa or a chair over and I had to sit onto it while Harry stood behind.

"Lean forward, Mr Evans, that's it… closer…"

For the first time after 3 years, I get to wear a wedding dress again and take wedding picture with the man I loved. Just that this time round, the man whom I was taking with was different. I really felt like I was getting married again, it's so wonderful.

After a round of picture taking, Jane and Joshua had chosen two more outfits for Harry and me and we went to change while Artemis set up another background.

This time, my dress was a simple gown with long white gloves to go with it. Jolene did my hair again and she placed a tiara on my head with a veil attached to it for the final touch. Harry's outfit was almost the same except for the grey tie.

Artemis had set up a huge drawing featuring a beautiful grassland, with trees. The floor was covered with green carpet. The set looked so real that I felt like I was in outdoors.

Once again, she took our pictures. At one point, I was given a bouquet of lilies and she said, "Put your hands on her waist, Mr Evans… that's it. Smile! It's your wedding picture!"

Both Harry and I didn't want to tell her that we were not going to get married.

* * *

The photoshoot took the whole day and finally, I changed into my last dress, which was just a white dress. It was simple, but I liked it. Harry's outfit was a tuxedo, with a black bow. 

Artemis's background for the last time was a backdrop of a clean white room, with vases of flowers.

As Harry and I took our last pictures, I felt that this was the most beautiful moment of my life.

"Okay, so how long will the developing be?" asked Harry at the counter after we had changed to our original outfits.

"They will take about a day or two. We don't have many customers around Christmas." said Jane. "By the way, Mr Evans, how about enlarging one of them and put it up in your house?"

"Can you really do that? It will be great!" said Harry happily. "Isn't it, Emma?"

I smiled and nodded. A wedding picture of me and Harry in the house would be wonderful.

"Okay, my girlfriend and I will come over two days later, collect and pay for the pictures, and then we will choose the one for enlargement, okay?"

Jane nodded. "Fine with me."

"Good, then we shall leave now, bye guys, and thanks a lot!" said Harry and held my hand before we left.

I waved goodbye to Jane and her colleagues.

* * *

When we got home, it was already 6pm and we were hungry. So we raided the refrigerator and found froze pizzas. We heated them up and we sat on the TV console, with pizzas in our hands and we ate them as we admired the beautiful snow drifting down from the evening sky. Occasionally, I would feed Harry with my share of pizza. With the cheery fire burning in the fireplace, I felt warm, peaceful and most importantly, blissful. I leaned backwards into Harry's arms and sighed happily. Harry kissed me on the head affectionately. 

"Thank you, Harry." I whispered.

"For what?" asked Harry softly.

"For loving me." I said.

"If you and Krum didn't move back to England, Merlin knows how we are going to end up together."

"That means we have to thank Viktor for that." I said, giggling.

"Yes, I have to admit." said Harry flatly and I laughed.

This was the best anniversary I ever had.

* * *

Something came to my mind, Diary. I felt like going to persuade Viktor to sign the divorce papers. I think it was such a waste that Harry and I had to die unmarried to each other. Yes, I knew that Viktor wouldn't care about that, but I would like to try one last time. Maybe if I persuade long enough and be gentle about it, Viktor would sign the papers. 

I know that Harry doesn't like me to go anywhere near Viktor, so I'm going to keep this from him. Well, at least until the papers are signed, then I'm going to surprise him about it. And the next thing you know, we will probably be officially engaged before Valentine's Day next year. Maybe we could get married on Valentine's Day itself, and I will have the right to call myself "Mrs Hermione Jane Potter".

I'm thinking of going back to my old house the day before New Year's Eve, when Harry has gone for work. I don't know whether Viktor is at home on that day, but I will try.

I hope everything will go well. Cross your fingers, I mean, pages for me, Diary.

Hermione

* * *

"Aw, it's so sweet." said Katie quietly. 

"But Hermione didn't know that she would be unsuccessful, otherwise she would die single." said Neville.

"None of us knew that Christmas was the last one we ever spent with those two." said Fred.

"And we didn't know that was the last time we ever saw them alive." said Angelina.

Ron sniffled and flipped the next page. "This is it, the last entry of Hermione's diary."

Ginny pressed her handkerchief near her eyes. "The entry about the last day of hers and Harry's lives."

"Do you want me to stop here?" asked Ron in concern.

Ginny shook her head. Ron looked around at the group. "Guys?"

Silence.

"Go ahead, Ron." said George finally.

Ron took a deep breath and let it out. Then he read, "31st of December, 2003…"


	32. 31st of December 2003

Disclaimer: You know already.

**This story is dedicate to my Grandmother, who passed away on 22-1-2005**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY DARK, SO BEWARE!

Author's Note 2: This is NOT the last chapter of this story, so keep reading!

Disclaimer: The line 'shut up and kiss me' comes from the movie "Another Life".

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you for your reviews!

SweetSouthernGal: Ops, thanks for pointing it out!

missradcliffe: (handing you a piece of tissue) actually they died on New Year's Day, just a few seconds after the Big Ben struck twelve. You will see them again, I promise. This is not the last chapter.

old-crow: Unfortunately, they are not…

Masked Phantom: She's already buried beside Harry… Ron and his family and friends thought that they were just close friends back then so they buried them together…

J.E.A.R.K Potter, Mystical Angel 5: (hands you a piece of tissue)

S2 l0ve emma xo: Thanks!

The Lady Luthien: Err…

Lune-Lovegood-Weasley: Here, take a piece of tissue…

the write café: It is almost done

CrisPotter: Thanks!

Lily Watters: Good luck in NYFA!

Chapter 32: 31st of December 2003

Dear Diary,

I'm not going to forget the events for today and yesterday, never. I did something really, really, terrible to Harry.

I had betrayed him.

But Harry didn't blame me. Not a bit.

You would probably think why his reaction was like that. Let me tell you what happened…

* * *

Yesterday afternoon, after Harry went out for work, I went to our bedroom and changed into my black striped shirt, a light blue jumper and a pair of jeans. Then I tied my hair up and put on a bit of makeup. 

After I had checked myself to see whether I was wearing my clothes properly, I Disapparated to my old house.

* * *

Once I appeared at my old house, I knew straight away that Viktor wasn't around. The windows were shut tight. But I let myself in anyway. 

After I got into the house, the first thing I did was to go to my old bedroom, to get the things that I didn't take away last time. I looked and searched around for any items I had left out. I found a photo album featuring me and my family. Then a box of jewellery that I seldom wore…

"Maybe you can wear them during yours and Harry's wedding." said a voice in my head.

I giggled. Well, I guessed I had to keep the box.

* * *

After I had make sure I had taken everything, I Disapparated back to Harry's and my house to put away my stuff, since I knew Viktor wouldn't be back soon. 

Then I Apparated back again. It was already 5pm.

Bored, I took the Floo powder and threw it to the fireplace.

"24 Demeter Drive London!" I called after I put my head through the fire.

After a while, I could see Ginny playing with her daughter.

"Ginny!"

Ginny looked towards the fireplace and put down the doll she had in her hand. She came to me, smiling. "Hi Hermione! How are you?"

I smiled back. "Fine. I'm going to do something really big!"

"What is it?"

"It's a secret." I said mysteriously. "You will know tomorrow."

"Hm," said Ginny and thought for a while. "Does it have anything to do with Harry?"

"I'm not telling." I sang.

"All right, at least tell me is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

I smiled slowly. The thought of Harry and me celebrating my freedom… "Yes, it is a good thing."

CRACK

"Oh, I better go." I said quickly.

"Come to my house on New Year's Day, Hermione, get Harry along too. I want to know what's all the fuss about…"

I laughed. "We will visit you, bye."

"Bye."

I got my head out of the fire and stood up. Viktor was standing in front of me with a surprise look on his face.

Silence.

"Vot are you doing here?" he asked.

I don't like his tone, Diary, I really don't.

"I have something very important to discuss with you." I said coolly.

Viktor folded his arms. "Vot is it about?"

I took a deep breath. "About my divorce."

Viktor let out a breath of frustration. "Not again! I told you, Hermy-own-ninny, I'm not going to sign the papers!"

He sat down on a chair.

"You have to." I said calmly.

"Why should I?" snapped Viktor. "If I sign, you and Potter will be together and the whole world will know that my wife dump me!"

"Viktor," I started and I kneeled down beside him, so that my eyes could level with his, "you don't have to tell the whole world that I dump you. Just tell the press that we don't have feelings for each other anymore."

Viktor didn't say anything.

"Viktor, I'm begging you." I pleaded. "I will do anything for you if you just sign."

Viktor stared at me. "Anything?"

I nodded desperately.

A smiled spread across his face slowly. "Tell you vot, you be my loyal wife again for tonight…"

"You mean, stay with you?"

"Not only that."

"What else I have to do?" I asked slowly.

Viktor leaned forward to me, he was so close that I had to move back slightly.

Then he reached out and ran his fingers through my ponytail. "Hermy-own-ninny, when is the last time I've seen you in your birthday suit?"

My eyes widened. I realised what my husband wanted.

"O-on our wedding night." I whispered.

"That's right." said Viktor, his hand caressing my cheek slowly. "Oh how I long to see it again."

I was silent.

"Surely a smart woman like you would know vot I vant by now." he said, running his finger on my collarbone.

I turned my head away, closed my eyes and swallowed as Viktor continued to caress my skin with his hand.

"Isn't this a good exchange, Hermy-own-ninny? You be my obedient wife again for one night and sleep vith me, and I'll give you, the thing that you desire in the entire cosmos!"

I opened my eyes and suddenly I could feel Viktor's breath against my ear.

"Your freedom." he whispered slowly and clearly.

I gasped and turned my head sharply at him. Viktor smiled and leaned back on his chair. "How about it? A night with me in exchange for a life of being single again. I will sign the papers if everything goes well."

I stared at my husband and thought hard. "_If I sleep with Viktor, I will be single but I will be betraying Harry as well. If I don't, I will be Mrs Krum forever. What if I tell Harry that Viktor signs the papers and skip the part of me sleeping with him? But I will have a guilty conscience_…"

"Who cares? As long as Harry is happy…" said another voice in my head.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and opened them again. "I will do it."

"Good."

* * *

"Ginny, if Harry asks you about me, tell him that I'm staying over at your house." I said urgently to my friend at the fireplace a few minutes later. 

"Why?" asked Ginny at her front room in bewilderment.

I was about to answer when I saw Neville reading a picture book with Lethe in front of fireplace. She was sitting on his lap, looking at the pictures with interest.

"Hermione?"

"_Just one night, and you will gain your freedom and the right to marry Harry_…" said the voice in my head.

"J-just tell him if he asks you. It's important." I added.

"Well, okay. But…"

"I got to go." I said quickly before Ginny could ask any more questions and withdrew my head out of the fire.

"So, the princess is not going to tell the prince that she is in the hands of the devil now, is it?" asked Viktor behind me, folding his arms with a smirk on his face.

"No." I said firmly.

"All right, now go and prepare dinner for me."

I got up and made my way to the kitchen slowly.

* * *

Dinner was unbearable. Viktor was smiling as he ate. I kept a fixed smile on my face, but in my mind, I kept on wishing that the person who was sitting across me was Harry. The peas tasted like pebbles and the mashed potatoes were like mud to me, even though I was the one who made them by magic.

* * *

When dinner was over, it was already 8pm. Viktor and I just went to the front room and sat there, reading. Since all my books were at my new house, Viktor would read his newspaper while I read the history of magic in Bulgaria, one of Viktor's old school books. Don't get me wrong, I like reading, but really, with my mind on Harry, I just couldn't concentrate on the book. 

Back then, I was wondering what was Harry doing at home. Was he worried about me, was he looking around for me and so on.

In the end, the book remained open at the same page in my hands for ages as my thoughts went back to the man that I truly loved.

* * *

Finally, 11pm came and Viktor announced that it was time for bed. My 'exchange' had finally begun. Slowly, I followed my husband up to his bedroom, where his bed was big enough for the two of us. 

Viktor didn't turn the lights on. He closed the curtains and ordered, "Take off your clothes, Hermy-own-ninny and go to bed."

Hands trembling, my hand reached up and removed the band that tied my hair. Then my other hand joined it to remove my jumper. Slowly as if in a trance, I unbuttoned my shirt, then I proceeded to undo my jeans.

Finally, I stood naked, my clothes surrounded my feet on the floor. I stared at my clothes in a daze, wondered what would happened if Harry saw me.

"Come on, Hermy-own-ninny." said Viktor and I looked up. He was already in bed with his clothes off.

I walked to him like a robot and once I was within his reach, Viktor grabbed my hand and pulled me down into his arms.

If Viktor was Harry, I would have been smiling.

Viktor kissed my forehead and whispered, "Don't worry, I would be gentle."

He sounded like he was sleeping with a prostitute.

I felt like a witch whose soul had been sucked by a Dementor. My brain acted as through it was dead. I felt nothing as Viktor kissed and caressed my skin…

* * *

I went through pure torture throughout the whole night, sleeping with the man that I no longer loved. Viktor wasn't satisfied with my reactions and forced me to make love with him over and over again until he was contented. (I felt downright shameful even as I was writing this entry now) Finally, when everything was over, he turned and fell asleep, while I lay awake in the darkness, listening as the clock ticked.

* * *

The sun rose and its sunlight went through the curtains. 

It was already 9am. I was still awake.

I turned my head and found that Viktor was still sleeping. Thinking that I could leave after my 'exchange', I got up.

Viktor grunted and opened his eyes slightly. I forgot that he was a light sleeper.

He turned his head and saw me sitting up on the bed, my upper naked body visible.

"Leaving?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Can I?" I said quietly.

"Hm…" said Viktor, reached for his clock and looked at the time.

Silence.

"All right, you may leave." he said and put the clock back.

Soundlessly, I got out of the bed and picked up my bra.

"Don't you want to take a bath first?" asked Viktor when my back was turned.

He was smirking at that time, I knew it.

I shook my head, put on my underwear and took my shirt. I wore all my clothes back on and tied my hair into a ponytail again.

I walked towards the door and paused.

"You have to keep your end of the bargain, Viktor." I said, without facing my husband. "Since today's New Year Eve and tomorrow is the New Year, I doubt that Neville will come for work, but I shall be expecting you to meet me on the day after tomorrow. I will tell you the time soon."

"Sure." said Viktor.

Without another backward glance, I opened the door and left.

* * *

I didn't go straight home, Diary. I was depressed. I felt like a slut, a prostitute and like what Viktor always called me, bitch. I was guilty of betraying Harry like this. I had no courage to face him anymore. 

So I just kept on walking aimlessly. I walked through Diagon Alley and back to the muggle world, my mind was in a mess. I couldn't focus clearly on what I was thinking.

I hated everything about myself, right down to my dark blue and sliver sneakers. As I walked on the side of the bridge near the Houses of Parliament, I wished I could just jump into the River Thames to redeem myself.

Suddenly I came to the thought of breaking up with Harry. Sure, he would be upset and so do I, but at least he wouldn't be heartbroken if he found out that the woman he loved had slept with her so-called husband to get the freedom she always wanted.

The more I thought of breaking up, the more determined I had become. Then I laughed bitterly to myself. What an ending it turned out to be. Hermione Granger married Viktor Krum but had a love affair with Harry Potter, in the end she didn't get either man to herself.

"_Maybe I should buy my parents' house and live there. And I will die as an old spinster, with the picture of Harry Potter in my hand_…" I thought to myself as I walked.

SCREECH

I turned my head and saw a solid black Porsche stopped right beside me. Then its owner came out, wearing the turquoise shirt and jeans that I knew so well. He wasn't looking very good. There were dark circles under his green eyes and his hair was messier than usual.

"Hermione!"

I froze. I felt the colour being drained from my face. For a moment, Harry and I just stood at our places. Then I turned and ran as fast as I could.

"Hermione, wait!" yelled Harry.

I ignored him and kept running. I heard Harry slamming his car door shut and the sounds of his running footsteps.

Harry was well-trained in his running after catching so many dark wizards, it didn't take long for him to catch me around the wrist.

"Hermione!"

"Let me go, Harry, please!"

Harry didn't let go. "Not unless you tell me where you have been!"

I stopped struggling and stared at Harry. "I-I thought G-Ginny…"

"You told Ginny to lie to me." said Harry with a mixture of anger and sadness in his voice. "I asked her about you last night and she said that you were at her place. But Ginny wasn't a very good liar, I saw through everything straight away. I forced her to tell me everything!"

I swallowed nervously.

"Where were you last night?" he demanded. "I didn't even sleep last night and I had been searching for you ever since 6am this morning!"

I closed my eyes and opened them again. I saw nothing but desperation in my boyfriend's eyes. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"H-Harry…" I said quietly. "Let's break up."

Harry blinked. "What?" he whispered.

Silence. A cold wind blew past us as if on cue. It blew Harry's hair wildly.

Harry let go of my hand and grabbed me tightly on my shoulders with his both hands. "What! Why!"

I turned my head, couldn't bear to see the crushed look on his face. "Just don't ask me why, Harry…"

"Is it because of me? Or is it because of your marital status?"

"Don't talk to me about my marital status again, Harry..."

"Didn't we agree that no matter whether you are still married or not, we will still love each other?"

"Harry, you are hurting me!" I cried, his hands were gripping my shoulders so hard that they hurt.

Harry let go.

"Hermione, look at me, please!"

I did and by that time, tears had already rolled down on my cheeks. "Harry, we are just not meant for each other in this life…"

"We are!" said Harry stubbornly. "We are supposed to be together! But I was slow and stupid enough to let you go during our schooldays in Hogwarts…"

I shook my head. "We are not."

Harry stared at me. "I-is there something wrong, Hermione?"

"Harry…"

"I lost my parents when I was one!" shouted Harry in a tired voice. "Then I was being thrown to one of the worst families in England even before I had the ability to protest. I finally got to know my godfather when I was 13 and what happened? He died two years later! The Weasleys like me but I feel like I'm an outsider! For the 23 years of my life, I wish I have someone to love me and will not make me feel like an outsider. I finally got you and now you say…"

"HARRY, YOU WILL DETEST ME IF YOU FOUND OUT WHAT I DID TO YOU!" I screamed.

That shut Harry up completely. He looked at me with his eyes as big as dinner plates. I wished I could keep my mouth shut.

"What did you do to me?" said Harry in a low tone.

"I-I…"

"What. Did. You. Do?" asked Harry.

"I went to ask Viktor to sign the divorce papers…"

"And?"

"He will sign them on one condition."

"Which is?"

"I-I would be his loyal wife again and, and…"

"What?" asked Harry in panic. "And what?"

"And sleep with him." I said, barely audible.

Harry's hearing was excellent, so he had no problem hearing that. "WHAT!"

I was still for a while and said, "And I-I did. You see, Harry, I had betrayed you and your love for me. I'm not worthy for you to spend your life with. I actually slept with the man that you and I hate in exchange for my own freedom. So just let me go."

I turned and started walking. I wiped the tears away from my cheeks as I went.

"Hermione!"

I kept on going.

"Hermione, oh this is stupid… Come back here!"

I just kept walking.

Harry caught up with me and grabbed me on my shoulder again. I stopped. He turned me around to face him.

"Hermione, you didn't do it willingly, did you?"

I shook my head slowly. "But I have betrayed you all the same…"

"No, you haven't."

I blinked at him. "What?"

"You slept with Viktor Krum in exchange for your freedom. Our freedom. Think about it, Hermione, if Krum signs the papers after this, we are free to marry each other!Your 'sacrifice' was worth it."

"I did think about that at first, but I…"

"I don't blame you, Hermione. You are guilty of sleeping with Krum. And I'm glad that you are. That means that you are still loyal to me. I will break up with you only when you are truly and completely unfaithful to me."

"You don't blame me?"

Harry shook his head.

"Not a bit?"

Harry shook his head again.

"But…"

"Hermione… shut up and kiss me." ordered Harry.

I looked at him and he was grinning. I realised that Harry wasn't angry with me. He still loved me after he had found out everything!

"Gladly." I said and threw my arms around his neck. With that, we kissed each other passionately. That really made me warm inside. I felt like I was alive again.

Harry was right, we were meant for each other in this life.

After the kiss, Harry put his arms around my shoulders and led me back to his car.

* * *

Harry did everything to make me feel better. He brought me to our home and straight to our bathroom. He filled the bathtub with warm water and the both of us went in with our clothes off. Since I didn't wash myself from yesterday, I felt extremely relaxed in the water as Harry washed my hair and ran the soap across the skin. As Harry washed my body with the showerhead, I felt that my sin had been washed off as well. 

After our bath, I stepped out and Harry immediately handed me my clothes, which was a lavender jumper and jeans. Smiling, I took it and put it on. I felt so much better already.

Wearing a light blue shirt and trousers himself, Harry bought me down to the front room. We sat down on the sofa and he asked me gently what I wanted to do.

"Read me a book." I said.

Harry was surprised. "What?"

"Just read me anything."

Harry thought for a while and got up. He went upstairs and came down with one of my favourite books, _The Life of Cleopatra_. He sat down and I snuggled up against him while he opened up my book. Harry put his left arm around my shoulders.

"Let's see… hm, Cleopatra was born in…" he started.

For the first few minutes, I was listening. Cleopatra was one of my favourite historical characters, she's so fascinating… but my eyelids were getting heavier as Harry continued to read. I struggled to keep awake, but yesterday's event had worn me out. Finally, my tiredness won and I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, it was already 3pm, and it was drizzling outside. I shifted slightly and found Harry sleeping as well, his right arm draping over my body. 

My stomach growled. I finally realised that I hadn't eaten since yesterday. I got up, tried not to wake Harry up. But he woke up when I bumped his leg as I tried to make my way to the kitchen quietly.

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen, I'm hungry." I said truthfully.

Harry looked at the clock and got up. "I need to have lunch too; I haven't eaten a decent meal since yesterday afternoon."

We went to the kitchen to do our favourite: sandwiches. Then we sat down at the table in the dining area, discussing what we would do after Viktor signed the papers. Harry suggested that we go for a vacation again and we agreed on going to America's Disneyland! Wow, that is going to be so much fun!

After lunch, Harry and I went to watch TV, which featured a comedy again and this time, we really laughed at the funny parts that the movie was showing. Once the movie was over, we continued to read my book. We managed to read the whole thing.

* * *

I remembered that I needed to explain to Ginny about my actions last night so I 'called' her over the fireplace. 

"So you ask me to lie to Harry, because you two have quarrelled and you don't want him to find you?" asked Ginny.

"Yes." I lied.

"So have you guys made up?"

Harry joined my head at the fireplace. "Of course!" he said, grinning.

We were lying, I know, but we didn't want to tell her that I had slept with Viktor, she would faint if we did.

"Good. Hey, do you two still want to come to my house tomorrow?" said Ginny.

"Sure." both of us said in unison.

"Great, looking forward to see you two again…. got to go, I could hear Lethe crying at the backyard."

"Bye!" we said.

* * *

As 8pm approached, Harry made a suggestion of dining out. 

"It has stopped raining anyway, so after dinner, we could hang out in London! We could go and join the New Year's countdown at Trafalgar Square, it's going to be cool, and they will have fireworks and all that! So how about it, Hermione?"

I thought for a while and smiled. "Okay, but I have to write all this down on my diary first."

See how I respect you, Diary?

"All right, I'll go and do some paperwork while waiting." said Harry.

* * *

That was what happened, Diary. I couldn't believe that Harry still loved me after he had found out what I had done. I'm so lucky to have him in my life. 

I hope that Viktor will keep his end of the bargain and sign the papers. After he has signed the papers, I will be completely FREE!

Ops, I have spent almost two hours writing this entry. Harry has done his work and is waiting for me downstairs.

Ineed togo now, Diary. I will tell you how Harry and I spend the rest of the New Year'sEve and how we spend New Year's Day with the Longbottoms tomorrow night. Bye!

Hermione


	33. Neville's Plan

Disclaimer: You know already.

Disclaimer 2: The "muggle kid program" that Angelina is talking about is "Bananas in Pyjamas" and I have nothing against it.

**This story is dedicated to my Grandmother, who passed away on 22-1-2005**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Jane, who gave me the idea for this chapter, thanks Jane!**

Author's Note: This is NOT the last chapter of this story, so keep reading!

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you for your reviews!

**leechka: Whatever**

lizztigger, kpxiceboi: No, the next chapter is the last one

the writer café: (hands you a piece of tissue)

Kaydeek: Err…

Cat: Go ahead, I don't mind.

aislin: That's how the story goes…

rosesbleedto: I will write more H/Hr stories, unless the 6th book proves that H/Hr is wrong…

Chapter 33: Neville's Plan

Ron was still for a while before he closed the diary. "That's the last entry."

"That bastard, he didn't keep his end of the bargain!" said Oliver.

"Hermione remained as Mrs Krum until now!" said Fred angrily.

"Git." mumbled Neville.

Silence.

Ginny sniffled and changed the topic. "It was depressing to find out that they never make it to the New Year's countdown."

Ron sighed and put the diary down onto the table. "It's all in the past, Ginny. T-they are gone and that's it."

George sighed, fell back on the sofa, tilted his head up and covered his face with his hands. "Thanks a lot for reminding us, Ron." he said, his voice muffled.

"I have to," said Ron determinedly.

Suddenly, he felt a sense of bravery in himself; he needed to be brave enough to tell his family and friends that all of them, including himself had to face the reality that their good friends were dead.

"Guys, I know we are upset…" started Ron.

"Who doesn't?" asked Fred. "It's Harry Potter and Hermione Granger we are talking here! Our best buds for like 13 years!"

"… but that doesn't mean that we have to be upset forever!" said Ron in a louder voice. "I'm going to ask you guys what Dumbledore had asked Harry: Do you think the dead we have loved ever truly leave us?"

Silence.

"I don't think so." said Neville quietly.

Ron looked at his brother-in-law. "That's right. Harry and Hermione might have died, but they never truly leave us. They are still alive, in our hearts. They will only die when we have completely forgotten about them. We should look ahead and stop mourning about them."

George lifted his hands out of his face and sat properly. "Oh great, our youngest brother actually lecture us about looking ahead. You are starting to sound like Percy, Ron."

Ron was about to open his mouth to protest when George continued, "But you are right, Ron. We have to look ahead. They are dead in this world but they are still alive in our memories."

He smiled at Ron and for the first time, Ron truly that George had a mature, brotherly side after all. Ron smiled back.

Fred suddenly thought of something. "Hey, wait a minute. Who's the owner of this house after Harry and Hermione die?"

All of the people turned their heads and looked at Neville for answer.

Neville shrugged. "No idea. Harry and Hermione didn't even have the time to will this house. Maybe some people will buy this place or something…"

Suddenly an idea came to George's mind. "Wait a second…"

Fred looked at George and grinned. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, George?"

"I think I am, Fred."

"It's buying time!" said the twins in unison.

"Will you two stop acting like those two big pyjamas clothed bananas in that muggle kids programme and tell us what you are thinking?" asked Angelina in annoyance.

"Fred and I have an idea." said George.

"Which is?" asked Alicia.

"We will buy this house." said Fred.

"All of us." said George and Fred nodded.

"We figured that we should keep this house in the memory of Harry and Hermione…" started Fred.

"…and the only way to do that is to buy this house for ourselves." ended George.

"What're we going to do with it after buying this place?" asked Lavender.

"Nothing, just make sure that all things are keep in good condition…" said Fred.

"I think Harry and Hermione would like that." said George.

"So how about it?" asked the twins together.

"Hm…" said Ron.

Silence.

"Neville and I are with you," said Ginny and Neville nodded. "We couldn't bear to see this place ended up with somebody we don't know."

"Oliver? Katie?" asked George.

"Go ahead." said Oliver.

"Ron? Lavender?" asked Ginny.

Ron and Lavender smiled slightly and nodded.

Since Fred and George had made their minds, their wives had to agree.

"Okay, then I will make the necessary documents so that we could buy this place." said Neville.

"All right!" said Fred and George.

"Harry and Hermione would be happy to know that their house was being bought by us and not by just anyone else." said Katie.

"I want to tell them." said Ginny suddenly.

"What?" asked Ron.

"I want to go and visit them." said Ginny. "And tell them that we know everything about them and we are going to buy this house."

Ron looked at his watch. It was almost 6pm. "Now?"

"Of course not, silly." said Ginny. "I want to go and see them after Neville have done the necessary documents."

Silence.

"We'll go with you." said Fred and Angelina.

"Us too." said George and Alicia.

"Take us along." said Katie and Oliver.

"Tell you what," said Ginny, "why don't we all go when this whole thing is settled?"

All of the people in the group nodded.

Silence again.

The clock stroke 6 o'clock.

"Um, I think we should go now." said Oliver, getting up.

"Are we coming back tomorrow?" asked Lavender.

"I don't think so." said Ron, getting up with the rest of the people.

"It's weird," said George, "we come to this place since the funeral and today is the last day…"

Ron stared at Hermione's diary on the table. Suddenly, he picked it up and put it in his pocket of his windbreaker.

He walked to the door to join the others. He put his hand on the doorknob, stepped out and was about to close it when he turned his head and had a final look into the house. Who knows when he could come back to the place? He probably wouldn't be able to see it again for a long time…

After he had seen enough, he closed the door and Neville locked it. The group made their way down to the gate. Ron paused and looked back at the empty house again.

Suddenly he smiled and whispered, "Bye guys."

He left with the others, leaving the house behind.

* * *

It was night time. The atmosphere at the Longbottoms was warm and lovely. Neville was upstairs in Lethe's bedroom, reading a black and white picture book on the bed with his daughter. Ginny was in hers and Neville's bedroom, hanging up Neville's robes for the next day. 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Ginny continued, thinking that Neville might go and answer the door. But the doorbell continued to ring.

"Coming!" called Ginny, putting down Neville's tie and going out of the door.

She went down the stairs as quickly as possible, since the doorbell was ringing urgently, and rushed to the door.

She opened it and gasped in surprise. "You! What are you doing here?"

* * *

"Now, what's this?" asked Neville to Lethe, pointing a picture on the book. 

"Hose." said Lethe, trying to say the word "horse".

"No, it's actually a UNICORN. U-ni…" said Neville, pronouncing the word 'unicorn' when Ginny came into the room.

"Mummy!" cried Lethe, smiling.

Ginny smiled back and said to Neville. "You have a visitor."

Neville blinked. "Now? Who is it?"

Ginny looked uncomfortable.

"Um, just go, please. He's in the front room." she said. "I will take care of Lethe. It's her bedtime anyway."

Looking confused, Neville got out of the bed and Ginny took the book out of her daughter, saying, "All right, young lady, it's bedtime…"

* * *

Neville grabbed a dressing gown from his room and went downstairs. Once he saw who the visitor was, he frowned immediately. 

"You!"

Viktor Krum frowned back, his arms folded. "It's not that I'm villing to come here."

Neville scowled slightly, but Krum was a guest after all, so he cleared his throat and said politely, "Take a seat."

Krum sat down on a chair and Neville sat down on his armchair.

"So… what are you doing here?" asked Neville.

Krum thought for a while and said, "I-I need your help."

Neville's eyes widened. Then he leaned forward on his seat and said, "What? What did you just say?"

"I need your help." said Krum impatiently.

Silence.

"I don't see the need of helping you," said Neville in a low, angry tone and leaned back onto his chair. "Do you realise who you are talking to? Not only I'm a lawyer, I'm also a friend of Hermione Granger, your so-called wife! You never loved her, you abused her, and you even forced her to sleep with you!"

"How did you know that?" asked Krum, surprised.

"Never mind how I knew," snapped Neville, standing up, his anger surged up within him. He had never felt this angry towards anyone, well, except Draco Malfoy.

"You always slapped her and called her 'bitch', you never regarded her as her wife! She and Harry died unmarried to each other because of you! Give me one good reason why I should help you?"

"Because I'm Hermy-own-ninny's husband, after all. And like you said, you are her friend." said Krum.

Neville growled and clutched his fist. "Keep talking about you being Hermione's husband and I will…"

"Look, I have to look for you, you are the only one who can help me!" said Krum, with a bit of desperate note in his voice.

Neville thought for a while. Maybe he could use this as an advantage…

"Ok, fine, tell me what has happened." said Neville and sat down again.

Krum sighed. "I got into a fight, at the Hog's Head."

Neville rolled his eyes. "And?"

"The person vhom I fought with is actually the captain of my Quidditch team, the Wigtown Wanderers. Now he's vants to sue me and vants me out of the team."

"Uh-huh."

"I didn't punch him on purpose! I was just feeling grouchy of losing the match against Holyhead Harpies, who are just a bunch of silly women…"

"Hey, give some respect to women, will you?" asked Neville irritably. He just couldn't understand why Hermione married him in the first place.

" Okay… Anyway, my captain kept on going on and on about me losing to a female Seeker and frustrated me so much that I stood up and smashed my glass of Firewhiskey on his head."

"Ouch." said Neville.

"Now he's going to sue me. I don't have a lawyer and I will definitely lose the case if I don't have a defence lawyer to help me. I heard from some of my team mates that your debating skills are excellent and seldom lose a case…"

"So you think that you could come and ask me for help?" asked Neville.

"Yes, unfortunately." said Krum.

Neville frowned again. "If you want me to help, you better watch your mouth."

Krum didn't say anything.

"Ok, on the account of my friendship with Hermione, I will help you as much as I can." said Neville, standing up.

"I suppose I have to kneel down, bow to you and say thank you?" asked Krum before he could stop himself.

Neville gave a fake smile. "No. I will help, on one condition."

"Vot is it?"

Neville stared Krum in the eyes. "You will sign the divorce paper."

Krum's eyes widened. "No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Hermy-own-ninny belongs to me and I will keep her!"

"What's the use of keeping a dead person?" asked Neville, his debating skills at work. "It doesn't do you any good either!"

Krum thought for a while. "No."

Neville let out a noise of frustration. "Fine, let me tell you, signing the paper is the only ticket to my help. Take it or leave it!"

"…"

"If you don't sign the paper, you will get to keep your dead wife but your Quidditch career will be gone forever. But if you do sign, I guarantee your place in Wigtown Wanderers as a Seeker will be secure." said Neville, trying to hurry Krum to make up his mind.

Krum looked like he was thinking again.

"Now go home and tell me tomorrow whether you will sign the paper or not…" started Neville.

"There's no need." said Krum. "I have made up my mind."

"And?" asked Neville, trying not to look so hopeful.

Krum took a deep breath and let it out. "I vill sign the paper."

"Really?"

Krum swallowed and said, "Really."

Neville smiled, but he forced himself not to smile too brightly. "Good, I will take the paper now."

He waved his hands and a piece of parchment and a quill appeared on his hands. He stared at Hermione's familiar signature and the part where her tear had smeared (he forgot to fix it) and thought back the time when she and Harry were so upset by Krum's refusal of signing the paper…

"Hurry up." growled Krum.

Neville snapped out of his trance and handed the parchment and quill to Krum. Krum placed the parchment on his lap and studied the terms and conditions carefully.

Neville could hear Krum muttered the word "bitch" before he signed his name onto his and Hermione's divorce paper. He then handed it to Neville.

Neville took the paper and smiled. "Good, I will see you in my office at 1pm tomorrow then, we will discuss about you case."

Krum nodded curtly before he Disapparated.

* * *

After Krum had gone, Neville looked at the divorce paper and started to jump with joy, he tried not to give shouts of victory, because Lethe was already asleep upstairs. He made his way upstairs as fast (but quietly) as possible and to his and Ginny's bedroom. 

"Ginny!" he cried after he had closed the bedroom door. "Guess what?"

Ginny sat up on the bed. "What? Does Krum come here to look for trouble?"

"No," said Neville, shaking his head. "He came to ask for help."

"And?"

"I said I will, on one condition."

"And what was that?"

"He will have to sign the divorce paper."

"Really?" asked Ginny anxiously. "And did he do it?"

Neville grinned slowly and showed the parchment to his wife. "Ta-da!"

Ginny gasped and snatched the parchment. She held it against the window as if she was trying to see whether Krum's signature was genuine.

"It's real." said Neville, continued to grin.

Ginny gave an excited scream and holding her husband's hands, she jumped out of the bed. Neville laughed and soon, the young couple started to do a victory dance, singing: "Hermione is free, Hermione is free, she and Harry could rest in peace…"

They kept on dancing and singing for like five minutes before they fell back and lay exhaustedly on their bed. Both of them just couldn't get the smile off their faces, they were so happy for their deceased friend, who finally had her last wish fulfilled.

"I'm going to show this to Harry and Hermione." said Ginny, looking adoringly at the divorce paper.

"Who don't you burn it at their graves?" suggested Neville. "I heard my grandmother saying that if you want to send anything to the dead, just burn the thing and they will get it."

"Hm, maybe I will." said Ginny. "But first, I want to show it to the rest first..."

Ginny threw her arms around her husband and hugged him. "Oh, Neville, you're brilliant!"

Neville blushed slightly and smiled. "Well, I'm a lawyer after all…"

"Make that a very good one…" said Ginny and she kissed him on the lips.

Neville was about to kiss her back when a very familiar voice screamed, "MUMMY! DADDY!"

The young couple groaned.

"Oh no, we have waked Lethe up!"

STAY TUNED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!


	34. An Unforgettable Event

Disclaimer: You know already.

**This story is dedicated to my Grandmother, who passed away on 22-1-2005**

**Author's Note: Today is my birthday! And I celebrate (err, sort of) it by posting the last chapter of "Hermione's Secret Diary"! (sniffs) I won't be writing for a while, mainly because I'm going to be busy with my schoolwork. Plus, Harry Potter 6 is coming out (yeah!), I'm going to stop everything and read it before I decide whether I should write more H/Hr fics… hope to see you all soon!**

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames so back off, if you know what's good for you.

Thank you for your reviews!

a fan: Thanks for sticking up for me :)

Debbie Doll: Thanks!

the writer's café: (hands you a piece of tissue)

Elinor Potter: Thanks!

Chapter 34: An Unforgettable Event

It was Saturday, 14th of February, 2004.

The weather was clear.

Instead of celebrating Valentine's Day with their loved ones, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms and their friends went to pay a visit to Harry and Hermione.

They made their way up to the hill and to the graveyard, where Harry and Hermione were buried. The gentle wind blew at their hair and faces as they walked. All of them were wearing black as a mark of respect. All of them had a solemn look on their faces. Some of them were wearing sunglasses, some ladies were wearing black, wide-brim hats and some were carrying lilies or white roses. Fred and George looked like a pair of identical bodyguards with their dark sunglasses and black suits.

Jemima Weasley finally forgave her parents and faced the truth that her favourite adult friend had died. She wore a black dress and held a bouquet of lilies. Her head was down as her mother guided her up the hill.

They reached the hill top, and when they did, their mouths dropped open at the sight of Harry's and Hermione's graves.

Roses.

Red, lovely roses had somehow grown on his two friends' graves. It was a beautiful, yet odd sight.

"Who planted those roses?" asked Ron in confusion. "Was it you, Neville?"

Neville shook his head.

"Then who did?"

Silence.

"Um, I heard from Mum that if a pair of star-crossed lovers died and buried together," said Ginny. "Roses will just spring up from their burial place, to show their love for each other."

"So nobody planted them then?" asked Oliver quietly.

"If none of us did, nobody else could have," said Neville reasonably, "I mean, nobody except us knows the relationship between them."

Silence again.

"Come on." said Ron and they walked towards their friends' graves.

Ron stared at the roses and the words on the graves.

The words on Harry's tombstone said:

**HARRY JAMES POTTER  
THE BOY WHO LIVED  
DIED ON 1ST OF JANUARY, 2004  
THE HERO OF OUR WORLD  
HE LIVES FOREVER IN OUR HEARTS**

While the words on Hermione's tombstone were much simpler, since she was not as famous as Harry:

**HERMIONE JANE GRANGER KRUM  
A LOVELY YOUNG LADY  
DIED ON 1ST OF JANUARY, 2004  
SHE WILL BE FOREVER REMEMBERED**

The roses looked more beautiful up close and Ron felt rather pitiful towards Hermione and Harry. Hermione's marriage was awful and Harry spent almost 9 years being single, because of the love he had lost. And when they finally had each other, they died in an tragic accident, unmarried to each other. The roses showed their dreadful fate.

The group placed their flowers on their friends' graves silently.

Jemima placed the lilies gently on Harry's grave. She didn't cry, but she had a depressed look on her face.

"I hope you rest in peace, Harry." she said quietly.

When they were done, they stepped back and Neville came forward.

"Harry, Hermione…" he said, as if his friends were alive and standing right in front of him. "We hope that you two are well, wherever you are. Um, besides paying our respects to you two today, we have one special announcement to tell you."

Neville waved his hand and Hermione's and Krum's divorce document appeared in his hand.

"Hermione," he said, facing the grave at his right. "This is your divorce paper. Krum has finally signed it. You are free at last. I'm going to burn it, so that you could have it at where you are now."

Fred snapped his fingers and a large metal container appeared. He took out his wand, pointed the inside of the container and said, "Incendio!"

Flames appeared in the container and burned brightly. Neville stepped forward and placed the divorce paper in. Flames engulfed it immediately and in just a few seconds, the parchment had turned into nothing but ashes.

"And um, I have asked the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." continued Neville. "Since you and Krum are divorced, and as your lawyer I am allowed to amend the name on your tombstone. I am sure that you don't want the name 'Krum' to be struck on your tombstone forever, so…"

Neville took out his wand, waved it and immediately, the name 'Krum' had been erased from Hermione's tombstone completely, leaving the name "Hermione Jane Granger" behind.

The group applauded at Neville's work. Ron smiled and stepped out from the group. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out Hermione's diary. It was properly locked by its gold lock and the letters was placed in it neatly.

Holding it, Ron said to Harry and Hermione, "There's something else you two should know. We, um, read your diary, Hermione. That's how we know the relationship between you and Harry. We don't think that it's wrong. In fact, you and Harry are meant for each other. Thanks to it, we are able to find out how much you and Harry love each other. We bought your house as well, so you two don't have to worry about the things you have left behind. We will take care of them."

"As for this diary," he continued, "I'm going to return it to you. We know about the relationship and that's enough. We will keep it as a secret. So… I'm going to burn it now. Maybe you could write in it again now wherever you are."

Ron took a deep breath and sighed. The rest of the group looked at the diary as if it was their dear friend. Ron looked at the fire, then at the diary before he threw it into the container.

The group watched as the fire burned up the diary's pages. A few minutes later, Hermione's secret diary was gone.

* * *

At night, after a private meal with Lavender, Ron arrived home. His family members were already in bed. 

Ron removed his cloak tiredly and tossed it on his chair. Then he fell back onto his bed without even taking his shoes off. He stared at the ceiling for a while before he turned his head to look at his bedside table.

Pictures of him, Harry and Hermione were all over his table. From the ones that were taken from their schooldays to the current ones that were taken on the last few months of his friends' lives. They couldn't move in some of the pictures.

Ron's eyes roamed over the pictures slowly, studying as much pictures as he could. He sighed. Looks like the only way to see Harry and Hermione moving was to look at the pictures…

Ron stared at the picture of him and Harry before his eyelids went heavy and he fell asleep.

* * *

Ron had no idea where he was. A few minutes ago, he swore that he was sleeping on his bed, and now he was standing at some sort of out-door wedding reception. Pretty, purple flowers dotted the field and the weather was perfect. There was nothing except grass and flowers for miles from where the reception was. 

Rows and rows of seats were placed on the grass, leaving a long passage in the middle for people to walk on. People were sitting on the seats, chatting excitedly. A man in a cloak and armour was standing at the podium beside Ron, studying a thick book in his hands.

Ron looked around at the guests carefully, to see whether he recognized anyone.

He blinked, rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating and looked at the guests again. He could see Professor Dumbledore, sitting on a seat not too far away from him, wearing purple robes and looking as if he was watching a musical performance. Cedric Diggory was sitting beside him.

Sirius and Harry's parents were sitting on the row behind Dumbledore. All of them were smiling broadly. Sirius caught sight of Ron and waved warmly.

Ron was about to step forward to get to Harry's godfather when someone rested a hand onto his shoulder. The touch was so cold that Ron felt like someone had just placed an ice on his shoulder.

Ron spun around and his mouth dropped open.

Harry Potter was standing right in front of him, grinning. He looked extremely handsome in his black suit with a black tie. He looked so much alive.

"Hello, Ron." he said.

Ron smiled in delight; he thought he would never get to hear his best friend's voice again.

"Harry!" he cried.

He was about to embrace Harry like a brother but the moment he touched Harry, Ron gave a yell and jumped back. Harry was as cold as Nearly Headless Nick.

"Ops." said Harry in embarrassment. "I forgot. Dead people don't have any body temperature."

"Dead people?" asked Ron blankly.

"Have you forgotten, Ron?" asked Harry. "Hermione and I are dead. In a car accident, remember?"

Ron stared at Harry for a moment before he mumbled, "Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry."

"It's okay." said Harry quietly.

"No, Harry, I…"

"Let's just put that matter aside, okay?" asked Harry and smiled brightly. "Today is a happy day!"

"What day is it?" asked Ron in confusion.

Harry grinned. "Hermione and I are getting married!"

"Really?"

"Hm-mm." said Harry, he just couldn't stop smiling. "Thanks to Neville, Hermione is finally free from Krum, so I ask her to marry me straight away!"

"Congrats!" said Ron, feeling happy for his friend.

But then he looked at the reception. "Um, Harry?"

"Hm?"

"W-where are we?"

"Oh!" said Harry. "You are in the Elysium Fields, you know, the abode after death of the brave and good in the Underworld. See that guy over there at the podium? That's Hades, Lord of the Underworld. All marriages taken place here are conducted and witnessed by him…"

"So, I am in your world now, huh?" asked Ron.

Harry nodded. "But only for a short while, I afraid. Living humans can't stay here for long, they have to go back to the mortal world after all… Hermione and I have to beg Hades to let you guys come down…"

"Guys?" asked Ron.

"You're not the only living one here, Ron." said Harry and pointed at the guest seats. Ron looked and saw Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Neville, Ginny, Katie, Oliver and Lavender were sitting in rows, all wearing formal wear.

"And guess what? You are my best man!" said Harry cheerfully.

"I am?"

Harry nodded and was about to say something when all the guests got up. "The Wedding March" went through the air. Harry stood still and Ron went behind him.

Hermione was standing at the end of the rows, holding her father's arm. Hermione was in a wedding dress that only reached her ankles. Her shoulders were bare and there was a diamond tiara on her head, with a long bridal veil attached to it. Her hair was beautiful and was pinned up with pins made of pearls. She was also holding a bouquet of white roses.

Hermione was a beautiful bride, glowing with happiness.

As Ron marvelled at her beauty, she walked down the passage with her father and when they reached Harry, Mr Granger took Hermione's hand and put it into Harry's.

"Take care of her, Harry, don't abuse her like what her ex-husband did." said Mr Granger.

Harry nodded and said firmly. "I won't. I will cherish her, Mr Granger."

Mr Granger smiled in satisfaction before he left and took a seat beside his wife.

Holding each other's hand, the couple turned and faced Hades.

Hades cleared his throat and said, "We are here to witness the marriage of Mr Harry James Potter and Miss Hermione Jane Granger. If there's anyone who thinks that this couple should not be wed, speak up now.

"Oh come on, Harry and Hermione belongs to each other!" yelled Fred.

"Well said!" said Oliver.

The guests laughed and applauded.

Hades smiled slightly and waited for the applause to die down.

He was silent for a while before he continued. "Do you, Harry James Potter, take Miss Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawful wedded wife and promise to love her as long as you both shall stay in the Elysium Fields?"

"I do." said Harry determinedly.

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Harry James Potter as your lawful wedded husband and promise to love him as long as you both shall stay in the Elysium Fields?"

"I do." said Hermione.

The rest of the guests were completely silent.

"Very well then, you may exchange the wedding rings."

Ron suddenly realised that he didn't have the rings in his hands. He looked at Harry helplessly.

"They are in your pocket, Ron." said Hermione helpfully.

Ron searched his pocket and sure enough, he found two identical sliver rings in it. He stepped forward and handed the couple their rings. Both Harry and Hermione took one. Hermione pushed the ring through Harry's fourth finger while Harry gently slipped the ring onto hers.

"By the power invested in me, Hades, Lord of the Underworld, I pronounce you man and wife." Hades paused and added, "err, you may kiss the bride."

Harry smiled softly at his new bride before he leaned forward and kissed her deeply on the lips.

As the newly wed couple kissed, Dumbledore suddenly got up and clapped, followed by Sirius and Harry's parents. Soon, everyone at the reception was on their feet and clapping. Fred and George whistled.

"You go, Harry and Hermione!" yelled Oliver and Neville.

Some of the ladies were clapping hard with tears in their eyes.

Harry and Hermione broke their kiss and hugged each other lovingly before they turned their heads and smiled at everyone.

Ron grinned. This was the best wedding ceremony he had ever attended…

* * *

"Ron, Ron, it's 12 noon, time to wake up!" Mrs Weasley bellowed from the outside of his bedroom. 

Ron opened his eyes. He was back in his own bed at the Burrow. Sunlight shone through the window and onto his bed.

Ron groaned and buried his face in the pillow. Maybe the whole thing really was a dream after all. But everything was so real…

He lifted his face out of the pillow and lay still for a moment, trying to remember what he had dreamt. Harry and Hermione, getting married in the Elysium Fields…

"RONALD WEASLEY! YOU GET UP RIGHT NOW!" yelled his mother.

"All right, all right!" said Ron in response.

Mrs Weasley's footsteps trailed off as she went downstairs.

Ron sat up, scratched his head and looked unintentionally to his right.

He blinked at the pictures that he had looked yesterday. Then he frowned in confusion. Later, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

There was a new addition to the pictures Ron had put on the bedside table, and he was absolutely sure that he didn't put that photograph.

It was a picture of Harry and Hermione, wearing the same clothes that Ron had seen in his so-called dream.

The newly wed couple danced merrily together on the grass in the Elysium Fields. They laughed with each other, showing all the happiness that a married couple could have. Their wedding bands shone brightly under the sun.

Ron studied the picture of his two best friends with amazement. Did he really witness his best friends' wedding? If he did, how did he get back to the Burrow? If he didn't, who manage to take that picture and put it on his bedside table?

Loads of questions came up to Ron's mind. The whole thing was just bizarre… Suddenly he smiled. He didn't care whether it was a dream or not anymore, all he cared about was that Harry and Hermione were finally married and got to spend their afterlife together for eternity.

The End


End file.
